Esta vez la guerra es suya
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Una tercera guerra mundial; un México que quiere alejarse de Estados Unidos y un grupo de paises que van en contra de Alfred. Las cosas siempre dan un giro inesperado; yaoi, violencia y más
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O), dolor y demás…

Kary: Privet! Ya llegué, de nuevo a la contienda! XD

Inner: es tiempo de una nueva historia; y esta vez tendrá algo de ideas de Tercera Guerra Mundial (inventada, claro XD)!

Kary: esperamos que lo disfruten; bueno, por ahora les dejamos este pequeño capitulo

Inner: diríamos que es como el "prologo" pero mmm… se supone que es como un "adelanto" de lo que pasa, da?

Kary: bueno: comentarios al final

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_He aquí que en una guerra todos somos culpables pero el precio de perder es ser el único que pague…_

**Noviembre, 2049: **la Tercera Guerra Mundial acaba de finalizar, el lado perdedor ha sido apresado y puesto bajo el mando de la nueva potencia; aún no se saben las intenciones de esta…

El palpitante dolor en todo su cuerpo le impedía levantarse o siquiera pensar con claridad; sentía sólo punzadas de intenso sufrimiento y lo único que podía ver era el techo de aquella prisión en donde su captor lo había confinado por un tiempo indefinido… había logrado caer realmente bajo.

Nadie que lo hubiera visto hace diez años podría reconocerlo ahora: su cuerpo completamente lleno de heridas y moretones, bastante delgado y con un par de ojeras que cubrían gran parte de su rostro y contrastaban con su blanca piel; ni siquiera él mismo pudo haber imaginado semejante situación: según él, estuvo a punto de ganar la guerra, de tomar lo que necesitaba y mantenerse como siempre en su privilegiado lugar como gran potencia, como lo fue durante tantos años, sin embargo las cosas no habían salido como él las había planeado.

Escuchó como alguien abría la puerta del calabozo y luego dos pares de brazos lo sujetaron por los costados levantándolo. Ni siquiera les preguntó que a dónde lo llevaban: sabía que no le responderían. Así pues se dejó llevar por aquellos hombres a quienes reconoció como militares que lo arrastraron a causa de que ya no quedaba ni rastro de la asombrosa fuerza que en un momento había tenido y que como muchas otras cosas, se había esfumado de su lado.

Un par de minutos después, luego de recorrer el largo pasillo de una bonita casa sobre la que estaba la prisión de su encierro, aquellos hombres abrieron la que parecía la puerta más grande y sin mucho cuidado lo empujaron hacia adentro haciendo que callera hacia el frente lastimándose un poco el rostro.

Con dificultad y haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, trató de levantarse, aunque lo único que consiguió fue levantar apenas la cabeza y alcanzar a distinguir un par de botas negras que por la posición, podían decirle que su dueño estaba de espaldas a él; pasaron unos momentos en los que trató de reincorporarse sin mucho éxito. Pronto su captor se dio la vuelta como si apenas se hubiese percatado de su presencia y habló por primera vez.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, ¿sabes?— su voz sonaba claramente distinta a la que tenía anteriormente: más suave, pero extremadamente más fría y aterradora; el joven en el suelo no contestó, por lo que el otro soltó una pequeña risa— ¿no me contestas?, ¿eh, Alfred?— el rubio levantó la vista un poco más a la vez que su captor se ponía en cuclillas frente a él haciendo que pudiera observarlo mejor:

Sus botas negras con pequeñas incrustaciones plateadas, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una camisa de algodón, en pocas palabras: vestía a la usanza antigua, sin embargo, lo que le llamó más la atención es ver las que alguna vez fueron "sus" gafas, montadas sobre la nariz de aquel hombre. Lo miró con más detenimiento: se veía mucho mejor que la última vez que lo vio; de hecho parecía que estaba en sus mejores años y vaya que lo estaba, era uno de los pocos países que pudo mantenerse en pié después de todo y vaya que había aprovechado la situación, al igual que el rubio había hecho en algún momento.

—¿Sigues sin responder?— se acercó a él y lo tomó "suavemente" por el cuello— ¿qué no me reconoces?

—A-aunque has cambiado… sé muy bien quién eres…— respondió mientras el dolor que sentía se hacía más intenso por el agarre del otro.

—Vaya… estas cosas nos trae la guerra, ¿no?— lo soltó.

—… yes… lamentablemente así es… México… — a su mente venían los recuerdos de una guerra que nunca debió ser y sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente.

* * *

><p>Kary: da, es corto; ya los siguientes van a tener más (mucho más n_n)<p>

Inner: y antes de irnos, una aclaración:

Kary: el capi que sigue no es la continuación de este!

Inner: XD "volveremos en el tiempo a la época que comenzó todo" *música de película*

Kary: espero que les haya gustado y nos dejen sus comentarios, adiós!

Inner: próximo capi para el martes máximo!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: Privet, gente!

Inner: hoy les traemos el segundo capítulo de esta historia que esperamos les esté gustando.

Kary: por ahora (antes de la guerra XD) y en especial en este capi, voy a poner un poco sobre Mex (así, como vive ahora XD) pero sólo un poco n_n

Inner: bueno… este no esta tan largo como esperábamos, pero si tiene más que el anterior XD

Kary: y… notas, notas *corre a buscarlas* las tengo!, bueno, para que entiendan un poquito más (porque puse algunos nombres de los presidentes que le invente a Mex XD)

Inner: el presidente del que hablan tan bien (Gabriel, le puse así por alguien a quien quiero mucho :3) bueno, no necesitan saber mucho de el… (xD) en el fic lo dice, solo recuerden que fue genial y ayudó a Mex en una "crisis" (inventada) que hubo en el 20 y también lo ayudo a alejarse de gringolandia (amo a ese tipo aunque no exista) y el "actual" presidente se llama Rodolfo (ahora por alguien a quien no quiero nadita ¬¬)

Kary: por ultimo: México se llama Alejandro Cuauhtémoc Hernández García… y demás comentarios al final!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_La decisión de cambiar se tomó, y me di cuenta de que pude lograrlo mucho antes…_

**Diciembre, 2035;** D.F., México.

Muy temprano, el sonido de la ciudad despertando allá afuera logró hacer que Alejandro abriera sus ojos. Se levantó con energía y una sonrisa radiante sobre su rostro pues aunque en los últimos 6 años no había progresado mucho que digamos, había algo que le decía que su nuevo jefe sabría como cambiar la situación como lo había hecho Gabriel desde el 2018, pues no cualquiera saca a un país de una crisis tan grande como la que ocurrió el 20 y esa precisamente fue una de las razones por las que se decidió cambiar las leyes y hacer que su jefe se pudiera reelegir, claro que siguiendo algunas normas para evitar lo de Díaz*…

En fin, bajó corriendo las escaleras y tomó su desayuno con rapidez; quería darle un vistazo a la ciudad antes de presentarse con los candidatos que aspiraban al "gran puesto" del país y era su deber conocerlos, además de que no negaba que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran.

En menos de media hora, el mexicano estuvo listo y salió a las llenas calles de la Ciudad de México; se paseó distraídamente por las calles principales hasta llegar al Zócalo en donde, como siempre, se erguía orgullosa su bandera, sin embargo, luego de mirarla y fijarse después en otros detalles, no pudo sino admitir que las cosas habían cambiado mucho: el cielo estaba más limpio que antes, no había mucha gente deambulando por ahí pidiendo dinero y los muchos autos se movían cuidando de no hacer daño a los ciclistas que habían aumentado en los últimos años. Si bien, esto no estaba completamente al nivel de algunas de las mayores potencias, era algo digno de verse en su territorio y que le llenaba de gusto que así fuese, pensó México mientras las personas que pasaban a su lado lo miraban algo extrañadas por el raro atuendo que traía puesto el joven, tan diferente a las prendas holgadas de algodón y manta.

Así pues Alejandro continuó su camino hacia el lugar en donde conocería a los candidatos de entre los que saldría su nuevo dirigente. Llegó al recinto de la reunión justo a tiempo y entró en ella con seguridad mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas; en el fondo de la sala pudo ver tres figuras que conversaban entre sí, separadas por algunos metros de distancia. Reconoció de inmediato a sus tres candidatos: había anuncios de ellos en todas las pantallas de la ciudad y en la televisión.

—¡Buenos días!— saludó alegremente levantando una mano, los otros tres al notar su presencia, se acercaron a él para estrecharle la mano.

—Buenos días señor México, es un gusto poderlo conocer al fin— saludó un joven de piel apiñonada y cabello castaño que parecía el más enérgico de los tres candidatos— Luis Eduardo Corona Chávez— se presento estrechando la mano de la nación, aunque no hiciera falta.

—Mucho gusto— saludó otro, era más bajo que el anterior y también algo más gordito— Andrés López del Río— Alejandro rió al recordar que era familiar de uno de los que fue candidato a principios del siglo* pero asintió con la cabeza sin hacer ningún comentario. Por fin el moreno miró a quien era el último candidato, o más bien… la última candidata. Ella se acercó a Alejandro y lo saludó mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Josefina Isabel Montaño Soto; al servicio del país y por tanto de ti— habló con seguridad; sus ojos eran de un café chocolate, su cabello castaño oscurísimo a "juego" con su piel morena, se le veía bastante ruda pero inteligente y hábil.

—Pos es bueno conocerlos a todos— respondió la nación cuando se soltó, tomó por los hombros a los dos jóvenes dando unos pasos— espero que el que salga de ustedes sí la sepa hacer— advirtió sin dejar de sonreír; los tres candidatos rieron ligeramente y se dirigieron miradas algo retadoras— aunque por ahora es momento de dejar un poquito de lado las rivalidades: ya saben que las posadas se acercarán y en Navidad está prohibido que hagan propaganda— aunque los años hubieran pasado, el no dejó nunca que las tradiciones de tantos años se evaporaran, por lo que él y la mayoría de la gente aún las guardaba y practicaba con alegría.

—¡Claro!, pero por mientras llegan, me gustaría hablarle de…

Pasaron un par de horas en las que México conoció más a fondo a sus candidatos: aún eran jóvenes y muy seguros de sí mismos. Claro que se daba cuenta que como toda persona, tenían ese interés por el poder que no se había podido eliminar de su política ni aún después de tantos años, pero no le importaba mucho: con que hicieran bien su trabajo, podrían llevarse algo más del dinero que les correspondía, eso era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir.

—… por lo que fue en ese año que mi exjefe Gabriel decidió no postularse por cuarta vez, aunque es algo con lo que estuve en desacuerdo— hizo un gesto de negación: la mayoría de la gente sabía perfectamente su opinión ante el actual presidente: Rodolfo, que milagrosamente no había hecho decrecer la economía, sino que esta se había mantenido "inmóvil" hasta la fecha.

—Me lo imaginaba— reflexionó Andrés que escuchaba con atención a su país.

—Aunque bien pudo haber permanecido un sexenio más; era alguien muy capaz— admitió el más alto mientras Josefina permanecía callada: era una persona muy calculadora como para permitirse hablar sin antes haberlo pensado a fondo.

—Aja…— el reloj de la sala marcó la una por la tarde; Alejandro se levantó— pienso que es momento de que me vaya; les deseo… suerte— no sabía exactamente qué decir, pero estrechó la mano de los tres y salió luego de palabras de despedida por parte de cada uno.

En el camino de vuelta a su casa pensó mucho en ellos: las palabras de cada uno pasaban una y otra vez por su mente y estaba tan distraído que casi lo atropella un autobús, así que luego de varios gritos por parte del chofer tuvo más cuidado en seguir por la banqueta, aunque las reflexiones sobre los jóvenes no pararon en ningún momento: le había agradado y se veían capaces para ocupar el puesto… además de que por lo menos no se ofendían entre sí como lo fue en otros tiempos antes de las elecciones.

Llegó a su vivienda alegre de encontrar la comida ya preparada; Doña Ana ya no estaba, pero había dejado la casa impecable y un delicioso plato con frijoles, carne y tortillas cobre la mesa, solamente para ponerlo a calentar; el mexicano sonrió y se sentó algo nervioso por lo que pasaría ahora: las elecciones siempre eran algo agotadoras para él, que se la pasaba recorriendo alguna que otra casilla, queriendo saber los resultados en esos casos.

Tomó un trago de agua y se burló de sí mismo: de hecho no era que necesitara saberlos, él siempre sabía quién sería el ganador; podía presentirlo, entenderlo e incluso arrepentirse mucho antes: era parte de ser el país, pero siempre deseaba estar seguro de que estuviese en lo correcto o en algunas ocasiones, ansiaba verse equivocado. Esta vez suspiró recordando a sus tres aspirantes. Ya sabía quién ganaría, de hecho ellos sabían que él tenía ese conocimiento, aunque bueno… de nuevo esperaría las elecciones, para pasarse de casilla en casilla para saber si estaba en lo correcto…

* * *

><p><strong>Díaz: <strong>Bueno, ustedes saben; un "presidente" que estuvo alrededor de 30 años en el poder; lo que podríamos decir que desembocó en la Revolución Mexicana.

**Candidato: **Pequeña "burla" o mención o lo que sea de Andrés Manuel López Obrador; buscó el puesto de presidente de la República para el sexenio pasado (2006) sin ofender, sólo quería poner algo así.

* * *

><p>Kary: y? espero que les haya gustado!<p>

Inner: cualquier duda (sobre algun nombre o algo asi) nos la pueden enviar en un review y se las contestamos n_n (hasta los anónimos, se los contestamos en el perfil o en el siguiente capi n_n)

Kary: y… mi capricho se va a presentar con el ganador de la "gran silla" XD; y antes de irnos, agradecimientos a…

Inner: **Loreley Kirkland, Juan Nikte, Yukime Hiwatari, , plokio, Youko Saiyo, MistNebbiaNebel, Lily Yavetil **y** Hinata Jagerjaques**

Kary: es un gusto tener sus comentarios!

Inner: nos vemos al próximo capi!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: Privet chicas!

Inner: capi 3: listo!

Kary: aquí ya les mostramos a nuestro amado ganador(a) jaja, aunque creo que muchos de ustedes ya se lo esperan XD

Inner: y bueno, sólo un dato:

**Demelio: **elemento inventado por mí (XD) que es un metal y tiene la propiedad de ser fundido (y moldeado) con relativa facilidad, y al endurecerse, se vuelve muy resistente; también tiene la capacidad de absorber energía y con un proceso especial, la puede transformar (muy mágico, lo sé) además de que no contamina, sin embargo los países se vuelven muy dependientes de él (droga de país muajaja)

Kary: da… lo inventé para que cuadrara con lo que quiero hacer y pa no andar buscando reservas a lo loco para que quede e_e XDD; y bueno, se supone que se quedaron un poco obsoletos el Carbón y Petróleo (sólo un poco) peeero; se siguen usando la mayoría de los demás materiales

Inner: y sin más; el fic:

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Lo que muchos nunca esperaron llegó; era fácil de saberlo con sólo contemplar su sonrisa…_

**Julio, 2036; **Estado de México, México.

El joven moreno recorría las calles con un ansia increíble; y, aunque Alejandro se había prometido algunos días atrás que esta vez no iba a pasarse el tiempo de casilla en casilla esperando tener algún indicio de lo que pasaría, las ganas de saber le habían vencido y ahora se encontraba en Toluca*, revisando algunas de las más visitadas y quedándose parado viendo a la gente, como si esperara poder ver en sus rostros la respuesta a esa pregunta que de antemano ya sabía, pero disimulaba que no.

Suspiró y continuó su camino sin darse cuenta hacia donde iba; se metió en un bar cercano y pidió un trago (sí, por ningún motivo había dejado a su jefe anterior quitar todas las cantinas); miró la televisión que estaba colocada en una esquina del establecimiento y se puso a ver las encuestas; al parecer estaba bastante cerrado, aunque sólo se estaba tomando en cuenta el Distrito Federal, que era, según él, una de las zonas en las que eran siempre más cerradas las elecciones.

Salió de ahí y esperando que pasara el tiempo; ni siquiera quiso regresar a casa para arreglar sus cosas que tendría que llevarse ya que en un par de días habría una reunión con el G-20* y él estaba "obligado" a ir, además de que se hablaría mucho de quien ocupase el puesto en México ahora.

Las horas corrieron con extrema lentitud, hasta que comenzó a atardecer; México miró hacia el cielo y decidió al fin volver a su casa, de cualquier manera los resultados quizás se darían en unos minutos y él esperaba escucharlos primero; rápidamente llegó a su hogar y entró en la sala, prendiendo la televisión de inmediato en las noticias; un hombre bajito, canoso y de piel blanca hablaba de que en sólo unos minutos recibirían los resultados finales de estas elecciones. Su voz lenta y pausada aburría un poco a Alejandro que pensó en la posibilidad de irse a preparar algo de comer antes de que lo anunciara, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió no separarse de la pantalla hasta que lo hubiera sabido.

—… en sólo unos cuantos minutos más: en este momento se están sumando los votos de cada una de las entidades federativas, los cuales ya se tienen registrados…— México suspiró y se acercó al teléfono de la sala: él sería el primero en mandar las felicitaciones. En la pantalla de la televisión, un joven entró, entregándole un pequeño sobre blanco al hombre de las noticias— bien; muchas gracias… aquí tenemos los resultados definitivos de las elecciones— Alejandro se abrazó a un cojín del sillón, ¿por qué se ponía nervioso?— muy bien, hay que tener en cuenta que es ya el 100% de los votos y sólo con un margen de error del 0.1%, por lo que las posibilidades de una equivocación a la hora de anunciar al ganador son muy bajas…

—¡Ya habla, hombre!— gritó el moreno aunque el otro no lo escuchaba; el sujeto de las noticias abrió el sobre y con una parsimonia desesperante desdobló la hoja que había adentro; la nación que miraba la TV se encogió en su lugar.

—Y el ganador es— miró el papel y sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente dándole un aspecto muy gracioso— señoras y señores, hoy tengo que dar un gran aviso a toda la nación: por primera vez en la historia de nuestro país, una mujer gana las elecciones a la presidencia. Hoy, la licenciada Josefina Isabel Montaño Soto es la presidenta electa de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos— pasaron unos segundos y México sonrió mientras afuera se comenzaron a escuchar cuetes o música que ponían aquellos que apoyaron a Josefina.

Alejandro marcó rápidamente el número de la mujer y pasaron unos segundos para que escuchara su voz algo temblorosa contestando.

—¿Sí?

—Pina, soy yo: Alejandro, acabo de ver las noticias; mmm… ¡felicidades!

—Aaa… ¡gracias!— los nervios se transmitían a través de la línea, algunas risillas escapaban de los labios de la ahora presidenta electa y un murmullo de mucha gente provenía de la casa de ella; la nación entendió todo a la perfección y dijo.

—Parece que va a haber pachanga con tu familia; te dejo 'tonces; nos veremos después— y colgó sin dar tiempo a que ella hablara. Sin hacer nada más se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó sin cambiarse de ropa: sí, él lo sabía desde el principio. Desde los primeros meses de campaña de ellos tres; era más que un presentimiento, era el hecho concreto de saber lo que pasaría; el reflejo de lo que su gente sentía…

Se dio un par de vueltas antes de caer completamente dormido; ya se preocuparía mañana por arreglar el resto de sus cosas para ir a la reunión, por ahora lo único que quería era descansar: fue un día ajetreado caminando de aquí para allá, aunque la verdad… seguía preguntándose por qué lo hacía…

****o****

Washington D.C, EUA.

La reunión había empezado ya hacía un par de minutos y el mexicano había llegado derrapándose al lugar de la junta; admitía que algunos "malos hábitos" aún no se le había podido quitar, y la impuntualidad era uno de esos que sabía que le costaría un trabajo desmedido quitar en caso de que se lo propusiera.

—_Lo bueno es que no me lo propongo—_ pensó riendo mientras tocaba la puerta y se encontraba con los rostros molestos de algunos países, aunque lo dejaron pasar: el moreno había comenzado a aganarse el respeto de la gran mayoría, desde que comenzó a industrializarse, pero sobre todo, cuando empezó a producir armas. "Son para el combate en contra de la delincuencia" había dicho su jefe en ese entonces aunque era difícil saber si esas eran sus reales intenciones; Alejandro sin embargo conocía la verdad y se conformaba con ella— ¡Qué transa!— saludó a todos y se sentó entre Canadá y Rusia, evitando un poco a Estados Unidos.

—Privet!, ¿Por qué Alexander ha llegado tan tarde?— cuestionó el ruso con una sonrisa.

—Oh, es que me agarró un embotellamiento— se ganó las risas de algunos de los países más optimistas y los reproches de los demás: él venía en avión.

—B-bonjour, México— la suave voz de Matthew apenas llamó la atención del mexicano que volteó para estrecharle la mano.

—¿Qué onda, Matt?— muchos se preguntaron a quién fue dirigido ese comentario.

—Muy bien; Mercy… escuché que ya tienes una jefa.

—Sí, casi nadie se lo esperaba; ¿qué opinas?

—Well… si México ya nos permite seguir con la junta, sería muy bueno para todos— un molesto inglés levantó la voz e interrumpió al canadiense que acababa de abrir la boca.

—'ta bueno, 'ta bueno— respondió Alejandro acomodándose en su lugar; desde su lugar Alfred le hizo un gesto de saludo que el moreno contestó con cierto fastidio y desvió la mirada para lanzarle una sonrisa a Brasil, el único de sus hermanos que estaba presente y se sentaba junto a India y Sudáfrica; el sudamericano se la devolvió radiante.

—¡Bien!— Alfred se levantó de su silla con mucha energía— la reunión de hoy es para hablar de un problema que se está haciendo cada vez más grande— comió una hamburguesa que había sacado de su bolsillo y continuó— el comienzo de la escasez de "demelio" que como todos sabemos, hoy en día es necesario para la producción de muchas cosas— todos asintieron sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Algunos parecían más preocupados que otros, Alejandro suspiró; no muchos lo sabían, ni siquiera en su territorio, pero aún tenía unas enormes reservas que se había descubierto recientemente, carca de las que tenía de Uranio.

—Creo que deberíamos buscar otro material-aru; no podemos depender de uno solo-aru— China opinó algo nervioso; Sudáfrica levantó una ceja.

—Espero que no digas eso porque en la parte norte de tu territorio se han encontrado unas grandes reservas…

—¡¿En serio?— Alfred se levantó de nuevo apuntándole con el dedo al chino— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Quizás porque América no debe meterse con los recursos de los demás— comentó el siempre sonriente Rusia, no sólo porque sería una razón para criticar a Alfred, sino porque esas mismas reservas estaban también en parte de su territorio y no era conveniente que el estadounidense se entrometiera con ellas.

—Yo también espero que ese comentario no haya sido por intereses personales, eh Rusia— Inglaterra también sospechaba de lo que pensaba Iván.

—Nyet; es compañerismo con China— Yao lo miró pero no dijo nada; no era conveniente revelar a alguien que estaba de tu lado por lo menos para protegerse a sí mismo.

—But I need it!— soltó el norteamericano— exijo que me vendan; y sugiero un buen precio— parecía un niño caprichoso.

—¡Impensable-aru!, ¡Yo también lo necesito-aru!

—¡Todos lo necesitamos, América!, ¡No sólo tú!— gritó Suiza bajo la aprobación de la mayoría de los países.

—Mi jefe no me dejará hasta que haga que Yao firme los tratados. You must do it!— China estaba un poco enojado.

—¡No-aru!, ¡Son mías-aru!— nunca un ambiente se había puesto tan pesado por una conversación, aunque quizás, pensó el mexicano, ellos ya tenían problemas anteriores; probablemente era por aquel mal entendido entre sus mandatarios el año anterior en el que todo comenzó con una simple mala interpretación de las palabras.

—¡Entonces tendré que cortar tratos contigo!— la sala quedó en silencio: era una decisión muy precipitada, pero a Alfred parecía no importarle.

—¿Qué?, ¡No puedes hacerlo-aru!, ¡mi economía se desplomaría-aru!

—¡Véndeme pues!

—¡No!, si no hay otra cosa que tratar en esta junta-aru…— los miró a todos esperando que le dijeran algo pero nadie lo hizo— entonces yo me retiró-aru— y se fue dando un fuerte portazo detrás de él; los murmullos comenzaron unos segundos después y se fueron incrementando hasta que Alemania se levantó.

—¡Bien!, aunque nos falte un miembro, es necesario seguir con la junta; aún hay otras cosas que debemos de tratar— todos callaron y la junta trató de seguir pero al poco tiempo se tuvo que dar un receso para la hora del almuerzo; el mexicano se fue a comer con su hermano y en silencio comenzaron a disfrutar sus alimentos, un par de minutos después, el brasileño rompió aquel momento callado y dijo:

—Creo que es peligroso que sigan estas peleas, ¿no?; pueden estallar algunas revueltas más grandes o una guerra entre ellos si es que siguen, ¿qué opinas tú?— Alejandro tragó lo que tenía en la boca y tardó un momento para responder.

—No me interesa lo que haga Alfred— se mantenía resentido por las leyes anti-migrantes que aún se conservaban luego de la crisis del 20 en la que mucha de su gente buscó llegar al "otro lado"— y sé que China puede defenderse de él por lo menos medianamente.

—¿No te preocupa que te pueda pasar algo a ti?— México levantó una ceja— como por ejemplo… por tus reservas de demelio— el norteamericano abrió la boca algo sorprendido— no te preocupes, tu secreto está guardado conmigo— al parecer Alejandro no se fiaba mucho, no era él, eran todos: un mundo entero del que sospechar— ¡ey!, puedes confiar en mí; te diré: yo también acabo de descubrir algo grande por mis costas, ¿lo ves?, ahora cada quien sabe un poco del otro— el mexicano pareció satisfecho y le sonrió. Brasil levantó la vista y un gesto algo burlón apareció en su rostro— creo que alguien te está buscando…

—No me digas que es el gringo por favor— el sudamericano negó con la cabeza.

—Rusia— el otro moreno levantó la cabeza y vio que efectivamente la gran nación parecía estarlo buscando, probablemente para almorzar con él. México miró a su hermano— anda, ve con él— lo animó y sonriendo, Alejandro fue al encuentro del otro— cuídate hermano: las cosas pueden darse peor de lo que imaginas…

* * *

><p><strong>Estado de México (Toluca): <strong>hasta ahora es la Entidad Federativa más poblada en el país; así que me pareció correcto que buscara en su capital; claro que para ese tiempo (xD) podrían haber cambiado las cosas, por lo menos en este caso decidí dejarlas así.

**G-20: **es un conjunto de los países más industrializados del plañera; más o menos podríamos decir que es "juntar" el G-8 y el G-5 (que son los países en vías de desarrollo y que se convertirán en potencias; México forma parte de ellos); esta "organización" (el G-20) también es llamada con son de burla "el club de países ricos"

* * *

><p>Inner: Y?, esperamos que les haya gustado, da?<p>

Kary: agradecimientos: **Juan Nikte, ****The Animanga Girl****, Hinata Jagerjaques, ****Youko Saiyo****, ****Lily Yavetil****, ****Loreley Kirkland****, ****Grellicious x3**y**Kairake**

Inner: ya saben: reviews con criticas, felicitaciones, dudas, amenazas... son bien recibidos

Kary: cuidense y nos vemos!

Inner: paká!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás… ATENCION, para este capitulo les advierto que hay RAPE

Inner: Privet!, hoy les traemos un nuevo capi de este fic

Kary: lamento no haberlo podido tener antes, pero es que como ya tengo vacaciones, mis papás me secuestran a donde no hay internet ni computadoras decentes e_e

Inner: y antes de que empiecen a leer, les decimos dos cosas:

Kary: la primera, este capítulo tiene RAPE (violación) USAxMex; traté de no hacerlo muy "especifico" aunque no sé cómo me haya quedado, pero bueno…

Inner: la segunda: el jefe de Rusia se llama Vanya Rhostok, pero por ahora sólo se menciona una vez.

Kary: sin más…

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Las cosas comenzaron tan simplemente que nadie prestó atención; si lo piensas, te recuerda que las cosas suelen ser así…_

**Febrero, 2037;** D.F., México.

Mediodía, Alejandro miraba las noticias sin prestar mucha atención; se le había hecho una costumbre desde los años 10, cuando con sólo encender la televisión, podían anunciarle que habían muerto más de su gente a manos del crimen organizado; ahora eran noticias a las que no estaba totalmente acostumbrada la población actual y que solamente las personas mayores de cierta edad contaban como una etapa por las que pasó su nación; incluso para él ya no era costumbre, se había desacostumbrado de tantas cosas…

—_Estado fallido*_— esa idea cruzó su mente, pero no dio tiempo a procesarla mucho, pues una noticia de última hora se presentaba:

—Y precisamente hoy en la mañana, estallaron varias revueltas en los países vecinos de Zambia y Zimbabue; las razones para estos levantamientos que hasta el momento han dejado un total de 35 muertos y 98 heridos, son en palabras de los manifestantes: las malas condiciones en las que viven y llevan a cabo su jornada los trabajadores que extraen el demelio; hay que tener en cuenta que estos países están entre los principales productores de este material y además son de los que más comercian con él con los Estados Unidos…— México prestaba atención a la noticia, cuando el sonido del teléfono lo sobresaltó.

—¿Bueno?— la tranquila voz de un hombre le indicó que su jefa lo quería ver— aja… voy para allá— tomó lo primero que encontró en su closet y salió hacia los Pinos, en donde Josefina ya lo esperaba; la mujer que tenía una expresión reflexiva, apenas se dio cuenta cuando la nación llegó y se sentó frente a su escritorio— ¿querías verme, Pina?

—S-sí…— salió de su ensimismamiento, lo miró a los ojos como siempre que hablaban frente a frente lo hacía— necesito que hables con la personificación de Estados Unidos.

—¿Con el gringo?— preguntó el moreno sobresaltándose, ¿qué no sabía ella que él trataba de alejarse del güero lo más posible?, incluso su anterior jefe lo había creído correcto— ¿Por qué no hablas tú con su jefe?; además… ¿por qué tan repentina petición?— ella asintió.

—Primero: yo ya hablé con Smith, pero él no quiere escuchar mis peticiones; al parecer sigue pensando que somos un país tercermundista; pero bueno… para lo que quiero que vayas es porque últimamente me han llegado muchas "quejas" de turistas que viajan a Estados Unidos— México puso cara de no entender— sí, mira: no sé si te acuerdes de las leyes que puso el gobierno de Estados Unidos para contener a los migrantes en los 20's, pero una de ellas era hacer encarcelar a todo aquel que no pudiera demostrar que era ciudadano de allá; pero como no han quitado esas leyes, ha habido varios turistas que no llevan sus papeles a la mano por lo que los han encerrado por lo menos por 48 horas— Alejandro la miró: por supuesto que se acordaba de aquellas normas que el gringo había puesto; uno no pasa por alto algo tan degradante como esa serie de ideas que según él y todos sus hermanos, causaron mayores problemas con su gente. Sin embargo…

—No quiero ir a ver al Alfredo— su jefa levantó una ceja— ya sabes: Gabriel me ayudó mucho a separarme de él y quiero hacer lo posible 'pa no volverme a acercar, ¿nos entendemos?

—Sí; te entiendo, pero es necesario… no te lo diría si no creyera que tenemos que quitar esas leyes, yo mismo tampoco quiero que vayas, pero…

—Es muy importante, ¿verdad?— la mandataria asintió— 'ta bueno; 'tonces me voy ahorita mismo.

—¿Ahora?... muy bien, espera a que arregle mis cosas para poder…

—No… voy y regreso; no quiero que nos retrasemos más porque necesites hacer más trámites y todo eso: quiero acabar con esto y entre más pronto mejor.

—Pero creo que…

—¡Bah!, no te preocupes, Pina— dijo el joven levantándose y saliendo de ahí, ya en la puerta se despidió con la mano— te aviso cuando vuelva pa' que sepas lo que pasó— salió de ahí dejando a la mujer pensativa, además, ¿para qué negarlo?: preocupada.

—Cuídate, compadre…

****o****

Washington, D.C., EUA

El joven de cabellos rubios y gran fuerza estaba sentado en el escritorio de su jefe: Robin había salido a atender algunos asuntos fuera de la Casa Blanca dejándolo ahí, cosa que casi cualquiera consideraría un error, teniendo en cuenta los desastres que podría hacer el "joven", sin embargo al representante no le había importado mucho por lo que ahora Alfred tenía los pies sobre la pulcra y ordenada mesa de su superior; estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó pasos y que alguien abría las puertas con cierta violencia, un segundo después, el mexicano entró a aquella estancia con semblante carente de sentimientos, el rubio sonrió inclinandose hacia adelante, bajando sus pies del escritorio.

—Hello!, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Eh, México?— a decir verdad hacía ya algún tiempo que el moreno no iba a su casa a menos que no fuera por alguna junta o una reunión acordada, o en todo caso con la presencia de sus superiores, así que verlo de esa manera era una gran sorpresa— _una grata sorpresa— _pensó a la vez que Alejandro se sentaba frente a él.

—Hola Alfred— ya ni siquiera se molestaba por soltarle algún comentario burlón u ofensivo— sí, muchos años…— respondió cortante y decidió ir al grano— necesito que hablemos: sobre las leyes anti-migrantes que debiste quitar hace mucho, ¿las recuerdas?— el güero asintió— ¿'tonces?, ¿qué me dices?, creo que es lo mejor para todos; también para mis hermanos, además… ya son innecesarias; creo que la migración se redujo a menos del, ¿qué?, ¿diez por ciento del que había en 2010?— esperó la respuesta de su vecino, que había agachado la cabeza aparentemente en pose reflexiva.

—¿Sólo viniste a eso?

—¿Eh?... s-sí: mi jefa no pudo ponerse de acuerdo con tu superior así que me mandó pa' que hablara contigo, y te… pido que me des una respuesta— Alfred se levantó y caminó detrás del escritorio unos momentos, luego volteó a ver al moreno con una extraña sonrisa.

—Muy bien…— rodeó el escritorio y se paró detrás de la silla donde estaba el mexicano, tomándola por la parte superior, balanceándola un poco; Alejandro sin embargo no se movió— te voy a dar mi respuesta…

Giró la silla velozmente, acercando su rostro al de México de manera que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros; el moreno sintiendo con horror la situación en la que estaba, dio un manotazo en el pecho del otro apartándolo unos centímetros para poder levantarse.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— advirtió queriendo sonar seguro de lo que decía, aunque no tuviese la fuerza necesaria para vencerlo: Estados Unidos seguía siendo la gran potencia del mundo; incluso ahora tenía una economía y un armamento difícil de comparar con cualquier otro.

Así pues, Alejandro dio unos pasos atrás con la intención de irse de ahí, cuando un fuerte brazo lo detuvo: Alfred sin mucho esfuerzo lo empujó hacia el escritorio; el latino lo miró desafiante y se puso detrás del escritorio, como queriéndose proteger de lo inevitable; fue entonces cuando el rubio, algo fastidiado, tomó aquella mesa empujándola como un juguete hacia una pared del lugar, sus ojos chocaron contra los del moreno.

—¿Ahora quién te crees que eres, México?— avanzó lentamente mientras el moreno retrocedía lo más posible sin bajar su mirada de los ojos azules de Alfred; sabía lo que sucedería y quería hacer hasta lo imposible por evitarlo. No creía poder soportarlo, no ahora… no después de tanto: no luego de todos aquellos años en los que había logrado enterrar los recuerdos de esas experiencias con su vecino del norte, en los que se logró convencer que eran sólo de un mal sueño. Pero esas pesadillas se vieron avivadas cuando el güero llegó hasta él; ya no había escapatoria. Se encontraba en una esquina de aquella sala y el otro lo tomó por los hombros.

Cerró los ojos ante lo que sabía que iba a pasar; sintió como una boca hambrienta atacaba su cuello; apretó los labios, los vividos recuerdos del pasado afloraron en su mente; aquellas veces había sido completamente inútil resistirse, aunque nunca derramó una sola lágrima, aunque sus fuerzas no "eran" las necesarias para poder apartarse.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos; una reavivada energía surgió en su cuerpo; concentró por un momento todas sus fuerzas y empujó a su vecino, haciendo que este terminara a un metro de él, en el suelo; sin esperar a ver que más pasaba, corrió de nuevo a la salida, pero una vez más, el rubio lo tomó, en esta ocasión por la pierna haciéndolo caer al suelo; el mexicano trató de liberarse pero el otro se puso encima de él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su ropa había sido arrancada con violencia, Alfred besaba desesperadamente su cuello y ponía sus piernas sobre los hombros; Alejandro apretó fuertemente los ojos, preparándose para lo peor, que vino acompañado de un punzante dolor en su entrada. Cerró la boca tratando de que no escapara ni un alarido; pronto Alfred comenzó a moverse en su interior, acariciando su rostro con los labios.

—¿Lo ves, México?— acariciaba el pecho del moreno hasta en cierto punto "cariñoso": hacía tantos años que no estaba de nuevo en aquel cuerpo que le gustaba tanto— tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre: sigues siendo la misma nación a la que una vez arrebaté sus lentes…— el otro permanecía con los ojos cerrados— pe-pero no te preocupes… siempre me tendrás a mí; y yo siempre que quiera te tendré a ti… eres mío— estas últimas palabras hirieron más al adolorido mexicano que todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo; quería que todo acabara, no importara lo que pasara después.

Tuvo que esperar unos angustiosos minutos más, hasta que sintió un líquido llenar su interior y recorrerle las piernas; el angloamericano salió de él, besó su frente admirando su rostro adolorido: probablemente en un lugar recóndito de su conciencia sintiera algo de culpabilidad, pero… no, él nunca se arrepentía.

—Esa fue mi respuesta, México— se levantó y se acomodó su ropa rápidamente, luego miró al mexicano que seguía en el suelo. El moreno apretaba los puños manteniendo sus ojos ocultos tras algunos mechones de cabello negro; se paró sin decir ni una sola palabra y tomó su ropa, poniéndosela en menos de un minuto y saliendo de ahí sin siquiera mirar al rubio que lo vio con algo de nostalgia— a veces extraño los viejos tiempos.

Mientras tanto, el moreno había salido corriendo del lugar; pasaba velozmente por las calles de Washington, de vez en cuando chocando contra alguna persona que se ponía en su camino; escuchó varios gritos de molestia e incluso creyó que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero no se detuvo sino hasta que llegó a un pequeño y solitario jardín a las afueras de la ciudad.

Caminó lentamente por entre los árboles, recargándose de uno en uno, pareciendo que estaba a punto de caer, cuando llegó al centro del parque así fue; se desplomó cayendo de rodillas sobre el pasto húmedo, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos; aún podía sentir la sangre entre sus piernas y el dolor que poco a poco se atenuaba. La soledad cayó sobre él como un balde de agua helada que le congelaba hasta el alma.

Quiso llorar, pero ni él mismo se lo permitía: sabía que no se arreglaba nada con eso… ¿qué era lo que verdaderamente le estaba doliendo?: sabía que el dolor físico no era lo que le causaba tanto sufrimiento; en realidad eran las palabras que le había dicho Alfred durante todo aquello "sigues siendo el mismo" esa idea rondaba y lo peor es que la creía; una vez más no había podido con Estados Unidos cosa que lo llenaba de rabia al igual de la sensación de impotencia.

Sintió que alguien se inclinaba junto a él, luego se estremeció ante un contacto que por un momento pensó desconocido, pero después de unos instantes correspondió: Rusia estaba junto a él y lo abrazaba sobreprotectoramente; el más alto miró con cariño al moreno, no eran necesarias explicaciones, aquellas manchas blancas en su ropa lo decían todo además del hecho de que parecía al borde de la tristeza y las lágrimas; lo apegó más a él sintiendo el odio hacia el rubio. En esos momentos qué más daban las cosas que había venido a arreglar con Alfred; ya no valían la pena.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando México se separó de él y le preguntó:

—¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Rhostok me mandó para que intentara arreglar nuestros conflictos con América, pero… ahora no creo estar seguro de querer hacerlo— confesó: aquella nación que estaba entre sus brazos seguí siendo muy importante para él, a pesar de lo que pasó en la Guerra Fría, y más recientemente, lo que pasó en los 20's, cuando México se vio obligado a cerrarse del mundo entero al igual que sus hermanos, aunque lo que más le había dolido fue la separación del latino del norte.

—No creo que debas desafiar a tu jefe por mí— dijo el moreno preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Nyet… México es más importante que cualquiera de esas cosas— el latino sonrió ocultando el dolor que aún con la compañía del ruso no se había podido evaporar; se levantó y comenzó a caminar, Iván lo siguió. Ambos se sentaron en una banca observando como el sol se ocultaba.

—Hacía años que esto no pasaba…— susurró más para sí mismo que para Rusia, pero este lo escuchaba con atención— y yo que creía que no volvería a pasar; eso sólo me hace pensar… que sigo siendo la misma nación débil que antes; que no he podido sacarme de encima al gringo— escondió su rostro en los mechones de cabello azabaches, no estaba seguro de lo que le diría el otro, pero pensaba que tendría que ver con apoyo incondicional si es que le pasada algo, u otra cosa como que lo defendería si fuera necesario, pero en cambio, escuchó un:

—México se equivoca: ha cambiado mucho desde que yo recuerdo y aunque nunca ha sido débil, sé que ahora es más fuerte que antes, además yo no creo que lo que te pase tenga que ver con eso— dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del otro; Alejandro lo miró, mezcla de sorprendido y agradecido con el euroasiático— bueno… ya sé que no lo necesitas, pero; si es que algún día México necesita quien le dé una mano… ¡siempre puedes contar conmigo!— una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

El mexicano suspiró, le devolvió el gesto y vio que el cielo estaba ya completamente oscuro; el dolor y la humillación habían bajado ya, ahora sólo permanecía en su mente una pequeña pizca que sabía, se iba a acumular con los demás sentimientos que en ningún momento había podido olvidar. Tomó el brazo del ruso y lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces tú cuenta conmigo también, ahora sé que puedo hacer algo por ti…— rió ocultando sus sentimientos, esperando que su superiora no se enterara de lo que había pasado con Alfred— _es el dolor que sólo una nación debe llevar…_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Estado fallido: <strong>se le nombra de esta manera a un país cuyas instituciones no funcionan de la forma en la que deberían; si vemos bien a nuestro país, podemos decir que si no es un "estado fallido", por lo menos está al borde de algo parecido (bueno, esto nos lo dijo nuestro profesor de historia y luego de reflexionar parece que así es e_e)

* * *

><p>Kary: yo misma me odié por hacerle esto.<p>

Inner: pero la cosa es que así nos lo imaginamos.

Kary: da… y bueno: agradecimientos: **, Youko Saiyo, Grellicious x3, Lily Yavetil, Witch Griselda Ravenwood, Hinata Jagerjaques, Juan Nikte** y **The Animanga Girl**

Inner: gracias!, sus review nos alientan más

Kary: nos vemos para el siguiente capi!

Inner: no tenemos idea de cuando podamos subirlos

Kary: con eso de que mi papá quiere que vuelva allá e_e

Inner: pero trataremos de traerlo el viernes; nos vemos!

Kary: paká


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Inner: Privet!

Kary: cómo están todos?; bueno, les trajimos sin falta el quinto capi de este fic (que, ni siquiera yo tengo idea de cuándo terminará e_e)

Inner: en fin, esperamos que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Y me callé ante el mundo aún sabiendo lo que esperaba; lo sé: siempre he tenido un olfato bueno para predecir la muerte…_

D.F., México.

—¡¿QUÉ?— la mandataria golpeó la mesa con una fuerza tremenda para una mujer normal; México no hizo gesto alguno y se limitó a bajar la vista— ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?— se paró delante de él y toda la furia que había expresado hace algunos momentos se había evaporado y le dedicaba ahora una mirada preocupada— ¿cómo pude haberte hecho eso?— se golpeó la cabeza con una mano— no debí dejarte ir: es mi culpa…— aceptó sin más.

—… no— el mexicano se acercó a su jefa: parecía atormentada por la culpabilidad y no era para menos, hacía menos de una hora que se había enterado de las atrocidades que la personificación de Estados Unidos le había hecho a Alejandro y fue de hecho porque Rusia le había dicho, así que en menos de lo que se imaginaran salió de Los Pinos hacia la casa de México y después de darle un maternal abrazo, escuchó atentamente al moreno— no podías haberte imaginado lo que pasaría— de nuevo nos encontrábamos a un moreno tranquilo aunque sin su sonrisa de siempre lo que le hacía ver triste aunque no lo estuviera del todo— y no… no es la primera vez que lo hace— ella levantó la vista asombrada y horrorizada.

—¡Voy a llamar a Smith!, ¡le exigiré que haga que su representación pague por lo que hizo!— gritó e hizo ademán de salir del lugar, sin embargo, el moreno la detuvo— ¿Qué?, ¡debo hacerlo!, ¡no voy a permitir que te hagan eso!— el joven negó.

—Puede traernos problemas, y es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos; no puedo permitir que las cosas en el mundo se calienten más de lo que ya están, ¡tú misma puedes ver cómo está todo!— la mujer pareció no querer hacer caso, pero ante la insistente mirada del joven asintió— gracias…

—Sí, pero… no creas que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada— México levantó la vista preocupado mirándola directamente a los ojos— ¡sobre mi cadáver que algo como esto vuelva a suceder!, voy a hacer todo lo que en mis manos esté para convertirte en una nación aún más fuerte de lo que ya eres— sonaba realmente segura— no importa lo difícil que sea: no permitiré que esto vuelva a suceder y sé que sólo hay una forma de lograrlo: ¡haciéndonos más fuertes!

—No será fácil— le dijo él un poco más tranquilo.

—No me importa: ¡tú serás la nación más grande de todas!

****o****

**Julio, 2037;** Washington, D.C., EUA.

—Con que… ¿un nuevo "telegrama"?, y en esta ocasión, ¿de quién es?— un hombre alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules profundos hablaba de espaldas al fondo de una oficina con un joven de uniforme azul; en ese mismo lugar a unos metros del hombre, la personificación de los Estados Unidos estaba reclinada sobre un cómo asiento negro.

—D-de China, señor…— le dijo temblando ligeramente ante la posible explosión de furia que pudiese escapar del mandatario, no por nada era temido incluso por los que competían en contra de él en las elecciones pasadas.

—¡Já!— se burló Alfred desde su asiento— como si él pudiera hacernos algo, ¿no Rob?— el político asintió pero daba la impresión de no estar poniendo atención a lo que decía su nación— ¡Además!, ¡no tienen derecho a mandarme esas cosas!, nosotros sólo tratamos de ayudar, ¿no Rob?— le preguntó por segunda vez, el hombre se giró lentamente y miró al joven el mensajero dio unos pasos atrás buscando la oportunidad para retirarse.

—… Sí Alfred— le sonrió de manera extraña, al parecer le interesaba mantener contenta a la personificación de su país— nosotros sólo estamos tratando de que los países que están en guerra dejen de estarlo— asintió mostrando un mapa en donde había varios alfileres rojos sobre los países en conflicto, ahora sumaban 5: Zambia, Zimbabue, Angola, Botsuana y Malaui— pero además, tratamos de que nuestra gente esté bien, ¿de acuerdo?, recuerda que lo héroes siempre deben de tener lo mejor para proteger a los demás— la nación lo escuchó expectante creyendo cada una de sus palabras— y si es necesario enfrentarse a más de un país, entonces lo haremos— Alfred se levantó como si aquellas palabras infundieran en él un renovado ánimo.

—Yes sr!— gritó contento haciendo el saludo militar.

—Good!... bien, y en cuanto a… China— miró al hombre que le había traído la noticia el cual retrocedió un poco— por favor envíenle el mensaje, de que si ya no tenemos tratados… bien, no tiene por qué meterse en nuestros asuntos. ¡Nadie tiene derecho de meterse con la nación más poderosa de la Tierra!

****o****

Moscú, Rusia.

Una larga mesa dentro de una sala pobremente iluminada; más de 15 países reunidos y sentados en su lugar en un silencio casi completo; no hacía falta decir que faltaban los revoltosos de siempre, además de que la mirada penetrante de Rusia así como la sensación de fiereza del siberiano inundaban la estancia manteniendo a todos en silencio, por fin entró un país que al parecer estaban esperando y todos voltearon a ver a su anfitrión para ver qué era lo que decía; el ruso se levantó lentamente y comenzó a pasearse alrededor de la mesa, los demás, expectantes, lo seguían con la mirada.

—Creo que ya todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí, ¿da?— todos asintieron, pero el repitió— buscar la manera de detener a América para que no tome el demelio de las reservas de África del Sur con el pretexto de que piensa "intervenir" para evitar conflictos más graves de los que ya existen.

—Lo sabemos, pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?— preguntó Turquía— como he sabido, muchos de ustedes ya han enviado una "carta" o algo así para que detenga sus planes de intervención, pero él sigue preparando su armamento, pareciera que va a hacer una guerra y no a terminarla, ¡eh!

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo-aru; si consigue tomar posesión de esas reservas lo más probable es que se vuelva más poderoso que todos los demás juntos-aru; y no creo que mucho tiempo luego de eso quiera conquistar nuestros territorios-aru— el chino hablaba con preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo consistencia en sus palabras.

—Podríamos detenerlo usando la fuerza, pienso que es la única manera de hacerlo, es cierto que ya intentaron usar la diplomacia y no funcionó ¿o no?

—Creo que tenemos que considerar otras posibilidades Egipto-san, es peligroso llevar a cabo un movimiento de este tipo.

—No hay otra salida…— la voz de Rusia de nuevo apagó el murmullo de los demás en la sala; la sangre aún le hervía de ira en contra de Estados Unidos luego de ver lo que le había hecho a México y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para poner a la mayor cantidad de países que pudiera en contra de él, aunque tuviese que excluir por ahora al mexicano de esas juntas. Además, aún estaba el asunto de la Guerra Fría que según él, se había quedado sin resolver— si no lo detenemos de esa manera podría pasar algo mucho peor y todo el mundo terminará en malos términos.

—¡Basta!, creo que estás sobre actuando Rusia— Alemania se puso de pie— no podemos arriesgarnos a un conflicto armado por el simple hecho de tener miedo de lo que pueda hacer América, ¡sería una tontería arriesgar la paz mundial a costa de lo que pocos consideran una realidad!— argumentó con firmeza.

Los demás se quedaron callados viendo en intervalos el semblante algo enfadado del alemán y luego las facciones de Rusia que estaban levemente ocultas por las sombras del lugar pero que dejaban ver cierto semblante aterrador.

—Si eso es lo que piensa Alemania no puedo obligarlo a que siga con nosotros— Ludwig entrecerró los ojos sin saber exactamente a qué se refería— sin embargo yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados y tomaré la palabra de Egipto— muchos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, la idea de una bomba Zar* suelta era aterradora incluso para los más valientes— si alguien en esta sala no está de acuerdo con lo que digo, les invito a abandonarla ahora mismo; créanme: no tomaré represalias contra ustedes— Alemania asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir; seguido de él, Japón hizo lo mismo al igual que otro pequeño grupo de países que también fueron invitados.

Cuando todos salieron, en el lugar sólo quedaban 8 de ellos: Rusia, China, India, Palestina, Paquistán, Egipto, Turquía y Venezuela, esta última, la única latina que asistió; todos se miraron fijamente y Rusia se paró frente a todos.

—Muy bien; supongo que ahora todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo en la necesidad de utilizar la violencia para evitar que América cumpla con sus objetivos— hubo una afirmación general. Aunque ninguno lo dijo de palabra.

—Aún así no podemos declararle la guerra a Estados Unidos de manera sencilla y sin ningún motivo aparente: seamos realistas, todos nosotros queremos que él no tome esas reservas para que no se beneficie y estemos en peligro, realmente me sorprendería que me dijesen que lo hacen en apoyo a los países necesitados— la voz de Palestina era seca y hablaba con la verdad, al parecer era una persona que no se andaba con rodeos, pero a sus palabras les siguió un incomodo silencio.

—De acuerdo-aru; yo acepto lo que dice Palestina-aru; y bien… ¿qué piensan que necesitamos hacer para detenerlo-aru?

—Debemos esperar— afirmó Paquistán— de cualquier manera si él no interviene, no será necesario hacer la guerra; mientras tanto debemos mantenernos al tanto de los posibles descubrimientos de demelio en lugares en los que América pueda abastecerse; me parece que es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora— Rusia no estaba exactamente satisfecho con esta idea, pero tuvo que aceptar: no podían sospechar que sus motivos eran otros pues necesitaba una sólida idea para mantener esto además de que no deseaba que el mexicano se enterase de que Iván tenía planeado atacar Estados Unidos.

—Da, entonces me parece que es lo correcto, pero… creo que deberíamos comenzar a movilizar nuestros ejércitos y a preparar los armamentos: Alfred está haciendo eso en este mismo instante y si decidimos esperar a que las cosas se den, posiblemente tardaremos tres meses o más en ponernos en acción para atacarlo y eso es tiempo más que suficiente para que él termine de obtener lo que quiere— todos asintieron sin ninguna objeción a las palabras del siberiano— escuchen bien: esto puede desencadenar una guerra que si no la terminamos pronto puede salírsenos de control.

—No es algo en lo que podamos pensar, ¿no?— Venezuela hablaba desafiante— nunca debimos permitir que Alfred creciera, sin embargo ahora que lo ha hecho es necesario detenerlo aún más; todos sabemos perfectamente lo que él hace una vez que alguno de nosotros está en un mal momento— golpeó la mesa con fuerza— cuenten conmigo.

—Y conmigo-aru— respondió China ante la valentía de la joven latina. Los demás dijeron un insentimental "conmigo también" e Iván sonrió para sus adentros.

—_Acabaré contigo América: de una vez por todas; terminaremos lo que comenzamos… ¡durante la Guerra Fría!_— los miró a todos encontrando las miradas de cada uno de los países— muy bien entonces… cuenten con la Bomba Zar…

* * *

><p><strong>La bomba Zar: <strong>es la bomba más poderosa que se ha creado hasta el momento; creada durante la Guerra Fría, varias veces más poderosa que la de Nagasaki (la más fuerte de las 2) aunque probablemente por la dificultad del lanzamiento y cierta "lentitud", no es (por ahora) una bomba con fines prácticos, sin embargo no podemos dejar de lado que en algún momento se llegue a perfeccionar n_n

* * *

><p>Kary: y?, qué tal con lo que están planeando los países?<p>

Inner: sí, pensamos que es un poco precipitada la reacción de Rusia.

Kary: da, pero de cualquier manera, es la forma en la que suelen empezar las guerras e_e; aunque claro, aún falta un poco para que esto empiece, da?; ellos apenas acaban de hacer una "sociedad" y no le han declarado la guerra a nadie n_n

Inner: agradecimientos a: **Grellicious x3, Lily Yavetil, The Animanga Girl, Loreley Kirkland, Hinata Jagerjaques, Youko Saiyo, **y** kikyoyami8**

Kary: muchas gracias, chicas y dejen de preocuparse por ahora!, México va a tener su venganza y… mucho más que eso n_n

Inner: nos vemos, esperamos sus comentarios con ancias!

Kary: paká!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: Privet!

Inner: buen día a todos, les dejamos el siguiente capi de este fic!

Kary: esperamos que les guste!

**Esta vez la guerra es suya**

_La atmosfera me oprimía los sentidos cada vez más; me pregunté cuanto faltaba para que las cosas estallaran…_

**Septiembre, 2037; **D.F., México.

27 de septiembre: una pequeña fiesta en casa de México para celebrar el que él llama "su segundo cumpleaños" pues aunque fue este el verdadero día en que se independizó de España, aún le gustaba pensar que el día en que se levantó en armas fue el verdadero detonante de toda su "nueva vida"

—¡México!— ahora hacían su aparición los países de Centroamérica: Costa Rica como siempre lo saludaba amablemente con un fuerte abrazo, haciéndole recordar viejos tiempos; Honduras, El Salvador y Belice simplemente le daban un fuerte apretón de manos y Guatemala fingía que era una molestia el estar ahí, aunque cuando Alejandro no lo veía, soltaba una sonrisa.

—Pasen, pasen— los invitó el moreno: su casa ya estaba abarrotada con el resto de sus hermanos que ya habían llegado, también había varios europeos como España, Italia, China, Alemania, Francia, entre otros, de los que a pesar de las cosas que pasaron (en el caso de España y Francia) eran naciones de las que el mexicano gustaba de su compañía, junto con otras que habían sido invitadas. Canadá había venido y luego de que muchos lo confundieran con Alfred y Cuba lo intentase ahorcar, platicaba alegremente con este último en la sala de la casa; el latino del norte se sentó junto a un pequeño grupo de sudamericanos y miró el reloj: había invitado a Rusia pero este aún no llegaba y estaba temiendo que lo hubiera olvidado.

—Sí va a venir, ya deja de apurarte— Colombia lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios; ella y su hermana venezolana estaban miraban también con cierta ternura a Argentina y a Chile, este último que trataba de fingir que no estaba contento con la mano del argentino entrelazada con la suya— pero el viaje desde Moscú es el más largo de todos— el joven asintió sonriendo y se sirvió un vaso de tequila; lo tomó todo de un trago y se recargó cerrando los ojos; unos segundos después, unas manos se posaron encima de estos tapándole completamente la visión.

—¿Quién soy?— preguntó una voz suave y grave. México puso su mano encima de aquellas que se habían puesto sobre sus ojos.

—Amm…— fingió reflexionar— creo que… ¡Rusia!

—¡Da!— el ruso lo soltó y México se levantó para saludarlo, los demás sólo le dirigieron saludos con la mano, pero México le dio un cálido abrazo— lamento llegar tarde: el avión en el que venía tuvo algunos problemas; ¿México me perdona?— el moreno se separó y lo miró severamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco.

—¿Sabes que…?, ¡esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado!— le dijo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza; Rusia le sonrió alegremente y revolvió el cabello del otro— ¿quieres salir a caminar?— le invitó, Iván asintió y ambos salieron a las calles, ignorando por completo las miradas y risitas de sus hermanos— ¿cómo te fue en el viaje?— no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir; estaba algo nervioso, no por la presencia del otro, sino por lo que se pudiera platicar; él, como siempre anteriormente había logrado enterrar aquel terrible recuerdo, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportar que el ruso lo volviera a mencionar; a pesar de todo Iván respondió con naturalidad.

—Bien; aunque hubo una nevada que retrasó el viaje: el General Invierno ya empezó a hacer de las suyas, hacía muchos años que no regresaba tan pronto*— comentó, el mexicano sabía que eso era una buena señal para el ambiente y mala para la gente de la casa del otro— por cierto, escuché que la jefa de México está trabajando en algunas cosas nuevas.

—¿A-a, s-sí?— además de algunas reformas económicas su superiora también había impuesto medidas en el ejército y temía que esa información se filtrara así que no pudo evitar preguntarse, cuántos, además del ruso sabían sobre aquello: esperaba que nadie más pero la otra idea lo podía nervioso— ¿c-cómo que cosas?

—Nuevas industrias, ¿da?, algunos de mis empresarios planean invertir en ellas— México dio un suspiro y sonrió ya más tranquilo— a mí me parece una buena idea, además de que probablemente pueda ver más a México, ¿da?

—¡Es bueno escuchar eso! chance y un día de estos nos vamos a pasear por todo mi territorio, ¡apuesto a que te va a gustar!— comentó alegremente; se dio la vuelta distraídamente y Rusia dio unos pasos hacia él, pasando una mano por detrás de su cintura; el latino se sobresaltó de sobremanera, no porque fuese un contacto del otro mundo, pero en su mente volvieron frescos los recuerdos de su encuentro con Alfred. Se había apartado un poco de Iván y respiraba entrecortadamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error miró a los ojos al siberiano— lo siento, yo… es que— no le pudo dar más explicación y bajó la vista— sé que tú no tienes nada que ver con el gringo, pero… ¡Arg!— soltó un grave grito al aire y pateó el suelo con fuerza haciendo una pequeña grieta en el pavimento de la calle; el ruso apretó los puños con odio: no podía seguir viendo como sufría aquel joven pero por ahora no tenía manera de ayudarlo; aún Estados Unidos no hacía su primer movimiento y podía resultar peligroso para todos que actuara sin pensar. Así pues se aceró lentamente al otro, posando de manera suave su mano sobre el hombro del moreno para evitar más sobresaltos; poco a poco se fue acercando a él para darle un abrazo.

Uno simple, pero cálido y llenador, que le demostraba muchas cosas, entre las cuales él quería decirle que lo quería, y también lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar para que no volviera a pasar algo tan horrible con el joven americano; Iván acarició suavemente la espalda del otro y sus negros cabellos; Alejandro simplemente miraba sobre el hombro del ruso con la mirada apagada y perdida, correspondiendo al abrazo y sintiendo poco a poco la calidez que este emanaba: era para él…

El mexicano cerró los ojos dejándose llevar; la luna era la única luz que los iluminaba a pesar de que estaban justamente en el centro de la ciudad, rodeados de lámparas y pantallas que en el día no paraban de dar las noticias. Pero que ahora se encontraban sorpresivamente apagadas; ellos se separaron poco a poco, no así quitaron sus brazos del lugar donde estaban, logrando un contacto muy íntimo y que sus rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros de distancia. México levantó la vista y comenzó a estirarse un poco hacia arriba mientras que Rusia se inclinaba poco a poco. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras se acercaban, hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro; entonces cerraron los ojos, esperando sentir pronto los labios del otro…

De pronto las pantallas se encendieron acompañadas del sonido de las voces de los que en ellas aparecían; México y Rusia abrieron los ojos, medio avergonzados, medio decepcionados por el encanto roto. Miraron las pantallas, en las que en ese momento, lucía un joven con un micrófono; detrás de él se veía gente corriendo y algunos destellos amarillos y anaranjados; su voz venía acompañada de un fondo de gritos y explosiones. Ambas naciones, como atraídas por aquello, se acercaron a la pantalla.

—… y como pueden observar, las tropas que Estados Unidos envió aquí, al sur de África, llegaron hace unas horas y el uso de la fuerza no se ha hecho esperar— afirmó al tiempo que se veían algunos trozos de metal volar detrás de él— esto sucedió porque precisamente hace una semana, 4 de las 5 naciones en conflicto declararon un golpe de estado y lograron derrocar a sus dirigentes; hasta el momento Turquía ha sido la única nación que ha hecho declaraciones sobre esto: tanto su personificación como su mandatario están en completo desacuerdo con lo que ha hecho el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y no han vacilado en decir que es sólo una forma de obtener el demelio de las grandes reservar de África del sur; hasta el momento es todo lo que tenemos; los mantendremos informados ante cualquier otra eventualidad, muchas gracias y que pasen buenas noches— el joven "salió" de la pantalla para que esta mostrara el estudio del noticiero, en donde un hombre algo más viejo que el otro empezó a comentar sobre esto, sin embargo, los dos países se miraron sin prestarle atención a lo que decía.

—Pobres… esperaba que Alfred y su superior no intervinieran luego de tanta cosa que les han dicho, pero… creo que la ambición puede más, ¿no?— no se había soltado del ruso y este ahora tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle— ey… ¿'tas bien?— Iván sacudió el rostro ligeramente.

—D-da… ¿México quiere volver a casa?— ahora que se habían dado las circunstancias necesarias, tenía que ponerse de acuerdo para empezar a atacar a Estados Unidos.

—Eh… sí, vamos— caminaron en silencio; no se les pasaba a ninguno lo que había estado a punto de pasar hace poco: ¡casi se besan!, pero por ahora tenían ciertas cosas en qué pensar: Rusia por obvias razones y México debía protegerse también; si en algún momento pensó que ser el vecino de Estados Unidos fue bueno, cuando este entraba en conflicto con alguien era preocupante tan riesgosa posición.

Llegaron a la casa del mexicano en donde las cosas no habían cambiado mucho; algunos hablaban de la decisión de Estados Unidos, pero la mayoría seguía tranquilamente con la fiesta; Alejandro entró rápidamente, saliendo de inmediato de la sala para poder hacerle una llamada a su superiora, mientras tanto Rusia buscó a alguien con la mirada hasta que lo o más bien los encontró:

China y Venezuela hablaban en un rincón apartado del comedor; la chica movía rápidamente los labios y China escuchaba sus palabras con mucha atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando y negando otras cosas; el ruso se acercó a los dos y estos lo voltearon a ver.

—Ya…— fue lo único que dijo la latina y los otros dos movieron la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

—Habrá que hablar pronto con los otros-aru; tienen que comenzar con los preparativos-aru.

—Sí, aunque primero hay que, no sé… ¿enviarle un ultimátum al gringo?

—Da, yo mismo me encargaré de ello; lo enviaré en menos de una semana… aunque espero que América no nos preste atención; esto sería la mejor manera de acabar finalmente con nuestro "problema"— dedicó una sonrisa algo desquiciada a los otros dos.

—Sí-aru, aunque me pregunto si con sólo nosotros… me refiero a los que estamos en esto… podremos con él-aru— Venezuela torció la boca no muy convencida; era algo peleonera desde el principio, pero también era muy consciente de sus limitaciones y las de los demás.

—Podríamos buscar a alguien que nos ayudara, ¿no?

—¡Sí-aru!, ¿qué tal… amm… México?— él parecía de acuerdo con su propia idea, la latina no muy convencida, pero Rusia interrumpió.

—Nyet— Yao y Ana lo miraron queriendo saber el por qué— no quiero que México se vea dentro de este problema; por lo menos no aún; en estos momentos Alfred podría aprovechar la cercanía para atacarlo. Aún no es momento, ¿da?— ellos asintieron sabiendo lo que pasaría si el angloamericano se enteraba de que su vecino estaba contra él— además, no quiero tampoco que Alejandro se entere de esto; no quiero que México sepa nuestros planes todavía, ¿da?

—¿Que no me entere de qué?— Alejandro llevaba una bandejita con pequeñas copas, probablemente llenas de tequila; ninguno de los tres le respondió— ¿Qué planes tienen?, ¡¿he?— Miró sus rostros unos minutos, reflexionó por un momento…— es sobre el gringo, ¿no?, planean atacarlo— no era una pregunta esta última.

—¡ah!, hermano, yo… nosotros…

—Da— finalizó Rusia; el mexicano asintió entrecerrando los ojos y dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa; no había podido comunicarse con su superiora, ya se ocuparía de ello más tarde.

—¿Y por qué no pensaban decirme?, ¿creían que no me iba a enterar o algo así?— levantó una ceja esperando respuestas— por si no lo recuerdan los superiores de los tres países de Norteamérica tienen un trato: si le declaran la guerra al gringo… es posible que tenga que entrar de su lado— la venezolana desvió la mirada: no había recordado eso y no quería pelear contra su hermano; China torció la boca pues tampoco quería una guerra con el mexicano: era un buen amigo. Rusia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido— pero no les voy a quitar la intención de hacerlo: sé lo que podría pasar si Alfredo llega a quedarse con los yacimientos y créanme cuando les digo que mi gente es la que va a estar en peligro primero— advirtió sobándose las sienes, luego dio media vuelta y se fue tranquilamente a donde aún estaba el resto de los países; Canadá ya se había retirado pues, por razones parecidas a las del mexicano, tenía que hablar con sus líderes.

México miró a todos por un momento mientras sonreía con aparente naturalidad: nadie debía notar nada… una mano se posó sobre su hombro: volteó aunque no era necesario hacerlo y se encontró con esa mirada violeta que lo veía con cierta tristeza.

—¿México va a pelear junto a los Estados Unidos?— le preocupaba eso: no quería atacarlo por ningún motivo, pero sabía que si le dejaba el paso libre al rubio, este podría terminar conquistando el resto de México.

—No… no sé; sé que mi superiora va a tratar de que nos mantengamos neutrales, pero todo depende de lo que diga el gringo y su jefe, aún así… quiero que lo hagas— su mirada era algo desafiante y tenía un brillo rojo levemente notorio— no importa lo que pase; porque de cualquier manera: mi condena ya está firmada…

**El invierno: **bueno, pues todos sabemos los estragos del calentamiento global (aunque claro, también tenemos Inviernos más crudos o temporadas sin lluvias; bueno, los resultados son muchos) el punto es que con el uso del Demelio (obvio invención) se reduciría la contaminación, ya que gracias a sus propiedades, reduce o elimina el uso de otros materiales, como petróleo, carbón, etc.

Inner: bueno, he aquí lo que les dejamos; esperamos sus comentarios.

Kary: ya en el siguiente va a haber mucho más n_n

Inner: y agradecimientos para: **Pedrito, , The Animanga Girl, Juan Nikte, Lily Yavetil, Youko Saiyo, Hinata Jagerjaques **y** Yukime Hiwatari**

Kary: gracias por todo!, sus comentarios hacen que desvelarse valga la pena!

Inner: nos veremos después!

Kary: paká!

**Reviews "anónimos"**

**Pedrito: **Jaja, see… lo suelo poner muy malo XD; aunque quizás no es tanto *piensa* o quizás sí, bueno, el punto es que así es por ahora XD; e_e a mí tampoco me agrada que Rusia quiera llevar una guerra, pero pienso que es parte de la historia XDD y bueno… ok, no serán taaaan malos con Alfred XD, y… nos vemos pronto!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: Privet a todos!

Inner: les dejamos este capi y esperamos que les guste!

Kary: sólo un poquito de Angst (muy, muy poco) al final y yaoi leve e_e

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Sé que todo pudo quedarse en una simple amenaza, pero como siempre: se ignoran los llamados de la paz…_

**Enero, 2038; **D.F., México.

Tres largos meses habían pasado ya: las cosas no iban tan mal como él se lo esperaba; luego de que las 8 naciones que se hicieron llamar "Circulo de naciones" enviaran un ultimátum a Estados Unidos, se hubo convocado a una junta con los superiores de Norteamérica, en la que el jefe de Alfred le había dicho a los otros dos que no necesitaba de su ayuda; Josefina y Thomas lo habían visto como un acto de suma egolatría, sin embargo, dado que ninguno de los dos quería ver a su país envuelto en un conflicto que no les concernía, aceptaron sin ninguna oposición.

El mexicano en esos momentos revisaba algunos papeles que le habían sido enviados: mucha gente proveniente de las naciones en conflicto había decidido salir de sus países en busca de protección, y muy a pesar de su cercanía con Estados Unidos, México y Canadá eran las mejores opciones para esas personas; quizás precisamente por ese hecho y de que ellos no estaban dispuestos (por lo menos por ahora) para intervenir en la guerra, aunque Alejandro hacía lo posible por desviar la atención de su país como un destino…

—Uff…— se recargó hacia atrás en su asiento; poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza; hacía por lo menos un día que no dormía bien, y no sólo era porque le preocupaba lo que pasaría con él; le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle a Rusia y a su hermana. Y en especial el soviético: hacia él es hacia quien iría la peor parte de Estados Unidos, cosa que ya estaba pasando con los aviones que el ruso había mandando a suelo sudafricano. Recargó su rostro en la mesa y luego de unos momentos se levantó de ahí, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número local. Esperó pacientemente a que le contestaran— ¡Pina!, sí… oye, necesito que me hagas un favor: quiero un vuelo a Rusia, pero que nadie se entere, ¿'ta bien?... pero… ¡por favor!, necesito ver a Iván— apretó los puños esperando una respuesta— ¡sí!, ¡gracias!... ¿una hora?, 'ta bien… voy allá, nos vemos.

Colgó y subió rápidamente por sus cosas; tomó lo más necesario y bajó corriendo. Subió a su carro y condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, hacia una pequeña base de aviones que se había instalado hacía menos de dos años. Estacionó el automóvil y en cuanto bajó, algunos militares lo rodearon, pero bajaron sus armas de inmediato al reconocerlo.

—Señor México— lo saludó uno llevándose una mano a la frente— acabamos de recibir una llamada de la señora presidenta; síganos, su avión lo está esperando— la nación asintió y lo siguió, pasando por una pequeña sala de comandos hasta la zona de despegues, en donde como dijo el otro, lo esperaba un avión de color gris— es de los más pequeños que tenemos; claro, no es el más rápido, pero tiene todo lo que necesita para… bueno, pasar prácticamente desapercibido— lo condujo hacia la escalera que daba a la puerta de acceso de la nave— no podrá ser un viaje directo lamentablemente, pero el piloto hará lo posible para no ser detectado; si las cosas van bien, el viaje durará unas… 9 horas.

—Muchas gracias— Alejandro le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y subió la escalera; otro militar le abrió la puerta del avión: este no era muy grande, como bien le había dicho y no tenía casi ninguna comodidad, pero a él no le importaba, deseaba ver al ruso y si en esa nave podría llegar, entonces estaba bien. Tomó uno de los asientos y dejó sus cosas junto a él; se recargó y esperó a que el avión despegara, cosa que hizo en cuestión de un minuto.

Se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla, viendo como las cosas comenzaban a mostrársele cada vez más pequeñas, hasta que incluso las construcciones más grandes de la ciudad quedaron reducidas a pequeños puntos de colores que se miraban a través de las nubes. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse en cuanto llevaban menos de una hora de camino y pronto se dejó llevar por el cansancio que lo inundaba. Sus sueños fueron tranquilos, cargados de recuerdos e imágenes que pasaban por su mente sin sentido alguno, pero que de cierta forma le traían alegría y nostalgia al mismo tiempo.

Una ligera sacudida lo despertó sacándolo por completo de sus sueños; abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró por la ventanilla; al parecer estaban en una fuerte tormenta de nieve. Trató de ver el suelo, pero lo único que alcanzaba a divisar era una enorme capa blanca.

—_Probablemente ya estemos en Rusia_— pensó volviendo a recostarse. Miró su reloj—_ ya estamos por llegar_— esperó pacientemente media hora más hasta que un joven uniformado se acercó a él para decirle que aterrizarían en menos de 10 minutos; la nación tomó sus cosas y se cubrió con por lo menos tres abrigos, listo para bajar y buscar la casa de Iván.

Aún cuando aterrizaron, tardaron media hora más en poder bajar: habían descendido en una base rusa y los militares no estaban exactamente dispuestos a dejar que los otros bajaran; incluso, pensó México, que habían tenido algo de suerte cuando los otros los dejaron aterrizar.

Alejandro miraba por la ventanilla a su piloto que hablaba con tres hombres por lo menos veinte centímetros más altos que él; uno de ellos estuvo a punto de tomarlo por el cuello, cuando una figura aún más alta hizo acto de aparición; los soldados rusos le hicieron un saludo y se retiraron. La figura intercambió unas palabras con el piloto y este volvió a la nave.

—Ya puede bajar, señor, alguien lo espera— le indicó a México, este agradeció y bajó con una sonrisa en el rostro, encontrándose con una ligera tormenta de nieve; el sujeto alto se acercó a él pasando un brazo por los hombros del otro y protegiéndolo un poco de la nieve. Lo condujo hasta la sala de control en donde ya pudieron hablar.

—Privet!, es bueno ver a México de nuevo— Rusia tenía las ojeras marcándose en su blanca piel y no podía dejar de notarse la forma despreocupada en la que estaba su cabello y su ropa. No parecía haber tenido una buena semana…

—Rusia— lo abrazó cálidamente acariciando su cabello— tenía que verte, ¿Cómo has 'tado?, he estado… preocupado…— le dijo; el otro seguía correspondiendo al abrazo.

—No necesita preocuparse México, ¿da?, he tenido algunos problemas pequeños: América derribó los aviones; vamos a mi casa, ¿da?— el moreno asintió y lo siguió afuera, pasando nuevamente por esa tormenta. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la enorme morada del soviético. El rubio dejó pasar primero a México que aparentemente se estaba congelando— ¿México quiere tomar algo?

—Bue… no te negaría un poco de alcohol… tú sabes: pa'l frío— Iván sonrió y trajo una copas de la cocina, acompañadas de una botella de Vodka; les sirvió a ambos y los dos tomaron el contenido de una sola vez— ahora… ¿cómo han ido las cosas?, bueno… a parte de los aviones…— Rusia se tomó unos momentos para responder.

—La movilización de las fuerzas ya se dio en todos los países del Circulo de naciones, pero las fuerzas de Alfred ya se movilizaron completamente… tenemos algunos informantes: sus fuerzas son mucho mayores que las nuestras, por eso me sorprende que América aún no nos haya declarado la guerra— permaneció en silencio como reflexionando sobre eso, el mexicano no interrumpió sus pensamientos— pero tenemos también muchas posibilidades, ¿da?, podemos atacarlo desde diferentes puntos, además de que nuestra producción llegará a ser más grande— sus palabras les recordaban a ambos la Segunda Guerra: dependían muchas cosas de que todo saliera de acuerdo a los planes* que ya se tenían y sobre todo, de que estos se cumplieran en el tiempo establecido— ¿y México?, yo también he estado preocupado, ¿da?, hace semanas que no escucho las noticias y no sé lo que ha pasado— Alejandro sonrió.

—Los gringos negaron nuestra ayuda: el superior de Alfred dice que no necesita a nadie más para ganar en todo caso de que se diera una guerra… aunque tampoco le agrada la idea de que nos acerquemos siquiera a uno de sus enemigos: Pina me lo dijo, ese tal Smith dijo una que otra amenaza mal disimulada, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas me viene valiendo madres lo que ese gringo diga— le restó importancia al hecho.

—México no debería ponerse así en peligro… ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue peligroso que vinieras a verme, ¿da?

—¡Bah!, olvida eso, se supone que el avión en el que salí no es detectable: además hay cosas más importantes que eso, y no podía sólo llamarte al cel.: necesitaba saber si de a de veras estabas bien— Iván lo miró a los ojos y luego lo abrazó, a pesar del peligro lo había venido a ver y una sensación de bienestar inundaba su pecho.

—Da… lo estoy: y ahora más— los dos rieron y cerraron los ojos; una vez más sus labios se acercaron con delicadeza; el mexicano tomó al ruso para acercarlo más rápidamente a él; el otro correspondió enredando sus brazos en la cintura de Alejandro. En esta ocasión, sus labios sí llegaron a unirse en un apasionado contacto.

No eran necesarias palabras; no ahora, o no para ellos, ¿quién lo sabía?; las miradas, el contacto… cosas que lo decían todo y a la vez no expresaban nada, más que un cariño o amor profundo; las manos del ruso pasaron por el rostro del moreno, lo mismo que las del mexicano. Era mejor que recordar los buenos tiempos: porque era real y mucho mejor que ellos. Afuera el fuerte viento golpeteaba contra las paredes y ventanas, como poniendo a prueba la gran construcción. Sin embargo, adentro lo único que se sentía era el caldeado y perfecto clima; aún con el beso que se había prolongado y casi los dejaba sin aliento.

De pronto, un ruido fuerte resonó por toda la casa; unos pasos que se acercaban a la sala y un estadounidense que irrumpía en la enternecedora situación. Alfred había levantado una mano para decir algo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Los otros dos ya se habían separado, pero no había que ser muy inteligente (incluso teniendo en cuenta a Alfred) para darse cuenta que es lo que había pasado.

—Me-México, ¿qué haces aquí?— el moreno levantó una ceja.

—¿No se supone que puedo estar donde se me dé mi gana?— su resentimiento estaba a flor de piel, pero era peligroso hacer más provocaciones al estadounidense.

—Además, esa pregunta va para ti, América, ¿qué haces tú en mi casa?— el angloamericano lo miró mal; cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro; levantó en alto un papel.

—Aquí está… seguramente ya lo esperabas, ¿no?; cuando vine aquí pensé que quizás lo podríamos hablar cuando llegara, pero… a mí me parece que no— miró fijamente al mexicano, este le devolvió una mirada desafiante y molesta— oficialmente estamos en guerra— un silencio inundó toda la casa, incluso pareció que afuera el viento golpeaba con menos fuerza los tres se miraron por unos momentos— y México: tú sabrás que si los apoyas a ellos, estarías en contra mía…— Iván le hubiera querido decir algo, pero las ideas se le habían evaporado.

—Esta no es mi guerra, y yo puedo estar con quien yo quiera; Rusia es… alguien muy importante para mí; además mi hermana también 'ta metida en esta guerra— el rubio torció la boca.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces— dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

—Lo siento— la voz de Iván sacó al moreno de su ensimismamiento, Alejandro sin comprender levantó una ceja— lamento que México pueda tener un problema por mi culpa.

—No… no es tu culpa— se apoyó en su pecho— quizás yo no debí venir— le dedicó una media sonrisa al siberiano— y de todos modos, el gringo no va a hacer nada por ahora; aunque si lo hace… luego de que mi jefa me intente acecinar, seguramente nos pondremos a la defensiva— comentó riendo, aparentemente despreocupado, en cambio Rusia no pudo reprimir una mueca de tristeza e inquietud.

—México; ¿podrías hacerme un favor?, ¿da?

—¡Pos claro!, ¡dime!— el ruso tomó aire y soltó las palabras con dolor.

—Quiero que ya no nos veamos— silencio; un duro y frío silencio, lleno de incertidumbre.

—Q-que… ¿por qué?— ahora lo miraba con seriedad y fijamente; su expresión transmitía el frío que no podía alcanzarlos de afuera.

—No quiero que te hagan daño— se apartó un poco mirando por la ventana— América no va a descansar en esta guerra, y si sigues conmigo no va a dudar en atacarte. Y ahora… me dolería mucho que eso pasara— suspiró profundamente. Le dio la espalda al mexicano; pronto sintió que este ponía una mano en su hombro.

—Sabes que no me importa; no voy a dejar de verte por nada.

—Sé que no, pero…— le dolía decirlo, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?; ese momento era el menos apropiado para cualquier cosa parecida al amor— no podría perderte para siempre— el moreno estaba dispuesto a contradecirlo, pero Rusia lo acalló— hazlo por favor y te prometo… que cuando termine esto estaremos juntos— esperó la respuesta del otro.

—… ha… de acuerdo; así será— le respondió; Iván giró el rostro; sabía que las lágrimas quizás no tardarían en salir— pero antes déjame…— no terminó de decirlo, sino que estiró un brazo para tomar la barbilla de Rusia, se estiró un poco y le dio otro beso; uno desesperado, lleno de sentimientos, de emociones del momento y de palabras que por ahora se quedarían en el silencio; no se separó sino hasta que le hizo falta el aire. México lo miró a los ojos profundamente. El ruso podía jurar haber visto un destello rojizo en ellos, pero no pudo estar seguro, porque inmediatamente el moreno se dio la vuelta hacia la salida— espero que todo salga bien, y… sabes que cuentas conmigo si cambias de opinión— salió internándose en la tormenta que parecía azotar más fuertemente la tierra.

—Lo siento— una lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos; aguantó el dolor mirando la puerta cerrada. Mientras tanto el mexicano la miraba del otro lado; suspiró al pensar lo que ese trozo de madera separaba.

—Lo siento— y dio la vuelta, caminando a paso rápido, mientras la nieve chocaba con su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Planes: <strong>durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los países (sobre todo Alemania) tenían estrategias para llevar a cabo sus movilizaciones e invasiones; de hecho una de las razones por las que Alemania no ganó la guerra (además de la fallida invasión a los Balcanes por parte de Mussolini y las ideas de no tomar Moscú de inmediato) fueron que los planes no se lograron realizar (gracias Francia! XD)

* * *

><p>Inner: bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado.<p>

Kary: ya sé; este capi tiene un poquitín de tristeza, pero bueno, las cosas se arreglarán después, se los prometo n_n

Inner: agradecimientos a: **The Animanga Girl, Loreley Kirkland, Hinata Jagerjaques, Yukime Hiwatari, , Juan Nikte, Youko Saiyo **y** Lily Yavetil**

Kary: gracias por comentar, chicas! Esperamos más de sus reviews!

Inner: paká!

Kary: adiós!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: Privet!, hoy les traigo un poquito adelantado el capi!

Inner: esperamos que les guste y nos dejen sus comentarios (y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía n_nU ahora no lo revisé tanto como los otros)

Kary: Y pa' las Matthew-fanáticas… este es su día de suerte!, Matty sale y se luce jaja

Inner: sin más…

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Sé que tenían miedo, pero… siempre pudieron hacer algo. _

**Febrero, 2038; **Washington, D.C. EUA.

La noticia de una guerra declarada por Estados Unidos se había esparcido como pólvora; llegando a cada rincón del mundo, y ¿cómo no?; a oídos de todas las naciones, que, preocupadas por su gente, se habían apresurado para hacer declaraciones en las que se afirmaban neutrales; aunque claro, otras no lo habían hecho, y se esperaba que terminaran engrosando las filas de cada uno de los bandos.

Ese día precisamente, Alfred regresaba a su casa, luego de una larga jornada, en la que los intentos de destrucción a las ciudades principales de los del Círculo de Naciones no habían salido como esperaba; probablemente habían aplicado un nuevo método para desviar sus ataques con misiles y de derribar su fuerza aérea.

El rubio llegó a su hogar y de inmediato se acostó sobre el sillón algo cansado, entrando en un ligero sopor que se vio interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes en su puerta. Por un momento estuvo tentado a dejar que siguieran aporreando la entrada hasta que se cansaran, pero desechó esa idea, levantándose para atender. Apenas había abierto la puerta, una persona entró con violencia, haciéndolo retroceder un poco; dos sujetos más entraron y cerraron la puerta.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Alfred?— Inglaterra se acercó a él, amenazante, señalándolo acusadoramente, con una mueca de enojo que podría intimidar a casi cualquiera— ¡te llamé diario desde que le declaraste la guerra a los del Círculo!— Francia detrás de él se mantenía en silencio y de brazos cruzados, por otro lado, Canadá jugaba con sus dedos y esperaba una oportunidad para hablar.

—He estado ocupado, ¿sabes?— respondió apartándose del inglés, dándoles la espalda a los tres— desde que empezó he estado volviendo tarde a casa, no he podido revisar mis llamadas— contestó, luego se volvió a los otros tres— ¡pero me alegra que estés aquí!, ahora podremos hablar de nuestra alianza— dijo alegremente levantando un puño.

—¿Nuestra alianza?, ¡Deja de decir estupideces, Alfred!, ¡tienes que detener esta locura ahora mismo!— le reprendió Arthur nuevamente— ¿Qué esperas hacer con todos esos países contra ti?, y aunque pudieras con todos ellos, ¿ya consideraste el costo humano de tus acciones?

—¡Iggy!, ¡pero es que ellos empezaron!, yo sólo quería ayudar a los países que estaban en problemas, porque soy un héroe— se defendió ufano— además, Robin me dijo que…

—¡No me interesa lo que haya dicho tu superior!, ¡sólo detenlo, ahora!

—¡No!— por primera vez, Alfred levantó la voz amenazadoramente— ¡no pienso detener ninguna de mis acciones!...— hizo una pausa para suspirar— sólo vinieron a eso, ¿no?— el inglés asintió, Francia aprovechó el silencio para hablar.

—_Mon cher_, creo que estás sobreactuando— dijo refiriéndose a Alfred— _Anglaterre _sólo quiere que reflexiones las cosas; aún hay tiempo para detener todo. No creo que los del Círculo de Naciones quieran seguir con la guerra si te retiras de los territorios de África— le sonrió dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

—¡No!— volvió a gritar apartando al francés— ¡yo voy a seguir aunque ustedes no me quieran ayudar!— finalizó dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos; Francia torció la boca.

—Oh; entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, _mon cher_— se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

—¡Francia!— gritó Arthur para detenerlo.

—Espero que tengas suerte en convencerlo, _Anglaterre_— le susurró; ya en la puerta, dijo— sólo espero que sepas que Francia se declara neutral ante esto, _mon cher_— salió con "elegancia".

—¿Tú harás lo mismo?

—_Wath?_— Inglaterra lo miró.

—Declararte neutral— Arthur se quedó un momento en silencio.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?, no quiero estar en guerra, tú muy bien sabes que no quiero recordarlas de nuevo*— Alfred asintió.

—_But… you can help me—_ le respondió; el europeo lo cuestionó con la mirada— podrías venderme: he escuchado que la producción de tus barcos se volvió tan esplendida como fue en un momento*…— Inglaterra negó mirando al suelo— _please…_ Iggy— lo tomó por los hombros para obligarlo a mirarle.

—No quiero hacer más sangriento esto— respondió simplemente.

—No lo será, te lo prometo— finalizó el americano; Arthur lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con dos orbes azuladas que lo veían más profundamente que de costumbre.

—Ah… está bien— contestó— le diré a mis superiores, ¿de acuerdo?, pero más te vale no estar diciéndolo a todos, no quiero problemas para mi gente— Estados Unidos asintió contento.

—¡Por supuesto, Iggy!

—Bueno, yo me voy— dijo el europeo terminando con la conversación— me pondré en contacto contigo después— se alejó hacia la puerta— que tengas suerte con esto— fue su forma de despedirse— _"y yo espero estar haciendo lo correcto"_— pensó con una amarga sensación.

Alfred se quedó observando la puerta por unos momentos; después dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina; mientras tanto, parado aún en el pasillo del recibidor se encontraba Matthew; al parecer incluso Inglaterra y Francia habían olvidado al canadiense y este no había tenido una sola oportunidad de hablar. El joven suspiró algo frustrado y triste; sin embargo siguió a su hermano a la cocina.

Lo encontró comiendo algunas hamburguesas con malteada y se preguntó cómo es que su hermano podía estar tranquilo si estaba en plena guerra, de hecho estaba seguro de que él mismo estaba más preocupado que su hermano.

—¿A-Al?— llamó algo tímido.

—¡Matty!, ¿a qué hora llegaste?— el canadiense suspiró y no le respondió, sino que se sentó frente a él, apartando un poco las hamburguesas para que lo escuchara— ¡Matty!, ¡mis hamburguesas!

—E-espera, qui-quiero hablar contigo— dijo quedamente; Alfred asintió— e-es so-sobre la guerra…

—¡Ah!, ¡viniste para formar una alianza con el héroe!, ¿no es así?— rió Estados Unidos— _great!_, yo creo que entre tú y yo podremos vencerlos a todos— Matthew bajó la vista.

—D-de hecho Al… vine pa-para tratar de detenerte— apretó los puños— no quiero que sigas con esta guerra, ¡va a haber muchos muertos!, y nadie quiere eso— levantó la voz lo más que pudo; Alfred miró a su gemelo como si no le creyera.

—Pe-pero… ¡yo lo hago para ayudar!

—¡Alfred!— sorpresivamente la voz del canadiense se alzó más que la de su hermano— tú mismo siempre dices que eres un héroe, y como tal debes evitar que las personas se lastimen entre sí— Matthew esperaba que por lo menos el estadounidense escuchara eso último, pero al ver que no respondía le contestó— ¡tu gente también podría morir!, ¡podría haber ataques!, ¡sé que los habrá!, ¿qué no recuerdas ya las Torres Gemelas?— el otro lo ignoró.

—¡Bro!, siempre tiene que haber cosas como esas; pero no es para que te preocupes tanto, y además… ¡a mi gente no le puede pasar algo así!, son parte de la nación más poderosa de la Tierra: a nosotros no nos puede pasar nada— sonrió al señalarse; su hermano bajó la mirada algo decepcionado— Matty…— los ojos violetas se encontraron con los azules— ¿te aliarías conmigo?— el otro se apartó un poco— ¡sé que entre nosotros dos podremos con todos los demás!, y cuando todo esto termine, ambos seremos las dos naciones más poderosas del planeta— pero sus palabras no lograron convencer al canadiense, quien contestó suavemente:

—A-aún tengo una parte de mis reservas de demelio; mi fuerza militar es mejor que la de la mayoría y tengo una alta producción de materias primas; todo esto, claramente tú ya lo sabes, Al—al llegar a este punto el estadounidense ya estaba sonriendo, ansioso se agarraba de la mesa— pero todo eso sólo servirá para proteger a Canadá: a los que viven en mi territorio; no para hacer la guerra. Hacerle daño a la gente es mi última intención— Alfred apretó los puños enojado.

—¡Matthew!— gritó poniéndose de pie, encarando a su hermano menor; a pesar de ello, el otro no se movió ni se vio intimidado.

—Y tú eres mi hermano; lo último que quiero es estar en contra tuya.

—Entonces…

—Como bien te dije, mi última intención es dañar a otra Nación, pero…— hizo una pausa y se levantó— daría todo lo que tengo, incluso mi existencia para acabar con cualquiera que intentara tomar mi territorio o más aún, dañar a mi gente, y eso— miró a los ojos a su hermano— te incluye a ti, Al…

—E-eso… ¿eso es una declaración de guerra?— cuestionó el otro rubio; sin embargo Canadá negó.

—No, esto no lo sabe mi superior siquiera— suspiró— Canadá es neutral y espero que así se mantengan las cosas— señaló haciendo énfasis en que las cosas podían cambiar por decisión de sus superiores— e-espero que… que las cosas salgan bien, hermano— dio media vuelta, retirándose sin decir una palabra más.

Alfred se mantuvo estático por unos momentos; con los puños apretados y aparentemente como si estuviera plantado en el suelo; lanzó un adorno de mesa con mucha violencia. A grandes zancadas salió de la cocina, rumbo a su estudio. Abrió con fuerza y oprimió un botón que estaba sobre su escritorio; al momento siguiente, una pantalla azul, que era aparentemente un holograma, apareció frente a él; varios cuadros semitransparentes llenaban esa pantalla. Unos minutos más tarde, sobre esos cuadrados comenzaron a aparecer los rostros de varias personificaciones de los países.

—América, ¿qué demonios quieres a esta hora?— Dinamarca le hablaba con fastidio, pues era pasada de media noche donde vivía.

—Quiero su respuesta: ahora— exigió mirándolos a todos— pienso que ya han tenido tiempo suficiente para hablar con sus líderes.

—De hecho yo tengo una respuesta— Noruega alzó la voz— yo pienso que lo mejor es que mi gente y yo nos mantengamos al margen de esta guerra. No acepto— finalizó; el norteamericano hizo una mueca pero asintió— sin más, creo que me puedo retirar— y desapareció, dejando un cuadro "en blanco".

—Yo tampoco acepto— Austria lucía completamente pulcro, a pesar de que parecía que se acababa de levantar— ni mi Nación ni yo estamos listos ni dispuestos— desapareció también.

Un par de Naciones más se negaron y "salieron" de la pantalla, dejando al final únicamente a Sudáfrica, Holanda, Dinamarca y Portugal. Ninguno dijo nada; sino hasta que Alfred habló.

—Supongo que ustedes si van a aliarse conmigo— todos asintieron; él se dio la vuelta, quizás con la intención de irse, pero el africano lo detuvo.

—Sólo quiero estar seguro de que vas a cumplir lo que nos prometiste.

—Oh, sí… lo tendrán: los territorios que me dijeron y una parte de las reservas— la mayoría sintió complacidos, incluso el sudafricano, quien lo veía con recelo, pues aún no lograba comprender por qué Estados Unidos no había pedido ayuda a sus vecinos: Canadá y México; Alfred no lo había querido explicar— entonces nos veremos pronto; habrá que reunirnos físicamente para planear nuestro primer ataque— terminó, saliendo del lugar.

Se sentó en su sala, para descansar unos momentos, pensando en las insistentes preguntas sobre su alianza con sus vecinos; la razón de todo esto era su superior; y no es que este no pudiera rectificar sus palabras y decirles a los superiores de las otras naciones norteamericanas que quería una alianza con ellos, sino que simplemente este no quería hacerlo: "Sería un acto de humillación para todo el país si yo retirara mis palabras, Alfred" eso le había dicho y aunque él quisiera, no parecía poder cambiar la opinión de su líder, por lo que, como hizo hacía unos momentos, había tratado de convencer a Canadá, él mismo.

Estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo, cuando el teléfono de su casa sonó, haciéndolo sobresaltarse un poco; el americano se levantó pesadamente, arrastrando los pies, contestó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?, ¿quién es?

—_¿Señor América?_— se escuchó una voz algo agitada del otro lado.

—¡El mismo!

—_Bien, ¿me reconoce?, soy el contacto de Rusia— _de pronto la mueca de Alfred se volvió calculadora— _al fin me he logrado infiltrar en el ejercito; tomaré posesión mañana mismo de mi nuevo puesto; afortunadamente he logrado conseguir lo que necesitábamos: tendré los informes de la defensa rusa y probablemente de la de los países del Círculo de Naciones— _del otro lado de la línea, el estadounidense sonrió.

—_Great!_, no pensé que lo fueras a lograr tan fácilmente— dijo él.

—_No me subestime, señor América— _se quedó unos momentos en silencio— _esperaré tener "algo" para usted dentro de una semana; mandaré a alguien de confianza con la información que tenga, ¿está bien?_

—… perfecto— respondió únicamente— nos veremos entonces.

—_Sí… paká— _dijo el hombre y colgó, dejando a Alfred algo irritado por la despedida en ruso. El también colgó el teléfono y salió a caminar un poco; se sentía excelente: casi todo estaba saliendo excelente y él estaba seguro de poder terminar con la guerra en menos de 18 meses.

—_Yes!_, sólo el héroe puede ganar esta guerra…

* * *

><p><strong>Inglaterra y la guerra: <strong>durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial; llegó el momento en el que prácticamente Inglaterra estaba peleando solo contra Alemania; en esos momentos, Hitler buscó rendirlos bombardeando centros con civiles, aunque no lo logró y lo único que hizo fue que Inglaterra resistiera más n_n

**Fuerza naval de Inglaterra: **desde que comenzó a ganar terreno en la piratería contra España, hasta casi la segunda Guerra, la marina inglesa demostró ser de lo mejor (aunque en la Segunda Guerra fue superada por otras, como la japonesa) y su momento de esplendor a mi parecer fue en el bloqueo de Primera Guerra.

* * *

><p>Kary: e_e lamento que Mex no salga en este capi, peeero<p>

Inner: se los compensaremos pa'l siguiente capi jeje

Kary: da, el siguiente será más largo y será todo para nuestro querido país n_n

Inner: y agradecimientos: **Youko Saiyo, , Juan Nikte, Lily Yavetil, Loreley Kirkland, Itaichigo, Hinata Jagerjaques **y **Autumleaf**… muchas gracias por comentar!

Kary: nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo

Inner: Paká!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: cómo están todas?

Inner: esperamos que bien!

Kary: y como lo prometimos…

Inner: un capi más largo y dedicado a México n_n

Kary: aquí explico algunas cosas (como la aparente falta de narco jaja)

Inner: sin más…

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Sangre, muerte y destrucción se respiraban; aún así nadie se detuvo…_

**Diciembre, 2038; **D.F., México.

Televisión: noticieros llenos de reporteros que informaban sobre sangre, muertos, heridos y ciudades completamente destruidas; cada día se descubrían nuevas bases de Estados Unidos y un misil, una bomba o un ataque aéreo venía a interrumpir la poca tranquilidad que tenía la gente, acabando con más vidas; nadie intervenía, pero, ¿quién se atrevería a hacerlo?, si con decir una sola palabra se arriesgaban a entrar en esa guerra.

Mientras tanto, el mexicano había cumplido con su promesa: desde principios de ese año que no veía a Rusia; le dolía lo que pasaba: le ardía el alma cada vez que escuchaba que pasaba algo; la salida masiva de personas ahora no sólo se limitaba a México y Canadá, sino que a Centro y Sudamérica (excepto claro, Venezuela) además los temores crecían, ¿para qué servían las instituciones que se habían hecho?, ¿qué no se supone que evitarían esas guerras? Era el pensamiento de la mayoría de las personas y de algunos países.

Alejandro miraba por la ventana de su cuarto. La gente andaba casi con la normalidad de siempre; uno que otro joven que hablaba emocionado sobre la guerra: ¡Já!, ¿qué podían saber ellos sobre la guerra?, y aún así sonreía descaradamente al verlos.

Se levantó pesadamente algo cansado por haber estado sentado tanto tiempo; físicamente se sentía bien: de hecho como nunca antes. Su economía crecía por la venta de ciertos materiales, productos y sobre todo: Uranio, aunque no para Estados Unidos, sino para el Circulo de Naciones, con el cual había hecho tratos comerciales a espaldas de Alfred y para su culpabilidad: de Iván.

De pronto, una sensación de escalofríos le recorrió todo el cuerpo; no supo de qué se trataba, pero antes de que pudiese preguntárselo, escuchó el teléfono; bajó rápidamente las escaleras para contestar. En el momento en el que escuchó la voz del otro lado, supo que había pasado algo realmente malo.

—¿Bueno?, ¿quién es?

—México, soy China-aru… sé que no debí llamarte, Rusia no quería que lo hiciera-aru, pero…— se interrumpió por un momento; su voz estaba algo débil y se escuchó que tosió un par de veces antes de continuar— él está muy grave-aru: no sé como lo logró, nuestra defensa era prácticamente impenetrable-aru, pero América bombardeó Moscú, San Petersburgo y Vladivostok; de hecho esa fue una bomba "compartida"-aru— dijo haciendo énfasis en que él también estaba herido— sin embargo Rusia está peor que yo: dice que se va a recuperar pronto-aru, pero por ahora está muy vulnerable-aru— Alejandro respiraba entrecortadamente; no sabía ni qué esperarse además de eso— y ya dije que no debería estar haciendo esto, pero debo pedirte un favor-aru: necesito que detengas a América: sólo un poco-aru, no te pido más de dos semanas-aru; sólo el tiempo necesario para que nos recuperemos-aru.

—¿Y cómo se supone que podría detenerlo sin entrar en la guerra?— quería ayudar, pero sabía lo peligroso que iba a ser en todo caso.

—Bueno… lamento decir que no lo sé-aru; tan sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo-aru; si no lo tenemos: Rusia podría morir— el mexicano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: no pensaba que fuera para tanto— pero si no tienes la posibilidad… no puedo obligarte a que nos ayudes-aru, pero sólo…

—Lo haré: les ayudaré.

—¿Estás seguro-aru?; América podría…

—Estoy seguro: tengo un plan, y no necesito mucho tiempo para hacerlo: tendrán el tiempo que quieren, gracias por avisarme.

—No tienes que agradecer-aru; yo no debería estar metiéndote en esto-aru— se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

—Bien; me pondré ahora mismo a ello— dijo con seguridad— nos vemos…

—Nos vemos, México-aru— Alejandro estaba a punto de colgar— por cierto… gracias-aru— Yao se adelantó, dejando al moreno en la línea por unos momentos.

El joven colgó y miró el suelo de su casa; sabía que lo que iba a ser sería peligroso: sí, una riesgosa jugarreta si es que Alfred se daba cuenta de que él estuvo detrás de todo, pero también sabía que era necesaria: como amigo y como nación, no le gustaría la idea de que Estados Unidos ganara.

Tomó una gabardina que le cubría parte del rostro, sacó una pequeña bolsita de uno de los cajones y salió de su casa, tomó su carro para luego conducir hacia las afueras de la ciudad, mientras andaba por las calles, miraba las casas y edificios adornados para las fiestas decembrinas y a un grupo de gente volviendo de la gran peregrinación del día 12; sonrió de medio lado siguiendo su camino. Pronto llegó a una zona cuyas construcciones parecían estar a punto de caerse. Se estacionó junto a uno de ellos; antes de bajar tomó un papel y anotó algo rápidamente.

Se acomodó la gabardina y bajó del coche. Anduvo por lo menos 5 cuadras entre aquellos destartalados edificios, mirando con desconfianza a todos los que lo volteaban a ver: al parecer ya no era tan bien recibido como antes. Tuvo ganas de reír ante ese pensamiento, pero siguió su camino, pasando junto a un grupo de prostitutas que fumaban en una esquina. Al fin llegó a ver la casucha que estaba buscando: estaba totalmente llena de grafiti, había dos tipos vigilando la entrada a media calle de distancia, pero él bien sabía: ambos tenían por lo menos dos armas en los bolsillos.

—¡Hey!, ¿quién eres, pen****?— le preguntó el que parecía menor cuanto la nación se había acercado, mientras metía la mano derecha entre su playera y su pantalón.

—Cuauhtémoc— respondió secamente haciendo una señal con la mano que en algún momento el jefe de todos ellos le había enseñado a hacer; al parecer esto fue suficiente para el joven, que sacó su mano del bolsillo; sin embargo el otro sujeto se había acercado a la nación y sin discreción alguna le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza con una pequeña y antigua pistola; México lo miró por un momento con expresión desafiante— sigues siendo tan impertinente como siempre, Pepe.

—¡No me llames así, pen****!, ¿a qué viniste?, ¿eh?— el hombre aparentemente tenía más de 35 años y cada una de sus palabras estaba cargada de odio y enojo.

—Eso no te importa a ti; ahora déjame, que necesito ver al "Manco"— el tipo sin embargo hizo un movimiento brusco y tomó a Alejandro por la nuca, poniendo el arma justo en su cuello. México lo miró a los ojos, sin hacer un solo movimiento para soltarse: no iba a ser necesario.

—No, tú no pasas de aquí, yo voy a…

—Ya déjalo "Topo"— los tres voltearon a la puerta de la casucha para encontrarse a un hombre alto, moreno, calvo y con los brazos totalmente tatuados— déjalo que venga, seguro que tiene algo importante que hablar con el jefe— el que se hacía llamar el Topo compuso un gesto de molestia, pero soltó a la Nación, para después guardar su arma; Alejandro se apartó, caminando hacia la puerta como si no hubiera pasado nada y sin mirar hacia atrás; atravesó el umbral de la puerta y siguió al hombre por un pasillo a la derecha, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los escuchaba, volteó a mirar a la Nación— ¡hola compadre!, ¡creía que estabas muerto!— le dio un fuerte abrazo que Alejandro correspondió con la misma fuerza— tanto tiempo, ¿eh?, tienes que tener cuidado, el Topo no te tiene en muy buena estima; a decir verdad… la mayoría por aquí— ambos rieron.

—Sí, ya me lo esperaba— le dio unas palmaditas, el otro hizo lo mismo— creo que tienes que tener cuidado, hermano: no te vayan a tachar de traidor, he escuchado algunos rumores de que el Manco ya no es tan "benevolente" como antes.

—No, por aquí la mayoría me debe un favor; hasta el mismo jefe, ¿eh?

—¡Eh!, acuérdate que era lo mismo cuando trabajaba con ustedes… y aún así ya sabes cómo me pagaron— se abrió la gabardina y levantó un poco su camisa, para mostrarle una enorme cicatriz en un costado, parecía que había estado presente en la explosión de una granada.

—Bueno, pos… pero es que era diferente: cuando nos enteramos de que tú diste el pitazo de donde estaban muchos de los compañeros…— dejó la frase en el aire.

—Y aún así parece que tú no me quieres matar.

—Nunca lo quise… como dijiste te debía una y tú no me echaste de cabeza a mí; aún así… me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido, ¿cómo lo hiciste?, y de hecho…— le escudriñó el rostro; Alejandro se subió un poco más la gabardina— pareciera que no has cambiado en nada. Si no te conociera diría que eres Me…

—¿México?, jaja— le restó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano. En ese lugar muy pocos supieron su verdadera identidad, de hecho, si el ejército había acabado con todos los que dijo, sólo el jefe de esa pequeña banda sabía quién era— ya sé que nos parecemos, pero… no juegues.

—Sí, tienes razón— los dos habían llegado a una puerta grande que estaba cerrada; el hombre tatuado la abrió lentamente y atravesó el umbral haciéndole un gesto al otro para que lo esperara un momento— jefe, alguien quiere verlo… de hecho: el "Cuau"— se escuchó un murmullo incomprensible, al momento siguiente el tipo regresó— adelante amigo: no' más que aguas con el jefe, como que no le cayó bien escuchar que estabas aquí.

—Gracias— el joven entró lentamente en la estancia. Miró alrededor, escudriñando cada rincón de la sala; estaba pintada de café claro, lo único que había en ella era un escritorio viejo en el centro y detrás de este, una aparentemente cómoda silla que estaba de espaldas a él; de pronto el hombre que estaba ahí sentado se levantó: tendría unos 45 años, era bajo y de piel morena, su cabello era negro y a pesar de que aún no tenía ni una sola cana, este ya había comenzado a caerse.

—Oh; miren a quien tenemos aquí: nuestra querida Nación nos ha dado el gran honor de su presencia— Alejandro levantó una ceja, el hombre se acercó hasta pararse frente a él— ¿a qué has venido?— de pronto su voz se había vuelto fría; su miraba hacia notar su odio, uno aún mayor que el de el joven de la entrada; México no quiso contestarle y le extendió el papel que había llevado. El hombre se lo quitó bruscamente y lo leyó, luego de unos momentos, levantó la vista, para posar sus ojos en los del País— con que… luego de lo que le hiciste a la banda, luego de habernos traicionado; luego de… años que no pones un pie en este lugar, regresas para que te hagamos un "favorcito" ay… pero mira que muchacho.

—No te traicioné a ti, ni a muchos de los muchachos. ¡Si hubiera dicho donde estaban, no estarías ya aquí!, ¡estarías muerto!

—¡Sabes que no es así!, si nos hubieras delatado no quedaría ni la mitad de tu gente viva, así que no puedes decir que lo hiciste por nosotros: lo hiciste por tu propio interés, porque no te convenía— los dos se quedaron callados por lo que les pareció un minuto hasta que el Manco dijo— da lo mismo, ahora lárgate de aquí.

—No; no me voy a ir hasta que aceptes hacerlo.

—¿Y qué no puede hacerlo tu amado ejercito?

—Es obvio que no, ¿no lo notaste?; necesito que no se den cuenta de que fui yo.

—¡Já!, bueno… y digamos que no acepto y resulta que el rumor llega a oídos de Estados Unidos— Alejandro lo pensó por unos momentos, luego sonrió maliciosamente.

—Dejando un poco de lado ese tema, ¿sabías que tengo un nuevo escuadrón?— el hombre lo miró— sí… tardé mucho en convencer a mi Secretaria de Defensa pa' que me dejara tener uno "así", ¿y sabes lo que hace?— sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y miró al tipo con una expresión que acobardaría a cualquiera— a mi señal buscarán a cualquiera que yo les indique, lo buscarán sin descanso ya sea aquí o fuera del país; no habría escapatoria para quien yo decida, pero eso no es lo mejor… están dispuestos a matar a quien les diga y si yo lo prefiero, bueno… pueden "jugar" con la comida antes de comérsela*; ¿sabías que hay 5 maneras de desmembrar a un hombre?— lo último lo había dicho en un susurro que terminó por convencer al jefe de la banda.

—Muy bien, amigo… tú ganas, pero, ¿qué vendría ganando yo?; sabes que es una movida arriesgada— México bufó, pero metió la mano entre su ropa, sacó la bolsita que había tomado de su casa y la tiró sobre la mesa— ¿qué es?

—Una de las últimas piezas de oro que queda en el país— el Manco lo abrió rápidamente para encontrarse con una enorme y gruesa cadena brillante de oro— 18 quilates, además… tendrás mi "apoyo" eterno: no te volveré a molestar nunca.

—Me terminaste de convencer; pero bueno… ¿tienes alguna fecha en especial?, ¿algún momento en el que las cosas puedan salir mejor?

—Sí… el 31 de diciembre, el gobierno de Alfred dará una fiesta en la Estatua de la libertad; apuesto que en esta ocasión irá más gente que en las anteriores: celebrarán la aparente ventaja de Estados Unidos.

—¡Ah!, ya veo… pues bien amigo, cuenta con ello: tendrás el tiempo que quieres— le dijo mirando de nuevo el papel; la nación asintió secamente. Sin decir una palabra más, salió de ahí, hacia la calle, donde aún estaban los dos tipos vigilando la entrada; el Topo lo miró lleno de ira pero lo dejó ir. Alejandro no prestó atención a la mirada y mientras seguía caminando, su mente vagó rápidamente hacia el día en que había decidido separarse de todo aquello: de los secuestros, las muertes, del narco…

_Corría el año de 2026; Alejandro miraba por la ventana de un pequeño hotel a la mitad de la nada, unas ojeras enormes se extendían por su rostro, no era para menos: apenas se estaba terminando de recuperar de aquella crisis con la que sus hermanos lamentablemente aún estaban sufriendo. Además también estaba el problema del narco: en esos últimos meses, que desde ahora se llamarían "la purga de los 100 días" el ejército había logrado atrapar a la mayoría de los narcotraficantes, pero el punto es que ya no los encerraban, pues las ordenes habían sido claras: matar a todo aquel que se encuentre ligado al crimen._

_Y por supuesto, aunque con eso acabaron con los cárteles que no se pudieron eliminar en 50 años, también cierta cantidad de inocentes que habían estado sólo en el momento y lugar inadecuados, habían caído. Sin embargo, la nación pensaba que era un costo que se debía que correr, y hacía todo lo posible por que los encontraran: él mismo les dio todos los datos que sabía, después de todo nunca negaría su época de narcotraficante…_

_Aún así, él no delató a todos: no tuvo las fuerzas para decir la ubicación de sus "camaradas" más cercanos. Sabía que nunca tendría el valor de decirlo, a pesar de que ellos se enterarían de que él dio la información y seguramente intentarían algo contra él; claro que, al ser una nación, poco le preocupaba lo que pudieran hacer: tendrían que matar a todos los mexicanos para poder acabar con él, y aún así, cabía la posibilidad de que no lo lograran._

_De pronto, escuchó un ruido que rompía el silencio de la noche en la que se encontraba; por lo que pudo imaginar, eran por lo menos 4 camionetas grandes que se acercaban. México sonrió: ya habían llegado._

_Las camionetas se habían detenido frente al hotel y desde donde estaba el mexicano, pudo notar como de ella bajaban unos hombres armados; él no se movió: permaneció quieto, sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había estado toda la noche. Los hombres pronto entraron al pequeño edificio; Alejandro escuchó como subían las escaleras y en menos tiempo del que esperaba, habían llegado hasta donde él se encontraba._

—_Hola, "camaradas"— saludó secamente— ¿a qué se debe su visita?_

—_¡Cállate, ca****!, ¡ya sabemos que fuiste tú el que nos echó de cabeza!— un hombre joven le gritó esto; a pesar de que estaba enmascarado, México sabía quién era._

—_Oh; sí… esperaba que no se enteraran tan pronto, pero… bueno, ¿qué más da ahora?— se levantó y comenzó a pasear por su habitación, les dio la espalda._

—_¡Míranos pen****!, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?— el más joven de todos dio un paso al frente, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza— ¡¿cómo te atreviste a hacernos esto? ¡Te voy a hacer pagar por cada uno de los compañeros muertos!_

—_¿Arrepentirme?, no amigo… no lo creo— volteó a verlos: retador— yo nunca me arrepiento y mucho menos… por hacer que acabaran con esos bastardos._

—_Cállate, cállate, ¡Cállate!— el joven se adelantó aún más._

—_¡No!, ¡espera, aún no!— gritó uno de ellos, pero fue ya muy tarde: el joven había empezado a disparar contra Alejandro; este cerró los ojos justo a tiempo para sentir la lluvia de balas sobre su pecho y rostro. Cuando el muchacho se detuvo, él cayó al suelo; no porque estuviera mal realmente, pero sí había perdido algo de sangre y no veía muy claramente— ¡demonios!, ¡imbécil!, ¿qué ganamos con matarlo tan pronto?, tú…— se acercó al joven con la intención de golpearlo con su arma, sin embargo, el jefe del grupo dijo._

—_No está muerto aún— caminó hacia Alejandro; lo tomó del cabello levantándolo y mirando sus ojos: aún tenían el brillo habitual— creo que deberíamos…— pero no terminó lo que estaba diciendo, porque el sonido de la sirena de las patrullas los tomó desprevenidos— tenemos compañía, hay que irnos._

—_Pero, ¿y él?_

—_Ammm…— el jefe sacó algo de su bolsa, jaló el seguro que tenía y lo lanzó al suelo justo a un lado del joven en el suelo— ¡ahora, vámonos!— todos salieron rápidamente; México se quedó mirando la granada a su lado._

—_Adiós… camaradas— y se abrazó fuertemente para sentir una explosión que daba de lleno contra su costado._

Al fin el moreno había llegado a su auto; se metió en él, arrancó el motor para luego dar la vuelta.

—Sé que tendrán el tiempo que necesitan…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jugar con la comida antes de comérsela: <strong>es una expresión, quizás no muy común, pero se utiliza (en este caso) para denotar que alguien tortura a otra persona antes de matarla; cruel: lo es.

* * *

><p>Inner: bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado; y pa'l siguiente cap ya va a estar totalmente lo que planeó nuestro mexicano n_n<p>

Kary: agradecemos a **The Animanga Girl, ****Lily Yavetil, Youko Saiyo, Juan Nikte, Kairake, Kaine . Leto , Yukime Hiwatari, Loreley Kirkland, Hinata Jagerjaques **y **kikyoyami8 **que fueron quienes en esta ocasión nos dejaron sus preciados comentarios :3

Inner: nos vemos al próximo capi (esperamos traerlo pa'l domingo o lunes n_n)

Kary: paká!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Inner:Privet!

Kary: hoy toca capi! n_n

Inner: esperamos que les guste, pero advertimos: hay cierto grado de violencia en este capi, (ataques, muerte, etc…)

Kary: comentarios al final!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Era ayudarlos, pero también fue una parte de mi venganza…_

Nueva York, EUA.

Los gritos resonaban por todas partes; la gente iba de acá para allá, buscando amigos o familiares, pero no, no era un ataque o algo parecido: era una fiesta, frente a la impresionante Estatua de la libertad. La nieve les caía del cielo, y cubría un poco el gran monumento, dándole un aire por demás fantástico. Las personas que habían acudido esperaban que comenzara el evento; pronto el presidente hizo su aparición, junto con la personificación de Estados Unidos; se paró frente a todos, a los pies de la magnífica estatua.

—Buenas noches a todos— habló el mandatario— esta noche no sólo nos reunimos por la gran fiesta de todos los años… sino para celebrar el triunfo de nuestra Nación en la guerra— poco a poco las personas comenzaron a quedarse calladas, para escuchar sus palabras— para honrar a este país: "el país", la Nación más poderosa de la Tierra y que por tercera vez en su historia, va a terminar vencedora en esta guerra; nos enfrentamos a muchos países, pero estoy seguro que venceremos, ¡porque pertenecemos a los Estados Unidos de América!— gritó por último, haciendo que la multitud estallara en aplausos y gritos de emoción; incluso Alfred se puso a saltar y dar golpes al aire.

—¡Bien dicho, Rob!— le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al presidente, haciendo que este casi caiga— oh, _sorry—_ se disculpó riendo.

—Yo me retiro por hoy, Alfred; tengo algunos asunto que arreglar— le dijo acomodándose la corbata.

—¡Pero mañana es Año Nuevo!— le gritó sobre el alboroto de la multitud que comenzaba a bailar con la llegada de un artista— ¡quédate!

—No puedo, será en otra ocasión— se alejó del rubio, subiendo a su auto negro y abriéndose paso entre la multitud enloquecida.

—Bueno… ¡pero el héroe se quedó!— comentó Alfred para sí mismo, integrándose a la masa de personas, buscando un lugar justo en el centro del conglomerado— _sorry… excuse me…— _decía al pasar junto a las personas.

Cuando faltaban pocos minutos para las doce en punto, se acercó mucho más hacia el frente, aproximándose a la gran estatua; estaba a punto de llegar, cuando un joven chocó contra él, casi haciéndolo caer al suelo. El otro muchacho sin embargo, sí había caído, quedando a un metro de Alfred. El rubio se aproximó para ayudarlo.

—_Ey!, are you fine?— _le preguntó tendiéndole la mano; el chico asintió y se levantó; Alfred no alcanzó a distinguir su rostro, pues llevaba una gorra y en donde estaban, las luces no iluminaban mucho.

—_I-I… I ha-have to g-go to home…_— le dijo atropellando un poco las palabras.

—_But_…— no alcanzó a decirle nada: el muchacho había corrido, alejándose de Alfred, aparentemente con mucha prisa— uh; vaya, pero si ya van a ser las 12— miró su reloj; en poco tiempo comenzaría la cuenta regresiva y no se la quería perder; se volvió a meter entre la multitud, olvidándose del joven.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho corría, saliendo de la conglomeración; un carro lo esperaba a pocos metros de ahí; este encendió las luces en cuanto vio que el joven había salido; este corrió hasta el automóvil y entró en la parte de atrás, prácticamente sin aliento.

—Tardaste mucho— comentó un hombre mayor que fumaba en la parte delantera.

—L-lo siento, pero los guardias no dejaban acercarse demasiado… y tropecé con un chico cuando ya venía corriendo— se excusó aún temblando un poco.

—Bueno; con tal de que la hayas puesto correctamente, lo demás da igual— dijo el chofer— y… 'taría mejor que nos alejáramos un poco de aquí, ¿no?— los otros dos asintieron. Él arrancó el coche, luego de andar unas cuadras, se volvió a estacionar; desde esa distancia se podía ver perfectamente la Estatua de la libertad, son su iluminación y podían escucharse los cantos de la gente más allá— escuchen, creo que ya va la cuenta regresiva.

—_Ten!_

Alfred se unía al coro de gritos de la cuenta regresiva; saltaba de vez en cuando por sobre la multitud, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—_Nine!_

—Oye… ¿y tú sabes cuánto nos van a pagar por esto?— preguntaba el joven de la gorra.

—_Eight!_

La gente también reía, algunos se abrazaban, esperando la llegada del nuevo año; había incluso parejas que dejaban de lado la cuenta y se besaban.

—_Seven!_

—No… el jefe no nos dijo con exactitud— respondió el que estaba fumando— pero sé que le dieron algo muy bueno para que lo hiciéramos.

—_Six!_

Miró a la gente a su alrededor; se sentía más feliz que en mucho tiempo: estaba seguro de que pronto podría terminar con todo y hacerse con el demelio, con lo que se aseguraba su puesto como única potencia por lo menos por el resto del siglo.

—_Five!_

—¿A sí?— el joven escuchaba expectante, queriendo saber cuál sería probablemente su recompensa— de cualquier manera, espero que nos toque una buena parte de eso.

—_Four!_

Alfred se detuvo un momento a contemplar a todos y su sonrisa se desdibujó un poco de su rostro: algo estaba pasando.

—_Three!_

—Eso pasará si hiciste bien tu trabajo— le dijo el chofer abriendo la ventanilla del auto— ¿estaremos bien a esta distancia?

—_Two!_

Sintió un extraño presentimiento, algo que oprimía su pecho; observó a todos a su alrededor; las risas, las caras de las personas que no notaban nada de lo que él sentía; quería gritar…

—_One!_

—Sí; ya lo verás— respondió el otro encendiendo otro cigarrillo— presten atención a los gritos.

—_Zero!_

Y cundió el terror: una explosión que venía de los mismos pies de la estatua, se extendió por toda la explanada; la gente gritó de miedo, a estos gritos se le sumaron después los de dolor; algunos corrían en llamas, viéndose como flamas andantes que emitían gritos desgarradores por todo el lugar. Los que tuvieron suerte habían sucumbido con la explosión inicial; Alfred había salido ileso a excepción de algunos rasguños en ambos brazos y piernas.

El rubio veía a la multitud, sufriendo, a los cadáveres consumiéndose frente a él, el increíble hedor a carne quemada y una horrible punzada que se extendía por su pecho en el área de los pulmones; comenzó a toser, caminando con dificultad. Y de pronto algo inimaginable ocurrió: con un estruendo que se escuchó por toda la ciudad, la Estatua de la Libertad empezó a caer; sus cimientos habían cedido luego de la explosión y ahora se desmoronaba lentamente, causando más miedo en las personas que aún se encontraban en el lugar.

La gente comenzó a correr lejos del monumento, esperando que este no les callera encima; la Nación se unió a esa carrera, logrando rápidamente dejar muy atrás a la mayoría. Aunque en un instante se detuvo, tosiendo nuevamente, en esta ocasión para su sorpresa, sacando algo de sangre que terminó en la palma de su mano.

—_Wath…_— no terminó de hacer la pregunta, porque vio a una pequeña correr desesperadamente por la avenida en donde todos venían; aún le faltaba mucho para ponerse a salvo y la estatua ya estaba por colapsar contra el suelo. El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y corrió para ayudar a la niña. La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr de nuevo, aunque al dar un breve vistazo, se dio cuenta de que la antorcha iba a caer sobre ellos. Se detuvo entonces, poniendo a la pequeña entre sus piernas para protegerla y estiró ambos brazos hacia el lugar donde venía la estatua, esperando la colisión.

Esta llegó en cuestión de segundos a ellos, y para sorpresa de la mayoría, la gran antorcha se rompió antes de tocar el suelo, justo al chocar contra los puños de Alfred; el silencio perduró por un momento, hasta que algunas personas se comenzaron a acercar a la Nación y a la niña que seguía detrás de él, pegada a sus piernas muy asustada.

—E-es… ¡señor América!— gritó una mujer al reconocerlo; corrió hacia él, muchos hicieron lo mismo, a pesar de ello, el joven no se había movido para nada. Cuando estuvieron junto a él, vieron que este se balanceaba y de un momento a otro caí al suelo, levantando un poco de polvillo y con la niña aún pegada a sus piernas.

—¡Despierte!, ¡Vamos!— sollozaba abrazándolo; la gente miraba horrorizada a su Nación inconsciente…

****o****

**Enero, 2039.**

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse con pereza; estaba cansado pero no adolorido; lo único que le molestaba era una presión en su pecho y cierta dificultad para respirar; se levantó con cuidado, reconociendo de inmediato que estaba en un hospital; giró su rostro, al principio sólo captando la blancura de las paredes, para después encontrarse con el rostro de su superior, como siempre, inexpresivo y frío.

—Que bueno que despiertas, Alfred. Ya es preocupante todo lo que ha pasado, como para tener la mala noticia de tenerte en ese estado y en plena guerra— dijo con un tono muy molesto, como si la Nación tuviese la culpa de lo que le pasó.

—L-lo siento… creo… ¿q-qué pasó?— las imágenes pasaban borrosas por su mente, impidiéndole recordar exactamente lo que había pasado; por otro lado, esperaba que las palabras de su superior le dijesen que todo había sido solamente una pesadilla.

—Pusieron un explosivo en la base de la Estatua de la Libertad— la Nación lo miró suplicante— lo siento, Alfred— aunque más bien dijo lo último, puramente por cortesía u obligación— aún no se tienen las cifras oficiales, pero se estima que hubo cerca de 1,000 muertos y hay por ahora 420 heridos— le confirmó; aunque había algo que aún tenía en duda al otro rubio.

—E-entonces, ¿por qué me desmayé?, es que… no suele pasar que una Nación termine así de lastimada después de un ataque tan… bueno, no de los más grandes— el mandatario reflexionó por un momento.

—Creo que es porque se hicieron presentes dos factores que te dañaron: en primer lugar el ataque contra nuestro pueblo y en segundo las heridas infligidas hacia tu propio cuerpo, o sea, tu "persona"— le respondió— por lo menos es lo que me han dicho los médicos— se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Alfred comentó.

—Vaya… esto ya me lo había dicho Matt…

—¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?, ¿y quién es Matt?

—¡Ah!, es mi hermano, es la personificación de… de… C-Can…— parecía no encontrar la palabra.

—Canadá— completó el funcionario bastante exasperado— pero, ¿por qué dices que él te lo había advertido?

—_Well… _hace unos días Matty fue a mi casa; yo intenté convencerlo de que se uniera a mi bando en la lucha, pero él no quiso, así que comenzó a decir muchas cosas que no recuerdo, y luego creo que se molestó conmigo…— al llegar a ese punto, el mandatario lo escuchaba con súbita atención— y me dijo que si seguía así, probablemente habría ataques, que listo, ¿no?

—Alfred, no piensas que…— dejó la frase en el aire, esperando que el otro uniera cabos.

—No…— se llevó las manos a la boca— q-que Canadá… ¡tenga poderes mentales!— abrió la boca y agitó los brazos aparentemente asustado, al mismo tiempo que Robin rodaba los ojos.

—¡No!, no, idi… Alfred; a lo que me refiero es que pudo haber sido el mismo Canadá quien mandó a que se realizaran los ataques.

—¿Qué?, ¿Matty?, no lo creo, él es…

—¡Piénsalo!, el se había molestado contigo y te dijo eso como parte de una amenaza, aunque no lograste comprenderla a tiempo— la Nación negó un par de veces algo asustado, no podía creer que su propio hermano le hiciera eso, ¡era imposible!, pero ahí estaba su superior, dándole todas las pruebas necesarias para creerlo— lamento decirlo, pero tu hermano ha intentado hacerte daño— Alfred no pudo más y se levantó de la cama; no triste ni aterrado: molesto era la palabra correcta para describirlo— ¿a dónde vas?

—¡Rumbo a Ottawa!

****o****

Ottawa, Canadá.

Mientras tanto, el joven canadiense leía el periódico; mirando en primera plana, fotografías de la tragedia que había ocurrido en la casa de su hermano; aunque una parte de él pensaba que Alfred se lo merecía, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el estadounidense; al fin de cuenta eran hermanos y por mucho daño que Alfred le hubiese hecho, él no le deseaba ningún mal.

—Espero que Alfred pueda pasar bien de esto, ¿no, Kumatato?— dijo a su oso, que descansaba plácidamente en un sillón junto a él; el animal apenas levantó la mirada para preguntar:

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Canadá— le respondió palmeando su cabeza tiernamente— y para mi desgracia, el hermano del sujeto más idiota del mundo— comentó dándose algunos golpecitos en la frente; de pronto, se escuchó que alguien aporreaba la puerta con verdadera fuerza; Matthew se levantó para abrir, asomándose por un momento por la mirilla de la puerta, encontrándose con el rostro de su hermano; se apresuró a abrirle— ¡Al!, ¿cómo estás?, e-estaba preocupado en cuanto escuché todo, yo…

—¡No finjas!— le gritó al canadiense que lo miró confundido— ¡sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo!: tú pusiste el explosivo en Nueva York; ¡tú planeaste todo!

—¿Q-qué?, n-no A-Al… y-yo nunca ha-haría al-algo así pa-para dañarte…— le dijo comenzando a temblar— ¡no fui yo!

—_Yes, you did!, _¡me traicionaste!, ¡hiciste que personas en mi país murieran!— le reclamó acercándose a un aterrado canadiense— y esto sólo se puede arreglar de una manera…

****o****

D.F., México.

México yacía recostado sobre el sillón de su casa; disfrutando por un momento de la aparente paz que tenía todo: él había logrado su cometido y había hecho que Estados Unidos detuviera sus ataques, que por lo menos por ahora, llevaban unos días de alto al fuego y de una tregua de improviso para atender a los civiles heridos. Casi caía en un profundo y reparador sueño, cuando alguien irrumpió en su casa con gran estrepito.

Se levantó, suponiendo que era Josefina, pues su jefa era la única que tenía las llaves de su casa además de él; en cuanto la mujer se apareció por el umbral de la puerta de la sala, el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa sino preocuparse por el semblante de la mujer, que venía con un periódico en la mano.

—P-Pina… ¿qué pasa?— ella negó extendiendo el periódico a la Nación, pero antes de que él lo tomara en sus manos, ella le dijo.

—Estados Unidos le acaba de declarar la guerra a Canadá— el mexicano casi grita por la impresión.

—¡¿Qué?— Ella le hizo un ademán para que viera el titular del periódico, en el que confirmaba lo que le había dicho la presidenta— pe-pero Matt… él no— no podía creer que Alfred hubiera declarado la guerra a una nación tan pacífica que para colmo era su hermano— ¿dieron alguna razón para hacer algo así?— ella asintió.

—Ellos creen que Matthew está detrás del atentado de Nueva York— el mexicano palideció al instante: no podía haber nadie más culpable que él.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Kary: da… lo sé, Francia se va a enojar por lo de la estatua u_u<p>

Inner: y las Cana-fanáticas nos van a odiar u_u

Kary: ok, ok, pero es necesario *últimamente lo ha dicho mucho* y bueno… agradecemos a:

Inner: **Hinata Jagerjaques, Youko Saiyo, Lily Yavetil, Loreley Kirkland, Grellicious x3, Kairake, The Animanga Girl, Ake, Merlina-Vulturi, kikyoyami8, Juan Nikte **y **Autumleaf**

Kary: gracias por comentar y nos vemos luego!

Inner: paká!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews "anónimos"<strong>

**Ake: **Gracias, que bueno que te ha gustado!, jiji, y ya viste lo que le hizo Mex con sus narcos a gringo-kun n_n; nos vemos y espero subir el jueves! Paká!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Inner: Privet!

Kary: aquí me tienen, fiel a ustedes, subiendo el capi (quizás debió ser en la mañana pero por ciertas cuestiones no pude u_u)

Inner: Kary está enferma

Kary: da, pero bueno, de cualquier manera, espero que disfruten el capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_A pesar de haber ganado, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice sin pensar…_

—Ellos creen que Matthew está detrás del atentado de Nueva York— el mexicano empalideció al instante: no podía haber nadie más culpable que él.

—¡¿Qué?— Gritó llevando ambas manos al rostro— ¿co-cómo…?, ¡él no fue el culpable!— dijo bastante seguro, pero ante la mirada de su superiora, agregó— me refiero: a que Matt nunca haría algo así: él es incapaz de hacerle algo así al Alfredo, ¡es una buena persona!, él no es un nar… un terrorista— agregó y se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, cubriéndose de la mirada de su superiora, que suspiró y se sentó junto a él.

—Yo tampoco creo que Canadá sea una Nación agresiva; ni siquiera parecen estar totalmente en desacuerdo con Estados Unidos; y Thomas es un buen tipo, no creo que vaya a hacer algo por lo que su país pueda salir perjudicado— recargó la cabeza en la pared— pero no pienso que Smith comparta mis pensamientos. Desde que lo conocí me ha parecido un tipo paranoico y ególatra; seguramente por eso ha pasado todo— miró a Alejandro que seguía agachado; se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda— eh, vamos, no es tu culpa; no es culpa de nadie más que del gobierno de Alfred, no puedes hacer nada por eso a menos que quieras arriesgarte a entrar en la guerra— pero esto sólo ponía peor al mexicano, que no sabía cómo explicarle a su jefa que en realidad la culpa sí había sido suya.

—P-Pina, yo…— ella lo escuchaba con atención— te-tengo que decirte algo— la mujer asintió— el atentado… en realidad, yo…— aunque no pudo completar sus palabras, puesto que por el umbral de la puerta de la sala, entró un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azul oscuro.

—Smith… ¿qué hace aquí?— la mandataria se había puesto rápidamente de pie y se acercaba a él; Alejandro se levantó también, olvidando su culpabilidad.

—La puerta estaba abierta, así que decidí pasar; pensé que no les molestaría— lo dijo, aunque en el rostro de la mujer se leía claramente: "claro que nos molesta tu presencia"— y me parece bien que usted también esté aquí, así podremos proceder más rápido.

—¿Qué?, ¿de qué habla?— preguntó desconfiada.

—De la alianza México-América por supuesto— respondió mostrándole un documento, donde exponía la unión incondicional de México hacia Estados Unidos durante la guerra— sólo será necesaria su firma, señorita Montaño— ella lo miró mal.

—¿En qué se supone que está pensando con esto?; México no está dispuesto a entrar en esta guerra para pelear por un objetivo que no cree correcto— le espetó— la nación entera está disgustada por los acontecimientos con países con los que se lleva una amistad de años— recriminó— ¡mi Nación sigue ofendida con la suya por… las leyes de los años 20!— le dijo, señalando a Alejandro que permanecía detrás de su presidenta.

—Oh, pero no es necesario más que usted firme— le dijo descaradamente, sacando una pluma de su saco— por eso sólo pido su firma, no la de… el señor Hernández— continuó y luego agregó haciendo un gesto con la mano y en un susurro— esto le podría convenir a usted, ¿sabe?; creo que podría llevarse mejores beneficios de los que tuvo cualquier otro mandatario en México— ella abrió la boca, pero no habló, sino que gritó:

—¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡No estoy dispuesta a vender a mi país ni por todo el dinero que usted pudiera darme!— se acercó muy amenazante; a pesar de que era mucho más baja que el estadounidense, se veía sumamente intimidante— ¡por ellos es por los que gobierno, no por mí!, ¿lo entiende?, ¡de que serviría ir en contra de lo que todo mi pueblo piensa!, ¡déjeme decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas que usted hace!, ¡pero ésta definitivamente las supera a todas!— hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta— haga lo que quiera porque ni mi vida vale tanto como mi país para mí— el mandatario la miró con odio y dio un paso hacia ella, pero se vio detenido por la mirada de odio que le dedicaba México. Smith torció la boca y decidió salir de ahí; pero antes de irse, les dijo.

—Bien no debo obligarlos a que se alíen con Estados Unidos luego de rechazar su ayuda al principio— dijo— pero lo que puedo hacer es obligar a todos los mexicanos que aún están en mi país que vayan a luchar para nosotros— comentó fríamente— espero que esos mexicanos sepan pelear…— salió de ahí a paso largo, dejando a los dos mexicanos con una inquietud aún más creciente— _"No 'debo' obligarlos, pero tengan en mente que lo haré"—_ pensó retirándose.

—No puedo creer que se atreva a presentarse aquí— Josefina suspiraba, intentando calmarse, mientras Alejandro la observaba— aunque… creo que puede ser peligroso después de todo el haber rechazado sus palabras y más… para los paisanos que lograron quedarse en su país— México asintió sintiéndose muy contrariado— bueno… me parece que debo volver a los Pinos, tengo que dar mi declaración sobre esto— se acercó a su país que parecía pegado al suelo— no te preocupes, vamos a mantenernos quietos por ahora— la mandatara salió hacia la morada presidencial.

—Ah…— suspiró viendo como se alejaba la mujer— lo siento, Pina y… lo siento Matt…

****o****

?, EUA.

En alguna de sus muchas bases, Estados Unidos se encontraba reunido con los países con los cuales conformó una alianza que se llamaría, "Frente de potencias"; todos miraban un enorme mapa del mundo que estaba puesto sobre una fría mesa, en una de las salas de aquella base.

—… por lo tanto tendrás que encargarte de las naciones que aún siguen en conflicto en tu continente, ¿OK?— Alfred estaba a la cabeza de todos, y señalaba el enorme continente africano; en esos momentos terminaba de explicar que sería sumamente necesario mantener controlados a los países que aún tenían problemas ahí— además necesitamos anexarlas a nuestro lado de la pelea: si ponemos bases ahí, será mucho más fácil atacar a los africanos del norte que van en contra nuestra, ¿alguna duda?— de alguna manera el simple hecho de que Estados Unidos permaneciera serio en una reunión ya era un motivo de duda, pero quizás ese comportamiento explicara su lugar entre las potencias.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros?— Dinamarca parecía algo ansioso por comenzar, quizás de alguna manera para recordad viejos tiempos— pienso que podemos comenzar un ataque masivo a Rusia y China aprovechando que se encuentran algo débiles; tu territorio de Alaska puede servir, América, y podríamos usar alguna base en mi…

—No, no, no— Alfred lo interrumpió en seco— mi jefe me dijo que lo mejor que se debe de hacer es atar cabos sueltos— todos lo miraron sin comprender a lo que se refería— voy a invadir Canadá— los presentes abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—A-a… C-Ca… Cana… ¿Canadá?— preguntó Portugal luego de un momento de silencio— ¿qué no se supone que es…— miró el mapa, buscando el nombre del país hasta que lo vio sobre el territorio del mismo Alfred— ¿qué no es tu…

—Hermano— completó él muy enojado— ¡es un traidor!, luego de que me dijo que no me iba a atacar a menos que yo lo hiciera, puso un explosivo en mi Estatua de la Libertad, ¡mi jefe me lo dijo!, y también me dijo que debía hacerlo pagar por ello: no puedo dejar que alguien se salga con la suya— tosió un poco: desde la vez del atentado había tenido algunos pequeños dolores en los pulmones, aunque se arreglaría pronto, lo sabía.

—Pero eso podrías terminarlo después, ¡ahora es el momento perfecto para que acabemos con Yao e Iván!, ¿qué no lo ves?, ¡están débiles aún!— le dijo Sudáfrica algo irritado, tratando de que el americano entrara en razón.

—¡No!— levantó más la voz haciendo que todos callaran— escúchenme bien: vamos a hacer lo que yo les digo, porque yo voy a ser el héroe y el ganador de esta guerra— su mirada se volvió fría, muy a diferencia de la que siempre tenía— ¡y vamos a hacer lo que pienso que está bien!, tenemos que invadir a Canadá, ¡empezaremos mañana mismo!— respiró un par de veces, más molesto que antes; miró el rostro de todos: su incredulidad mezclada con algo de temor, suspiró, bajando la mirada. Contempló el mapa que seguía sobre la mesa y asintió un par de veces— está bien, cambiaremos un poco nuestra estrategia; si bien no estamos perfectamente ubicados para atacar al oponente, yo creo que podremos hacerlo: Sudáfrica, mantén lo que he dicho, necesitamos atacar por el sur; Portugal, me gustaría que buscaras la manera de entrar en Sudamérica: creo que recordarás bien la geografía de Brasil.

—No voy a atacar Brasil— interrumpió antes de cualquier otra palabra, eso estaba sin discusiones.

—No lo harás— negó de inmediato— sólo necesitamos una ruta hacia Venezuela: sé que no lo parece, pero es peligrosa— todos asintieron— los demás: busquen hacer un bloqueo marítimo y aéreo a Rusia; cubran la parte occidental— aunque sus tropas no podrían evitar todo el contacto, sí sería de gran ayuda para evitar cierto comercio importante que viajaba por esa zona— yo mismo me encargaré de Rusia y China en su momento… es todo— cruzó la puerta de la sala; dejando a los otros mirándose entre sí.

—¿Creen que ataque ahora Canadá?— Países Bajos (Holanda), estaba sentado en la única silla del lugar, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados— porque eso sería muy estúpido de su parte: un bloqueo no es suficiente como para detener a Rusia o a China y en todo caso estaríamos desperdiciando una oportunidad probablemente única— los demás guardaron silencio.

—Como sea… no lograremos hacerlo cambiar de opinión— Dinamarca suspiró volviendo a mirar el mapa.

Mientras tanto, Alfred buscaba la oficina de su superior en esas instalaciones; al fin la encontró y los dos militares que custodiaban la entrada lo dejaron pasar; miró a Smith que estaba leyendo unos papeles, junto a los cuales estaba una pantalla en donde se podía ver la sala en donde había estado él hacia unos momentos.

—Te ablandaste— le dijo por todo saludo— se supone que no aceptarías un "no" como respuesta y que asegurarías que todos ellos te ayudaran en tu invasión a Canadá.

—… pero… ahm… ¿crees que es lo más conveniente atacar a Matt?— el mandatario lo miró fastidiado, lo que hizo que Alfred replicara de inmediato— digo; no creo que sea tan necesario… y en cualquier caso, yo, ¡el héroe!, puedo acabar con cualquier enemigo.

—¡Ya lo sé!— gritó el presidente— pero necesitábamos terminar lo más pronto posible con él: no podemos dejar mucho tiempo antes de volver con los ataques al maldito Círculo, ¿entiendes?— la mirada de Alfred pareció perder algo de vitalidad—… bueno… de cualquier manera nosotros solos podemos con Canadá, además, siempre podemos ver algo bueno en esto— la Nación lo miró expectante— el demelio de Canadá será solamente para nosotros.

****o****

Ottawa, Canadá.

El despertador sonó con gran estrépito, haciendo sobresaltar a la nación que aún dormía; Matthew se levantó pesadamente y con un par de ojeras surcándole su piel; se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo rápido. Ni siquiera tenía ánimo suficiente como para preparar unos _Hot Cackes _que tanto le gustaban: la guerra no le veía bien en ningún sentido y luego de pasar gran parte de la noche sin dormir, cayó en un sueño lleno de pesadillas e imágenes trágicas: una de sus peores noches desde que recordaba.

Terminó de desayunar y le sirvió algo a su pequeño oso, ignorando el usual "¿Quién eres?" de su mascota. De pronto, sonó su celular y se apresuró a contestar; miró en la pantallita el rostro de su superior. Este lo miraba también.

—_B-Bonjour, _Thomas…— saludó reprimiendo un bostezo.

—Oh, cielos, no te ves bien Matthew— le dijo como todo saludo— lamento tener que sacarte de casa después de todo: yo tampoco pude dormir, pero necesitamos que vengas, ¿está bien?; hay unas cosas que debemos arreglar y es necesario que te presentes— la nación asintió.

—Está bien, estaré allá en unos minutos— cortó la llamada y subió rápidamente a cambiarse; bajó en menos de cinco minutos y decidió salir sin su mascota— ¡nos vemos luego, Kumato!— le gritó ya en la salida. De ahí, caminó algunas cuadras hasta el lugar donde se tendría que ver con su jefe; al entrar, vio de inmediato el revuelo que estaba dentro: personas corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando papeles, periódicos o llamando por teléfono. Con cuidado pasó entre ellos, hasta llegar a la oficina de su superior, que estaba detrás de todo ese alboroto— ¿querías verme, Thomas?— el hombre levantó la vista; también tenía ojeras y estaba algo despeinado.

—_Oui, oui…_— Thomas hizo un ademán, indicándole que se sentara— hace unas horas tuve una llamada con el presidente de los Estados Unidos— Matthew lo miró: expectante— me dijo que la guerra no se detendrá, pero que nos dará unos días para evacuar a la población de las principales ciudades, tú sabes: Ottawa, Toronto, Vancouver, bueno…

—¿Y ya comenzaron la evacuación?— preguntó de inmediato la Nación.

—_Oui_; precisamente hoy en la mañana dimos la alerta para que los civiles comenzaran la salida, aunque hasta ahora sólo un 10% de las personas han salido, esperamos que hoy para el medio día ya sea más de la mitad— Matthew sacudió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, fuera de la oficina se escuchó un gran estrépito y pronto un joven irrumpió en la oficina del mandatario— ¿pasa…

—¡Señor!, ¡ahora mismo!, ¡nos están atacando!— gritó presa del pánico.

—¿Qué?, pero Smith me había dicho que no lo haría— se levantó acercándose a la puerta; su Nación seguía sentada, observando al joven que acababa de llegar con los ojos abiertos— ah… y… bien, ¿cuántos escuadrones…

—No señor, no son soldados — lo interrumpió el chico, su líder levantó una ceja sin comprender— cinco bombas se dirigen a las grandes ciudades— el mandatario hizo un ademán, muy escandalizado; Canadá aún permanecía inmóvil— eh… lograron desviar la que se dirigía aquí, a Ottawa, pero…— los ojos del joven canadiense reflejaban la cruel realidad.

Pasaron varios segundos, en completo silencio. Matthew apretó los puños en su lugar, sintiéndose completamente impotente; ya no escuchaba los gritos y pasos que producían las personas fuera de la oficina de su jefe; sólo cerró los ojos y esperó; unos momentos después, sintió varios puntos de dolor punzante: los misiles habían llegado.

—¡Aww~!— el mandatario y el joven miraron a su nación, que en esos momentos se caía de la silla en donde había estado; el canadiense se apoyó en el suelo, apretando su pecho con una mano por el dolor que sentía en esa zona; además le dolía la cabeza y tenía cierta debilidad.

—¡Matthew!— gritó Thomas, acercándose al joven, aunque este había comenzado a escupir sangre— _¡Oh, Dieu!, _¡llama a una ambulancia!— pero Canadá se incorporó un poco poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su jefe.

—No… ayuden… manda ayuda a las ciudades…— fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, a los pies de su superior, que lo tomó en sus brazos y con ira miró al joven que aún permanecía en la puerta.

—¡Que preparen al ejercito ahora mismo!, ¡lo que hizo Estados Unidos no se quedará impune!

****o****

Caracas, Venezuela.

—¿Entonces no atacará?— Venezuela miraba escéptica a su mandatario— ¿qué quieres decir?, ¿no se supone que estamos en guerra?

—Sí; ese es el punto, pero el gobierno de Estados Unidos detuvo los ataques… ¡incluso a Rusia y China!— la joven se pasó una mano por la barbilla, bastante contrariada; por ningún motivo se esperó que los ataques se detuviesen— al parecer su gobierno está totalmente "concentrado" en los ataques a… Canadá— ella suspiró sin saber exactamente qué pensar: había algo que todavía le preocupaba y estaba completamente segura de que Alfred no detendría así las cosas.

—No… no se detuvieron— dijo muy segura, levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Ah?, ¿cómo puedes estarlo?— le preguntó pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

—No lo sé, hay algo que me lo dice— comentó haciendo énfasis en cierta comezón que tenía sobre el hombro— es que…— pero fue cortada por el celular de su mandatario, quien se apuró a contestarlo.

—Buenas tardes… sí… ¿cómo?— de pronto su rostro había palidecido— no… es… está bien: nos reuniremos allá— colgó y miró a los ojos a su Nación, quien le devolvía la mirada con un gesto de confusión— tenías razón, nos atacan… varios escuadrones portugueses se infiltraron por la frontera con Brasil…

* * *

><p>Kary: y bueno, ¿les gustó?<p>

Inner: esperamos que sí; sobre todo las palabras de nuestra querida Josefina n_n

Kary: y hay agradecimientos pa': **Youko Saiyo, Merlina-Vulturi, kikyoyami8, Loreley Kirkland, The Animanga Girl, ****Witch Griselda Ravenwood, Ake, ****Lily Yavetil, Hinata Jagerjaques, Juan Nikte **y **Kaine. Leto**

Inner: el siguiente capi para el lunes a más tardar.

Kary: da, en cuanto se me cure esta gripita me pingo a escribir!

Inner: paká!

Kary: por cierto... No me maten por lo de Matty! yo también lo amo, y les aseguro que tendrá su venganza también!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews "anónimos"<strong>

**Ake: **Bueno, lo que hará Mex lo trataré de poner pa'l siguiente cap, como dije una vez, escribir una guerra es dificil u_u, pero aun así lo traere lo mas pronto posible; y Matty tendra justicia! Nos vemos!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n; tampoco los latinoamericanos (excepto México y quizás Costa Rica) esos son propiedad de sus respectivos autors

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: Privet!

Inner: luego de un fin de semana para que Kary se recuperara podemos decir que está bien y pudo hacer el capi!

Kary: da!, esperamos que les guste!, ahora tenemos la participación de países nuevos, como Vietnam y los latinoamericanos (además de otros conocidos como Cuba y Corea del Sur)

Inner: disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Y la amistad y la paz los arrastraron al odio y la guerra…_

**Febrero, 2040**

Washington, D.C., EUA

—… y precisamente señor, creo que nos ha costado un poco de trabajo terminar de localizar a los mexicanos que permanecían en nuestro territorio, sin embargo, esperamos contar con su presencia y anexión a las fuerzas de nuestro país— así terminaba de hablar el Secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos, a quien, poco tiempo atrás, se le había puesto al mando del reclutamiento de nuevos elementos, tanto "nacionales" como de hispanos (y en especial mexicanos) que se encontraban en el país.

—Ya veo…— contestó el presidente, con quien el hombre había estado hablando— espero nuevos informes dentro de una semana, ¿está bien?— el secretario asintió— y es de vital importancia que continuemos con el ataque contra Canadá; tenemos que lograr su rendición en menos de 4 meses.

—¡Por supuesto, señor!— el mandatario asintió.

—Muy bien; ya puedes retirarte— el Secretario dio la espalda y salió de ahí, dejando a Smith en un profundo silencio, ni siquiera roto por el barullo que se ofrecía fuera de la oficina presidencial— no falta mucho…— dijo al aire, con una sonrisa medio torcida formándose en sus labios, aunque ese gesto no duró mucho: la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe.

—¡Rob!, ¡Rob, necesito hablar contigo!— Robin dio lentamente la vuelta para encontrarse con un Alfred sin aliento, despeinado y aparentemente preocupado.

—¿Sí?, ¿qué es de lo que quieres hablar?

—Tú… ¡mandaste ataques a las ciudades que aún no habían sido evacuadas!, ¡mataste a muchos civiles en las tierras de Matt!— le dijo agitando los brazos, el otro levantó una ceja.

—¿Y?, creí que estabas de acuerdo con migo en el asunto de a… ganarle a Canadá esta guerra— le recriminó sin cambiar su tono de voz.

—_Yes, I did!_, pero no de esta manera, ¡se supone que los héroes no matan a la gente normal!— comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, bajó la mirada y su jefe se acercó hasta él.

—Vamos, Alfred, tienes que recordar que en una guerra siempre hay sacrificios— la Nación estaba a punto de hablar pero su superior no lo dejó— ¡él también hizo lo mismo con tu gente!, ¡recuérdalo!— le señaló el pecho— incuso ayer te vi aún tosiendo por el atentado en la Estatua de la Libertad, ¿qué me dices de eso?— al fin, logró que Alfred se quedara sin palabras— bien, tenemos que hacer las cosas de esa manera si queremos que todo resulte.

—Pero… ha… está bien— contestó derrotado, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su presidente que parecía que lo estaban regañando— _sorry…_

—No te preocupes por eso ahora: sólo ten en cuenta que lo que hacemos es lo correcto— Estados Unidos asintió, aunque ahora no muy seguro: él pensaba que ganar estaba bien, y más si era la nación que debía hacerlo, pero aún así…

****o****

Londres, Inglaterra.

La hora del té, y como siempre: sentado educadamente en la pequeña mesa de su jardín, mirando a la nada y dejando que la brisa le alborotase los cabellos rubios; dio otro sorbo a su pequeña taza y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesita; una figura más alta que él, entró por la puerta que conectaba la casa con el jardín y se paró justo a un metro de él.

—¿Y te piensas quedar sin hacer nada?— Inglaterra no respondió de inmediato, sino que se inclinó hacia adelante y suspiró.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?, Canadá ya ni siquiera forma parte de la _Commonwealth*; _¿qué podría hacer yo con algo que ya se me escapó de las manos?— Francia torció un poco la boca y se sentó junto al inglés.

—Aún puedes dejar de apoyar a América, ¿no es así, _mon Cher_?— pero Arthur negó.

—N-no puedo hacerlo… le prometí que lo ayudaría y lo haré porque…

—¡Basta!, ¡No te das cuenta _Anglaterre_!, ¡América le declaró la guerra a su propio hermano!, ¡dame alguna razón para seguir apoyando algo así!— era la primera vez en muchos años que Francia hablaba de ese modo tan… maduro. A pesar de ello, Arthur no lo escuchaba; seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, y es que aunque su Reina también estuviese un poco renuente a ayudar al americano, él no podía dejar de darle su apoyo.

—¿No apoyarías tú a Canadá en todo lo que se propusiera?— le preguntó tomando desprevenido al francés.

—… _oui… _pero tengo límites para eso… y no lo apoyaría en algo que sé perfectamente que no es justo— le contestó volviendo a tener la misma seguridad en sus palabras; Inglaterra levantó la mirada, esta vez fastidiado.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¡este no es tu problema, _frog_!, ¡yo sé lo que hago y pienso que lo correcto es ayudar a Alfred!— recriminó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡Matthew es tu hijo también!, ¿o me lo quitaste solamente para dejarlo a la deriva?— le espetó Francis con furia, dejando al otro sin habla— pues yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como América le hace daño a _mon petit _Canadá; tú haz lo que creas correcto— finalizó levantándose bruscamente y dejando solo de nuevo al inglés; definitivamente las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba; salió de la casa de Arthur e hizo una llamada por celular— _Bonjour, France _al habla; quiero reunirme de inmediato con mi superior: nos uniremos a las filas del Círculo de Naciones…

****o****

Moscú, Rusia.

—Por favor, señor Rusia, déjeme terminar de curarlo— una enfermera joven había sido llamada diariamente desde hacía un tiempo para vendar las heridas del ruso que a veces sangraban durante horas enteras, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el hombre, ya cansado de todo eso, no permitía que lo tocaran.

—_Nyet!_, esto no ayuda en nada: la única manera en la que se curan estas heridas es ayudando a las ciudades, ¿da?— dijo; la mujer, resignada, se levantó y salió de ahí.

—Eso ya lo sabemos-aru; pero de cualquier manera tú como persona también necesitas curarte-aru— China estaba en una de las sillas del cuarto del ruso, tenía una venda en el brazo izquierdo, pero estaba en mucho mejores condiciones que Iván, que seguía sin poder levantarse de la cama, con vendas en los costados y en una pierna; con ellos dos estaban Corea y Bielorrusia, que precisamente el día anterior habían entrado al Círculo y se dedicaban a cuidar a sus hermanos.

—Pero yo tampoco creo que sea necesario-daze~— aportó el coreano— en pocos días parte de sus ejércitos terminará de llevar la ayuda a los sobrevivientes-daze~; pero lo que me sorprende es que América los haya podido atacar; porque creía que tenían una defensa imbatible-daze~— se rió un poco, pero ese comentario sólo hizo que los otros tres se dirigieran miradas de cierta confusión: ellos tampoco se explicaban la manera en la que Alfred había logrado atacarlos.

—Eso no me preocupa ahora— interrumpió la bielorrusa— pero lo haré pagar por haber hecho daño a mi hermano— su aura se volvió oscura, como la de Iván cuando se enojaba; el ruso sólo sonrió, un poco aterrado; afortunadamente para ellos, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa; el coreano fue quien de inmediato fue a abrir y en pocos segundos, escucharon un grito que aparentemente era de alegría; momentos después, Yong Soo volvió a entrar en la habitación del ruso, acompañado de otra figura, de mediana estatura, cabello largo amarrado hacia atrás y piel oscura.

—¡Cuba! ¡Me alegra verte!— dijo el ruso como saludo, tratando de levantarse, pero Natasha lo detuvo en el intento.

—¡A mí también!— respondió alegremente saludando a todos con un gesto de la mano— vaya… no esperaba que el daño que hizo Estados Unidos fuera tan grave.

—Da… Cuba no debe preocuparse, sé que estaré bien en unos días, ¿da?— sonrió quitándole importancia a su problema— pero bueno… ¿qué hace Cuba aquí?

—Oh, bueno… sobre eso— se frotó un poco los brazos a causa del frío— hoy mismo me enteré de que Alfred atacó a Canadá, y fuerzas del Frente de Potencias han invadido el territorio de mi hermana Venezuela— Corea se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar lo que había pasado con Canadá y China compuso una mueca, preocupado por la venezolana— por eso vine: también me uniré a ustedes…

—Pero, tu territorio es…

—El lugar perfecto para comenzar los ataques— interrumpió con cierta suficiencia en sus palabras— no se ofendan, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene una posición "estratégica" para atacar a Alfred, así que…

—No nos ofendemos, ¿da?— respondió Rusia mirando profundamente a su amigo cubano, sin embargo luego de un par de segundos le sonrió sinceramente— bienvenido al grupo, camarada— ese comentario se ganó una sonrisa por la mayoría de los presentes.

—¡Ah!, pero eso no es todo— Iván levantó una ceja— ¡vamos!— dijo dirigiéndose a alguien o algo que aparentemente estaba detrás de la puerta— sé que te agradará verlo— por la puerta, entró lentamente una figura vestida de verde, con el cabello negro y largo.

—_Xin chào*…_— saludó con suave voz— hace años que no nos vemos, ¿no es así?— preguntó con el mismo tono.

—Por supuesto— contestó el ruso, los demás se lanzaron miradas extrañadas— es bueno verte de nuevo en estos momentos: Vietnam.

—También a ustedes— sonrió por primera vez— lamento no haberme presentado antes, sólo tenía unos pequeños problemas, y ahora que están arreglados, pienso que puedo unirme a ustedes… claro, si me aceptan.

—¡Por supuesto!— respondieron Cuba y Rusia al mismo tiempo, a la vez que los demás asentían con fuerza.

—Y… una cosa más— sacó una carta de entre su _ao dai_* y la extendió a las manos del ruso, los demás se acercaron para ver lo que esta decía, mientras Iván se encargaba de abrirla.

—Es una… ¿carta de apoyo?

—No sólo eso: continúa.

—Veamos…— el ruso siguió con la carta— nos apoyará… vaya, dice que pone todo su ejército a nuestra disposición, además de sus reservas…

—¡Excelente-aru!

—¡Sí!, ¿y de quién es-daze~?— Rusia levantó la mirada dejándoles ver una expresión misteriosa.

—Corea del Norte.

—¿Qué?— fue una extraña reacción de Corea del Sur, quien se levantó apuntando la carta— ¿cómo…

—Silencio, Yong Soo-aru— lo detuvo su hermano— sé que a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus jefes, ustedes aún siguen separados-aru*; pero tienes que entender, que entre más seamos nosotros más posibilidades tendremos de ganar esta guerra-aru— el coreano estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo, la mirada que tenía su hermano lo hizo callar por completo— bien…

—Entonces, ¿vuelve el antiguo equipo?— preguntó animadamente el cubano; Rusia y Vietnam compartieron miradas cómplices.

—El antiguo equipo…

****o****

Brasilia, Brasil.

—Veamos, decime, porque sigo sin comprender, ¿qué hacemos todos nosotros aquí?— Argentina estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la casa de su hermano brasileño y tenía los pies sobre la mesita de centro; la mayoría de los países de Latinoamérica también estaban ahí, con excepción de Venezuela, México y Cuba.

—¡Cállate, weón!— le reprendió el chileno, sentado apenas a un metro de él, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados en expresión de cierto fastidio— ¡a nadie de aquí le interesa lo que vos pensai'!— Argentina iba a replicar, pero la pausada y agradable voz del brasileño lo detuvo.

—Bueno, creo que debería explicarlo de nuevo— dijo caminando lentamente y mirando algo enojado a Martín, lo que hizo que este bajara sus pies de la mesa— bien… estamos aquí porque me parece que es lo correcto que, bueno… a pesar de mantenernos al margen de todo lo que sucede con esta guerra, tengamos algo así como una defensa; no lo sé… ¿parte de nuestro ejército?, ¿armamento?, quiero escuchar sus opiniones; me parece que sería bueno que lo planeáramos juntos: creo que tenemos que buscar un bien común.

—Pero… si es así, ¿por qué México no está aquí?— preguntó Costa Rica, que era el que parecía más preocupado por el único de los tres hermanos que faltaba y que no estaba en ningún bando de la guerra.

—¡Oye, che!, ¡es cierto!, ¿por qué no está el pelotudo de México?— sin que se dieran cuenta, había vuelto a poner sus pies sobre la mesa.

—Creo que no tiene nuestras mismas preocupaciones: no creo que Estados Unidos planeé atacarlo, y… mucho menos los del Círculo de Naciones; sin temor a equivocarme, puedo decirles que por lo menos por ahora, es el que está más a salvo de todos nosotros— el resto hizo un gesto de aprobación de las palabras de Luciano.

—Muy bien, entonces; creo que debemos discutir esa idea, aunque por mi parte… pienso que es una excelente opción— dijo Perú, luego de meditar unos momentos las palabras de su hermano— ¿y qué piensan los demás?— nadie habló por unos momentos, hasta que Manuel hizo uso de la palabra.

—Pues; creo que si vosotros pensai' que está bien— hizo un gesto con la mano y ladeó la cabeza— también creo que es lo correcto; de cualquier manera estamos en mala posición luego de las… cosas que hizo Venezuela.

—¡Oye!, no hables mal de ella, sé que sabe lo que hace— defendió Colombia a su hermana.

—¡Escuchá' bien, que no estoy hablando mal de nuestra hermana!, sólo digo que es peligroso donde estamos— se defendió el chileno.

—Él tiene razón— habló Ecuador por primera vez— digo que también de mi parte estoy dispuesto a ayudar, ¿quién más?— obtuvo el resto de las manos levantadas en señal de aprobación— ¡excelente!, ¡esto nos protegerá de cualquier ataque, aunque sea dirigido a Venezuela!

—Temo decirles que los ataques contra Venezuela no es lo único que me preocupa— Brasil se había recargado contra la ventana de su casa; todos sus hermanos lo voltearon a ver, cuestionando sus palabras. Por un momento se preguntó si debería decirles, pero al momento siguiente decidió hacerlo: tenía que ser sincero con sus hermanos, sobre todo si entre todos iban a hacer una defensa— temo por que Estados Unidos descubra lo que estoy ocultando… hace poco encontré unas enormes reservas de demelio en mi territorio— las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, aunque ninguno de ellos dijo nada, hasta que Uruguay interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

—Yo te ayudaré de cualquier manera— esas palabras, rompieron un poco el ambiente y produjeron sonrisas y asentimientos con la cabeza por parte de los demás; Luciano sonrió al ver el apoyo de todos…

Muy cerca de ahí, más específicamente, en una camioneta fuera de la casa del brasileño, un joven rubio, algo delgado y de ojos azul claro controlaba diversos aparatos, entre los cuales se mostraba una pantalla por la que se podía ver el interior de la casa de Brasil; él tenía puestos unos audífonos grandes y por su expresión se deducía que había escuchado toda la conversación de los hermanos.

—_It's perfect!_

****o****

D.F., México.

Botellas vacías tiradas en el suelo, el silencio que corrompía todo en aquella gran casa; Alejandro ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había bebido tanto, aunque no estaba borracho, y ese, en parte, era el gran problema: estaba tan lúcido que ni un poco de la culpabilidad se había alejado con cada copa; con furia lanzó una botella contra la pared, produciendo que se rompiera y el cristal quedara esparcido por el suelo. Pronto su propia "paz" se rompió, al abrirse la puerta de su casa y cuando unos pasos le indicaron que alguien se acercaba a la sala, donde él se encontraba.

—¡Ay, Dios mío!— Josefina acababa de llegar a la casa de su Nación y verlo de esa manera, provocó en ella una reacción de molestia y a la vez, de tristeza— Alejandro…— se acercó al moreno, que no se había inmutado de la presencia de su superiora, ni de su mirada de preocupación— te aseguro que de esa manera no arreglarás nada.

—No es como si… esperara que lo hicieran: más bien es como querer olvidarlas— contestó secamente; ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él, poniéndose en cuclillas justo frente a donde estaba sentado, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. En esos momentos se preguntaba por qué le preocupaba tanto a México lo que había pasado con Canadá; bien, era cierto que eran grandes amigos, pero, ¿por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?; y como si el destino quisiera que su pregunta fuese resuelta, el mexicano la miró fijamente y le dijo— el atentado de Nueva York no fue culpa de Matthew.

—Eso ya lo sé, no…

—No, no, no, ¡no lo entiendes!, lo que…— tomó aire, tratando de que la opresión en su pecho se alejara; suspiró una vez más, haciéndose del valor suficiente para contarlo; debía hacerlo o la culpa se lo comería vivo— el culpable del ataque… fui yo…— Josefina abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando?, tú…

—Yo fui el responsable del ataque: yo mandé a poner esos explosivos en la Estatua de la Libertad— la mujer tragó y bajó la mirada; Alejandro se preguntó si ella estaba decepcionada, y no le hubiera sorprendido que así estuviese. Esperó a que ella le dijera algo, pero lo que hizo fue sentarse junto a él, recargando su cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos. México no pudo dejar de contemplarla: sus ojos, bajo los cuales ahora aparecían dos grandes manchas oscuras, su cabello que ahora lucía un poco más opaco y despeinado, pero a pesar de eso, no había perdido su carácter; el mexicano se abrazó las rodillas y le preguntó— ¿vas a delatarme?— ella lo miró.

—¿Debería hacerlo?: mi deber es velar por este país, ¿qué clase de mandataria sería si hiciera lo que me dices?— preguntó, pero esa "respuesta" no dejó satisfecho a Alejandro, quien la miró con más insistencia— creo que el único que debe decidir eso eres tú, y yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas.

—Gracias— le dijo de forma distante, girando un poco su rostro. Josefina suspiró y estiró un brazo para darle unas palmadita en la espalda.

—No sé por qué hiciste algo así, pero… estoy segura de que tenías algún motivo para hacerlo; y de cualquier manera, ya no es el momento de arrepentirse, ¿de acuerdo?— él volteó a verla, dedicándole una sonrisa un poco torcida— cuando haces algo de lo que no te sientes orgulloso… lo único que te queda es tratar de arreglarlo, de eso es de lo único que estoy segura.

—¿Y cómo puedo arreglarlo?, ¿eh?, por si no lo sabías Estados Unidos sigue siendo demasiado poderoso.

—Bueno— se levantó— quizás no puedas detenerlo… no ahora… pero podemos hacer algo por Canadá— él la observó, curioso— creo que aún podríamos ayudar a su gente, a Matt— estiró su mano, frente al rostro del moreno; éste permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, hasta que se formó una sonrisa en sus labios; tomó la mano de si jefa y se levantó con la ayuda de esta.

—Gracias— ella negó dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Vamos, compa, hay alguien que necesita nuestra ayuda…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Commonwealth: <strong>O "Mancomunidad británica de Naciones", es una organización (a falta de una mejor palabra, pues muchos dicen que no tiene la "oficialidad" para declararse una) a la que pertenecen ciertos países (entre ellos Inglaterra, Canadá, etc.) en la cual se busca un beneficio común (como por ejemplo, dar preferencia a la compra-venta de productos entre estos países) además de que comparten ciertos rasgos en común (como el idioma o también se puede decir que la mayoría fueron colonias de Inglaterra en alguna parte del pasado)

**Xin chào: **"Hola" en vietnamita.

**Ao dai: **un tipo de vestimenta típico de Vietnam, usado principalmente por las mujeres.

**Separación de las Coreas:** en los últimos años, se ha mejorado la relación de las Coreas, dándose por ahora una cierta cordialidad, lo que ha dado ciertas esperanzas de que en algún momento del futuro estas puedan volver a ser un solo país.

_**Si hay algo incorrecto en esta info, por favor háganmelo saber: realmente no tuve mucho tiempo para documentarme porque estuve fuera el fin de semana (Como casi todos los fines) aún así, espero que esté correcta n.n**_

* * *

><p>Kary: bueno… qué tal?<p>

Inner: ojalá les haya gustado!

Kary: aunque sinceramente no me gustó que nuestro querido Mex se haya puesto a tomar en vez de intentar hacer algo ¬¬ pero por lo menos tiene a una buena jefa que lo hace salir de sus tonterías XD

Inner: por lo demás… agradecimientos a: **Autumleaf, Youko Saiyo, ****Merlina-Vulturi, Grellicious x3, Loreley Kirkland, Juan Nikte, Lily Yavetil, Hinata Jagerjaques, kikyoyami8, Kaine. Leto **y **PanLeeBlackfraids**

Kary: sin sus comentarios la historia no estaría aquí n_n, nos vemos al siguiente capi (espero el jueves)

Inner: paká!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: Privet!

Inner: 'hora sin falta les trajimos este nuevo capi que esperamos y les guste.

Kary: por lo menos más que a mí e_e

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Bajo la maldita sombra de la culpa, los recuerdos aún llegan a un corazón…_

Ottawa, Canadá.

El joven se removió en el lugar donde estaba; aún no despertaba, pero se sentía adolorido; probablemente tenía pesadillas, pues una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro. En la mesita de noche junto a su cama permanecían sus gafas, que hacía unas horas su jefe le había quitado.

Ahora Thomas permanecía junto a él, en una silla a un lado de su cama, pero no lo observaba: se había quedado dormido, luego de haber estado toda la noche cuidando a la personificación de su país y muy a pesar de que se sintiera cansado y de que los médicos y enfermeras le insistieron para que regresara a su casa, él no había querido marcharse, por lo menos no ahora, sino hasta que su Nación despertara.

—Buenos días, disculpe, ¿nos podría decir cuál es la habitación que está ocupando el señor Matthew Williams?— México y Josefina acababan de llegar al hospital, en el centro de Ottawa y en esos momentos hablaban con la recepcionista.

—Por supuesto, señorita— le contestó sonriendo a la mandataria— el señor Canadá está en la habitación 12, es siguiendo este pasillo a la derecha— indicó con un ademán del brazo— ¡ah!, por cierto, también el señor Thomas se encuentra ahí, pero me parece que está durmiendo, les pido que sean cuidadosos— los dos asintieron, dieron las gracias y se dirigieron al lugar indicado.

Un par de guardias que estaban apostados en la entrada de aquel cuarto los revisaron antes de dejarlos pasar; en cuanto penetraron en aquella estancia, no pudieron dejar de mirar con tristeza, y por parte de Alejandro, culpa, a los dos canadienses: Matthew, acostado en la cama de blancas sabanas, con la cabeza vendada y algunas otras partes de su cuerpo en el mismo estado; a sí mismo contemplaron a su dirigente, que, completamente despeinado, ojeroso y un poco desaliñado, dormía en una, notoriamente, incomoda silla.

—Será bueno que lo mandemos a su casa a descansar—Josefina se acercó a Thomas y movió un poco, haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara y despertara de golpe— lo siento Thomas.

—Oh, es usted Josefina— se incorporó lentamente, mientras tanto, México se acercaba al canadiense; no podía creer que había provocado eso a uno de los pocos países que podía considerar un buen amigo— disculpen, creo que me venció el sueño— él también contempló a Matthew— pero no pude dejar de pensar en lo que voy a hacer ahora: ¡4,000 civiles muertos!, y por lo menos el doble de heridos…— suspiró pesadamente— y aún seguimos en guerra con Estados Unidos— se dio un momento para tomar aire— sinceramente no creo que podamos con todo esto.

—Vamos, Thomas, no se puede dar por vencido: de hecho, nosotros hemos venido para ayudarle— indicó, mientras el otro mandatario alzaba la vista— varias brigadas de apoyo ya fueron enviadas a las ciudades de desastre… espero que eso sea de ayuda…

—¡Por supuesto que lo es!— la interrumpió, tratando de sonreírle— nuestra nación siempre estará en deuda.

—Créame que no— Alejandro había levantado la voz desde hacía ya tiempo, y su rostro, carente de alegría reflejaba mucha de la culpa que cargaba.

—Bueno…— la presidenta de México se apresuró a intervenir— creo que tenemos que tratar algunos otros asuntos Thomas— aunque no parecía que éste quisiera retirarse del cuidado de su Nación.

—Yo me quedaré con él— ofreció México, a lo que el canadiense asintió y salió luego de la mandataria. En cuanto lo hicieron el mexicano suspiró y se recargó en la pared— ¿qué te hice, compa?— preguntó al aún inconsciente Matthew; su mente divagó en esos momentos: a Rusia, Iván… ¿cómo estaría él en esos momentos?, ¿se habría recuperado ya?, ¿habrían valido la pena todo eso?, esas e incontables preguntas más surgían en su mente, atormentándolo junto con la responsabilidad que le daba el ver a su amigo en esas condiciones— espero que por lo menos no haya sido en vano…

****o****

San Petersburgo, Rusia.

—¿Y esto funcionará?— los países del Círculo de Naciones estaban reunidos de nuevo en la ciudad rusa y era la primera vez que Francia acudía con ellos, aún así, escuchaba con atención el plan que los otros habían ideado con cierta anterioridad.

—Da, es muy simple, llevaremos parte de nuestras tropas a unas bases instaladas en Cuba y comenzaremos un ataque desde ahí, mientras que buscaremos la manera de abrirnos paso por territorio canadiense; ¿Francia piensa que tendremos problemas con ello?

—No; estoy seguro de que _mon petit _Canadá nos apoyará: los ataques contra sus ciudades no son cualquier cosa— respondió muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Excelente, mañana mismo comenzarán estos ataques y dentro de una semana los escuadrones aéreos podrán volar sobre el territorio de América— apoyó Corea del Norte con una mueca inexpresiva en el rostro.

—Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora-aru; me retiraré a mi habitación-aru— finalizó China y al ver que nadie ponía objeción, salió de la sala de reuniones, seguido de Corea del Sur, quien probablemente intentaría colarse en su cuarto. Después de ellos, casi todas las demás Naciones se retiraron con una breve despedida; Iván se quedó para arreglar los mapas, planos y listas que habían quedado sobre la mesa.

—Iván, ¿me permites un momento?— el ruso se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el norcoreano.

—No sabía que aún estabas aquí, pero… da, ¿qué pasa?

—Sólo quería preguntar una cosa— miró a los ojos a su amigo— me preguntaba, ¿cómo es que América logró vencer las defensas tuyas y las de mi hermano?, según tenía entendido, eran mejores que las del propio América.

—Da, lo eran— su mirada se volvió gélida— pero no nos hemos podido explicar por qué logró hacerlo; China teme que haya logrado comprender los puntos débiles de la defensa o la forma en la que utilizamos el demelio…

—Si me permites decir: estoy casi seguro de que hay un espía trabajando con nosotros— Rusia levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, por donde habían salido el resto de los países— no, no hablo de nosotros: me refiero a alguien que esté en contacto con nuestros reportes e información confidencial para la mayoría.

—¿Corea piensa eso?

—Sí, tenemos que buscar la manera de encontrar al traidor— Iván asintió— es todo, nos veremos mañana— sin decir más salió sin prisa de la sala de reuniones, dejando pensativo al eslavo; éste se sentó sobre la mesa, ahora tenía una preocupación más para agregar a su "lista".

Se acostó sobre ella, respirando pausadamente y dejando su mente libre de pensamientos por un momento; tan sólo eran imágenes que recorrían libres su cerebro: buenos y malos momentos, aunque quizás en los últimos años fuesen más buenos que malos, aún la espina del dolor de su infancia lo perseguía y la sensación de no estar junto a quien desde el principio quiso conocerlo y comprenderlo.

—México…— suspiró, tratando de imaginar lo que estaría haciendo el mexicano en esos momentos: probablemente disfrutando de un crecimiento económico por la venta de sus productos, de la felicidad de no estar en la guerra y de la tranquilidad de que probablemente ninguno de los dos bandos lo atacaría. Pero a pesar de que estaba feliz por pensar que tenía alejado a Alejandro de los peligros, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de su presencia junto a él— como desearía, por lo menos por un momento ver de nuevo a Alejandro…

****o****

Washington, D. C., EUA.

La Casa Blanca: el presidente de los Estados Unidos atendía una importante llamada de uno de sus espías, mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de aquel lugar, originada probablemente a que Alfred no estaba ahí; se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, escuchando con atención cada una de las palabras de su agente.

—… _por lo que piensan crear una defensa conjunta para protegerse de los posibles ataques que lleguen gracias a su ubicación con respecto a Venezuela._

—Ya veo; aunque me parece que no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos: la guerra no es con ellos y a mi parecer es sólo una forma de protegerse— suspiró por no haber recibido información más relevante que esa.

—_Espere señor, aún hay algo más, y casi le puedo asegurar que es la razón por la que los latinoamericanos hicieron esta defensa._

—¿Ah, sí?— buscó un bolígrafo y comenzó a jugar con él.

—_Sí: Brasil ha encontrado unas reservas de demelio en su territorio—_ el mandatario se puso de pie de inmediato, muy sorprendido.

—¿E-estás seguro?, y en ese caso, ¿sabes dónde están esas reservas?

—_Sí, se lo confesó a sus hermanos en la pequeña reunión que tuvieron, pero lamentablemente no mencionó el lugar exacto._

—Ya veo…— susurró— por ahora mantente en tu puesto y continúa informándome de cualquier eventualidad; nos veremos muy pronto— colgó el teléfono y meditó lo que haría por unos momentos, luego volvió a tomar el teléfono, llamando a alguien más— necesito comunicarme con el Secretario de Defensa— dijo, aparentemente luego de algunos instantes pudo comunicarse con él.

—_Señor presidente, ¿a qué debo su llamada?_

—Prepare ahora mismo un escuadrón de infiltración y espionaje: a Brasil.

—_¿Brasil, señor?_

—Sí: deberán buscar la ubicación de los yacimientos de demelio…

****o****

Toronto, Canadá.

Los días habían pasado con cierta rapidez en las tierras del septentrional país; Matthew al fin había podido despertar, aunque le costó mucho poder levantarse y aún más, que lo dejaran salir del hospital, aunque él había alegado que su gente era primero y tercamente, como en pocas ocasiones, había logrado su cometido, justo para unirse a las brigadas de apoyo en alguna de sus muchas ciudades afectadas.

—Excelente trabajo— dijo en cuanto hubieron quitado un trozo de escombro especialmente grande, debajo del cual vieron a un par de niñitos abrazados fuertemente, aterrados, pero aparentemente ilesos— sáquenlos— los demás asintieron; aquella cuadrilla era un conjunto de brigadistas canadienses y topos mexicanos* que habían llegado poco antes de que él despertara.

El equipo logró sacar pronto a los pequeños, que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicieron, no lograron separarlos; Canadá los contempló mientras los llevaban juntos hacia la ambulancia: no tendrían más de 6 años y por el parecido que tenían, se deducía que eran gemelos. Ambos lloraban, manteniéndose juntos con sus manitas entrelazadas; por un momento, los ojos de Matthew se empañaron. El canadiense bajó la mirada sin poder contener la tristeza.

—¡Matt!, ¡Matt!— Alejandro también se había unido a las brigadas; ahora se acercaba desde la orilla de la calle donde se encontraban, viniendo con un pequeño bulto en brazos, lleno de polvo, con algunas raspaduras en la piel, pero una sonrisa en los labios que delataba la satisfacción de haber encontrado a alguien vivo. Matthew bajó del montículo de escombros en donde dirigía la búsqueda, se acercó al mexicano y contempló al bebé que tenía éste— lo encontraron en su cuna, al parecer el techo colapsó pero esta resistió, ¡qué bien!, ¿no?

—Por supuesto— le contestó, a la vez que los paramédicos llegaban para llevarse a la pequeña criatura que llevaba México— es muy bueno…— desvió la mirada, encontrándose de nuevo con los gemelos en la ambulancia: había dejado de llorar, pero seguían juntos.

—Lo siento Matt— México había captado la mirada nostálgica de Canadá, y miraba a los chicos, aunque no de la misma forma— Alfred nunca debió hacer lo que hizo…

—Sí, ya lo sé— se limpió sus ojos con una mano— nunca… nunca comprenderé por qué lo hizo— comenzó a caminar por la destrozada calle, seguido del mexicano, quien lo escuchaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior— y-yo… yo jamás le haría algún daño, e-él no tenía razón para…— no continuó, sino que las lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos violetas.

—Matt— Alejandro estaba parado detrás de él, sin atreverse a mover o decir una palabra: quería decirle la verdad, que supiera quién fue el responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no se atrevía, así que sólo se aventuró a preguntar— ¿qué harás cuando te enteres de quién lo hizo?

—Yo… no lo sé: creo que ya sería tarde para hacer cualquier cosa— extendió las manos, mostrando su alrededor— yo creo que… estaría molesto, y…

—¿Pero si hubiera tenido una buena razón para hacerlo?

—México: ¿qué razón es lo suficientemente buena para matar a tantos inocentes?— el nombrado bajó la mirada: Canadá tenía razón, pues aunque había tratado de proteger a Rusia, todo lo que hizo fue sin pensar… pudo haber tantos otros modos para hacerlo…

—Tienes razón— contestó resignado, bajando la mirada— y lamento todo lo que está pasando: tú de entre todos no te merecías esto.

—_Mercy…_ creo…— rió un poco: por primera vez en días. Escuchó como algunos de la brigada gritaban para que ellos volvieran para ayudar— creo que debemos volver: necesitan de nuestra ayuda— echó a correr.

—Sí— contestó siguiéndolo, algo más lento— si tan sólo no hubiera hecho las cosas así…

****o****

D.F., México.

Josefina repasaba una vez más los hechos de la semana, sentada en su escritorio en Los Pinos; ella había tenido que volver a México justamente un día después de su llegada, pues los trabajos, juntas, eventos y demás eran imposibles de ignorar; de pronto un joven entró por la puerta de su despacho.

—El presidente de los Estados Unidos desea hablar con usted: está en la pantalla.

—Comunícame con él— le dijo, oprimiendo un botón que desplegó una pantalla justo frente a ella. Esperó unos segundos, contemplando el fondo blanco semitransparente de ésta, hasta que el rostro de Robin Smith apareció del otro lado— buenas tardes, ¿a qué debo esta "llamada"?— preguntó, aunque sin la mejor de las expresiones en su rostro.

—Creo que lo sabes muy bien: tu país está enviando ayuda a Canadá— reprochó, la mandataria levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y?

—¿Y?— repitió él, molesto— ¿te tengo que recordar que mi país está en guerra con Canadá?, y ustedes se han declarado neutrales, pero aún así envían apoyo a un gobierno que está en nuestra contra, ¿esa no es razón suficiente?— preguntó, levantando la voz a cada palabra.

—Bueno, no sé si ya hayas visto mi declaración a los medios, pero en caso de que no lo hayas hecho, te diré lo mismo que les dije a ellos: México no piensa que el culpable haya sido Canadá; ni yo, ni mi pueblo ni mi Nación, y por lo tanto enviamos ayuda a un país que necesita todo el apoyo que se le pueda dar en estos momentos… además: no estamos ayudando contra ustedes, nos limitamos a ayudar a las ciudades afectadas.

—¡Es lo mismo!: de cualquier manera están ayudando a un enemigo de nuestra nación— Josefina suspiró fastidiada.

—Prefiero no seguir con esta discusión: no estamos en contra suya, pero vamos a seguir dando nuestro apoyo a Canadá: ellos realmente no hicieron nada.

—No puedes estar segura, a menos que…— la mexicana estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación, pero al escuchar al otro mandatario se detuvo.

—¿A menos que qué?

—Que ustedes sepan algo de eso, que sepan quién fue el verdadero autor del crimen.

—¿Nos estás culpando de eso?

—Sólo digo que puede ser una posibilidad— se dirigieron frías miradas por un momento, hasta que el estadounidense desvió la mirada y agitó una mano— no: no creo que una nación tan… bueno, una nación como la suya, haya sido capaz de infiltrarse en nuestro país y llevar a cabo semejante acto— la mujer apretó los puños, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle al otro de lo que fue capaz su país— espero que no volvamos a tener otra diferencia como esta; nos veremos pronto— desapareció de la pantalla, dejando a su vez a una muy molesta mexicana, que golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

—Sí, Smith: eso espero…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Los Topos Mexicanos: <strong>son un grupo de rescatistas, que se especializa sobre todo en estructuras colapsadas; surgió gracias a la conciencia que se tomó luego del desastroso temblor en el 85, como un grupo de voluntarios, que luego fue "creciendo" hasta lo que ahora conocemos y que actualmente es un grupo de apoyo que nuestro país muchas veces ha enviado como ayuda a otros países en desastre.

* * *

><p>Kary: bueno, da, ya sé que estuvo (en esta ocasión) un poco más orientado a los mandatarios y a lo que hacen, pero me pareció algo necesario XD<p>

Inner: y los agradecimientos son pa': **Merlina-Vulturi, Hinata Jagerjaques, Juan Nikte, Youko Saiyo, Lily Yavetil, kikyoyami8, Autumleaf, Itaichigo, The Animanga Girl **y **Kaine. Leto** (Mil gracias por sus opiniones!)

Kary: y espero traerles el siguiente capítulo para el lunes (máximo); y nos vemos pronto!

Inner: paká!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: hola!

Inner: día de capi!

Kary: espero que les guste y (como un dato antes de este), bueno, la primera escena tiene la participación de muchos personajes (sobre todo, europeos) y a pesar de que parece que este fic está llevando un rumbo más serio que el esperado, me pareció que debían mantener las personalidades que tienen en las reuniones de Hetalia (que al fin y al cabo es de donde se basa el fic n_n)

Inner: sin otra cosa que decir…

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Porque mi pueblo es más importante que mi cordura, incluso el que ya no está junto a mí…_

**Marzo, 2040.**

Berlín, Alemania.

—¡Silencio, ahora!— Alemania había convocado a una reunión con los países europeos que no estaban en el conflicto; la mayoría platicaba entre sí, sin prestar demasiada atención, hasta que escucharon la fuerte voz de Ludwig— vamos a comenzar con esta reunión y les pido a todos que guarden orden y silencio para que podamos llegar a algún acuerdo: recuerden que la seguridad de cada uno de nosotros depende de lo que acordemos— ahora sí, el silencio era total.

—Muy bien Alemania, creo que me gustaría que repitieras el motivo de la reunión— dijo Suiza, quien estaba sentado entre Lily y Roderich.

—Correcto— sin moverse de su asiento, les dijo a los presentes— creo que es momento de que nosotros, las naciones que no estamos en conflicto, tomemos cartas en el asunto en esta guerra: no pido que entremos en ella, o que decidamos tomar algún bando— ninguna de las naciones hablaba— hace poco que me enteré de los planes de las naciones Suda y Centroamericanas: ellos ya tomaron en cuenta el peligro de su posición y se han unido para hacer una defensa conjunta que los beneficie a todos.

—Pero Alemania, eso es diferente— interrumpió Suecia desde su lugar, junto a Finlandia, con su característico tono duro al hablar— por la forma en la que están "repartidas" las naciones, pero sobre todo, por su abundancia en zonas para ubicar los puntos de defensa con el demelio.

—_Ja…_ entiendo eso perfectamente, pero no por ese motivo tenemos que quedarnos sin hacer nada…

—Sí: tenemos que hacer algo— de la nada surgió la voz de España, que sostenía un par de fotos de dos pequeños (Cuba y Venezuela), con lágrimas en los ojos— tenemos que hacer algo por mis pequeños, ellos no pueden con todo eso solos— suspiró trémulamente.

—Cállate, idiota: nos estás avergonzando— le reprendió Romano— ellos ya son lo suficientemente mayores como para saber lo que hacen.

—Ve~ _fratello_ no trates tan mal a España-_niichan_; él está preocupado por sus hijos— tanto Romano como Alemania se golpearon el rostro con una mano.

—Como sea— continuó el teutón— en el caso de que no podamos hacer una defensa como la que tienen en el continente americano; por lo menos deberíamos crear un tratado, en el que especifiquemos una alianza en el caso de que alguno de nosotros fuera atacado, claro… a menos que dicho país decida entrar en la guerra.

—Alemania, pensé que no querías guerra— le debatió Vash.

—No: no la quiero, pero escuchen: si en algún momento, América, o los países del Círculo deciden invadir a alguno de nosotros, tengan en cuenta de que no se detendrán ahí: y seguiremos los demás— suspiró— es todo lo que les puedo decir— volvió a tomar asiento.

—Ve~, ve~, Alemania: yo no quiero que me ataquen, quiero que Alemania me proteja— se abrazó de él como si por la puerta estuviera entrando Rusia, dispuesto a matarlo.

—Aléjate de ese macho patatas— le gritó Romano señalándolo.

—No, no, _fratello, _yo no quiero que nos pase nada: vamos a hacer lo que Alemania dice— Lovino se acercó hasta donde estaba su hermano, lo pensó unos momentos: al final de cuentas era su hermano mayor, y como tal debía proteger a su hermano, además de que ambos eran Italia…

—De acuerdo, pero no pienso acercarme a ese macho patatas más de lo necesario.

—_Grazie, fratello— _le dio un tierno abrazo.

—En ese caso yo también me uniré— España se levantó, acercándose a ambos italianos.

—¿Está decidido entonces?— preguntó Ludwig.

—No, por mi parte, no pienso unirme a esto, espero que comprendan mis motivos— Suiza se levantó con la intención de retirarse, su hermana también hizo lo mismo— nos veremos luego.

—¿Los demás?— la mayoría de los otros países se levantó, negando con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la salida; sólo Suecia y Finlandia se quedaron.

—Creo que debemos buscar aliados, la guerra puede ser peligrosa para los dos— le dijo el sueco a Tino, mientras iban con los demás.

—Entonces seremos nosotros seis, ¿correcto?— todos asintieron— debemos prepararnos… pero espero que no lleguemos a usar la fuerza.

D.F., México.

Alejandro había vuelto a casa; contemplaba los antiguos retratos y fotos con familiares y amigos. Había algo que le dolía en el pecho con cierta constancia, algo que muy a pesar de que no era nada comparado con los dolores que tuvo en el pasado, le traía una preocupación que no lo abandonaba ni por las noches.

—Mi cuerpo se siente mejor que en mucho tiempo, pero en mi mente…— había dicho en voz alta. Era más bien como un presentimiento de que algo malo pasaba, y que no tenía nada que ver con sus acciones sobre el atentado de Nueva York— podría estar pasando cualquier cosa— se llevó una mano a la boca— pero si eso fuera cierto ya lo habría sabido— razonó, luego agitó la cabeza, pasándose una mano por los cabellos— creo que me estoy volviendo loco: hablo conmigo mismo— bufó al tiempo que se sentaba en la escalera.

No obstante de las palabras que hacía unos días había compartido con el canadiense, él se sentía un poco mejor: lo había ayudado, por lo menos un poco; su mandataria ya lo sabía y lo apoyaba y además su gente era feliz y orgullosa de pertenecer a una nación tan "caritativa" como se había visto México, pero aunque realmente no todo haya sido como parecía, la felicidad de la gente llegaba a él, era uno de sus lazos más fuertes, junto con…

—Junto con el lazo hacia la muerte…— hablaba de nuevo en voz alta. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sobándolo un poco, liberando la tensión que ahí se acumulaba; mientras hacía eso, el teléfono de la casa sonó y México se levantó para contestarlo— hola, habla…

—_¡México!, enciende la tele, canal 27 ahora mismo_— la voz de la superiora de México se denotaba agitada. El moreno se apresuró a hacer lo que ella le indicaba; el canal que le había dicho, presentaba un noticiero y este a su vez, un video, aparentemente tomado por aficionados que mostraba a unos militares (que por sus trajes se denotaban estadounidenses) golpeando a un joven de cabello negro, a quien no podía reconocerse el rostro; en cuanto el video terminó, en la pantalla se mostraron de nuevo los presentadores.

—Este fue el video que una mujer europea logró captar cuando estuvo en un viaje turístico de los Estados Unidos; el hombre a quien ustedes pudieron ver, era golpeado por miembros del ejército, era de origen mexicano y luego de una investigación, eh… se determinó que lo golpeaban porque se negó a unirse a las filas del ejército norteamericano, eso es…— Alejandro apagó la televisión, aún sosteniendo su teléfono en la otra mano.

—_Ya lo escuchaste, ¿cierto?—_ susurró.

—Sí, ¿eso fue lo que pasó?

—_Sí, lo fue: el gobierno de Estados Unidos busca a los mexicanos para meterlos en el ejército a la fuerza._

—¿Ya hablaste con Smith?

—_No he logrado localizarlo._

—Entonces voy a hablar con Alfred ahora mismo.

—_¿Qué?, ¡no!, ¡no se te ocurra!, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó la vez anterior?—_ pasaron unos segundos en los que sólo se escuchó la respiración de ambos por teléfono.

—Sí— contestó al fin— pero es más importante mi gente.

—_¡¿Y si intenta hacer lo mismo?_

—¡Qué lo intente!, yo no soy el mismo…— cortó la llamada, tomó un abrigo y salió de su casa, dando un fuerte portazo.

****o****

?, Cuba.

En una de las bases del ejército cubano, y para ser más exactos, en una junto a la costa más cercana a la península de Florida, se encontraba la personificación de dicho país, supervisando los últimos detalles para el ataque; en joven de piel casi tan oscura como él, se acercó.

—Las naves están a punto de salir: las nuestras serán las primeras y llegarán en aproximadamente 4 horas hasta las costas de Estados Unidos.

—Muy bien, que me avisen cuando salgan— el otro asintió y se retiró; Cuba se acercó a un aparato grande que estaba en una esquina de la estancia, tomó lo que parecía una cajita y marcó un código— aquí Cuba, ¿me escuchan?

—Da_, aunque sigo preguntándome por qué hablamos con esto: es algo molesto y estorboso._

—Lo sé, pero recuerda que trabajaron mucho para perfeccionar este radio: y de esta forma no podemos ser interceptados.

—_Bueno, ¿cómo va el avance de Cuba?_

—Las naves están a punto de salir; el primer grupo se compone de trece submarinos de mis fuerzas marítimas.

—_Muy bien; Cuba debe avisarnos en cuanto las naves estén a punto de llegar a su destino para comenzar a mandar las tropas nuestras: el primer punto a llegar será Alaska y como es territorio de América debemos tener la distracción antes de cruzarla, _¿da?

—Comprendo— el muchacho había vuelto; llamó a su Nación y le señaló la gran pantalla que estaba en la sala— Rusia, los submarinos acaban de salir; prepárense: llegarán en unas 4 horas.

—Da_: estaremos listos._

****o****

Washington, D. C., EUA.

Alejandro acababa de arribar a la ciudad estadounidense; no se molestó en tomar un taxi para llegar a la casa de Alfred, sino que comenzó a caminar a pasos largos por las calles que al parecer, conocía ya bastante bien.

El lugar no tenía la concurrencia de siempre, cosa que comenzó a parecerle extraño al mexicano, hasta que a lo lejos divisó un carro blindado del ejército de su vecino que atravesaba una de las calles en dirección desconocida.

—"_Probablemente vayan a 'cuidar' a Smith"_— pensó con fastidio y molestia, llegando a los pocos minutos a la casa del rubio; se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un solo golpe— ¡Alfred!, ¿dónde estás?— gritó sin poder contener su furia; no esperó una respuesta, sino que se adentró en el lugar, decidiendo acertadamente, dirigirse al estudio de Estados Unidos; en cuanto entró en él, se encontró con un güero con los pies sobre el escritorio, tomando una malteada y con las manos recargadas en la silla giratoria que tenía.

—Oh, hace mucho que no veía a Ciudad Juárez tan levantado— dijo en tono de burla, refiriéndose al mechón de cabello que México tenía; sin cambiar de posición le indicó la silla que estaba frente a él.

—¿Me estabas esperando?

—Algo me decía que vendrías.

—Entonces, ya sabes por qué estoy aquí— Alfred dio otro sorbo a su malteada, mientras observaba al mexicano, que no se había acercado ni siquiera un poco más a su escritorio.

—¿Podrías darme una pista?

—¡No te hagas tonto!, ¡tú y tu gobierno han estado persiguiendo mexicanos para que se unan a su ejército!

—Ah, era eso— se levantó, dejando la bebida sobre la mesa y caminando a un rincón de su estudio— no creo que tú de entre todos tengas el derecho de pedirme que me detenga.

—¿Ah, sí?— le preguntó levantando una ceja— ¿y por qué piensas eso, gringo?

—Creo que "ellos" pueden decírtelo— contestó, abriendo lo que al parecer era un compartimiento lo suficientemente grande como para esconder al menos cinco personas. Estiró la mano dentro del lugar para sacar a dos jóvenes que estaban amarrados dentro, con muestras de golpes y probablemente torturas mayores; uno era el chico que había puesto el explosivo en la Estatua de la Libertad, el otro era el conductor— no es muy listo de su parte estar contando su "hazaña" en un bar de la frontera.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?— bueno, ya lo había descubierto: no valía la pena fingir que no había sido el culpable.

—Un par de semanas, no recuerdo el día— agitó la mano, quitándole importancia.

—En ese caso me pregunto si ya vas a dejar de atacar Canadá— se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la puerta de la pequeña biblioteca, mirando fijamente a su vecino.

—No, no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Qué?, pero si ya no tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Pero Smith me dijo que no lo hiciera: una gran Nación como yo no puede arrepentirse, además…— se paró frente a México, mirándolo directamente a los ojos— ahora tú tienes que entrar en esta guerra: y serás mi aliado.

—Ay, sí, por supuesto— le contestó con todo el sarcasmo denotando sus palabras— a pesar de que me descubriste, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

—Si no lo haces entrarás en guerra pero contra mí.

—Ahora tú eres el que no está en posición de declararle la guerra a alguien más: ¿no recuerdas que ya vas en contra de más de 10 países?

—No estoy solo: y Smith me…

—Smith, Smith ¡y dale con Smith!; ¡deja por un momento de hablar de lo que él te dice y concéntrate en lo que tú piensas!, quizás no sea tan malo como las estúpidas ideas de tu jefe.

—Y lo dice un país que no supo cuando decir que no a las ideas de la suya.

—Ella no supo nada de este ataque, ¡fue y seguirá siendo mi idea y mi responsabilidad!

—¿Eso es una declaración?— su mirada se había vuelto desafiante, y se irguió cuan alto era, haciendo que esos centímetros que era más alto que el mexicano se notaran más, sin embargo el otro no se intimidó, sino que le devolvió la fría expresión.

—Sólo vine a arreglar mi problema: deja a mi gente en paz.

—Estás loco si…— pero se detuvo un momento; guardó silencio y se pasó una mano desde el pecho hasta el estomago; una alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza— invasión…— como si hubiera olvidado que Alejandro estaba ahí, se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el teléfono, marcando un número rápidamente— ¿qué es lo que está pasando?— México trató de captar las palabras de quien hablaba del otro lado, pero no lograba escuchar más que un murmullo inentendible— ¿quién… ¡¿Qué?; ¡no!... ¡voy ahora mismo!— colgó el aparato— terminaremos esta charla después— a paso rápido, salió del lugar, dejando a un confundido mexicano.

—¡Maldita sea!— gritó y dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse recordó algo y volteó la mirada de nuevo; se acercó a los dos hombres que seguían atados en el suelo; los desamarró y ayudó a incorporarse— salgan de aquí, seguramente pronto este lugar se pondrá peligroso…

****o****

?, Rusia.

—Señor Rusia: unas tropas han entrado a territorio norteamericano, y…— ahora, en una de las bases rusas, Iván, junto con su hermana, China, ambos coreanos y Vietnam, dirigían la formación de los escuadrones que entrarían a Alaska. Sabían de antemano que el resto de los países que estaban de su lado, atendía otro frente de guerra.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido el eslavo— ¿Cuba no nos ha avisado aún?— el resto de las naciones negó— Rusia debe hablar con él entonces.

—Pero señor…— el muchacho quiso decirle algo a su País, pero éste lo ignoró y se dirigió a un aparato muy similar al que tenía Cuba en su base; tomó la pequeña cajita rectangular, marcando otro código.

—Cuba, soy Rusia.

—_¿Rusia?, ¿qué pasa ahora?_

—¿Por qué Cuba no me ha avisado que sus tropas ya habían llegado a América?

—_¿Qué?, no: mis submarinos aún no llegan, y el resto de la flota apenas salió hace… media hora._

—Pero, ¡ya me dijeron que las tropas llegaron!— dijo alzando la voz, haciendo que los demás lo miraran confundidos.

—_Pero no son las mías, Rusia._

—Entonces…— el joven que hace unos momentos había querido hablar con él se volvió a acercar.

—Señor, las tropas no son cubanas.

—¿De quién son?

****o****

Búfalo*, EUA.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer del cielo, creando un panorama por demás desolado y algo deprimente; eso, acompañado del fuerte sonido de cientos de tanques que iban directamente a Washington, limpiaba el lugar de cualquier persona y hasta los animales parecía que habían desaparecido del lugar.

—¡Vamos!, ¡tenemos que avanzar todo lo que nos sea posible antes de ser interceptados!— un hombre en el tanque delantero mandaba instrucciones a los demás.

La tierra temblaba ligeramente a causa del peso de aquellas maquinas, junto con algunos carros blindados que iban atrás de todo lo demás. Parecía que el aire se hubiese detenido para dar paso al movimiento de los monstruos.

A algunos kilómetros de ahí, sobre un helicóptero desde donde se podía contemplar todo el "espectáculo", dos personas miraban por las ventanillas, mientras el piloto mantenía la nave estática en el aire.

—¿Sigues estando seguro de esto?— le preguntó uno a otro.

—_Oui:_ tanto como que no quiero que Estados Unidos vuelva a hacerle daño a mi gente.

—Entonces te apoyo, Matthew— la Nación miró a su superior con una mueca algo nostálgica.

—_Mercy, _Thomas— suspiró volviendo a observar la ola de tanques que atravesaban la frontera con Estados Unidos— _"aunque seas mi hermano… te arrepentirás de haber dañado a mi gente"_

* * *

><p><strong>Búfalo: <strong>(o _Buffalo_ en inglés) es una ciudad del estado de Nueva York en Estados Unidos, muy cercana a la frontera con Canadá; la tomé del mapa (casi en un así como así XD) porque me pareció una de las más cercanas a Washington (y a Nueva York también n_n)

* * *

><p>Kary: bueno, y aquí termina este capi, que esperamos les guste y nos dejen sus comentarios.<p>

Inner: con críticas, opiniones o lo que sea n_n

Kary: hoy agradecemos a: **Merlina-Vulturi, Juan Nikte, Hinata Jagerjaques, Loreley Kirkland, kikyoyami8, Youko Saiyo, Autumleaf, Grellicious x3 **y **Lily Yavetil**

Inner: ya saben que no sería lo mismo sin sus comentarios jeje

Kary: nos veremos para el siguiente (ya saben: el jueves mientras nos sea posible!)

Inner: do svidanya!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Kary: Privet!

Inner: bueno, les traemos este nuevo cap, y esperamos que les guste n_n

Kary: un dato: nuestra Secretaria de Defensa: Alejandra Astorga (XD tocaya de México!)

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya<strong>

_Nada es lo que parece, y en una guerra las sorpresas llegan más seguido de lo que se espera…_

Washington D.C., EUA.

—¿De Canadá?— Alfred se dejó caer frente a la silla del escritorio de su jefe— ¿cómo… cómo fue que…

—¿No era obvio?; estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano recibiríamos una ofensiva desde nuestro vecino del norte; ahora lo que nos queda por hacer es detenerla y tratar de ocupar sus tierras lo más rápido posible.

—Pe-pero no podríamos, no lo sé… ¿tratar de arreglar las cosas con Matt?— jugaba con sus dedos con la mirada baja.

—¿Arreglar las cosas?, me temo que no te comprendo Alfred: Canadá acaba de invadir tu territorio ¿y tú esperas que tengamos algún tipo de tregua?

—Bueno yo… sólo era…

—Por favor Alfred, comprende que esto no lo hacemos por dañar a Canadá: lo hacemos para defender a la gente que vive en esta nación: si dejamos que las cosas sigan así, quién sabe qué otro país pueda pensar en invadirnos o declararnos la guerra.

—Creo que… tienes razón— se resignó suspirando.

—Claro que la tengo— respondió Smith, muy autosuficiente— pero por lo que ahora debemos preocuparnos, es por la forma en la que vamos a contrarrestar esos ataques: sé que no falta mucho para que la recuperación de Rusia y China esté completa. Sus ataques comenzarán más rápido de lo que nosotros pensamos— Alfred se acomodó hacia adelante en su silla, con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo— por ahora hay que seguir con el reclutamiento de nuevos elementos para el ejercito, además de la búsqueda de esos yacimientos en Brasil; por favor, debes volver a hablar con la representación de Sudáfrica para saber cómo siguen las cosas en África, ¿está bien?

—_Yes!— _el rubio se levantó, dispuesto a hablar con el africano, sin embargo la entrada de una joven a la oficina de su superior lo detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Robin al verla.

—Sí señor: nos invaden.

—Esa no es una noticia, las tropas de Canadá entran por el norte a una velocidad asombrosa— dijo con tedio.

—No, es algo más: una flota cubana acaba de llegar— el funcionario se levantó de golpe— se dirigen hacia acá desde la Florida.

—Entonces, creo que… sus ataques sí nos tomaron por sorpresa…

****o****

?, Rusia.

Los países del Círculo que se encontraban en Rusia, estaban concentrados en una sala, discutiendo sobre lo que tendrían que hacer ahora: no negaban que la intervención canadiense podría ser de ayuda para sus propósitos, pero de esa manera quedaba completamente bloqueado un ataque por el norte, pues seguramente se buscaría bloquear a toda costa esa frontera.

—¿No podríamos tratar de continuar por el norte?— Corea del Norte esperaba que el plan continuase como se había planeado en un principio.

—_Nyet—_ le respondió contrariado Iván— seguramente ahora mismo el gobierno de América está mandando cientos de soldados para proteger su frontera norte.

—Pero tenemos que enviar las tropas lo más pronto posible: las de Cuba ya han llegado a su destino y en poco tiempo el resto de las naves marítimas ya habrá llegado— les recordó Vietnam, que observaba un mapa de Estados Unidos.

—Entonces debemos buscar otro punto para entrar-aru, que opinan de… ¿la costa oeste de América-aru?— el resto guardó silencio luego de las palabras del chino.

—¡Yo apoyo la idea de mi hermano-daze~!— gritó felizmente el surcoreano; Bielorrusia se encogió de hombros.

—Yo voy a apoyar lo que diga mi hermano— Rusia giró el rostro incomodo: al parecer ni los últimos años de distanciamiento habían servido para que su hermana dejara ese comportamiento hacia él; tratando de ignorarlo, apoyó.

—_Da_; viendo que no hay otra manera de ayudar a Cuba, es lo mejor: ¿qué piensan que deberíamos enviar?

—Submarinos— respondió de inmediato Corea del Norte— el factor sorpresa es lo más importante que tenemos, así que hay que aprovecharlo al máximo— todos asintieron, a favor de las palabras del joven.

—En ese caso: que cada uno vaya de inmediato a preparar sus naves, yo me encargaré de dar el aviso a Cuba; Natasha, tú dirige las mías— indicó, ya que su hermana no tenía costas. La mayoría se dirigió a donde éste les había indicado, sin embargo, una vez más el norcoreano no se retiró de inmediato— ¿Corea necesita algo?

—Sí, quiero saber si ya has hecho algo por lo que te dije el otro día— Iván pareció sorprendido, aún así, esto no molestó al asiático, sino que le sonrió comprensivamente— te entiendo: todos los planes de guerra ya por sí solos son demasiados para que los dirijas tú solo; sin embargo, pienso que no es un asunto que debamos dejar sin resolver: yo mismo me encargaré de buscar, ¿de acuerdo?

—_Spacibo_, espero que puedas encontrarlo.

—No es problema: debemos de buscar el beneficio conjunto— con eso último se retiró para dirigir sus propias naves, mientras tanto el ruso volvió a acercarse al radio.

—Aquí Rusia de nuevo, ¿Cuba me escucha?

—_Sí; ¿qué ha pasado?, mis tropas ya llegaron, pero no estoy seguro de que puedan resistir por mucho tiempo en la tierra de Estados Unidos._

—Cuba ya no debe preocuparse, ¿da?, hemos enviado nuestras propias naves: serán submarinos que entrarán por la costa oeste de América.

—_¿Por qué el cambio de planes, Rusia?... amm… ¿de quién exactamente fueron las tropas que invadieron?_

—De Ca… Canadá— dejo mirando el mapa que llevaba junto a él desde que inició la guerra.

—_¡Canadá!, ¿es en serio?_

—_Da, ¿_le pasa algo a Cuba?

—_Ah… no: ustedes continúen con los planes, mis tropas tratarán de resistir, espero que no demoren tanto._

—No lo haremos… _do svidanya._

—_Nos vemos, Rusia._

****o****

D.F., México.

Los tres mexicanos acababan de llegar a la capital de su país; México tomó del cuello a los otros dos y los levantó sin que le importara mucho que estuvieran en el aeropuerto internacional, y claro, que hubiesen llegado en uno de los últimos vuelos que se ofrecían de Estados Unidos hacia México.

—¿En qué estaban pensando cuando se pusieron a tomar y a decir todas esas pen******* en un bar tan cerca de la frontera?

—Y-yo… no-nosotros— comenzó a tartamudear uno de ellos.

—E-estábamos e-ebrios… no que-queríamos decirlo— continuó el otro; Alejandro los miró a los ojos, los suyos que por un momento se pudieron ver rojizos hicieron tragar saliva a los jóvenes que seguían en el aire; alrededor nadie se atrevía a intervenir. Pero luego de unos momentos en los que parecía que la Nación los planeaba ahorcar, éste los soltó bruscamente, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo muy adoloridos.

—Que no los vuelva a ver; y díganle a su jefe que se ande con cuidado: no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Estados Unidos mande gente a matarlos— ellos asintieron, asustados y luego echaron a correr, saliendo del aeropuerto, dejando solo al mexicano; él bufó y reflexionó por unos momentos, hasta que se decidió por sacar su celular y marcar rápidamente a alguien.

—¿_Sí, Alejandro?, ¿pasa algo?—_ la inconfundible voz de la mandataria era la que hablaba del otro lado.

—Tendremos que hacer una junta: llama a la Secretaria de Defensa , ¿de acuerdo?

—_¿No salieron bien las cosas en Estados Unidos?_

—Sólo digamos, que mi… "pequeño" secreto ya fue descubierto— lo dijo en un tono relajado y el más amable que pudo.

—_No puede ser…— _se oyó el suspiro de ella— _está bien, nos vemos en la base de la península en dos horas y media; hasta luego._

—Adiós— guardó su teléfono nuevamente— es tiempo de poner cartas en el asunto.

****o****

Toronto, Canadá.

Matthew y su superior habían regresado a esa ciudad ya que, dada su cercanía con la frontera con Estados Unidos y sobre todo, el punto por donde estaban entrando los tanques, era el lugar perfecto para controlar todos los movimientos, además, claro estaba, la ausencia de personas, luego de los ataques de su vecino del sur.

Canadá en esos momentos revisaba unos planos de las ciudades más próximas, junto con su Ministro de Defensa*, quien le ayudaba a planear una ofensiva más eficaz; su superior escuchaba atentamente: él era un buen estratega, económica y políticamente hablando, sin embargo, nunca había sido muy bueno en la parte bélica; aún así sabía lo mucho que estaba en sus manos y trataba de comprender lo más posible de las palabras que compartía su nación con el Ministro.

—… aún así, debemos mantener la mayoría del ejército en el territorio para proteger a los civiles— comentó el hombre, levantando un poco el rostro.

—_Oui_, por supuesto que así tiene que ser, pero las fuerzas aéreas… pienso que la mayor parte de ellas es la que debe de salir, así apoyarán a las fuerzas terrestres— el Ministro de Defensa se rascó la barbilla, pero antes de que pudiese contestarle a su Nación, una joven tocó la puerta de la sala con suavidad y luego entró en ella.

—Señor Canadá, alguien quiere comunicarse con usted.

—¿Quién es?— le preguntó, esperando que no fuera su hermano.

—El señor Cuba— Matthew se levantó, algo más animado con eso.

—¡Qué bien!, ¡ahora vuelvo!— salió de esa sala, hacia el lugar donde le señaló la muchacha; éste era un cuarto más pequeño y únicamente con iluminación y algunos controles en la pared; el canadiense apretó varios botones, y el rostro del cubano apareció sobre una pantalla azul semitransparente— ¡Cuba!

—¡Canadá!, me alegra de verte mejor— le dijo sonriendo radiante— ha… hace poco que me enteré de lo que hiciste: a todos nos tomó por sorpresa el que atacaras a Alfred— el canadiense bajó la vista— me parece algo muy bueno y valiente— el chico miró a Cuba como si no le creyera, pero luego le sonrió, mucho más aliviado— aún así, tengo muchas cosas que decirme.

—_Oui_ te escucho.

—Pero no ahora, ni así: estoy seguro de que América puede interceptarnos.

—Entiendo— le respondió el muchacho asintiendo— iré para allá, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, nos vemos luego, cuídate amigo— la pantalla azul volvió a desaparecer, dejando al rubio mirando al vacio por unos momentos.

—Más trabajo que hacer…— suspiró.

****o****

Yucatán, México.

Dentro de un cuarto completamente blanco, con sólo una mesa y tres sillas del mismo color, se encontraba una mujer, sentada en una de ellas, revisando algunos papeles mientras esperaba: hacía poco más de dos horas había recibido una llamada de la presidenta, en la que indicaba que se reunirían en aquella base; las razones le eran desconocidas, pero supuso que no le habían informado completamente del motivo de aquella pequeña junta pues últimamente se sabía que el gobierno de Estados Unidos era capaz de interceptar las llamadas por teléfono, de radio común y las "video llamadas".

El silencio en el que se encontraba se vio roto por la puerta de la sala al abrirse; la Secretaria de Defensa se levantó, para saludar a los recién llegados.

—¡Tocaya!— saludó Alejandro, extendiéndole una mano a la joven, ella hizo lo mismo, sonriendo, luego a la mandataria.

—Señora presidenta…

—Vamos, no es momento de formalidades: como están las cosas hay que ser más prácticos— sentenció, tomando lugar en una de las silla— vamos a ver, ¿por qué estamos aquí, Alejandro?, y… ¿qué quieres decir con que ya se descubrió tu secreto?— la otra mujer escuchaba sin comprender.

—Al parecer los g… tipos que fueron a hacerlo estuvieron contándolo a los cuatro vientos en un bar cerca de la frontera: Alfred se enero— Josefina negó un par de veces.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos porque no lo sepa: ahora hay que ver que haremos— la Nación asintió con decisión.

—Y… ¿de qué hablan?— preguntó la Secretaria.

—Algo que ningún otro mexicano debe escuchar— interrumpió el joven— no importa ya… bueno, vinimos aquí para arreglar algunas cosas; ¿cómo va el proyecto "Mérida"?— le preguntó.

—Bien en lo que cabe: últimamente se ha estado trabajando en otras cosas, así que…

—Que detengan todo lo demás: tienen que terminarlo, ¿está bien?

—Entiendo.

—Y… Alejandra, algo más— guardó silencio unos momentos— quiero que prepares al ejercito: no sé si llegue, pero…

—La guerra puede venir a nosotros, ¿no es así?— le interrumpió— lo haré: mandaré a poner en práctica el plan de reclutamiento hoy mismo.

—Sí— México cerró los ojos unos momentos: todo estaba dicho ya, pero sabía que algo estaba faltando— Pina… quiero que busques contacto con los mexicanos en Estados Unidos, debemos buscar la manera de traerlos de vuelta— suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante— recuerden que entrar a la guerra… dependerá de lo que hagamos ahora…

****o****

La Habana, Cuba.

La Nación había vuelto a su casa en la capital, esperando para recibir a Canadá, mientras revisaba algunos planos que había trazado él mismo para apoyar con la invasión desde el sureste; el último comunicado que había tenido de sus tropas es que habían encontrado un bloqueo algunos kilómetros luego de pasar por Orlando*, así que le preocupaba notoriamente lo que pudiese pasar en esos momentos si los demás no llegaban rápido.

De pronto el timbre de su casa sonó, asustándolo un poco, pero en cuanto se hubo recuperado, corrió hacia la puerta, para abrirle a un preocupado canadiense; rápidamente lo hizo pasar, sin saludarlo siquiera y antes de cerrar la puerta, miró a ambos lados de la calle. Al fin, cuando pensó que estaban "a salvo" cerró la puerta y lo saludó alegremente.

—¡Canadá!, me alegra verte chico.

—A-a mí también…— le respondió con su suave voz— ¿co-cómo has estado con… con todo esto?

—Bueno pues… no puedo quejarme: para mí la guerra acaba de empezar y… a decir verdad te ha ido pero a ti— el rubio le dio la razón con una cabezada; Cuba lo invitó a sentarse en la sala— lamento no poder ofrecerte algo de helado, pero con todo…

—N-no te preocupes— se acomodó en el sillón— y… ¿pa-para qué querías verme?

—Bueno chico… primero quiero saber— se puso muy serio— ¿por qué no nos dijiste que atacarías América?

—P-pues… porque pensaba… que debería hacer solo esto— por primera vez le mostró a su amigo un semblante muy serio y decidido— no podía esperar más a que Alfred decidiera atacarme nuevamente— puntualizó.

—Pero fue arriesgado: ¿qué hubiera pasado si nosotros no tuviéramos algo planeado?... ya habría tomado la ofensiva contra ti— Matthew bajó la mirada— pero, creo que fue muy valiente, y… lo correcto; aunque no puedes hacerlo solo, nosotros…— algo lo interrumpió: fue algo que no notó el canadiense, pues el moreno simplemente se levantó y le dijo— espera un momento— se retiró de la sala con paso ligero. Llegó a una pequeña salita de su casa, en donde tenía uno de esos radios especiales— sí, aquí Cuba.

—_Tenemos un problema— _indicó la inconfundible voz rusa— _los barcos militares de América nos interceptaron antes de que llegáramos a las costas; no sé si podamos evadirlos pronto… o siquiera si lo podremos hacer, así que no tenemos otra ruta para enviarte ayuda…—_ las respiraciones de ambos eran lo único que lograba romper el silencio del cuarto.

—Entonces trataré de resistir lo más posible, pero tenemos que encontrar la manera de llegar a sus tierras.

—_¿Cuba está seguro?; ¿puede hacerlo solo?_— la pregunta sorprendió un poco al moreno: era casi lo mismo que le había dicho al canadiense. Su mandíbula tembló un poco, quizás pensando en que no podría; sintió una mirada detrás de él, se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse con Matthew que estaba a sólo un metro de él; vio su semblante seguro y una leve sonrisa en sus labios; el rubio asintió, haciendo que el cubano comprendiera.

—Rusia, ya tenemos nuestra ruta… Canadá ahora está de nuestro lado.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ministro de Defensa: <strong>en algunos países es el que lleva las funciones de lo que en México conocemos como Secretario de Defensa.

**Orlando:** una ciudad ubicada en Florida (la más conocida jeje)

* * *

><p>Kary: y así termina este capi…<p>

Inner: y el proyecto "Mérida" será presentado a ustedes en próximos capítulos n_n

Kary: esperamos que les haya gustado; y agradecemos a: **Merlina-Vulturi, The Animanga Girl, Loreley Kirkland, Hinata Jagerjaques, Lily Yavetil****, Youko Saiyo, kiyoyami8 **y **Autumleaf**

Inner: gracias a todas

Kary: paká!

* * *

><p>AVISO: BUENO, TENGO UNA NOTICIA QUE DARLES, Y ES QUE POR CUESTIONES DE UN ACCIDENTE QUE PASÓ AYER (SOLO HAY QUE SABER QUE TIENE QUE VER CON ESCALERAS MOJADAS Y YESO EN LOS BRAZOS) NO VOY A PODER CONTINUAR CON EL FIC HASTA NUEVO AVISO (PERO LO TERMINARÉ) ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN QUE ESTO ESCAPA DE MIS MANOS (DE HECHO ALGUIEN ESTA ESCRIBIENDO ESTO POR MI) Y QUE CONTINUARE EN CUANTO PUEDA; AFORTUNADAMENTE YA TENIA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS Y TODO LO DEMAS DESDE AYER, ASI QUE TAMBIEN LE PEDI AYUDA A UNA AMIGA PARA SUBIRLO, TAMBIEN LAMENTO NO HABER RESPONDIDO TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO LOS IBA A TERMINAR APENAS AYER...<p>

SIN MAS, ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y QUE PUEDA ACABAR PRONTO ESTE PROBLEMITA Y PUEDA VOLVER A ESCRIBIRLES. POR CIERTO, SI QUIEREN QUE LES AVISE CUANDO HAYA SUBIDO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SOLO DIGANLO EN SU REVIEW Y CUANDO LO HAYA ESO, YO LES AVISO

NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Privet!, estoy de vuelta y 100% recuperada! *Agita los brazos como maniaca*; estoy muy feliz de volver a escribir! Y lo bueno es que se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas durante las "vacaciones obligatorias" XD lo malo es que no sobrevivieron todas y algunas se me olvidaron antes de que las pudiera escribir e_e

Y bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo (que creo que es sólo un poco más grande que los otros y espero que los siguientes también lo sean) con sólo una cosa que decirles: disculpen si es que hay una que otra cosa que no va: la primera escena estaba planeada para ser diferente, pero como no me gustó (planteaba muchos problemas para el argumento) la cambié, y revisé el resto del escrito, pero no puedo asegurarles que no haya dejado algún disparate e_e (Esto en este capi y el que sigue porque también moví unas escenas de lugar u_u, pero les aseguro que no sería muy importante en todo caso!)

Y sin más, espero que lo disfruten!

**Esta vez la guerra es suya.**

_El verdadero dolor de una nación no es perder la guerra: es perder a su gente…_

**Junio, 2040.**

D. F., México.

—… y de esa manera, las barreras de defensa de los Estados Unidos han permanecido firmes durante estos meses; claro, retrocediendo un poco las filas en Florida, pero ganando terreno en la zona norte, lo que es más peligroso para las naciones del Círculo, dado que uno de sus integrantes y para ser más específicos, una de las tres potencias mayores que conforman este grupo de países se encuentra en ese punto…— Alejandro no prestó más atención por un rato a las palabras de los interlocutores del programa; ciertamente le había tomado muy por sorpresa la decisión de Matthew de atacar a su hermano y más aún, de unirse tan prontamente a los del círculo de naciones, pero luego de pensarlo más detenidamente llegó a cierta conclusión.

—"_Una nación tiene que preocuparse por su gente…"_— Suspirando se levantó del sillón. Después de la última vez que había visto a Alfred para hablar sobre los mexicanos en Estados Unidos, no había tenido otra oportunidad de comunicarse con él y eso lo molestaba mucho: sólo las noticias le llegaban, noticias sobre la brutalidad del ejército para con su gente. Además de que la guerra le impedía casi cualquier posibilidad de viajar a la tierra de su vecino— bueno, ya tendré que encontrar una manera de ayudarlos… sí bueno, si no lo hago…

Se paseó por la sala de su casa, algo cansado de todo lo que había pasado en esos días. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si Estados Unidos lograba vencer los frentes en Canadá y lo invadía… y no es que Alejandro pensara que Canadá era débil, pero al igual que todas las representaciones de los países, o quizás más que la mayoría, Matthew era muy consciente de su pueblo, por consiguiente también, por lo menos en estas fechas, muy dado a buscar el beneficio de los canadienses, más que del país en cualquier otro sector; aunque bien, eso no era malo a su entender.

Pero, ¿y si el gobierno de Estados Unidos decidía atacarlo a él?; bueno, tenía mucha lógica, si es que descubrían sus reservas de demelio; aunque la posibilidad podría ser muy remota, tendría que hacer algo para defenderse. Era cierto: había una buena razón por la que sus hermanos latinos no pensaban que estaba en peligro, pero él estaba convencido de lo contrario.

México sacó su celular, necesitaba llamar a su Secretaria de Defensa: la movilización de su ejército no era lo suficiente para mantenerse seguros.

****o****

Toronto, Canadá.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede entonces?, si dices que nuestra fuerza militar es grande, ¿por qué las tropas de Estados Unidos siguen avanzando?— Thomas había entrado en cierto estado de desesperación desde que el ejército estadounidense comenzó a repeler el ataque canadiense, y más aún: a avanzar hacia dicho territorio, justo a mediados de mayo. Por ahora, su Ministro de Defensa era quien escuchaba sus "gritos" de mal humor, que mezclados con la preocupación, sacaban de él algo que nunca se había visto.

—Señor: no lo sé; al parecer las tropas de Estados Unidos están mejor preparadas de lo que esperábamos, no podemos hacer mucho por ahora, más que intentar detener o frenar un poco el avance… además de que el resto de los países del Círculo de Naciones no han tenido tan buenos resultados al tratar de entrar por el oeste, sinceramente señor…— dejó la frase en el aire, pero Thomas entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería; suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada, preocupado, casi al borde del llanto.

Afuera de la sala en donde ambos funcionarios hablaban, se encontraba Matthew, escuchando todo lo que ellos decían mientras abrazaba a su oso. Y ya lo sabía: tenía la clara sensación de que no podrían resistir mucho más, a menos que los del Círculo pudiesen entrar al fin en Estados Unidos, aunque las probabilidades de que eso ocurriese pronto eran demasiado bajas. Tosió bajo un par de veces y sintió un dolor en la pierna; se levantó el pantalón para comprobar un moretón bastante grande y oscuro.

—Ahora también tenía que caer Vancouver…— se acomodó la ropa, dejándose caer luego en el suelo frío de la base. Simplemente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin que él hiciera el intento por detenerlas: ¿para qué hacerlo?, no había remedio y lo sabía: él, Canadá lo sabía, también su mandatario, ¡hasta su Ministro de Defensa!, pero los tres callaban, pues a pesar de todo era necesario mantener a la gente tranquila, antes de que surgieran problemas en el país.

Matthew se levantó, como si una idea hubiera aparecido en su mente de pronto; tocó suavemente la puerta de la oficina, para, luego de escuchar la voz cancina de su superior que le indicaba que podía entrar, pasar a esa sala.

—¿Si, Matthew?, ¿pasa algo?

—Bueno… además de que acaba de caer Vancouver— le mostró el moretón en su pierna que se comenzaba a hacer más grande; su jefe simplemente bajó la mirada, totalmente desesperado; el Ministro de Defensa contempló aquello con dolor, pensando en el sufrimiento que debía estar pasando su Nación— no podremos resistir mucho más, así que vine a pedir que… quiero que evacúes lo que sea posible del país. Niños principalmente.

—¿Qué?, pero eso significaría…— Thomas hizo lo que al parecer eran unas cuentas mentales— una evacuación de esa magnitud significaría el apoyo de por lo menos una cuarta parte del ejército, ¡si lo hacemos significaría una invasión consumada!

—Lo sé…— esta vez fue Canadá quien miró hacia otro lado.

—Oh… ya veo— el jefe de la Nación se puso de pie— señor Ministro, por favor…— el otro hombre comprendió y se retiró, no sin antes dirigirle un gesto de preocupación a Matthew; en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, Thomas volvió a hablar— ¿nos daremos por vencidos?, ¿así como así?

—¡No!, no es así como así— respondió acariciando un poco a Kumajiro para tratar de relajarse— no sabes lo que es: toda la gente, ellos están, e-están… ¡muriendo!; y los escucho, to-todos sus gritos en mi cabeza…— no podía controlar los temblores que le recorrían, y mucho menos las lágrimas que ya surcaban sus mejillas— no puedo permitirlo Thomas: no puedo dejar que sigan muriendo— su superior no estaba seguro de qué hacer, así que se limitó a contemplar al otro canadiense— sé que no podremos resistir mucho más y si Estados Unidos llegara a tomar todo el territorio entonces… no sé qué sería de mi gente, Tho-Thomas por favor…— sus ojos suplicantes fueron suficientes para que Thomas terminara de ceder; asintió secamente con la cabeza.

—Entonces… lo haremos: ordenaré ahora mismo que el ejército busque vías y transporte adecuados para evitar los ataques y…

—No será necesario; usaremos el Canal del Pacífico.

—Pero no está listo aún: faltaba un mes para terminarlo justo antes de que entráramos en guerra.

—Y lo sé: pero podremos hacerlo más rápido si dedicamos más empeño del que le tuvimos antes de la guerra. Sólo espero que Australia* entienda que tenemos que sacarlos a todos.

—Sí, yo también… por ahora mandaré entonces más mano de obra para terminarlo.

—Hazlo, y si tenemos suerte… podrán salir antes de un mes; sé que podemos resistir más que eso, pero…— suspiró haciendo ademán de salir.

—¿Estarás bien?— Thomas no pudo evitar hacerle esa pregunta— sin toda la gente viviendo en tu territorio, ¿vas a estar bien?

—_Oui_: con que exista una sola persona viva que se considere canadiense, entonces yo estaré vivo.

****o****

Yucatán, México.

Alejandra miraba a su tocayo con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión en sus ojos, alargando el silencio en el que se habían metido. La Secretaria de Defensa se sobó la frente antes de hablar, para romper con esa situación.

—Dime de nuevo… ¿por qué no llamaste a la presidenta primero?— México miró hacia otro lado: no tenía la intención de dar muchas explicaciones, y hubiera esperado que ella le entendiera, pues a veces podría tomarla como una hermana.

—¡No sé!, creo que quería hacerlo pronto.

—Pero es peligroso: si Estados Unidos se entera de que te estás protegiendo…

—Pero no lo estoy atacando: es sólo por seguridad personal, tal como lo hacen en Sudamérica y en Europa…

—¡Eso no importa!, tú eres su vecino y las cosas son… ciertamente diferentes— después de un ademán algo violento y hasta cierto punto, gracioso, ella volvió a quedarse quieta y en silencio, mirando inquisitivamente al joven— "ella" no lo aceptará— dijo al fin.

—¿Hablas de Josefina?— Alejandra asintió— tendrá que hacerlo: sé que le importará más la seguridad de la población a largo plazo.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Sí; y espero que me comprendas, es como si…

—Si tuvieras que hacerlo— le completó— está bien, daré la orden para que las tropas avancen hacia el norte, pero prométeme que hablarás con Josefina.

—'ta bien, yo hablaré con ella por la tarde… por cierto: dije que viniéramos aquí porque quiero saber cómo va el proyecto Mérida.

—¡Ah!, conque era eso… bien, sería bueno que lo vieras con tus propios ojos— se levantó, indicándole a la Nación que hiciera lo mismo y lo guió fuera de la sala donde estaban hablando. Luego de unos segundos de caminar sin decir una sola palabra, llegaron a un corredor largo, con una puerta gris en el fondo; la mujer llegó hasta ella, marcó una contraseña en un pequeño teclado de un costado de la entrada y pasó una tarjeta que llevaba en el bolsillo para que la puerta se abriera al fin— vamos— adentro había otro pasillo, del mismo color blanco en las paredes, sin embargo en el muro del lado derecho había una "ventana" de cristales transparentes y una pequeña cajita negra junto a esta.

Ambos mexicanos se acercaron más al cristal, para ver mejor lo que pasaba adentro: por lo menos ocho personas con batas blancas, caminaban alrededor de una maquina grande y tomaban notas; unos momentos después, la maquina emitió un destello rojizo y una de esas personas se acercó a ella para abrir una puertecilla a un costado de la maquina; algo rojo oscuro reposaba en el fondo de ella. El hombre que se había acercado para verla, tomó unas pinzas largas y agarró con ellas aquel elemento rojo, sin embargo, cuando quiso soltar el objeto sobre una mesita junto a él, no pudo abrir las pinzas; por más energía que puso, estas no cedieron. Alejandro entonces volvió a mirar a la Secretaria de Defensa.

—Ya han logrado acelerar el proceso de absorción de la energía: cualquier material que esté en contacto directo con el demelio procesado en esas maquinas— le señaló las que estaban adentro— pierde su energía cinética, calorífica, luminosa o eléctrica, por decir algunas…— completó de decir sin voltear a ver al otro— sin embargo, aún no podemos mantenerlo en ese estado por más de unos minutos; luego de ese tiempo la energía es liberada de manera violenta; lo que nuestros científicos buscan, es que podamos controlar ese efecto.

—Comprendo… hay que echarle ganas a eso: quiero ver resultados pronto.

—Hacen lo que pueden— le respondió refiriéndose a las personas con bata— pero pronto lo lograrán; aunque me pregunto qué tan lejos llegaremos con esto…

****o****

Moscú, Rusia.

Había por lo menos veinte personas sentadas en aquella mesa circular; cada uno de ellos con una computadora, un gran aparato negro a un costado y un par de enormes audífonos; varios códigos pasaban a una velocidad exorbitante por las pantallas de algunos de los monitores, mientras que otros eran utilizados para mostrar lo que varias de esas personas anotaban. El ruido en aquella sala era moderado, pero ninguno de ellos podía escucharlo, ya que los audífonos insonorizaban completamente, salvo por lo que se transmitía a través de ellos a sus oídos.

Un joven se sobresaltó en su asiento, cuando captó algo en especial de un código que pasaba por su pantalla; inmediatamente tecleó un par de cosas y ajustó unos botones al aparato negro. Volvió a acomodar los audífonos sobre sus oídos y después de un par de segundos, comenzó a escribir con rapidez en su computadora. Pasaron varios minutos en los que continuó con eso mismo, hasta que el joven dio unas pocas indicaciones más a la computadora, se quitó los audífonos y se levantó, acercándose a una impresora que compartían todos los presentes.

—Señor, tengo algo— gritó levantando la mano; Rusia, que en los últimos minutos había estado mirando por la ventana de aquella lúgubre sala, volteó para ver al joven que se acercaba a él, con la hoja de papel— capté una llamada, entre un funcionario del gobierno de América y un espía.

—¿Espía?— por un momento Iván pensó que habían obtenido algo sobre el espía del Círculo de Naciones, pero esa especulación fue rechazada de inmediato por las palabras del muchacho.

—_Da, _señor: espía en Brasil, creo que le interesará mucho saberlo— le tendió la hoja y volvió a su lugar en la mesa.

—Veamos…— extendió el papel y salió de la habitación despacio, para alejarse del ruido que emitían esas maquinas negras; comenzó a leer aquella conversación que el otro hombre había copiado textualmente:

"—… _no pude contactarme ayer señor: creo que la policía brasileña me está buscando por no tener papeles._

"—_¿En serio?: entonces será mejor que te des prisa con el trabajo… como sea, dime qué has obtenido:_

"—_No mucho señor, ya busqué informantes en las principales ciudades de Brasil, pero no hay nada que rastrear; tal vez si buscáramos los yacimientos desde el aire…_

"—_¡No podemos hacer eso!, ¡idiota!, parece que no has entendido que no queremos que nadie se entere de nuestras operaciones en ese país._

"—_Lo siento señor…_

"—_Déjate de estupideces, ahora haz tu trabajo, ¡no importa si tienes que buscar dentro de la selva misma!_

"—_De acuerdo señor._

"—_Estamos en contacto: llámame en cuanto tengas algo…_

"—_Sí señor."_

Rusia releyó el papel: desde la disolución del BRIC* no había hablado mucho con Brasil, y le sorprendió la manera en que las cosas habían cambiado en esos años: Brasil había encontrado un nuevo yacimiento y ahora estaba amenazado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Iván lo pensó por unos momentos: ¿qué haría?; bien podría comunicarse con Luciano, pero eso pondría en peligro cualquier movimiento en esa guerra.

Subió las escaleras de su casa, mientras se alejaba del ruido de la sala en la que había estado y que se encontraba en el sótano; llegó a su habitación, en donde el silencio era completo: todos los demás estaban dirigiendo sus tropas desde sus respectivas bases principales, mientras en Rusia se estaban recibiendo cientos de nuevos reclutas de parte del Círculo de Naciones para mejorar su entrenamiento, y ya que las condiciones de Siberia seguían siendo inhóspitas… era el lugar perfecto para el entrenamiento.

Volvió a pensar en lo que sus agentes de inteligencia habían captado: lo más probable es que de los yacimientos que hablaran, fueran los de demelio que se encontraban en ese país, lo que le hacía pensar en que Alfred probablemente tenía espías no sólo en Rusia o Brasil, sino que debería tenerlos en varios países, aún los que no se encontraban en la guerra; de otra manera no se podía explicar cómo se había enterado de las minas brasileñas.

—Creo que… tengo que reunirme con Cuba…

****o****

Washington D.C., EUA.

No era una reunión común y ellos lo sabían, por algo Alfred no se encontraba presente. Eran ellos dos: presidente y Secretario de Defensa de Estados Unidos, reunidos para "decidir" el rumbo de la guerra, como ellos le decían; para "seleccionar" los países que deberían entrar en ella y para ver de cuales dispondrían en cuanto esta terminara, porque Estados Unidos ganaría: ellos lo "sabían" y obviamente tendrían que planear lo que pasaría luego de la guerra.

—Señor presidente… me alegra escuchar eso: si los inversionistas continúan con este comportamiento, es como si nos financiaran la guerra: de hecho las pérdidas por parte del gobierno son sumamente bajas a comparación de otros tiempos.

—Lo sé, y me alegra que las cosas sigan así… sin embargo, pienso que no sólo debemos buscar el beneficio monetario: en cuanto la guerra termine, necesitaremos restablecer los empleos y equilibrar las fuentes de trabajo, para evitar algo parecido a la Gran Depresión*; sé que podemos hacerlo ahora, conociendo lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero podríamos aprovechar otros factores para evitar cualquier perdida.

—¿Y no serán suficientes los trabajos en las minas de extracción de demelio que tendremos luego de la guerra?

—No lo creo: creo que las que están en China y Rusia van a ser explotadas durante la guerra, sería muy tonto si sus gobiernos no las usaran para el armamento en este tiempo; todavía no sabemos si las de Brasil en verdad existen… sólo nos quedan las de Canadá y las de África, pero ambas ya han sido trabajadas durante años, no es lo que esperamos.

—¿No hay solución entonces?... ¿señor?

—Oh, pero yo nunca dije eso…— su sonrisa se torció, mientras sacaba unos documentos de su maletín; le extendió un folder a su Secretario de Defensa y le indicó abrirlo.

—Son… ¿informes de México?

—Informes "secretos": nuestros grupos de inteligencia lograron infiltrarse al sistema del gobierno de México— el Secretario alzó la vista, bastante admirado, ganándose que su superior sonriera con satisfacción— le sorprendería todo lo que hemos logrado obtener, pero lo que me interesa que usted sepa por ahora es lo que está hasta debajo de este informe— el otro hombre continuó leyendo hasta la última línea.

—No puede ser, son…

—Las coordenadas de los puntos de extracción de demelio en México: revíselos bien, sus yacimientos son de los más grandes que se hayan encontrado, y tan cerca de nosotros…

—¿Quiere que movilice tropas para allá?, pueden comenzar un avance masivo en menos de una semana.

—No, no… a la vista del mundo no tenemos ninguna razón para atacarlo; de la misma manera, no quiero que nadie más se entere de eso, pero por otro lado… bien creo que podemos hacer que México nos declare la guerra a nosotros.

—¿De qué manera?

—Daremos en uno de sus puntos débiles: su gente…

****o****

La Habana, Cuba.

—¡Rusia!, ¿qué noticias traes?, yo te puedo decir que las cosas van bien aquí: mis tropas al logrado avanzar desde el bloqueo en Orlando— así saludaba el cubano a su amigo, invitándolo a pasar con unas palmaditas en la espalda; Iván entró, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la sala, seguido de Cuba— ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar?

—Eh… _nyet_; sólo hay unas cosas que necesito hablar con Cuba, ¿_da_?

—De acuerdo— ambos se sentaron; el americano contempló detenidamente el rostro de Rusia, antes de preguntar— ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Espías: acabamos de descubrir en Brasil.

—¿Qué?, ¿Brasil?, ¿estás seguro?, y… ¿por qué habría de haber espías allá, chico?

—_Da_ estoy muy seguro; interceptamos hace poco una llamada de un funcionario de América; precisamente estaba hablando con el espía, y el motivo… yacimientos de demelio en Brasil— Cuba levantó una ceja, aunque no parecía particularmente sorprendido— y, pensaba que si América mandó espías a Brasil, probablemente también halla en otros países, ¿_da_?, ¿y Cuba que piensa?— éste reflexionó unos momentos lo que le decía el ruso.

—No…— se llevó una mano a la boca: un pensamiento había surgido de su mente en aquellos instantes.

—¿Pasa algo con Cuba?

—Creo que no sólo Brasil está en peligro— se levantó y algo nervioso, miró a los lados, como si esperara ver a un estadounidense debajo de la mesita de centro— justamente hace pocos días la inteligencia de mi país logró, ah… infiltrarse en el gobierno de Alfred; aunque no hasta donde hubiéramos querido— agregó de inmediato— pero algo es algo; y se dieron cuenta de algo importante: Estados Unidos ya se dio cuenta de que el responsable del atentado de Nueva York no fue Canadá. El problema es que también averiguó que país era el responsable y lo peor: que ese país tiene unas enormes reservas que seguro le interesan.

—Entonces, ¿encontraron un nuevo yacimiento de demelio?— Cuba asintió— ¿Cuba podría decirme quién es?

—… es México: está en peligro— las miradas de los dos países del Círculo se encontraron por un momento— no sé cuánto tiempo les quede a ambos para que ser atacados, pero debemos avisarles a ambos, en especial a Alejandro: Alfred no tiene ningún motivo en este momento para revelar que fue él el que atacó la Estatua, pero en el caso de que se haga con el territorio de Canadá… tendrá dos motivos muy buenos para invadirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Australia: <strong>Al igual que Canadá, pertenece a la Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones.

**BRIC: **En economía, se les llama así al grupo de países que tienen un alto potencial económico, un gran tamaño, una gran población y su PIB es muy elevado, a este pertenece Brasil, Rusia, India y China (en el orden de las siglas) y (según Wikipedia) los únicos países comparables con los del BRIC son México y Corea del Sur (el BRIC en nuestro tiempo sigue vigente, sin embargo, en el fic puse que se disolvió, esto era para aclararlo)

**Gran Depresión: **Una grave crisis económica que azotó a muchos países en el mundo (las afectaciones se vieron sobre todo en EUA, Alemania e Inglaterra) durante la década anterior al comienzo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; y aunque dejó mucha gente en la calle y todo lo que una crisis conlleva, también sirvió de algo, puesto que nuestro país (junto con Brasil, Argentina, probablemente Chile y otros países latinoamericanos) pudiera desarrollar una industria y su economía.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya guastado y que me dejen sus comentarios! (ya los comenzaré a responder XD)<p>

Además: muchas gracias a todas esas chicas lindas que me dejaron buenos deseos en sus reviews!, como me dijo una vez un doctor: no sólo la medicina cura y me hicieron mucho bien jaja!

Y son: **Juan Nikte, Merlina-Vulturi, Lily Yavetil, kikyoyami8, The Animanga Girl, Autumleaf, Youko Saiyo, Loreley Kirkland, Alicia Almeida **y** Hinata Jagerjaques**

Y también a mi amiga que estuvo subiendo y escribiendo por mí (gracias mi pequeña angelita que no sé qué haría sin ti XD)

Nos vemos para la próxima! (que espero, sea entre jueves y viernes =P)


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Privet!; hoy dije, así que aquí está el capi prometido. Bueno, aquí aparece Australia (sinceramente, yo no lo había visto en la serie jaja) que a mí me parece alguien muy amable, así que lo "describí" como creo yo que va a ser n_n

Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya.<strong>

_El ver caer a los que quieres fue mi verdadera tortura en esta guerra…_

**Julio, 2040.**

Canberra, Australia.

Australia disfrutaba de una tarde fuera de su casa; el viento apenas frío chocaba contra su rostro, indicándole que el invierno estaba a punto de llegar; se quedó un poco más de tiempo en su jardín, abrazándose a sí mismo, contemplando el firmamento que poco a poco pasaba de tonos rojos a oscuros, repleto del más hermoso cielo que hubiera visto en años; por supuesto que estaba acostumbrado a que los cielos nocturnos fueran bellísimos sobre su país, pero especialmente hoy le daban una tranquilidad en la que deseaba permanecer.

Cerró los ojos, aún sintiendo que podía palpar la atmósfera, aunque pronto, alguien le llamó desde dentro de su casa; era una mujer que de vez en cuando iba a su casa para hacer la limpieza. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

—¡Señor Australia!, ¡alguien quiere comunicarse con usted!

—Voy en un momento— contestó él, yendo a paso moderado hacia la casa— muchas gracias— respondió en cuanto la mujer le indicó el teléfono de la casa; Australia lo levantó— buenas tardes, ¿quién habla?

—Bonjour_ Australia, soy yo: Canadá._

—Eh… ¿Canadá?— pasaron un par de segundos antes que el Oceánico captara de quien se trataba— ¡ah, sí!, Canadá… ¿cómo van… las cosas?— preguntó al recordar los sucesos que había escuchado en las noticias, estaban pasando en el territorio del americano.

—_Pues… t-te seré franco: no podré resistir mucho tiempo._

—¿Qué?, pe-pero, ¿no era cierto que tu ejercito y armamento eran de los mejores del mundo?

—Oui…_ pero no puedo continuar con esto: a diario mueren decenas de personas; yo ya no quiero que eso pase._

—Te… te entiendo perfectamente— le respondió el australiano, poniéndose en la situación del otro— pero sigo sin entender el por qué de tu llamada.

—_Sobre eso; Australia, quiero terminar el Canal del Pacífico._

—¿Cómo?, ¿el Canal?, ¿no se supone que estás en un momento difícil?

—Oui_; precisamente por ello: sé que el jefe de Alfred no tendrá compasión de mi población y tengo que buscar una manera de evacuar a los que más pueda, aunque la única forma en la que se podría es con el Canal, sólo que… bueno, quería consultarte antes de todo: ya hemos avanzado gran parte, pero aún no nos atrevemos a traspasar tus aguas territoriales para finalizarlo… a-así que; y-yo… ¿t-tú que me di-dices?—_ Australia se quedó callado: una vez más, se pensó en la situación de su amigo; el miedo le recorrió la espalda dándole escalofríos— _t-te aseguro q-que ha-haré lo posible para que no te veas involucrado e-en esto_— le aseguró nerviosamente, dejando pasar unos momentos en espera de la respuesta. Mientras tanto el australiano suspiró profundamente: sabía que tenía que ayudarlo, de esta manera evitaría miles de muertes en territorio canadiense, pero… ¿y si eso lo traía problemas?, ¿y si lo llevaba una guerra?, pero… Tampoco podía dejar que hubiera más muertos; no era moral y también una gran falta como amigo.

—Canadá, yo… estoy de acuerdo contigo: pero lamento no poder ayudar en la construcción del Canal, ahora no estoy pasando por un buen momento económico. Pero de cualquier manera, sí hay cualquier otra cosa que yo pueda hacer…

—_No, pero muchas gracias. Yo me encargaré de todo. _M-mercy._ E–espero vo-volver a verte, Australia…_

—Pero, si tú vas a…— pero no pudo decir nada más, pues el canadiense había cortado la llamada— oh; espero que esté bien.

****o****

Brasilia, Brasil.

—Y… ¿qué tan seguros están de que haya un espía en mis tierras?— sí, en un principio en esa conversación, parecía que no llegaría escucharse esa pregunta; sin embargo en esos momentos el brasileño se encontraba cuestionando su hermano: no es que no confiara en él y tampoco es que no tuviese sospechas acerca de espías en su territorio, pero quería estar seguro: quería escuchar a esa seguridad proveniente de las palabras de su hermano.

—Sí; no tenemos ninguna duda de ello, Rusia logró captar una llamada telefónica que lo decía explícitamente. Necesitábamos decírtelo, aunque según sé, tú ya tenías una sospecha sobre eso, ¿no es así?

—Tienes mucha razón. Desde hace unos días que tengo ese sensación aunque nunca estuve seguro de nada, hasta ahora claro— Cuba observó un momento al sudamericano: estaba concentrado más no preocupado, reflexionando pero sin entrar en la desesperación. Tras unos momentos de silencio el más moreno decidió decir unas palabras.

—Espero no sonar muy entrometido, chico, pero me gustaría saber lo que tienes planeado hacer.

—Pues… a decir verdad, aún no lo sé. Pero creo que lo mejor será que movilice algunas fuerzas especiales: tengo que encontrar a ese espía antes de que él encuentre mis yacimientos— el cubano sólo asintió— pero… tengo una pregunta: ¿cómo es que Estados Unidos se enteró de que existían?

—Puede, ¿interceptar las llamadas?, no lo sé, nosotros también podemos; y es que dudo mucho que lo haya averiguado por adivinación o algo así…— bufó, apartando la mirada— me tengo que ir, debo dar un aviso a México también. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Sólo si puedes acabar con Estados Unidos— sentenció, quizás más seriamente de lo que esperaba, pero luego sonrió— y saluda a Alejandro de mi parte.

—Sí, y tú a los demás; en especial a Uruguay— Luciano dejó aparecer en su rostro un leve sonrojo que apenas se percibía en su piel morena.

—Ja, ja, claro— le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al isleño antes de acompañarlo a la salida; ya ahí, se despidió con la mano al verle alejarse a paso ligero de su casa— _"espero que todo esto pueda solucionarse"_

****o****

D. F., México.

Alejandro veía la pantalla de televisión, mientras sentía que le hervía la sangre; su furia, reflejada en sus ojos y en su cabello (pues Ciudad Juárez se levantaba por sobre el resto de los mechones negros) se debía a una sola razón: la declaración que había hecho Smith al pueblo estadounidense y que en esos momentos, se transmitía por un noticiero de mediodía.

—… y así, como todos estos años, los latinoamericanos, especialmente los mexicanos en nuestro país, se han negado a trabajar con honradez. Pero esta vez han rebasado los límites que debe tener nuestra paciencia: en estos tiempos difíciles, no han dado su apoyo a la causa de una Nación que les ha dado tanto: todos ellos sin excepción alguna, han buscado de alguna u otra manera escapar de las responsabilidades de un ciudadano normal: ¡no contamos con su ayuda en el ejército!, ¡no contamos con su apoyo en las fábricas de producción de armas!, ¿acaso no es suficiente como para colmar nuestra paciencia?, ¿acaso debemos seguir soportando…

México apagó la televisión en ese mismo instante; la ira lo consumía, provocando que a momentos sintiera el ácido subir por su garganta. El control remoto se pulverizó en su mano y cayó al suelo en forma de un fino polvo negro.

—Ese imbécil… como si en verdad los tratara como "ciudadanos"…— volvió a apretar sus puños, haciéndose daño en las palmas de la mano, pero era algo poco importante— maldita sea, ese… _"se merece un castigo, ¿no es así?_...— la misma sensación de ácido le atravesó la garganta; unas gotas de líquido rojo escaparon de sus manos— sí, como me gustaría… _"matarlo no es suficiente, tiene que sentir en carne propia lo que está provocando, ¿o no?"_— México se frotó la cabeza con las manos, llenándose de marcas carmín brillante, de la sangre fresca— él y toda su…

Pero no terminó la frase, pues el timbre y unos gritos provenientes de la puerta lo sorprendieron.

—¡México!, ¿chico, estás ahí?— Alejandro se dio cuenta entonces de lo que estaba pasando: los restos del control remoto descansaban justo a sus pies, tenía las palmas ensangrentadas y algo parecido pasaba con sus mejillas— ¿chico?

—¡Ya voy!, ¡espera un momento!— corrió de prisa al baño de las visitas; se lavó las manos rápidamente, notando que las heridas ya habían sanado; se lavó el rostro también y no salió del baño hasta que estuvo completamente limpio— ¡ya, ya!, ¡'perame tantito, carnal!— abrió la puerta con violencia, forzando una sonrisa prácticamente normal— ¡Cuba!, ¿cómo 'tas?, ¿qué… qué cuentas?— Jorge simplemente asintió con la cabeza, como si pensara que la pregunta de su hermano estaba fuera de lugar, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba en plena guerra— pero pásate, pásate.

—Gracias… y tú, ¿cómo has estado, chico?— le preguntó mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta e iba hacia la sala de estar.

—Bien… muy bien; aquí pasándola pues, ja, ja— la sensación de enojo había bajado por completo, pero había sido reemplazada por un extraño nerviosismo— y dime, ¿cómo están… los demás?, ¿están bien?, ¿cómo va la guerra?

—Pues si te refieres a Rusia…— le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado a México— está bien: de hecho todos estamos bien, aunque te puedo decir que la guerra se ha estancado un poco; nosotros avanzamos en Florida, pero hay un retroceso en el norte; me preocupa mucho lo que le pueda pasar a Canadá…— se permitió un suave silencio en el que miraba hacia la nada, México también bajó la vista, notoriamente preocupado— en cuanto a nuestra hermana… muy bien de hecho, ya ha logrado hacer retroceder un poco las tropas de Portugal, ¿sabes?; además de que Alfred y su gobierno ya se dieron cuenta de quién fue el responsable de lo de Nueva York… eh, que no fue Canadá.

—Sí, bueno… que bueno, quizás así lo deje de atacar— respondió Alejandro sin dejar que se notara su nerviosismo: aquél se parecía mucho más al México con el que había crecido— y 'tonces, ¿qué necesitas tú, mi hermano?

—Vine porque quiero advertirte de algo— repuso en tono muy serio; hasta ese punto se estaba empezando a preguntar si México de verdad había sido el autor del atentado— Estados Unidos ha estado interceptando algunas de nuestras llamadas… también tiene espías: en Brasil por ejemplo— el mexicano giró su rostro a la ventana, como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo y le dijo a Cuba.

—Y… como que eso, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?— el cubano al fin explotó.

—¡Alejandro, chico, por favor!, ¿crees que no sabemos que fuiste tú el que hizo el atentado?, ¿tan tontos nos crees a todos los del Círculo para no darnos cuenta de tus reservas?, y si nosotros lo sabemos, ten por seguro de que Alfred lo sabe también— pero parecía que México no quería escucharlo, éste se levantó para darle la espalda al isleño, Jorge Luis también se levantó, notando por primera vez lo alto que parecía el mexicano, pero le habló con decisión— dime qué te pasa, no estás… normal.

—No me pasa nada, hermano— le respondió con total calma, sin volverse hacia él— estoy perfectamente, mejor que nunca.

—¡Escucha!, ¡no tienes derecho a no prestarme atención!, es precisamente tu culpa el que tenga que venir a prevenirte: haces las cosas tan impulsivamente que no te das cuenta de lo que haces, ¡no tenías que mandar esas cosas!, ¡te lo digo yo, que me beneficiaron!, ¿no te das cuenta del peligro al que te metes?

—Te aseguro hermano, que para esta guerra he hecho más cosas impulsivas de las que tú estás enterado— era una frialdad pura la que llenaba sus palabras.

—México… ¿qué te sucede?

—Nada, nada ya te lo dije: ¿cómo me iba a pasar algo?, si el maldito Smith la agarró contra los mexicanos en Estados Unidos, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa; si yo ayudo al Círculo de Naciones y lo único que recibo es una ridícula plática de lo que debo hacer; si la gente se muere en Canadá, en Venezuela, en China, en Rusia… y mis magnates sólo piensan en "apostar" a la causa que según ellos va a ganar. No hay motivos para enojarse, ¿verdad?— volvía a hervirle la sangre, con más fuerza que antes; se le formó un nudo en la garganta— _"¿de verdad Cuba tiene que pagar?, ¿no era Smith el bastardo de este cuento?"_— México abrió mucho los ojos cuando estas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, se rascó la nuca y se volvió para enfocar al cubano que estaba desconcertado— lo siento, ja, ja, no sé… sólo es que estaba un poco molesto es todo— le dedico una de sus sonrisas más radiantes a su hermano— deberías ver las noticias: Smith está diciendo un montón de pendejadas, así que, pos me alteraron un poco— volvió a reír, mas el otro no le acompañó en ningún momento, parecía seguir confundido— creo que tomaré en cuenta tu advertencia. Debemos aumentar la seguridad en nuestra forma de comunicarnos.

—Ah… sí, sí, hazlo— respondió como volviendo en sí— me tengo que ir: hay muchas cosas que segur preparando y el constante dolor de cabeza no ayuda en nada.

—Te entiendo— le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo llevó a la puerta— no vemos pronto, por favor… saluda a Rusia de mi parte.

—Sí— dijo el más moreno sin mucho ánimo— por cierto, Brasil también te manda saludos.

—Que bueno, espero verlo a él también, ¡Adiós!— cerró la puerta justo a unos centímetros del rostro de su hermano, quien se volvió hacia la calle con paso lento y se puso en marcha.

—Chico… hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto…— mientras tanto, adentro de la casa, el mexicano se asomaba por la mirilla de la puerta, hasta que el otro se hubo alejado, al fin suspiró y se sentó justo en el umbral de ésta.

—Creo que si sigo así me ganaré más problemas… _"dudo mucho que se pueda"_

****o****

Moscú, Rusia.

—Ya estamos aquí, Rusia-aru— China, junto con los dos coreanos, llegaba a la junta pactada para ese día; otros países del Círculo ya estaban ahí, incluido el canadiense, que estaba un poco pálido, acurrucado junto al que una vez fue su tutor y que por una vez parecía que no tenía esa típica expresión de pervertido— disculpen la tardanza-aru, pero había unos aviones sobre mi territorio que reconocí como del Frente de Potencias-aru.

—Creo que América envió a Holanda a sobrevolar el espacio de China— les comentó Corea del Norte.

—¡Sí!, ¡pero él los pudo derribar-daze~!— le comentó alegremente el otro coreano, tomando asiento junto al Chino.

—_Da_, ahora que estamos todos los que teníamos que venir…

—¿No te olvidas de alguien, Rusia?— le preguntó Vietnam acomodando su cabello detrás de sus orejas ya que le molestaba; Egipto le miraba con aire ligeramente crítico— aún no llega Cuba.

—Él no vendrá a esta reunión: está cumpliendo una "misión" especial en el continente americano… fue a hablar con Brasil y México— agregó ante la expresión de la venezolana— ahora tenemos que arreglar otros asuntos, ¿_da_?, como nuestro retroceso en el norte del territorio de América, si seguimos permitiendo este avance, tendremos menos posibilidad de tomar Washington o Nueva York, pero…

—¡Pero lo más importante sería la invasión inminente al territorio de _mon petit_ Matthew!— les advirtió un alterado francés, señalando a Canadá para que todos notaran de quién hablaba; Kumajiro estaba también en el regazo de Matt y le daba calor a su dueño.

—Fra-Francis, ya…— Matthew tenía la intención de decirles a los demás lo que había hecho, pero se vio interrumpido de inmediato.

—Shh…— lo calló el europeo— creo que es más importante mantener bien a un miembro de nuestro frente que seguir con la invasión.

—A mí me parece más bien que los dos son igual de importantes— por fin Egipto hablaba y miraba seriamente a todos— si no vencemos a nuestro enemigo en una guerra, lo más seguro es que las invasiones se expandan a otros países, no sólo nosotros, sino los que tengan la desgracia de estar cerca del vencedor— Rusia se removió incómodamente y su hermana se acercó más a él, incomodándolo— propongo que sigamos con el plan de invasión como ya lo tenemos, es la única manera de ganar la guerra: en el frente Norteamericano— a las palabras del egipcio siguió un incomodo silencio.

—Coincido con Egipto— respondió al fin Vietnam— Canadá estará en igual o mayor peligro si dejamos de atacar a Estados Unidos por el norte— la vietnamita se encogió de hombros, dejando que los otros sopesaran sus palabras.

—Bien, seguirán los ataques sin cambio, aunque no son suficientes, ¿_da_?, ninguno de nuestros ataques ha surtido demasiado efecto, pero puedo pensar que si atacáramos a alguno de sus aliados…

—N-no…— Matthew hizo sonar su voz, algo débil por encima de las palabras del ruso, que se detuvo para escucharlo— Alfred no se detendría de ninguna manera aunque estuviesen atacando a todos los del Frente de Potencias; la única manera de hacer que se detenga es atacándolo a él directamente— sentenció, no por nada era su hermano y durante tanto tiempo su mejor socio.

—Entonces es obvio, ¿no-aru?— Yao asentía con la cabeza a la vez que hablaba— hay que preparar un ataque de fuerzas conjuntas-aru; entrar nuevamente por Búfalo y tratar de tomar las dos ciudades principales-aru; tiene que ser un golpe rápido de cualquier manera, puesto que mandaremos una parte grande de nuestras fuerzas-aru.

—_Oui_, entre más rápido tomemos esas dos ciudades, más pronto podremos tomar el resto del país— apoyó Francis.

—Entonces creo que todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿_da_?; hay que comenzar lo más pronto posible a preparar los ejércitos.

—Nos llevará un mes aproximadamente— sugirió Paquistán.

—Entonces tendremos que resistir un mes más, ¿_da_?; mientras tanto, Francia, quiero que hagas un bloqueo a Inglaterra, hay que evitar a toda costa que siga recibiendo sus armas y productos, eso debilitará en parte a América para cuando lleguemos.

—Cuenta con eso, _Russie_.

—Los demás preparen el ejército y eviten malgastar tiempo; pueden retirarse— sentenció Iván; todos se levantaron y lentamente comenzaron a salir de la sala; esta vez ni siquiera Corea del Norte se quedó para hablar del espía— _"seguramente no lo ha encontrado aún"_— pensó el ruso recargándose en el respaldo de su silla; había algo que le preocupaba mucho, y no era sólo el plan que tenían en mente, sino al aparente ausencia de ataques por parte de Estados Unidos; en un principio los hubo, pero él hubiera creído que para esas alturas de la guerra, los ataques no cesarían— _"sólo espero que América no planee algo peor…"_

* * *

><p>Bueno!, que opinan de México? Sí, tiene mucha razón de estar molesto, aunque no con Cuba XD, él sólo lo quiere ayudar! Pero bueno… y sobre Brasil y Uruguay (sí, esa ligera mención ja ja) es que hace mucho que vi un fic con esa pareja y no me pude resistir yo u_u<p>

Y hoy hay agradecimientos para: **Merlina-Vulturi, Youko** **Saiyo, The Animanga Girl, Juan Nikte, Hinata Jagerjaques, Loreley Kirkland **y** Autumleaf!, **por leer y dejar bonitos comentarios XD

Ahora, espero traer el siguiente para el lunes o martes, aunque disculpen si ya lo subo tarde: será más largo que cualquiera de los demás y marcará algo importante que es la invasión contra Gringolandia (ya sabrán por qué es tan importante)

Suerte!

Poká!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Privet!, capitulo nuevo hoy y más largo que los anteriores como dije (o creo que por lo menos que la mayoría XD). Son más o menos las mismas escenas que en los otros pero son más largas porque pasan cosas importantes. Espero que lo disfruten y comentarios al final.

Dato: el Primer Ministro ingles se llama George Skinfield.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya.<strong>

_Era el inicio del verdadero ataque, y más de una cosa se salió de control…_

**Agosto, 2040.**

Londres, Inglaterra.

—Imposible señor: el bloqueo no nos permite enviar nada más hacia Estados Unidos: ni armas, ni naves. Tampoco podemos recibir nada— Inglaterra se frotó la frente una vez más; el bloqueo de Francia le estaba molestando más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado.

—Muy bien… que el gobierno tome nota de todos los productos, especialmente comestibles que haya: si no puede entrar nada hay que cuidar lo que nos queda— respiró profundamente— puedes retirarte— el hombre lo dejó solo; Arthur recargó el rostro contra la palma de su mano, dejó que el cansancio que llevaba durante días se evaporara un poco. En los últimos días no había dormido y apenas había comido; estaba cansado y lo peor es que Francia lo sabía, probablemente se aprovecharían de eso los del Círculo para pedir su rendición, aún a esas fechas tan "tempranas2 de la guerra— ¿qué voy a hacer?

—Creo que bien podrías hablar con la representación de Francia o con la de Estados Unidos— Inglaterra se sobresaltó al ver a su Primer Ministro detrás de él; el hombre también se veía cansado, pero a diferencia de su Nación, parecía que no podría contener más esa fatiga.

—¿Eso crees, George?, hace muchos años que dejé de pensar que hablar arreglaba las cosas.

—La caída de la Commonwealth no tiene la última palabra en tu existencia, o por lo menos no debe tenerla: y en primer lugar no debiste decidir entrar a esta guerra…— a Inglaterra le dolieron esas palabras, pero no dijo nada, la verdad era que el otro tenía razón.

—Muy bien… lo haré, si, me permites— el Ministro asintió, dejándolo solo. Arthur tomó un aparatito negro y marcó la clave para comunicarse con Alfred, esperó varios segundos, mientras la típica pantalla azul transparente aparecía frente a él como holograma, al fin, luego de eso, el rostro del norteamericano apareció del otro lado.

—¡Iggy!, ¡qué bueno que me llamas!, me había comenzado a preocupar de por qué no me seguías enviando las naves— el chico le sonrió desde el otro lado.

—¿Las naves?— repitió incrédulo el inglés— ¿te preocupan las naves?, ¿qué no te has enterado de que Francia me tiene bloqueado?— la expresión de Alfred cambió a una de confusión.

—¿Bloqueado?, ¿cómo?, ¿y por qué no me dijiste?, podrías…

—¡Olvídalo!, no sé por qué pensé que comprenderías lo grave de la situación, maldita sea…— murmuró enojado.

—_But…_ lo siento— Inglaterra levantó la vista, muy sorprendido de que su antigua colonia le hubiera dicho esas palabras— hemos tenido algunos problemas aquí, pero… ¡en cuanto terminemos de expulsar las tropas de Cuba y de Canadá entonces te ayudaremos!

—¡Para eso falta mucho!— le reprochó el europeo— ¡aquí no tengo tanto tiempo!, el bloqueo comenzó desde hace unas semanas, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de abastecernos como es debido, ¡necesitamos ayuda!— Alfred bajó la vista del otro lado, se rascó la nuca.

—Es que… Rob me dijo que debía poner todo mi empeño en proteger a mi gente primero y… lo siento Iggy— con esto último, el americano cortó la conversación; Arthur miró el lugar donde se había desaparecido el holograma y maldijo en voz alta. Bajó la vista y apretó los puños, debía estar completamente loco para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Volvió a tomar el aparato negro y marcó una clave diferente. Esperó hasta que otra figura rubia apareciera en la pantalla; en cuanto lo hizo, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento, al fin el otro europeo suspiró y con una mueca de ligero disgusto dijo:

—_Anglaterre…_ no me explico el por qué de tu en…

—Quiero que detengas el bloqueo _Fro… France_— la expresión del francés se endureció un poco más.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo, _Anglaterre_?— Francia alzó la barbilla, altivo.

—¡Mi gente comenzará a pasar hambre!, y esa maldita guerra no es…

—¡¿No es qué, _Anglaterre_?— le gritó el otro, muy molesto, haciendo que Inglaterra retrocediera, a pesar de que estaban comunicándose virtualmente— ¿No entraste en ella por tu propia voluntad?, y más aún: abandonaste a _mon petit_ Canadá por seguir a alguien que te abandonó hace muchos años.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!, ¡de cualquier manera, Canadá me abandonó también, al dejar al Commonwealth!

—¡No, _Anglaterre_!, ¡fue tu culpa!, ¡tú nunca lo tomaste en cuenta! ¡Ni siquiera cuando _Amérique_ entró en guerra con él!— luego de las palabras del francés, las cuales, estuvieron cargadas de odio, sobrevino un silencio, quizás apenas roto por los pasos, afuera de los recintos donde se encontraba cada uno. Fue Arthur quien después de unos momentos decidió hablar.

—De cualquier manera puedo presentar mi rendición en el momento que gustes— lo dijo lo menos humillante para sí mismo que pudo— no me interesa más la guerra, ni siquiera para apoyar a Alfred— Francia desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento _Anglaterre…_ pero no me puedo arriesgar a que esto sea una treta para eliminar el bloqueo: lo que menos necesitamos ahora es un país más ayudando a _Amérique_… mucho menos teniendo en cuenta lo que planeamos— en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de satisfacción, probablemente de venganza— y vamos a liberar a _mon petit_ Canadá de lo que está sufriendo: no importa lo que tengamos que hacer con Alfred— su voz tan fría hizo que Inglaterra abriera mucho los ojos— lamento no poder ser de ayuda… y también lamento lo que tendré que hacer.

—_What?_ ¿De qué demonios hablas?— gritó, pero Francis no le respondió, ya que el francés cortó la comunicación y antes de que el inglés pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, todas las luces se apagaron, comenzándose a escuchar afuera unos gritos de furia. Un muchacho entró a la oficina de Arthur.

—Señor: se ha ido toda la electricidad del edificio, no tenemos comunicación tampoco, no sé si esto se repita en toda la ciudad…

—Retírate— le cortó— investiga hasta dónde tiene alcance esto.

—Sí señor— respondió él, saliendo pronto de ahí, mientras que su Nación ponía las manos en su rostro.

—¿En qué demonios me metí?

****o****

Guadalajara, Jal., México.

—… mira: ya casi llegamos— Alejandro le señaló una casa al final de la calle en donde iban a su mandataria; el auto negro, junto con la escolta de por lo menos 12 patrullas fue bajando la velocidad hasta que se detuvieron frente a ésta, una mansión hermosa con un gran jardín y una bonita fachada: hogar del ex-mandatario mexicano más respetado de los últimos años: Gabriel Pérez Apodaca. La razón de la visita era una conferencia de prensa que daría el ex-presidente en su casa ya que en últimas fechas y gracias a una enfermedad le era imposible salir de su casa— ¡será muy bueno verlo otra vez!— soltó el moreno, impaciente, mientras una escolta se formaba desde la puerta del coche hasta la entrada de la casa para evitar peligro, los escudos verdes aparecieron de la punta opuesta de las armas de los policías, dando lugar a una especie da "canal" seguro, aunque no para todas las armas.

—Me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de venir— anunció Josefina, saliendo del auto, seguida por México. Los dos miraron a ambos lados: otras personas, en especial de la prensa comenzaban a llegar, todos conducidos por policías, algunos se detenían para fotografiar a la actual mandataria y a la Nación— vaya, se supone que el señor Gabriel es quien debería…

—Olvídalo, Pina, nunca dejarán de ser así de metiches… aunque sinceramente me gusta más a lo que era antes*— ella asintió, dándole la razón.

—Eh… disculpe, señora… señor— los dos voltearon: un hombre les dijo— el señor Pérez los está esperando: quiere hablar con ustedes antes de que comience la conferencia.

—Muchas gracias— le dijeron los dos y apuraron el paso, siguiendo al otro que los guiaba. Fueron por un amplio corredor, franqueado por militares que hicieron un saludo al pasar su Nación y su presidenta, al fin, llegaron a dos puertas de roble muy hermosas. Su "guía" les indicó que ahí era el lugar, ellos volvieron a agradecer y entraron.

—A-Alejandro— México sonrió: un hombre que lucía como de la tercera edad lo saludaba desde una silla de ruedas, tenía el cabello totalmente blanco, pero no daba signos de calvicie, su piel estaba completamente arrugada y a pesar de eso, lucía una enorme sonrisa, propia de un recién casado. Alejandro se acercó a él y lo saludó como nieto a su abuelo, aunque ciertamente la Nación tuviese más de cinco veces la edad del ex-mandatario— me alegra verte aún. Y a usted también, por supuesto: señora presidenta— la sonrisa para la mujer fue tan radiante como la otra— me alegra lo que está haciendo por este país.

—Gra-gracias… no tiene que decirlo: es para lo que vivo— contestó ella, estrechando la mano de Gabriel— ¿nos quería ver, señor?— preguntó, con demasiada curiosidad: que ella recordara, el ex-presidente no tenía tantos años como para lucir así y al voltear a ver a México, éste parecía estar en las mismas condiciones de confusión.

—Sí, sí— por un momento, su mirada se enfrió, su sonrisa se apagó y su voz adquirió un tono mucho más serio— me parece que tenía que haber hablado con ustedes sobre esto mucho antes: tomen asiento por favor— les indicó dos sillas frente a él— hay algo importante sobre el gobernó de…— tosió antes de poder seguir, su rostro parecía aún más demacrado que antes— yo… lo siento: es del gobierno de Estados Unidos, hay algo importante en lo que ellos están…— pero una vez más no pudo terminar, aunque en esta ocasión, fue por un motivo diferente:

—Papá, ¡papá!— una voz que sonaba amortiguada lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta; un joven irrumpió en el lugar donde estaban los tres mexicanos— oh, lo siento— se disculpó de inmediato; Alejandro lo miró: era la viva imagen de su padre cuando tenía esa edad.

—¡Ángel!— el aludido pareció confundido sólo por unos momentos.

—¡Señor México!, discúlpeme, no sabía que estaba hablando con mi padre… oh, señorita presidenta— estrechó su mano, algo aturdido; Alejandro sonrió: él era Ángel, el primero y único hijo de Gabriel, había nacido el primer año de gobierno de su padre, aunque lamentablemente trajo la muerte de su madre con el parto, también le traía el último recuerdo de ella para el ex-presidente— en serio, lo siento…— seguía disculpándose con la mujer— lo que pasa es que ya es la hora marcada y…

—¿En serio?— preguntó el señor en silla de ruedas mirando su reloj— ay, sí… creo que tendrán que enterarse en la conferencia— les dijo a Alejandro y Josefina—me hubiera gustado terminar de decirlo… pero creo que igual lo diré— pareció debatir, luego negó con la cabeza y con dificultad rodó su silla hasta la salida— será mejor que nos vayamos, creo que tienen lugares asignados para ustedes— los otros tres lo siguieron, Ángel ayudando a su padre.

Llegaron a una sala en su casa, en la que los medios ya estaban instalados; por lo menos 30 policías estaban repartidos en las paredes de la sala y otros más entre los integrantes de la prensa; dos hombres de traje le indicaron a Josefina un asiento, algo apartado de los otros, rodeado de otros tres guardaespaldas con armas-escudo. Ángel fue a sentarse justo detrás de los periodistas. de Mientras tanto, otros dos habían dirigido a Gabriel y a Alejandro a una zona más alta en aquella sala. México no habría de decir nada, pero el otro le había dicho que sería un gran honor que estuviera junto a él.

Los periodistas guardaron en silencio en cuanto los otros estuvieron en su lugar; tomaron un par de fotos más y las cámaras de video se prepararon para grabar lo que fuera que el señor Pérez tuviera que decir.

—Primeramente: muchas gracias por haber asistido a esta conferencia que yo mismo he convocado— le costaba decir cada una de las palabras, pero las decía firmemente— es importante dar mi testimonio de algo que afecta la seguridad de nuestro país y también de otros países del mundo, aún los que no están involucrados en la Guerra— se tomó un momento para respirar y contener un tosido; el interés de la prensa y sobre todo de México, aumentó de sobre manera.

Unos flash de las cámaras los deslumbraron; Alejandro cerró los ojos y se tapó el rostro con las manos, ¡A quién se le ocurría aún usar cámaras con flash!

—Empieza primeramente con esta "enfermedad" que todos ustedes pueden ver, está acabando conmigo poco a poco.

Y más flash. México entreabrió los ojos; no alcanzaba a reconocer el rostro del camarógrafo. Algo parecido a un tubo negro salió de entre las cabezas de los presentes, la Nación entrecerró los ojos: ¿no era eso…

—Y el responsable de ello es el g…— todo pasó muy rápido: antes de que el viejo presidente terminara de decirlo, dos disparos rompieron la atmosfera, muchos gritos, un disparo más y luego un silencio que duró un par de segundos, hasta que…

—¡Papá!, ¡papá!— Ángel gritaba, al tiempo que trataba de zafarse de los policías que trataban de ponerlo a salvo dentro de una cúpula de protección— ¡papá!

Otros más gritaban "¡Protejan a la presidenta!" y corrían a rodear a la preocupada mujer, que más que permanecer protegida, quería correr hasta donde estaba el ex-funcionario; por tanto México permanecía quieto, sólo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a quien en su tiempo fue de sus mejores jefes; no comprendía exactamente lo que pasaba, el hombre tenía el cuello rojo sangre y el líquido vital escurría por todas partes. No fue sino hasta que sintió que algo caliente escurría por su costado: le habían dado también, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad.

—Ga-Gabriel… ¡Gabriel!— se acercó a él, ignorando por completo su pérdida de sangre: de cualquier manera no era importante— Gabriel, Gabriel…— éste abrió los ojos, que se veían vidriosos y sin vida— vamos, tienes que ser fuerte, los paramédicos…— pero ni él creía en lo que decía; no podía oprimir la herida en su cuello, pues dejaría de respirar y si no lo hacía, se iba a desangrar, por lo que sólo lo sostuvo. El señor, haciendo demostración de voluntad, abrió la boca, dejando salir unas palabras con una voz seca y casi inentendible.

—E-Es… tados… Uni… dos: e-el ga-gas— México abrió los ojos sin comprender— yo… el ga…— pero no dijo nada más; sus ojos perdieron lo último de brillo que les quedaba y de inmediato dejó de temblar. Los ojos de la Nación se abrieron mucho más.

—No…— los paramédicos llegaron en ese momento, pero sólo fue para confirmar lo que el mexicano ya había notado: Gabriel Pérez había sido asesinado. Los gritos de Ángel se escuchaban desgarradores varios metros allá, Josefina contemplaba eso con los ojos llorosos, pero se limpio para impedir la caída de las lágrimas; las cámaras tomaban fotos y videos como locas, ¿es qué no comprendían lo delicado del asunto?

—Cómo…— la Nación miró el cuerpo muerto de su ex-jefe. Su puño se elevó en el aire y volvió a caer, haciendo una enorme grieta en el suelo, que asustó a muchos de los presentes— ¿cómo es que alguien se atrevió a hacer esto?

****o****

?, EUA.

—¿Cómo conseguiremos terminar esta guerra?, ganando por supuesto: los del Círculo son más que nosotros— Sudáfrica había llegado a su límite: luego de tantos meses de una "inactividad" prácticamente absoluta en la guerra, no tenía más que la mala sensación de que el estadounidense estaba planeando una traición a final de cuentas, y no es que le gustara precisamente mandar parte de su ejército para que no regresaran muchos de sus soldados, pero el desconcierto de su gente tampoco era algo que le gustara.

—_Don't worry, South Africa:_ mi jefe me dijo que era necesario, _OK?_, pero esta estrategia ha acabado y voy a necesitar su ayuda para la siguiente parte— les dijo aparentemente muy contento y animado: va a ser necesario que liberemos a Inglaterra del bloqueo, pero más aún, que pongamos a China y a Rusia en otro: la separación de todos es importante.

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso, América?— le preguntó el danés.

—¡Buena pregunta!— gritó el norteamericano— bueno, tendremos que comenzar con buscar la toma de las principales ciudades, por lo que creo que deberíamos atacar China directamente con un bloqueo. Y a Rusia: invadiremos los países bálticos, a menos claro que se rindan— dijo más para sí que para los otros.

—¿Y no te parece que estás involucrando en esta guerra a más países de los que deberías?— le cuestionó el portugués, no exactamente convencido de lo que iban a hacer.

—No, ¡claro que no!— le restó importancia con la mano— bueno, pero tengo que terminar de explicarles como lo haremos: Portugal, empezaremos con la invasión a Francia, voy a enviar a varios escuadrones para ayudar, porque es importante sacar a _Iggy_ de su bloqueo para continuar. Mientras tanto, Dinamarca y Holanda entrarán a los países bálticos; yo terminaré de expulsar a las tropas cubanas y canadienses de mi territorio, pero de cualquier manera les mandaré ayuda y terminaré con lo mío en menos de 4 meses— terminó su explicación con palabras muy rápidas.

—… en todo caso, sigo pensando que invadir países que no tienen nada que ver con la guerra, es una idea muy mala— volvió a decir Portugal— hay que respetar…

—_Come on,_ Portugal!; es importante que lo hagamos: además no les haremos daño a menos que ellos nos lo hagan primero— le contestó con suficiencia, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho su jefe.

—Pero, América, el entrar en su territorio…— quiso explicarse el portugués, mas una secretaria entró a la sala donde estaban, interrumpiéndolo.

—Señor: tiene una llamada de su contacto de Rusia.

—_Thank you!_— le dijo Alfred a la muchacha— esperen un momento, ahora vuelvo— salió corriendo de la sala, dejando a las otras Naciones con la palabra en la boca; llegó a la "sala de los teléfonos" y tomó el indicado— _hello! What's up?_

—_¡Planean una invasión!—_ soltó la voz del otro lado.

—¿Qué?, ¿una invasión?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— preguntó Alfred mirando a los lados, confundido.

—_Hasta ahora que me enteré de lo que pasaba: me parece que los planes fueron tomados por las naciones, no por los dirigentes, aunque sí tienen el apoyo del gobierno, pero…_— el americano lo interrumpió.

—Bueno, creo que no es importante… pero, ¿por dónde van a atacar?— tomó una pequeña libretita para tomar nota.

—_Por lo que sé, por ambas de sus costas, y van a reforzar los ataques por el Norte, señor, creo que está en un grave peligro…_— guardó silencio sin saber que decir, pero Estados Unidos rió.

—_Don't worry!_, yo sé que hacer— le dijo casi gritando— ¡yo sabré que hacer!, sólo dime: ¿cuándo se supone que va a comenzar la invasión?

—_En… discúlpeme señor: hasta ahora tuve tiempo de decírselo, ¡en serio!—_ se disculpó el hombre aparentemente aterrado; Alfred abrió la boca, sin comprender. Las otras Naciones del frente habían llegado a la sala preguntándose por qué el americano tardaba tanto.

—¡Ey, América!, ¿Qué…— comenzó a decir Sudáfrica, pero se calló al instante al ver que el semblante del otro palidecía por la sorpresa. Alfred asintió tontamente, murmuró algo por el teléfono y luego colgó— ¿qué pasa?, ¡dinos!

****o****

Océano Pacífico, Aguas Internacionales.

Una gigantesca flota de portaaviones se acercaba a los límites del mar territorial de Estados Unidos; con la bandera de su país respectivo; aún no habían encontrado obstáculos de submarinos u otras naves marítimas de parte del norteamericano.

En una de tantas enormes "embarcaciones", iba Rusia, estaba justo en la "pista" de donde saldrían las aeronaves, dispuestas a sobrevolar y atacar las bases del estadounidense. Iván miraba a los soldados mientras hacían su trabajo, preparando todo para que las cosas salieran a la perfección; el viento agitaba violentamente su bufanda mientras una sensación de adrenalina que no había tenido desde hacía años surgía llenándolo por completo.

Sonrió de medio lado, ahora viendo el mar que se extendía frente a él: sabía que ese ataque definiría más cosas de las que todos se esperaban, por lo que más valía que todos dieran hasta su último aliento para terminarlo con éxito. Con este pensamiento, volvió a la sala de mando; tomó el radio e hizo una "llamada". Se escucharon varias claves y saludos, en diferentes idiomas.

—Es la hora— les dijo, pues estaba hablando con todos: aún con Cuba atacando en la Florida, con China que atacaría desde el Noroeste, con los hermanos Corea, que atacarían por el Sureste y con los demás que atacarían por el Norte— está en nuestras manos vencerlo, si no lo hacemos ahora…— tomó un respiro— ¡probablemente no podamos hacerlo!, pero quiero pensar que en cuanto termine este ataque: América haya caído…

Hizo una pausa, mientras los otros daban gritos de apoyo o moderadas palabras de aliento; un soldado entró a donde estaba Rusia, le hizo una seña para que mirase por la ventana: una flota considerable se acercaba rápidamente, Iván abrió los ojos, pero con toda la calma que le fue posible, dijo:

—Me tengo que ir ¿_da_?: la lucha comenzará ahora…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Periodistas:<strong> bueno, como muchos de ustedes sabrán, desde hace ya tiempo, que en México la profesión de periodista es una de las más peligrosas, y actualmente los hay quienes están amenazados (por el narco o por el gobierno mismo) para que no den a conocer información que no les conviene, y muchos otros que sí lo hacen, pues lamentablemente son asesinados o torturados.

* * *

><p>¡Listo!, capítulo número 18 jaja, y acabo de llegar a los 150 reviews! 'toy muy feliz *da vueltas alrededor con los brazos en alto*<p>

Bueno, ahora, unas cosas del fic: creo que es completamente entendible lo que pasó en Inglaterra (luego explicaré cómo Francia hizo lo que hizo XD); sobre el asesinato de Gabriel, es importante que no olviden lo que dijo! Jaja y tampoco a su hijo, ya sabrán por qué.

Y bueno, ¿qué les parece lo que ha pasado?, ¿los del Círculo podrán entrar en las Alfredo-tierras?, ¿a qué se refería el ex-jefe de México con lo que dijo?, ¿Portugal se saldrá del lado del Frente de Naciones?, ¿Cuándo entrará México a la guerra?, jaja, preguntas locas que se me ocurrieron de último momento.

Espero traerles el siguiente capítulo más o menos del mismo largo (obvio con la guerra en esta parte se necesita mucha más acción!) así que quizás me tarde un poco más de la cuenta n_n

Agradecimientos hoy: **Youko Saiyo, Hinata Jagerjaques, The Animanga Girl **y **Juan Nikte**

Esperamos más comentarios de que les pareció!

Hasta la otra!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás… en este capi, una clara muestra de racismo.

Privet! Ok, lo entiendo si me odian (no tengo perdón!) me tardé años para subir, cuando dije que se los traería pronto T_T pero bueno, la escuela toma el 90% del tiempo en el que no duermo o como T_T. A pesar de todo, espero que les guste y que lo encuentren interesante!

Otros comentarios al final!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya.<strong>

_El horror se presentó frente a nuestros ojos, pero nadie pudo detenerlo, ni siquiera quien lo dejó libre._

_Hizo una pausa, mientras los otros daban gritos de apoyo o moderadas palabras de aliento; un soldado entró a donde estaba Rusia, le hizo una seña para que mirase por la ventana: una flota considerable se acercaba rápidamente, Iván abrió los ojos, pero con toda la calma que le fue posible, dijo:_

—_Me tengo que ir ¿da?: la lucha comenzará ahora…_

—_Mucha suerte_— escuchó que le decían desde el otro lado; Rusia sonrió de medio lado, a la vez que bajaba el aparatito.

Salió rápidamente de aquella sala, volviendo a la "pista", en donde los soldados ahora se preparaban para despegar; él se acercó a uno pero no subió en él: su especialidad no era ser piloto, en cambio, les hizo una seña a varios de ellos: en señal de suerte. Esperó unos minutos en los que las aeronaves despegaban.

Una explosión llenó el ambiente, tensando a más de uno de los presentes: el primer avión ruso acababa de caer, y justo con el primer disparo de los barcos norteamericanos; muy a pesar de todo, Iván sonrió y dio media vuelta: esa era su señal.

Bajó hasta una de las zonas inferiores del portaviones, ahí, varios escuadrones lo esperaban ya.

—¿Señor?— le preguntó uno de ellos.

—Nos encontramos un bloqueo: y ya derribaron un avión de combate nuestro, es momento, ¿_da_?— le dijo; los demás comprendieron y todos se dirigieron a sus puestos; Iván siguió a la tripulación con la que viajaría. Un minuto después, veinte submarinos blindados salían de una compuerta especial del portaviones, reuniéndose con un centenar más que habían salido apenas unos momentos antes.

—¿Cómo es que lo supieron, señor?— le preguntó un joven militar a Iván, repasando lo que debía llevar cuando llegaran a tierra.

—No lo sé— contestó simplemente la Nación— pero creo que se debe a un traidor— el muchacho lo miró preocupado— América nunca hubiera podido detectarnos a tiempo, ¿_da_?— de pronto, una sacudida sobresaltó a todos los tripulantes en la nave— ¿qué sucede?— preguntó Iván levantándose de su lugar y yendo hacia el capitán.

—Submarinos, señor: nos atacan— bajó la mira del submarino, haciéndose a un lado para que Iván pudiera ver.

En efecto, cientos de submarinos se acercaban a ellos; los misiles comenzaban a aparecer entre ellos y muchos de ellos iban a estrellarse en otros submarinos. Rusia abrió mucho los ojos y luego miró a la tripulación que lo contemplaba absorta.

—¡Manden los misiles ahora!— gritó algo alterado; el alboroto comenzó unos momentos después, mientras cada uno se dirigía a su lugar para lanzarlos— ¡cueste lo que cueste, tenemos que llegar a tierra!

****o****

Guadalajara, Jal., México

Se guardaba silencio, frente a una tumba gris; había únicamente tres personas ahí: Alejandro, Ángel y un político que había sido amigo de Gabriel antes de que éste muriera; Josefina acababa de marcharse para arreglar asuntos en la capital, pero México había decidido quedarse, darle su último adiós a un gran hombre y amigo suyo.

El viento les revolvió el cabello, mientras el mexicano repasaba lo que apenas habían descubierto los peritos:

_Había pasado aproximadamente media hora después del asesinato; una ambulancia salía de la mansión, lentamente, llevando el cuerpo del ex-funcionario; otra más permanecía en el frondoso jardín, esperando a que llevaran el "otro" cuerpo._

_México miraba como el primer vehículo doblaba en la esquina y se perdía de vista. Tenía la ropa empapada de sangre que casi se secaba completamente. Su herida se había cerrado apenas un par de minutos de que le dispararon. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla hasta su barbilla, perdiéndose de vista en su cuello; Alejandro no se molestó en limpiarla, pero no dejó que cayera una sola más._

_Josefina estaba rodeada de los periodistas. Sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos delataban su tristeza y ella hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para hablar con fuerza a los reporteros, quienes la llenaban de preguntas y le sacaban fotografías, aún cuando ella estaba rodeada de policías que la custodiaban._

—_Haremos lo que esté en nuestro poder para averiguar quién fue el autor intelectual de este crimen— les decía por último, antes de que los guardias los apartaran, a la vista de que los peritos se acercaban para hablar con la mujer._

—_¿Señor México?— otro de ellos se había acercado a la Nación— ¿me permite un momento?— él asintió lentamente, volviendo el rostro para el perito— acabamos de identificar la procedencia del arma homicida, era de origen estadounidense, de última generación y claro que capaz de romper los escudos de protección de nuestras armas— le resumió. Alejandro asintió sin sorprenderse mucho por la información— y en cuanto al asesino… habrá que llevárselo para identificarlo, lo tenía todo planeado: luego de… dispararles se apuntó a la cabeza y despedazó por completo su rostro— México volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento de cabeza— me retiro señor— le dijo éste y se dio la vuelta._

—_Espera— le dijo México reaccionando un poco— quiero que me mantengan informado del avance de la investigación… también quiero que lo mantengan en secreto._

—_Sí señor— le respondió el joven y ahora sí se marchó._

—"Con que estadounidense…; Alfred debe de tener algo que ver con esto…"_— un grupo de hombres salía de la casa, llevando el otro cuerpo en una camilla; no se veía su rostro, pero una enorme mancha roja ensuciaba la manta blanca que yacía sobre él— pero en esta ocasión no me voy a quedar callado._

Alejandro se volvió para ver al hijo del difunto: había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y se convulsionaba ligeramente su pecho. La Nación se estaba preguntando si debía hablar con él, cuando muchacho fue quien se acercó.

—Se-señor México— su voz era extremadamente suave; se notaba que trataba de contener las lágrimas para hablar. El otro mexicano se conmovió: el joven tendría 21 años aproximadamente y aún así, no se avergonzaba en mostrar su llanto por la muerte de su padre— quiero decirle algo… sobre mi padre— Alejandro levantó la vista, muy atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. El amigo del difunto hombre, continuaba contemplando la lápida con tristeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es sobre… la enfermedad de mi padre— México entrecerró los ojos— hace poco menos de un mes, él había salido de viaje, junto con otro amigo suyo: también amigo del señor Domingo— le señaló al político que miraba ahora otras tumbas del cementerio— no me dijo a dónde había sido, pero me dijo que tomarían unas vacaciones en África— la mente de la Nación trabajaba más de lo usual para unir cabos— lle-llegó una semana después completamente alterado. Me contó que su amigo había muerto en un ataque de los que hay constantemente de Sudáfrica hacia los países que todavía están en guerra civil— Alejandro se preguntó qué había estado haciendo Gabriel allá en esos momentos, pero dejó que el otro siguiera hablando— y entonces comenzaron a pasar las cosas: él cayó enfermo casi de inmediato… pe-pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era una enfermedad común: parecía como si envejeciera un año completo por cada dos o tres días que pasaban… y hacía una semana que no podía caminar. Y-yo quise preguntarle varias veces… pero nunca me dijo nada, ni a mí ni al señor Domingo que veía a hablar con él de vez en cuando— se quedó callado en ese punto; Alejandro se llevó una mano a la barbilla: pensando. Algo cruzó por su mente en ese instante, pero no así, se lo hizo saber al muchacho, sino que le dijo:

—Gracias, Ángel… habrá que decírselo a los agentes que están investigando— le dio unas torpes palmaditas en el hombro— lo lamento mucho: él no se lo merecía, pero recuerda que lo que nos deja siempre se queda, te lo digo yo, que he visto tantas cosas— el joven miró a la Nación y asintió, sin sonreír— hazme un favor: cuídate mucho y no salgas sin una escolta.

—De acuerdo…— le respondió, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué le decían eso.

—Ah, y otra cosa— le dijo Alejandro haciendo ademán de retirarse— no le cuentes esto a nadie más: secreto Nacional— el moreno se dio la vuelta: ahora debía volver a la Ciudad de México.

****o****

Océano Pacífico, Aguas Territoriales de E.U.A.

—¡Ahora!, ¡de nuevo-aru!— China permanecía dentro del barco de guerra en el que viajaba. La mayoría de sus naves habían logrado pasar ya el bloqueo de Estados Unidos en esa zona, sin embargo, ahora había comenzado algo muy parecido a una persecución para llegar a las tierras del norteamericano. Los aviones de Estados Unidos bombardeaban los barcos del otro, mientras éste trataba de tirar las aeronaves y al mismo tiempo atacaba los portaaviones de Alfred con misiles submarinos— ¡Justo arriba de nosotros-aru!— Yao dirigía los ataques con determinación, logrando derribar los aviones en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

Una de las naves cayó justo a un lado del barco, explotando al momento de "chocar" entre las agitadas aguas; el chino se cubrió el rostro con las manos, cuando los trozos metálicos llegaron hasta la cubierta.

—Muy bien-aru— les dijo a los demás— pero habrá que hacer retroceder a los demás-aru— indicó señalando un centenar de naves más.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces, señor?— lo cuestionó un capitán. China se pasó la mano por la barbilla, mirando a los lados; suspiró y asintió un par de veces, haciendo un trato mental, luego volvió a mirar al capitán.

—Que la tercera parte de los barcos se queden, los demás iremos a tierra-aru. Dejen la mitad de las aeronaves también: nos alcanzarán después, por ahora tenemos que llegar al territorio de América-aru.

—Pe-pero, señor, ¿vamos a dejar a…

—¡Es una orden-aru!, ¡tenemos una prioridad-aru!— gritó, perdiendo un poco el control. El militar asintió, ahora sin replicar y fue a dar la orden a los demás. Yao se frotó la frente, pero sin dejar que la culpabilidad lo acusara, fue directamente a la sala de comunicaciones— Aquí China-aru, ¿alguien puede escucharme?

—_¡Sí!, ¡estoy aquí-daze~!_— respondió una voz muy alegre, haciendo que el chino se alejara un poco del aparato.

—Corea, muy bien-aru, ¿dónde está tu hermano-aru?

—_Está encargándose de los aviones de América-daze~_

—¿También los atacan a ustedes-aru?— preguntó China, sorprendido— creía que sólo habían descubierto mi flota y la de Rusia-aru.

—_¡No!, también la nuestra-daze~, ¿pasa algo?_

—Sí… es que no creía que América descubriera nuestro ataque tan pronto-aru.

—_Ah… debe ser por el espía del que hablaban Rusia y Corea del Norte-daze~_

—¿Espía-aru?, a mí nunca me dijeron de…

—_A mí tampoco: los escuché hablando, creo que es ruso y le daba información a América sobre nosotros-daze~_

—Ya veo-aru— China frunció el ceño: al parecer ni su hermano ni Rusia había querido comentar nada acerca de ese espía que, claro, ponía en peligro todas sus operaciones. Pero decidió al fin que ese no era el momento para discutirlo, así que dijo—: entonces… traten de llegar a América lo más pronto posible-aru; nos encontraremos allá-aru— terminó la llamada sin dejar a su hermano despedirse. Salió de la sala, topándose al momento con su capitán.

—Señor: ya hemos seguido sus órdenes, pero también una parte de los aviones americanos nos están siguiendo.

—Derríbenlos-aru— dijo de inmediato; en cuanto el militar se retiró, China golpeó un muro con fuerza— ¡si esto sale mal, será por su culpa-aru!

****o****

Condado de Arlington, Virginia, EUA.

—¡Rob!, ¡Ya estoy aquí!— Estados Unidos llegaba a derrapándose a las instalaciones del Pentágono; su jefe, su Secretario de Defensa y otros altos mandos más ya estaban ahí, monitoreando y dirigiendo los ataques contra el enemigo— las tropas de _South Africa_ llegarán para atacar a las de Corea en menos de setenta y dos horas— su superior lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. Los demás políticos hicieron lo mismo— ¿pasa algo, Rob?

—Afortunadamente sí, Alfred: tenemos ya la manera de hacer retroceder las fuerzas enemigas, sin tener la necesidad de esperar— su Nación abrió mucho los ojos.

—_Great!_, ¡eso es genial, Rob!— dio saltos en el aire, con mucha emoción— ¿y cómo lo harán nuestras heroicas fuerzas?, ¿tienes planeada una ofensiva especial?

—Oh, no Alfred: es algo aún mejor, pero, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver nuestra nueva arma?— el rubio asintió, muy contento— ven conmigo.

Robin levantó la mano y al momento, un par de militares asistieron para guiarlos, los otros altos cargos se quedaron de pie, viendo como su presidente y su Nación se alejaban, torciendo un poco la boca; uno de ellos se inclinó hacia otro para murmurarle algo que llegó hasta los oídos de Alfred:

—No creo que sea conveniente que se lo muestre, él va a…— une puerta se cerró tras ellos y el norteamericano no pudo oír nada más.

—Oh… ¿Eh… Rob?, ¿a qué se refería?— Smith levantó una ceja, pues él no había escuchado nada— ese hombre: dijo que no sería bueno que me lo mostraras.

—¡Ah!— el presidente se tomó unos segundos para planear lo que diría— puede que pensara que no lo tomo en cuenta como un miembro de mi círculo más cercano. Pero eso no importa ahora, será bueno que veas— habían llegado a otra puerta, una mucho más grande que la anterior, custodiada por cuatro uniformados y varias cerraduras para poder entrar. Smith oprimió unos botones para una clave, luego dijo unas palabras en voz alta y la puerta se abrió lentamente frente a ellos— adelante.

Delante de ellos, se levantaba una bodega gigantesca, dentro de la cual bien podría caber diez veces el avión más grande inventado a la fecha. Y precisamente, ante sus ojos, diez aviones de guerra eran cargados con enormes contenedores metálicos y completamente herméticos. Smith pidió que lo siguieran y Alfred así lo hizo; descendieron por unas escaleras, hasta la pista principal, en donde varios carros transportaban aquellos contenedores desde las puertas de la bodega hasta los aviones.

—¿Qué es lo que contienen, Rob?— preguntó curioso el rubio.

—Ya lo verás— le respondió. El presidente junto con su comitiva se acercaron a una de las naves. Robin Smith levantó una mano, al instante, los hombres que estaban trabajando ahí se detuvieron, dejando expuesto el enorme objeto— eh aquí, nuestra última gran arma: algo jamás inventado ni visto por hombre alguno, te aseguro Alfred: aquí se encuentra la gloria de nuestro país— dijo, tocando una de las paredes de metal— tráiganlo ahora— indicó a un soldado; éste le hizo un saludo y se retiró, para volver en sólo un minuto.

Traía casi arrastrando a un hombre andrajoso; su cabello negro le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba completamente sucio. Su ropa desgarrada dejaba ver las cicatrices de un muy mal trato, además de sus costillas, por el poco alimento que había recibido en los últimos días. La primera impresión de Alfred fue ayudar a ese pobre hombre, pero la mirada imperiosa de su superior lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—Verás Alfred, es necesario demostrarte el funcionamiento de nuestra nueva arma con un hombre por supuesto— a cada palabra de su superior, a Alfred eso le parecía menos agradable, pero no se atrevía a decir nada— tú, mexicano, levanta la cabeza— le ordenó al hombre, pero al ver que este no hacía caso, un militar lo golpeó con su arma en el estomago. El sujeto tosió un par de veces y por fin levantó el rostro.

—Y-ya les dije: y-yo soy guatemalteco— dijo con mucho odio.

—¡Bah! Guatemaltecos, chilenos, peruanos, mexicanos, ¡Son todos iguales!, ¡de la peor escoria de la humanidad!, que por muchos años quisieron infiltrarse a esta fuerte nación… pero todo va a cambiar en cuestión de poco tiempo: veremos a todos esos países caer y…

—S-se equivoca…— murmuró el adolorido latinoamericano— u-usted y to-toda su gente va a caer…— se agarró el estómago con fuerza— y-y le aseguro que qui-quien los va a tirar será quien menos e-espera.

—¡Cállate!, ¡cállate o te aseguro que vas a sufrir más!

—N-no me importa…— escupió manchándole los zapatos al mandatario— i-igual me matarán… quiero q-que se que-queden con un buen recuerdo mío— le dijo riendo de medio lado a pesar del dolor. Smith no se contuvo más y les dio la señal a sus militares. Cinco de ellos se acercaron con trajes especiales y colocaron algo parecido a la mitad de una esfera hueca y transparente sobre el guatemalteco, a quien lo habían dejado en el suelo. Trajeron entonces uno de los contenedores y conectaron una manguera a él, posteriormente pusieron el otro extremo en un orificio de la esfera.

—¡Ábranlo ahora!— los militares abrieron una llave que estaba en el contenedor y un par de segundos más tarde, un espeso humo gris comenzó a salir del contenedor, hacia el interior de la esfera. Pasaron unos segundos largos, en los que Alfred no supo que pensar.

—Rob, esto…— Robin levantó una mano para hacerlo callar. De inmediato, un grito horrible salió del interior de la esfera. Algo chocó contra el cristal de esta: era el hombre, que se retorcía de dolor, haciendo una expresión grotesca— Rob, hay que detener…

—Silencio— lo calló de nuevo— observa— el rubio volvió su mirada a la esfera, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa: el hombre, que en un principio lucía como de unos 30 años, ahora parecía un anciano de 60, y su edad aparente iba en aumento. Pasaron unos angustiosos minutos más, y el hombre cayó al suelo, ya sin vida y con una apariencia de más de 100 años— y esa, Alfred, es nuestra nueva arma. Ahora, nuestros científicos han trabajado desde…

—No— salió de los labios de la Nación— ¡no podemos usar eso, Rob!, ¡se supone que somos héroes, no los malos!, ¡además no se permite usar eso en las guerras!— gritó horrorizado— nosotros…

—Nosotros tenemos que ver por el bien de nuestro país: ¡te lo he dicho cientos de veces!, y vamos a usar esto en contra del ataque del Círculo de Naciones: de eso depende detener su avance, ¿comprendes? ¡No voy a dar oportunidad de que se metan con nosotros!

****o****

D. F., México.

Un taxi se detuvo a unas calles de la residencia de Los Pinos, hasta donde se permitía acercarse, luego del asesinato de Gabriel. Alejandro se bajó de él, lanzándole un billete al taxista y echando a correr. Unos militares lo detuvieron casi de inmediato, pero luego de identificarlo, lo saludaron y le permitieron continuar.

—¡Pina!, ¡Pina!— gritó cuando estuvo dentro— ¡Pina!— la mujer apareció de pronto, detrás de un pasillo, seguida de inmediato por guardias que la cuidaban. México se acercó a ella, casi fuera de sí— ¡ya sé porque mataron a Gabriel!— el silencio rondó por toda la casa presidencial, concentrándose ene especial, en la expresión de Josefina, que tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para poder preguntar:

—¿Cómo?, ¿quién fue?, ¿cómo es que…

—Hay que hablar en privado— ella asintió, con una de sus expresiones más serias dibujadas en su rostro; los guardias los acompañaron sólo hasta la puerta de la oficina. La presidenta se sentó detrás del escritorio, para luego inclinarse hacia adelante y escuchar— hoy hablé con Ángel: los dos estábamos en el panteón viendo… bueno, tú sabes. Me dijo que Gabriel había salido del país hacía un tiempo: había ido a África y para ser más exactos, a los países en donde se inició la guerra. Dice que ahí murió uno de los amigos de Gabriel, en un ataque… eso fue lo que su padre le dijo— agregó.

—Pero en todo caso, ¿por qué habría de ir a un país en Guerra Civil?

—Ese es el punto: Gabriel descubrió algo, del gobierno de Estados Unidos. Eso fue lo que me dijo antes de morir: "Estados Unidos" y "gas", y por eso lo mataron también, porque él descubrió su secreto… además de que creo que tiene algo que ver con su enfermedad— dijo al fin.

—Entiendo— respondió ella— ¿pero por qué no me lo dijo antes?, hace unos meses estuve en Jalisco, pudo haber pedido una reunión urgente— México pasó un momento evaluando esa posibilidad, hasta que la respuesta llegó a su mente:

—Porque te hubieran matado a ti también: por eso quería decirlo de manera pública, así todos lo sabrían. Y aunque quiso decírnoslo antes de todo, fue porque yo estaba presente: no me pueden matar, así que no importaba lo demás, no hubiera tenido sentido asesinar al resto de los que lo supieran si yo ya lo sabía— dedujo.

—Tienes razón— respondió ella— eso explica también que su hijo no lo supiera ni nadie de sus amistades, sin embargo, aún queda una pregunta importante: ¿qué es exactamente lo que descubrió?— Alejandro guardó silencio, pues no tenía idea de eso. Abrió la boca para dar una idea, cuando un militar irrumpió en la sala.

—Señores: tienen que ver las noticias, canal 23— dijo y volvió a salir. Josefina bajó la pantalla de la televisión con un botón y la encendió en el canal antes dicho.

Ante sus ojos se proyectaron las imágenes más sorprendentes que hubieran visto en mucho tiempo en el caso de México y en su vida en caso de Josefina.

—Dios mío… ¿qué es eso?

****o****

Océano Pacífico, Aguas Territoriales de E.U.A.

China miraba el cielo, completamente sumido en la contemplación del espectáculo que se alzaba sobre él y su flota completa. A su alrededor, se escuchaba el estallido de los misiles al ser lanzados hacia los objetivos.

Arriba: un par de enormes aviones se acercaban a ellos, tapando el sol casi por completo, pero eso no era lo aterrador: estos dispersaban un espeso humo negro, por sobre los portaaviones del chino. Yao contemplaba esto horrorizado, escuchando además para su desgracia, los desgarradores gritos de las tripulaciones de los barcos sobre los que caía aquella sustancia.

Uno de aquellos aviones se acercó a su buque. China no se inmutó y permaneció en su lugar, vendo como poco a poco aquella neblina comenzaba a acercarse. El resto de los tripulantes que estaban en la cubierta corrieron a protegerse en un lugar cerrado. China abrió los brazos, a pesar del miedo que sentía.

—¿En qué se habrán metido con esto-aru?

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal?<p>

Que levante la mano aquel que no le dio coraje las palabras de Smith *mira alrededor por si alguien lo hace* bueno, y aún así, pienso que existen personas de ese tipo en todas partes.

Y además ¿qué les pareció México?, ahora presumió su inteligencia (la tiene ahora, pero por alguna razón no le gusta demostrarla de buen modo e_e)

Y tengo agradecimientos a: **Merlina-Vulturi, Youko Saiyo, The Animanga Girl, kiyoyami8, Hinata Jagerjaques **y **Juan Nikté **

Muchas gracias por ser buenas con la escritora irresponsable *se golpea con la tarea de mate(?)*

Lamentablemente ahora no les puedo prometer una fecha para subir el próximo cap (con decirles que no me da tiempo ni de dormir antes de las 11) pero espero darme algo de tiempo y ponerme a escribir, porque como ustedes verán, ya está comenzando lo bueno y México entrará pronto a la Guerra! (wui?)

Y sin más, me despido para la otra.

Poká!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias:**violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Privet… *saluda tímidamente* ahhh… ¡lamento mucho actualizar hasta ahora!, pero bueno, había comenzado las clases y como que tanta tarea y tanta cosa no me dejan escribir en paz… aunque he de decirles que ya acabé con las clases "reales", de hecho ya terminé con exámenes finales y sólo tendré que ir a la escuela para hacer papeleo *hace fiesta*

Y aprovechando esto, pues me puse a terminar como loca este capítulo!, que espero que les guste por supuesto! Dos cosas que deben saber: Marius Lindemann es el presidente de Alemania y Ángela Müller la canciller federal (claro en nombre de Angela está basado en la actual canciller de ese país n_n)

Sin más:

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya.<strong>

_Era momento de elegir el camino, pero sólo hasta ahora sé que fue el correcto…_

Costa oeste, California.

El submarino surgió de las aguas con gran estrépito, provocando olas que llegaron hasta la playa, extendiéndose como ondas. La escotilla del submarino fue abierta con tal fuerza que se salió de su lugar, llegando a perderse unos metros más allá; al momento siguiente, Rusia salía de ahí con dificultad, de uno de sus brazos corría sangre fresca, mientras que el otro le servía de apoyo para subirse en el "techo" de la nave.

—_Proklyaite__… —_murmuró, escupiendo sangre a un lado: les había costado liberarse de la flota submarina de Alfred, tanto así que probablemente menos de la cuarta parte de sus fuerzas había logrado llegar, de las cuales sólo dos estaban completamente ilesos— vamos, hay que salir ahora —dijo Iván, al tiempo que salía por completo del armatoste. Uno a uno, los otros hombres comenzaron a salir, uno de ellos sangraba por la pierna y otro tenía una contusión en la cabeza. La Nación miró a su alrededor: el resto de los submarinos comenzaban a emerger del agua e, igual que habían hecho los demás, los militares salían de ellos como si les faltara el aire.

—Aquí perdimos tres hombres, señor —le gritó una militar que ayudaba a un compañero a salir de la nave— y el submarino nos quedó inservible.

—Bien… —respondió pues— si la misión sale bien no los necesitaremos, ¡saquen los tanques, _da_! —al instante los rusos comenzaron a desmantelar algunas partes del submarino, dejando salir ahora, los enormes monstruos verde oscuro, que se sumergieron un momento en el agua para salir después en la costa— ¡sigamos el plan!, ¡avanzaremos hacia el norte, tomando la mayor parte de ciudades que podamos!, ¡no hagan daño a los civiles! —dijo por último, metiéndose a uno de los tanques y comenzando el viaje.

****o****

D. F., México.

—¿Gas que envejece?

—Sí, sí, sí, sí… ya sé que suena completamente tonto y toda la cosa, pero no hay otra explicación a lo que le pasó a Gabriel y a los tripulantes de los barcos de China —le resumía en esos momentos México a su jefa— de alguna manera sus científicos lograron acelerar el envejecimiento y… ¡y lo probaron en las naciones en conflicto en África!, ¡sí claro!, en una guerra entre países se mantiene un registro más o menos bueno de las causas de muerte, pero en una guerra civil no se hace: las autoridades y las personas pelean entre sí y sólo se cuenta para cuando termine el conflicto, ¡ese es el problema de las guerras modernas! —terminó él de aclarar.

—Pero… —ella suspiró, aún sin poder creer de lo que hablaba su Nación; reflexionó unos segundos hasta que decidió aceptar las palabras de Alejandro— muy bien, supongamos que es así, considero que habría que programar una junta con las Naciones que no están en conflicto: todos sabemos que está prohibido el uso de armas químicas y…

—¿Y crees que los gringos nos van a hacer caso?, pus si 'horita nos están demostrando lo que es su poder militar, esté prohibido o no lo van a seguir haciendo… por lo menos "bajo el agua" —la presidenta guardó silencio mientras observaba a México por un momento.

—Muy bien, ¿qué podríamos hacer entonces?

—Pues ahora… —Alejandro repasó sus opciones: podría hacer lo que decía su jefa y convocar a una junta, más no creía en un primer momento, que Smith fuera hacer caso de cualquier cosa que se pudiera decir en esta; por otra parte podía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso sin hacer nada, pero… eso era precisamente lo que el destino le había enseñado que no hiciera o quizás podría…— ¡bien!, ¡lo tengo!, tú —la señaló poniendo mucho énfasis en esa acción— habla con quien consideres necesario para que se haga una junta: ¡y si es antes, mejor!, yo tengo un asunto que atender —dijo el mexicano, levantándose rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la oficina de Josefina, ésta, de un modo que no llegó a comprender la nación, lo tomó del brazo.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas?

—Ah… —México carraspeó: no esperaba que ella no detuviera y aunque iba a hacer algo que afectaba a todo el país, no quería que Pina lo supiera antes de que lo hiciera, porque, ¿y si lo detenía?— tengo que…

—Irás al CPA, ¿verdad? —Alejandro abrió los ojos sorprendido; pero luego de un momento, asintió con seguridad— ¿y qué harás si los estadounidenses te descubren antes de tiempo?, ¿pedirás perdón?, —le preguntó ella sarcásticamente— ¿o es que crees que podemos arriesgarnos?

—No es eso, ¡tú no lo entiendes!, pero…

—¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —Soltó ella al fin— ¡sé que no tengo tu edad!, ¡y de ninguna manera puedo "sentir" lo que tu como país!, pero si hay algo que haya comprendido en mi vida es que lo que quiero es que este país este bien, ¡que la gente esté bien! —la mujer se tomó un respiro y luego continuó— y sé que no puedo detenerte por las malas, pero por lo menos creeré que hice algo si me escuchas… —México la contempló; se había quedado con la boca abierta ante sus palabras, y a pesar de que cualquier cosa que ella le dijera no lo iba a detener, sí esto había movido una parte de él.

—Tengo que hacerlo: no hay otra opción —le dijo suavemente— hagamos lo que hagamos, tarde o temprano Smith dará la orden y todo lo que conocemos como México se va a ir a las manos de un puñado de gringos —agregó— aunque digamos que somos neutrales, aunque nos aliemos con otras naciones que igual lo son, ¡aunque hagamos lo que hagamos!... si no pasamos a la acción, entonces no habrá más país que ayudar —Josefina guardó silencio, no dijo nada cuando Alejandro se dio media vuelta para retirarse; sin embargo, cuando este ya había salido, escuchó la voz de su jefa saliendo del despacho.

—Entonces confiamos en ti…

****o****

Las Vegas, Nevada.

El silencio se había apoderado de aquella ciudad: de la enorme conglomeración en donde en algún momento del pasado (inclusive días antes) millones de personas apostaban y se divertían. Poco a poco, aquella innatural tranquilidad fue rompiéndose con un pesado y ciertamente aterrador sonido: el sonido de por lo menos 250 tanques acercándose rápidamente a la ciudad; todos ellos, en un orden absoluto, liderados por el tanque del representante de su nación.

Iván observaba el camino por la mirilla, esperando encontrarse pronto con los enemigos, sin embargo, no había rastro de ellos y eso le preocupaba aún más; él dio un suspiro cansado y se sentó, sin embargo, ese momento duró poco, ya que unos segundos después, un joven saltó de su asiento frente al radar y gritó:

—¡Se acercan, señor!, ¡aviones! —Iván se acercó, pero no comprendía mucho de los nuevos radares, por lo que se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Cuántos?, si no son más de 300 entonces podremos con ellos.

—¿300, señor?, no… —el muchacho miró seriamente a su Nación— son sólo 40.

—¡40! —Gritó Iván— ¿pero qué planean?— hizo una seña y el militar al mando del tanque avisó al resto de ellos: todos se detuvieron.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—… ¡ataquen! —Gritó Iván completamente fuera de sí; de inmediato ellos comenzaron a obedecer sus órdenes; el ambiente se llenó al instante del sonido de los misiles antiaéreos que estallaban a varios cientos de metros en el cielo, desafortunadamente si tirar a muchos de los aviones— ¡a un lado! — les dijo Rusia, al momento que empujaba a su tirador y se hacia con el mando de los misiles; apuntó con decisión al cielo y pronto vieron como una de esas aeronaves caía justo en frente de ellos, seguida de otra y otra más— bien… —murmuró el ruso, viendo su "puntería", más sin embargo, pronto se vio opacado ese breve momento de alegría.

Los aviones habían levantado el vuelo aún más y a diferencia de bombas, misiles o cualquier otra arma que se esperaran, soltaron el mismo gas que habían usado con los chinos; se produjo entonces un silencio absoluto; Rusia miraba sin comprender: aquello no era nada que hubiera visto antes: ningún arma que conociera. Pero el silencio duró poco, pues el gas encontró la manera de colarse por las rendijas más pequeñas de los tanques y les impidió la visión por un momento… un angustioso momento.

—¿Pueden oírme? —preguntó el ruso, recargándose en una de las paredes del avión, pero en vez de la respuesta que esperaba, escuchó un grito atroz, que pronto se vio acompañado de otros igual de aterradores—, ¿pero qué…

****o****

La Paz, Baja California.

México se bajó del helicóptero; un par de hombres altos fueron a recibirlo, el les estrechó las manos y fue corriendo hacia donde ellos le indicaban: una especia de pequeña cabañita a un lado de la pista de aterrizaje; ahí, ya no llegaba el sonido del helicóptero, por lo que pudieron hablar.

—Mucho gusto de verlo, Don Alejandro, ¿a qué debemos…

—No es momento de formalidades: es necesario que el CPA vuelva a trabajar: de inmediato si es posible —los dos sujetos vieron a Alejandro sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo dijo?, ¿el CPA… trabajando de nuevo?, ¿no cree que…

—He pensado ya mucho en las implicaciones que tiene la reapertura del CPA en el país, pero creo que es necesario que se vuelva a poner en funcionamiento: por motivos de protección al país por supuesto —se tomó un momento y siguió hablando— la jefa y yo hemos decidido… que México tiene que tomar un lugar en esta guerra —sentenció haciendo que los otros se sorprendieran aún más—: estaremos con el Círculo de Naciones.

—¡Con el Círculo! —dijo el primero de ellos— pero… entonces… ¿no sería mejor que ellos nos proveyeran…

—¡No!, también lo pensé, pero quiero que tengamos una táctica sorpresa, una entrada de "ese tipo" de cargamento sería delatar nuestra participación.

—… entiendo —dijo entonces el hombre luego de unos momentos— entonces vamos —los tres se levantaron y salieron de aquella cabañita; afuera los esperaba un carro militar. En menos de 5 minutos habían llegado a unas instalaciones que parecían no ir con el ambiente desolado de alrededor.

México y los otros dos entraron en aquel edificio, custodiado por más de un centenar de militares; bajaron a un sótano y encendieron las luces de una gran bodega: cientos y cientos de hileras aparecieron ante sus ojos; algunos trabajadores voltearon a ver hacia donde ellos estaban.

—Muy bien, por ahora usaremos esto… necesito que se pongan a trabajar ahora mismo.

****o****

Búfalo, E.U.A.

—_Díganme__que__vamos__ganando__…_

—Sí señor, los estamos haciendo retroceder rápidamente; pronto la mayor parte de nuestras tropas va a estar adentro.

—_Me__alegro,__pero__más__les__vale__no__bajar__la__guardia__en__ningún__momento,__los__canadienses__nos__pueden__dar__una__gran__sorpresa._

—Sí, señor…

—_Por cierto, cuando lleguen a Toronto, háganme un favor._

—Sí, ¡claro!, ¿cuál es? —El joven militar que estaba a cargo de una pequeña parte de las tropas Norte de Estados Unidos, abrió levemente los ojos al escuchar lo que le dijo su superior, pero sin decirle nada, colgó el radio y tomó de nuevo la mirilla del tanque en donde iba— ¡cadete! —Gritó a un muchacho que no pasaría de los 19 años— comunique a los otros: quiero un grupo de 56 automóviles en el frente, vamos a pasar el bloqueo de los canadienses, sea como sea.

—¡A la orden! —le respondió, comenzando a repartir el mensaje; pronto el frente que se había pedido estuvo listo; el general esperó el momento preciso y mandó la orden. Los 56 tanques se acercaron amenazadores hacia el frente que habían hecho los canadienses; por un momento parecía que no iban a pasar, sin embargo, las enormes moles pasaron por encima de las cercas y demás cosas que bloqueaban el camino.

Algunos tanques canadienses salieron al paso y les impidieron la entrada al principio, logrando destruir varios automóviles contrarios, sin embargo, esto no duró por mucho y la poderosa tecnología armamentista de Estados Unidos logró librar todos los obstáculos de su vecino del Norte: Estados Unidos por fin había entrado a Canadá y por como se veían las cosas, lo más probable era que no lo lograrían sacar pronto.

****o****

Berlín, Alemania.

Ludwig caminaba con rapidez hacia la oficina de su superior; justamente había recibido la llamada de Marius hacía pocos minutos y por lo que pudo determinar con la voz del hombre, era que el asunto resultaba de vital importancia. Al llegar a la oficina, el presidente lo hizo pasar, para su sorpresa, Müller también estaba ahí.

—_Guten__Tag__…_ —saludó algo nervioso; ellos le indicaron que podía sentarse.

—Ludwig, no te dije lo que sucedía por teléfono porque es algo de vital importancia y que por supuesto, tiene que quedarse en secreto hasta que decidamos que vamos a hacer —comenzó el presidente con total naturalidad.

—Como seguramente has estado al tanto de las noticias, sabrás que _Amerika_ está ganando partido por sobre los países del Círculo —dijo la canciller, al ver que Alemania asentía, ella continuó— me temo que esa ventaja, no es precisamente algo que podamos omitir; señor presidente…

—_Ja_: hace un par de horas recibimos una llamada de la presidenta de _Mexiko_: nos informó que _Amerika_ había comenzado a usar armas biológicas en contra de las tropas del Círculo —Ludwig abrió mucho los ojos.

—Pero eso no es lo peor de todo: _Amerika_hizo "experimentos" con los países de _Afrika_ que estaban en conflicto: y por supuesto, con tantos muertos, nadie se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente otro gobierno se había infiltrado al continente —finalizó Ángela, mirando a su Nación, muy seriamente; este no se movió, sino que analizó por un momento lo que le habían dicho sus superiores.

—… con todo respeto —dijo ya después de un rato— pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que esa información es correcta?

—Es por eso que hay que mantenerlo en secreto, hasta que tengamos más información de…

—Pero hay que hacerlo al momento ¿no es así?; si es verdad, no podemos permitir que esa arma continúe en…

—¡Un momento por favor! —Acalló Marius— no podemos entrar en territorio de _Amerika_ para investigar lo que hace él con su guerra.

—Pero podrían morir inocentes —dijo Alemania preocupado: había algo en la megalomanía del jefe de Estados Unidos que le hacía recordar el pasado con mucho repudio.

—Y si nosotros hacemos algo incorrecto, entonces Alemania entraría en una guerra de la cual no tiene nada que ver: escucha, lo que haremos es…

Veinte minutos más tarde, Ludwig salía de las oficinas de su gobierno; el disgusto de su rostro era apenas comprensible para cualquiera que lo viera, pero aunque resultase peligroso, no iba a permitir que inocentes murieran de esa manera si él podía evitarlo, fueran o no de su país, se lo había prometido alguna vez…

Esperó estar lo suficientemente alejado de esas oficinas; luego sacó su celular.

—_Hallo__bruder_… —saludó en cuanto escuchó que respondían.

—West! —Contestó la alegre voz de Prusia— _¿qué__necesitas__del__increíble__yo,__hermanito?_

—Me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar… es muy importante.

—_¿_Ja_?,__dime__de__qué__se__trata_ —contestó el pruso, mucho más serio al captar el tono de Alemania.

—¿Alguno de tus viejos amigos podría infiltrarse… para hacer una investigación?

—_Infiltrarse__… __ya__lo__creo,__no__son__tan__increíbles__como__yo,__pero__lo__harán;__ahora__dime,__¿a__dónde?_

—_Amerika__…_

****o****

Las Vegas, Nevada.

Sus pies le pesaban más que nunca, el dolor en todo el cuerpo era completamente insoportable e incluso no podía pensar bien. Nunca en toda su vida había estado peor, pues aunque tenía ya cientos de años, nunca había logrado experimentar la vejez; fue sólo entonces cuando Rusia colapsó, junto al muro de un destartalado hotel, completamente solo, en medio de aquella nada.

Iván volvió la vista hacia aquellos tanques: sus tanques, todos completamente intactos, aún rodeados de ese mortal humo que les había arrancado la vida a todos… menos a él: Rusia, ahora lucía como un anciano, pero no algo que se pudiera soportar de ver: su cuerpo estaba completamente esquelético, su piel se arrugaba de manera increíble y en sus ojos ya ni siquiera existía aquel brillo infantil, si bien nunca se había visto uno, parecía un hombre de más de 300 años.

El ruso tomó su radio; las manos le temblaban y estaba seguro de que no podría hablar demasiado bien, pero tenía que tratar de comunicarse con los suyos.

—A-aquí Ru-Rusia… —dijo cuando al fin había encontrado la frecuencia.

—_Aquí__Cuba,__¿Rusia?,__¿sucede__algo?,__no__te__escuchas__…_

—Cu-Cuba, escucha so… y yo; e-estoy herido, ¿_da_?, a-aún en Las Vegas…

—_¡¿Qué?__Bueno,__enviaremos__a__alguien__por__ti__pronto;__resiste__un__poco,__ninguno__de__nuestros__colegas__puede__dejar__de__dirigir__las__tropas__…_

—_Nyet!_ —Gritó Rusia no muy audiblemente— no lo ha-gan… retirada… por favor… A-América… todos mi hombres… muertos… retirada…

—_¿Cómo?,__¡todos!,__no__Rusia,__escúchame:__de__acuerdo,__nos__retiraremos,__pero__necesito__que__me__digas__que__estarás__bien,__¿de__acuerdo,__chico?_

—_Da_; todos… retirada… —y fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente sobre el polvoso suelo.

****o****

Toronto, Canadá.

—_Oui__…_ gracias por la información… no, no lo creo… —Thomas colgó el teléfono de la oficina; con pesar, se recargó en una de las paredes y miró a Matthew que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la estancia. Bajó la cabeza en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los violetas de la Nación.

—¿En cuánto tiempo? —Le preguntó éste sin vacilar.

—Una hora… tal vez dos: depende de lo que logren los otros dos bloqueos… —se quedó en silencio: ambos lo hicieron, hasta que Canadá se atrevió a hablar.

—En veinte minutos saldrá el último vagón para el Canal, ¿no es así? —Thomas asintió— creí que estarías en él.

—Mi esposa y mis hijos van en él… pero yo me voy a quedar en Canadá —Matthew lo miró implorante— mientras haya un solo canadiense en estas tierras, yo tengo que estar aquí: haciendo mi trabajo… —le respondió, dejando un silencio aún más pesado— ¿y tu oso? —preguntó el mandatario tratando de aligerar las cosas.

—En el vagón también… creí que… tu hija podría cuidarlo bien.

—Sí, sí —Thomas asintió, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

Pasados un par de minutos en aquel depresivo ambiente, Matthew se levantó y salió de la estancia; tenía que tomar un poco de aire fresco y esperar a ver lo que sucedería: sabía que no iban a lograr detener las tropas de Estados Unidos, pues aunque Canadá era una gran potencia… bien, había decidido participar en el desarme total del 32, junto con otras veinte naciones que esperaban una paz duradera; las armas que tenía ahora de hecho eran las que habían quedado de principios de siglo y no las nuevas, producidas durante la última gran crisis por las tenciones surgidas.

Al fin llegó a uno de los balcones de ese edificio. Hacía frío ahí afuera, pero no quería entrar y ver el rostro de Thomas como si dijera "te he fallado" con cada mirada triste que lanzaba; Matthew se recargó en el barandal, mientras veía esa ciudad: su ciudad igual que muchas otras, tan limpias, con cientos de jardines y los autos eléctricos que en pocos años habían invadido toda la ciudad, esos que aún permanecían estacionados cuidadosamente en las aceras, mas ni un alma rompía el silencio que caía sobre Toronto.

Todas estas imágenes le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al canadiense, que bajó la mirada y lloró en silencio, esperando su destino fatal; una helada ráfaga otoñal pasó por donde él estaba, despeinándolo y llevando algunas hojas secas a sus pies… nada más hermoso para ver en ese día.

Unos minutos después, la Nación ya estaba de vuelta en la oficina, con las manos entumecidas y sus ojos aún levemente rojos; Thomas no levantó la vista: ahora yacía sobre una silla giratoria, mirando hacia el techo, casi sin moverse.

—Te sugeriría que te marcharas, aún hay tiempo —dijo Canadá, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Los minutos transcurrían como horas en un silencio tan absoluto que parecía sacado de una película de terror; ninguno de los dos se movía, a pesar de que estuvieran incómodos: había miedo sí, pero además no querían perderse un solo sonido del exterior, lo que sea que les indicara que el enemigo ya estaba ahí.

Y de pronto lo que estaban esperando se presentó: ese, era el inconfundible sonido de la derrota, que venía con un ronco ritmo de pesadas ruedas y maquinas monstruosas; los dos canadienses se pusieron alerta; pronto el paso de aquellos tanques se detuvo, justo frente a donde estaban y luego disparos… habían acabado con los únicos 5 guardias que se habían quedado a custodiarlos.

Los pasos lentos de los militares estadounidenses ponían los cabellos de punta, mas en esta ocasión, Nación y mandatario se pusieron de pie, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que "los otros" llegaran; las pisadas eran cada vez más fuertes y a la vez más lentas. Thomas suspiró, ya sin temor.

—Llegó la hora, ¿no es así? —Matthew no pudo evitar sonreír…

* * *

><p>¿Y?, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios (claro que son aceptados los tomatazos por tardarme tanto XD)<p>

Volviendo al fic… ¿qué es lo que hará Alemania?, ¿qué es el CPA de México?, ¿qué pasará con Matty y con Thomas?: descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo XD

Y van agradecimientos para: **Youko****Saiyo,****Hinata****Jagerjaques,****kiyoyami8,****Merlina-Vulturi,****Juan****Nikté,****Autumleaf,****yad-12**(claro, mi kohai favorita)y **PrussiaReTurns;**por dejar contarios en el anterior capi y ser tan buenas chicas conmigo je je :)

Espero no tardar tanto para subir el siguiente!

Poká!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias:**violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Priiiiivet!

Ahora sí, con algo de tiempo traigo este capi n_n y pues… algo más largo que los anteriores; espero que lo disfruten, aunque hay… TRAGEDIA en este capítulo sí mis queridas amigas TT_TT, no les contaré ahora (no podría) pero pronto se enterarán de cosas tristes.

Bueno, a pesar de eso, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya.<strong>

_Tambaleante, la guerra se abrió a mi paso, como si sólo hubiera esperado mi llegada…_

_Los pasos lentos de los militares estadounidenses ponían los cabellos de punta, mas en esta ocasión, Nación y mandatario se pusieron de pie, mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que "los otros" llegaran; las pisadas eran cada vez más fuertes y a la vez más lentas. Thomas suspiró, ya sin temor._

—_Llegó la hora, ¿no es así? —Matthew no pudo evitar sonreír…_

—Ya lo creo Thomas —la puerta del despacho se abrió violentamente.

—¡Levanten las manos donde podamos verlas!, ¡hagan lo que se les dice y quizás no serán lastimados! —Gritó un hombre, dando un paso al frente, con una docena de militares a su espalda, cargando pesados rifles. Matthew y Thomas hicieron caso de inmediato, pero sin dejar de mirar retadoramente a los invasores.

—¡No hay nadie más aquí! —Señaló una chica que había entrado a registrar la oficina— nadie más…

—_Good_, entonces: ¡lléveselo! —Volvió a ordenar el superior, señalando a Canadá— ¡supongo que nuestro país podrá reclamar el territorio de Canadá si lo llevamos con nosotros! —Dijo mofándose y dándoles la espalda.

—Eso no es cierto — aquella voz hizo volverse al militar— ¡Canadá nunca pertenecerá a Estados Unidos!, ¡bien!, podrán ocupar el país, pero nunca van a hacer que su gente los perdone —Thomas le decía eso al uniformado, mientras otros dos estadounidenses lo sujetaban por los brazos; él trató de zafarse, pero fue en vano y sólo logró que lo golpearan en el estomago.

—¡No hagan eso! —Canadá se soltó de quienes lo tenían y empujó a los otros dos que apresaban a su jefe— vamos Thomas… —pero no alcanzó siquiera a levantarlo del suelo; un disparo detrás de él lo había tomado por sorpresa y el hombre caía rápidamente— Thomas…

—Lo siento Matt… —le dijo en un susurro— te-te fallé…

—No, no tú no… —un disparo más: Thomas había muerto por un tiro en la cabeza— ¡No!, ¿cómo… —Matthew se levantó, con el cuerpo del otro en brazos, llorando— ¡¿Cómo se atreven?

—Ordenes de nuestro presidente —le dijo descaradamente el militar al mando— llévenselo ya —ahora entre todos, tomaron a Canadá de los brazos; él trató de oponer resistencia al principio, pero un momento después, dejó de hacerlo y les permitió conducirlos hacia los tanques que había afuera de aquellas oficinas. El cuerpo del que alguna vez había sido su jefe, se quedó tendido en el suelo: nadie se preocupó por moverlo.

—_Estados__Unidos__y__su__gente__van__a__pagar__lo__que__nos__han__hecho:__¡Te__lo__prometo__Thomas!_—pensó Canadá, a la vez que entraba al tanque, dando una última mirada al edificio, ates de que se lo llevaran de su país…

****o****

Las Vegas, Nevada.

—¡Allá!, ¡por allá, abajo! —el gran helicóptero de combate pasó zumbando nuevamente por encima de los restos de los tanques rusos; Cuba que había dejado su puesto en su territorio para ayudar con el rescate de Iván, se asomó por un costado de la aeronave.

—¡Baja ahora, chico! —Gritó al vislumbrar por fin el cuerpo de su amigo, o por lo menos su ropa, que se distinguía apenas del suelo donde él estaba tendido.

Cuando al fin el helicóptero aterrizó, Jorge Luis bajó de éste con desesperación, pero al encontrarse a un par de metros del ruso, se detuvo en seco: eso definitivamente no era lo que esperaba: ¡Rusia parecía un anciano!

—¡Señor Cuba!, ¿qué… —un médico se había acercado por si se necesitaba su ayuda, pero detuvo su pregunta y se quedó igual que su Nación al ver al hombre en el suelo, pues antes lo había visto ya muchas veces y estaba seguro de que…

—¡No es el momento para quedarte parado! —Dijo el cubano, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y haciendo lo mismo con el doctor— ¡vengan acá!, ¡hay que llevarlo al helicóptero! —dos paramédicos más se acercaron para llevarse a Iván en una camilla; el doctor los siguió de cerca— _¿Qué__es__lo__que__hizo__Estados__Unidos?_ —se preguntó Cuba, mientras subía también a su nave.

****o****

+++, Alemania.

Un hombre con una gabardina negra, que le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, esperaba recargado en el muro de un gran edificio; tenía los ojos verde claro y el cabello rubio y perfectamente peinado. Su expresión dura, contrastaba enormemente con sus delicadas facciones. Había recibido una llamada de un antiguo amigo que al parecer, necesitaba de sus "servicios especiales", y claro, un favor que le debía y la buena suma que le había prometido, eran lo suficiente para convencerlo.

—¡Franko! —una voz lo asaltó de sorpresa: su amigo había llegado, nadie más podía sorprenderlo de aquella manera— ¡Franko!, _Guten__Tag!_ —Prusia había llegado a su lado, agitando una mano con alegría y sonriendo con superioridad— ¡me alegra que hayas venido!; _West_ necesita algo de "ayuda" y el increíble yo no puede proporcionársela —le dijo como si le restara importancia.

—Ya veo… —contestó Franko muy lentamente, mirando a los ojos al alvino— tengo entendido por lo que me dijiste… que es una misión de infiltración —alegó en un susurro y mirando a los dos lados antes de continuar; Gilbert asintió, de nuevo mostrando su enrome sonrisa— además… me prometiste una buena cantidad.

—_Ja_, a veces siento que olvidas con quien estás hablando —reprochó la ex-Nación— si el increíble yo promete algo, por supuesto que lo cumplirá: ahora —su rostro se volvió más serio, casi dejando de lado cualquier expresión típica en el pruso— te explicaré lo que debes hacer…

Veinte minutos más tarde, tanto Prusia como Franko, caminaban por la calle en sentido opuesto; el rubio, andaba aprisa por esa concurrida avenida: tenía que salir lo antes posible si es que quería terminar con eso y claro que iba a ser peligroso, pero al igual que la representación de su Nación, él también tenía una gran conciencia con esos asuntos… aunado a lo que se iba a ganar, ese era un asunto al que no se podía negar.

—_Espero__que__Franko__sepa__lo__que__va__a__hacer_ —Gilbert se había detenido justo en la esquina de la calle, y se estiraba lo suficiente como para ver a su amigo alejarse rápidamente por entre la multitud— _es__más__importante__que__lo__que__puedo__demostrar__…_

****o****

Búfalo, E.U.A.

Por entre tanques canadienses destruidos y algunos cuerpos tirados encima de ellos, se abría paso parte de las tropas estadounidenses que regresaba, desde Toronto con una buena noticia para Smith y un "trofeo" para el país.

—En cuanto lleguemos, hay que buscar al señor presidente —dijo el militar al mando, ufanándose—: tenemos que llegar mostrándole la supremacía de nuestras tropas sobre las canadienses, ¿no? —los demás asintieron, levantándose de sus lugares y hasta golpeando las paredes del auto.

—Capitán —la única persona que no se había alegrado demasiado con las palabras del superior, levantó la voz sobre todo el estrépito; estaba sentada junto al cuerpo semi-inconsciente del canadiense— creo que deberíamos parar un momento, hay que hablar a un doctor: está muy mal —señaló a Matthew; la Nación estaba pálida y sudorosa— tenemos que…

—_Stop!_ —Gritó el capitán— no tienes que preocuparte por un enemigo de tu patria, además es la representación de un País, es imposible que muera si aún viven canadienses.

—Pero… —la mirada del otro paró en seco la voz de la chica— sí, señor —ella volteó la mirada hacia el canadiense, que había abierto levemente los ojos; se acercó un poco a él— yo no creo que tú hayas mandado a hacer el ataque —susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Matthew escuchara— no te preocupes, trataré de ayudarte —él sonrió con una mezcla de gratitud y tristeza.

—Hemos llegado señor —el joven que manejaba el gran monstruo de metal, señaló la llegada al campamento donde se había dicho que se alojaba Smith, por sólo unos días claro.

—Muy bien, bajemos, saquenlo también —se refirió a Matthew; tres soldados entonces lo tomaron por brazos y piernas para bajarlo del tanque, incluida la chica que había tratado de ayudarlo y que de hecho ahora buscaba que no lo lastimaran demasiado— señor presidente —saludó él, militarmente al bajar y ver a Robin parado secamente frente al tanque— me parece que las noticias le han llegado ya…

—Basta de tonterías capitán, quiero verlo.

—Claro, claro —asintió el hombre, apurando a sus soldados para que bajaran a Canadá más rápidamente, sin importarle si este se golpeaba— aquí está, aquí está —murmuró cuando estuvo abajo— y su jefe está muerto: ahora somos dueños de todo el territorio canadiense.

—… —Smith contempló a Canadá, por supuesto que el sabía que no había sido el canadiense quien mandó el atentado contra la Estatua de la Libertad, pero no iba a retractarse y mucho menos ahora— _very__good,_ ahora capitán, me gustaría que me acompañara: tenemos que hablar de su siguiente misión… —el militar asintió y lo acompañó a una tienda de campaña; pero antes de que entraran a ella, Alfred salió de pronto de otra de ellas.

—¡Rob!, ¿ya regresaron entonces? —Gritó alegremente señalando las tropas— _Very__good!_, entonces podremos —pero se encontró entonces algo que probablemente no se esperaba— ¿Matt? —Canadá ni siquiera se movió— Matt… —quizás fuera que no veía al canadiense desde hacía mucho tiempo o que su estado era de verdad deplorable, pero fue en ese momento cuando el estadounidense pareció darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido— ¿cómo?... ¡Rob, no se supone que esto pasaría!; somos héroes, no malvados.

—Alfred, Alfred, Alfred —dijo el mandatario negando con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba al rubio— no puedes sentir algún tipo de compasión por un enemigo… de hecho, será mejor que lo lleven ahora mismo a prisión, antes de que haga alguna otra cosa.

—_But,_ no creo que —levantó el rostro, sin saber qué hacer, pero al fin se decidió, por primera vez, a contradecir seriamente a su líder— ¡no!

—_Sorry?_ —preguntó Robin quien ya se había dado media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—No quiero que lo lleven a prisión: él irá a mi casa en Washington —le dijo con firmeza y una seriedad poco común en él, lo que hizo que el presidente se replanteara las cosas: no convenía que Alfred estuviera en contra de él, sobre todo en una cosa tan sencilla, sin embargo, si él se oponía en este instante y tenía problemas con su Nación, no más probable es que ésta se levantara después con cosas más importantes. Luego de que este pensamiento cruzara velozmente la cabeza de Smith, contestó con suavidad.

—Muy bien, si así lo quieres, así será —aprovechó para agregar— pero mandaré algunos guardias… para cuando no te encuentres en condiciones de vigilarlo —Alfred asintió alegremente, lo que hizo que el otro sonriera de dentro de sí: era la oportunidad perfecta para mantener bajo control a su Nación.

****o****

La Habana, Cuba.

—Y… ¿mejorará, doctor? —Cuba estaba sentado a unos metros de la cama de su amigo; un medico se tomaba su tiempo para revisarlo. Al escuchar la pregunta de la Nación, levantó la cabeza apenas un poco para decir.

—Es difícil de decir: está claro que no va a morir, sin embargo… nunca había visto algo parecido, dudo mucho del origen de esto, pero si me permitiera decir… —Cuba lo animó a que continuara— me atrevería a decir que es cierto lo que se dice: Estados Unidos está usando armas químicas en esta guerra —Jorge Luis levantó una ceja: era difícil de creer, pero al fin lo había logrado y el norteamericano había roto todos los "estatutos" sobre las guerras.

—¿Pero usted no puede hacer algo? —insistió el moreno.

—Me temo que no, habrá que ver que pasa —el cubano asintió— si es todo, yo me retiro —tomó su maletín y salió de la sala, dejando a un confundido cubano.

Al poco rato, él se levantó, dando unas vueltas alrededor de la habitación, sin atreverse a mirar siquiera a Rusia, del cual no escuchaba su respiración, aunque sabía que estaba… igual que antes.

De pronto, un sonido lo sorprendió: alguien que subía las escaleras de su casa sin mucho cuidado de hacer ruido o no. Eran varias personas ahora que lo pensaba; sin ser demasiado precavido, fue a tomar su arma de un lado del cuarto; apuntó con cuidado a la puerta, al tiempo que esta se abría con estrépito.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Ah… Bielorrusia, me asustaste —Cuba bajó el arma y la puso en su lugar; un par de segundos después, por la puerta entraron tres figuras más— ¡Chicos! —gritó el latino al ver las condiciones de los tres:

Eran ambos coreanos y China, pero en un estado terrible: Corea del Norte+++ tenía una enorme herida fresca en el rostro, que no dejaba de sangrar y dejaba algunas gotitas sobre el suelo; Corea del Sur parecía ileso, pero no podía estar más pálido, pues China, a quien traían sobre sus hombros estaba en el mismo estado que Rusia: parecía que un centenar de años habían pasado de pronto sobre su cuerpo y ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie sin ayuda.

—Encontramos toda la flota a la deriva, cerca de las costas de América; cuando tratamos de hacer contacto no recibimos respuesta, así que decidimos entrar… encontramos así a nuestro hermano —China no levantó la cabeza; ellos lo pusieron sobre un amplio sillón, a unos metros de la cama del otro.

—Llamaré al médico, se acaba de ir, pero comprenderá… —Cuba salió del cuarto e hizo la llamada prometida; regresó un par de minutos después, encontrándose con el mismo cuadro de hacía unos minutos.

—¿Qué sucederá con Canadá? —preguntó el surcoreano, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, el cual había caído en un profundo sueño.

—… no lo sé —respondió el moreno, sintiéndose culpable; lo más probable es que las tropas estadounidenses hubieran ya tomado la mayor parte del territorio— espero que…

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó con ustedes? —El familiar tono francés apenas y los tomó por sorpresa— ¡¿Por qué se retiraron del territorio de _l__'__Ameiké_? ¿Y_mon__petit__Canada_? —Gritó furioso, pero su voz se quebró al ver que nadie contestaba— no… él…

—América nos atacó con armas químicas: tan sólo mira como terminaron ellos —le dijo el norcoreano con serenidad— no podíamos dejar que terminaran con el resto de nosotros.

—¡No! —Volvió a levantar la voz— ¡¿Pero que pasará con Matthew? ¿No es importante? —Reclamó furioso.

—¡Sí lo es! —El latino también estaba molesto— ¡por mí no hubiera dejado solo a ese chico!, pero no podíamos dejar que miles de personas murieran; ¡y ni siquiera hubiéramos podido hacer algo si todos estaban muertos? —Francis pareció quedarse sin argumentos, pero unas lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon de sus ojos— ah… Francia —suspiró el cubano— haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para sacar a Matt de donde está; por ahora su gente está a salvo en casa de Australia, pero…

—_Mercy__…_ —susurró el europeo; se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación del cubano, aunque se quedó en el pasillo exterior; el resto escuchó sus lamentos…

****o****

D.F., México.

Abrió la puerta con serena lentitud; el silencio fue quien lo recibió, como cada vez que llegara a casa… no es que se sintiese solo, pero aquella quietud a veces lo asustaba, aun cuando fuera de ahí el fuerte ruido de los autos llegaba a todos los rincones de la casa.

Alejandro cerró la puerta; estaba algo deprimido, no sabía por qué, pero el haber tomado esa decisión lo había puesto en ese estado. Era como si tuviera que estar alerta incluso antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento… pero debía permanecer sereno: cabeza fría, sí, eso le permitiría atacar en el momento adecuado…

El timbre del teléfono lo asustó; su celular comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo. Optó por no contestar ninguno de ellos y fue a tenderse al sillón; ambos aparatos dejaron de sonar luego de un rato y él pudo pensar con coherencia, ¿qué haría ahora?; ¿debía hablar con los del Círculo?, ¿o era mejor un ataque sorpresa? Sin duda la segunda opción era mucho más alentadora, pero también más peligrosa, pues sus tropas podían necesitar ayuda en determinado momento…

Bueno… aún quedaba algún tiempo, antes de que el CPA terminara de hacer lo que él había pedido; a su propio criterio, tenía como un mes para decidir lo que haría. Igualmente Estados Unidos estaría algo "ocupado" hasta que él actuara.

Con este pensamiento, se fue quedando dormido; arrullado por la idea de que las cosas estaban bajo control, sin embargo esto no duró por mucho:

—¡Alejandro!, ¡Alejandro!, ¡Por Dios, abre la puerta! —México abrió los ojos, con la sensación de que no había dormido nada; se levantó rápidamente y acudió a abrir— Alejandro —su tocaya estaba ahí, junto con su guardia completa de guaruras.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó serio a la Secretaria de Defensa.

—Josefina estuvo tratando de comunicarse contigo… es urgente —le hizo una seña para que la siguiera; él lo hizo y ambos subieron a un auto blindado.

—Ahora sí, dime lo que está pasando —apuró Alejandro, mirando con desconfianza hacia afuera del coche.

—Llegando: ella quiere decírtelo… pero supongo que también tiene que ver con la reapertura del CPA.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Le preguntó él sin estar muy sorprendido; Alejandra lo miró con obviedad— claro…

—Pero… no es algo que te alegrará saber —comentó, como si le dijera a lo que tendría que atenerse con la noticia; no mucho tiempo después, el coche blindado se detuvo frente a los Pinos; más guardias se pusieron en su camino, pero al instante los dejaron pasar.

Ya adentro, Josefina los esperaba como siempre en su oficina: miraba por la ventana hacia los jardines de la casa presidencial. México entonces se preguntó si ella no se sentiría sola, pero antes de que pudiese decir la pregunta en voz alta, ella se dio la vuelta y les dijo:

—Se retiraron —Alejandro se tomó un momento para asimilar las palabras de la mujer— las tropas de los del Círculo se retiraron, no hay más de ellas en Estados Unidos, sólo quedan varios bloqueos cerca de ambas costas, pero no es lo que se esperaba que quedara… además dio fin el "bloqueo" que Francia tenía sobre Inglaterra: volvió la electricidad y todo eso —completó, agitando el brazo.

—… ¿sólo así? —Le preguntó el mexicano luego de unos momentos— ¿o tuvieron una razón para irse?

—Al parecer, el arma química de Estados Unidos fue usada de nuevo, contra los chinos —hizo una pausa y miró de soslayo a su Nación— y contra los rusos —el moreno se agitó un poco— el resto de las tropas se retiró sin más, supongo que se llamó a una retirada, porque los coreanos tenían un excelente avance; pero lo peor… —ahora Pina guardó silencio, vacilando.

—¿Qué? —Alejandro se quedó estático— ¿qué sucedió?, ¿el gringo tiene a alguno de los del Círculo?… alguna —ella negó.

—Los estadounidenses entraron a Canadá… —México abrió la boca— tomaron posesión del territorio y… —vaciló de nuevo, pero tomó fuerzas, recargándose en el escritorio— mataron a Thomas y tomaron prisionero a Matthew —eso sí cayó pesadamente en la mente del mexicano.

Alejandro cayó hacia atrás sobre su asiento, preocupado, nervioso y de nuevo culpable; la secretaria de Defensa guardaba silencio, en compostura y Josefina miraba de nuevo por la ventana. No se habló nada por unos minutos, en los que México repasaba mentalmente los hechos por los que era culpable.

—¿Dónde lo tienen? —fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios cuando tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

—Matthew está en la casa de Alfred… no se sabe dónde está el cuerpo de Thomas: probablemente los militares lo abandonaron —dijo ella, con una mueca de desprecio; Alejandro no podía tampoco contener el odio que tenía contra el estúpido gobierno de su vecino.

—Debemos comenzar nuestro movimiento de inmediato: si los del Círculo permiten que Estados Unidos haga su ataque, entonces estamos perdidos, ¿qué pasó con la reunión de los países neutrales contra el arma química? —Josefina se encogió de hombros.

—Hice una llamada a los jefes de Alemania, pero dicen que necesitan pruebas para convocar a esa junta: no quieren provocar histeria —Alejandro suspiró.

—Entonces tendremos que movernos nosotros: arreglaré una cita con los del Círculo, hay que esperar que se mantenga en secreto; Alejandra —ella levantó la vista— moviliza las fuerzas, que no se haga mucho revuelo, pero necesito que todo esté listo —ella asintió— Pina, es mejor que por ahora no des ninguna conferencia ni opines públicamente de estos problemas.

—Sí; seguiré insistiendo con la reunión, supongo que eso no causará sospechas —Alejandro dio el visto bueno y salió pronto de ahí.

Ya fuera de la casa presidencial, México tomó su celular y marcó; esperó hasta que le contestaran, una voz conocida lo hizo; él sonrió para sí.

—_Hola,__¿México?,__¿chico,__eres__tú?_

—¡Cuba!, sí, hermano soy yo —se tomó dos segundos para pensar lo que iba a decir— oye… escuché en las noticias lo que había pasado… de verdad lo siento —aunque tenía planeada cada palabra y cada entonación, esto último lo decía seriamente— no esperaba que eso pasara…

—_Oh__… __pues,__gracias__chico,__en__serio__lamento__que__te__tuvieras__que__enterar__de__esa__manera:__sé__que__Matt__también__era__tu__amigo__y__Rusia__…_ —Jorge Luis calló, esperando no haberle causado daño al mexicano, sin embargo, éste sonrió del otro lado de la línea.

—No te preocupes, de hecho… —era el momento de poner la táctica en acción— me gustaría hablar con ustedes: los del Círculo… sí pueden claro; me parece que ahora tenemos muchos intereses en común… te diré la verdad, aquí mis jefes están preocupados por lo que pueda pasar ahora que ustedes se retiraron y… pues yo también —lo dijo en un tono demasiado sumiso, suave…— entonces sí, me gustaría hablar con ustedes, ¿se puede?

—_Pues__…_ _ahora__sería__peligroso,__hermano,__pero_ —le dio algo de pena la situación de su hermano: se imaginaba el terror de su gente al saberse vecinos de Estados Unidos— _si__es__tan__necesario__entonces__sí,__¿te__parece__pasado__mañana__aquí__en__mi__casa?_

—Muy bien… —Alejandro sonrió— estaré ahí cerca del mediodía; ¡nos vemos carnal! —Dijo por último, colgando sin darle tiempo al otro de despedirse— muy bien, no tienen que enterarse de nada… por ahora.

****o****

**Septiembre, 2040.**

Washington D.C., E.U.A.

El sonido del viento fuera de la casa, daba la sensación de frío dentro de ella. Alfred se abrazó más fuertemente y comenzó a moverse de atrás para adelante en el sillón donde estaba; tímidamente miró a su izquierda: Canadá estaba ahí, dormido, aún cansado por todo lo que había pasado. En los últimos días apenas y había despertado por un par de minutos, para ingerir flojamente lo que estaba siempre a un lado de su cama, en la mesita de noche y luego volver a dormir.

El estadounidense se preguntaba si tenía que ver con la ausencia de gente en su territorio o a la muerte de su jefe; probablemente fueran ambas. De hecho él recordaba que eso pasaba cuando el mandatario más importante de un país era asesinado… aunque claro, en la mayor parte de las ocasiones no pasaba de una enfermedad leve, pero en el caso de su hermano…

Para sorpresa del mayor, Matthew comenzó a moverse sobre la cama; no tan lenta y dolorosamente como las veces anteriores, pero sin ser completamente ágil, de hecho, fueron necesarios un par de minutos hasta que el canadiense fue capaz de sentarse sobre la cama.

—Ah… yo… —Canadá se frotó la cabeza, adolorido; entornó los ojos un par de veces: no tenía sus gafas y no podía ver absolutamente nada— ¿dónde…

—_Here!_ —Gritó su hermano al caer en la cuenta y con cierta torpeza, le puso los lentes. Alfred entonces esperó un momento, esperando que su gemelo lo saludara o algo por el estilo, pero…

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Dijo el canadiense, al verse el la casa del otro— ¿por qué me trajeron?

—Ah; pues… yo les dije que te trajeran porque…

—Tú… —Matthew hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el dolor lo hizo volver a sentarse— ¡¿por qué? ¿no tienes suficiente con lo que me hiciste?, ¿quieres burlarte más de mí?

—No, Matt, yo… —se quedó sin palabras— yo no…

—¿Tú no qué, Alfred?, ¡tú atacaste mi país sin motivo alguno!, ¡me invadiste! Y… ¡Thomas está muerto por tu culpa! —Reclamó, llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas.

—No, Matt, eso no fue lo que… —pero el canadiense no lo escuchó, se dio la vuelta y se paró de la cama aún con el dolor que lo embargaba.

—Quiero irme de aquí: si me tienen como prisionero, llévenme a una prisión, pero no quiero estar aquí —dijo con firmeza.

—No, no puedes irte, ¡estás herido! —De nuevo su hermano lo volvió a ignorar— Matt… Matt… perdóname —el canadiense no respondió a eso; pero viendo que Alfred no lo dejaría irse, dijo:

—Sólo déjame solo.

—_O__… __O.K._ —Estados Unidos salió lentamente del cuarto destinado a su hermano; cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. Pronto lo escuchó llorar; y él… sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p>… ¿Y?<p>

Sí, sí, pobre Matty TT_TT y Alfred que aunque está arrepentido no le dice nada al idiota de Smith ¬¬, pero bueno, ¿en qué se basaría esta historia si lo hiciera? *suspira*

Y hoy hay agradecimientos pa': **Merlina-Vulturi,****The****Animanga****Girl,****kiyoyami8,****yad-12,****Youko****Saiyo,****Hinata****Jagerjaques**y**FeliaciaVargas3**

Gracias por sus comens (suben el ánimo y son buenos pa' la salud XD)

Nos vemos para el próximo capi, espero subirlo pronto.

Poká!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Anónimos:<strong>

**FeliciaVargas3**

Bueno… pobre Matt, aquí está lo que le pasó, pero no te preocupes (tarde o temprano le haremos justicia muajajaja) y espero que te haya gustado el capi, poká!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Priveeeet!

Sí, me tardé un poco para traer este capi, pero… bueno es ligeramente más largo que los demás , además con lo de haber entrado al escuela, no he tenido tiempo para nada (no malinterpreten, NUNCA tengo tiempo para nada, en vacaciones estoy en trabajos forzados sin paga XD)

Pero bueno… espero que les guste, ya verán muchas que sí (sobre todo las que han pedido perseverantemente a Mex en guerra n_n)

Comentarios después!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya.<strong>

_Mientras llegan los vientos de guerra, yo anhelo la paz, y guardo silencio…_

La Habana, Cuba.

El ruido potente de las hélices de un helicóptero irrumpió la ahora silenciosa pista de aterrizaje en la capital cubana; Jorge Luis y los dos coreanos, esperaban cerca de ella, con las manos cruzadas, la llegada del mexicano.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos más para que la nave aterrizara por completo y las hélices se detuvieran, dejando entonces un nuevo silencio sobre aquella pista. Fue solo entonces cuando la puerta de este se abrió y Alejandro bajó apuradamente de ella.

—¡Hermano! —Gritó México cuando terminó de darle instrucciones al piloto para que volviera por él en un par de horas— ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo— ¡Muchachos! —Saludó de la misma manera a los Coreanos, aunque bien el abrazo del sureño fue mucho más bien recibido que el otro— ¿Cuánto tiempo?, creo que desde… ¿el 34?

—Desde el 33 que no nos vemos —respondió el norcoreano, al tiempo que los cuatro comenzaban a caminar, hacia la salida de aquel lugar donde ya los esperaba un coche para llevarlos a la casa de Cuba— pero dinos: ¿qué era aquello de lo que querías hablar con nosotros? —México les dedicó una enigmática sonrisa.

—'pérate amigo mío: hablaremos de ello cuando lleguemos a la casa de Cuba: es necesario que todos ustedes escuchen, además… hay que estar en un lugar seguro.

—Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo, pero no te negarás a saber lo que ha pasado estos últimos días —comentó el cubano, sabiendo que su hermano no diría que no a esta información. Sonrió cuando este asintió— varios doctores han venido ya a ver a China y a Rusia, pero… lamentablemente aun no se ha obtenido una buena respuesta a lo que les pasa, sin embargo… pareciera que se estás curando por ellos mismos: tú sabes, lo que siempre pasa con nosotros, enfermedades o heridas que normalmente se curan en los seres humanos, en nosotros se alivian por sí solos… aunque a veces es mejor un doctor.

—Ya veo… —dijo Alejandro, reflexionando—, pero, ¿qué hay de Canadá?, ¿ya saben algo de él?

—No lamentablemente… —suspiró, sin ocultar la preocupación que lo embargaba; su hermano le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Estará bien… —agregó, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó sorpresivamente Corea del Norte, con una expresión fulminante y desconfiada.

—Si prefieres pensar que a Matt le están pasando cosas malas, allá tú —le respondió México sin alterarse demasiado, el asiático entonces se relajó.

—No es eso, pero tengo serias dudas de lo que quiere el país "vecino" de América —comentó de la manera menos ofensiva que pudo.

—También soy su primo segundo —se burló, pero luego dijo en un tono más serio—: aunque soy el hermano de Cuba, de Venezuela y Matt también es mi primo… pero haces bien en dudar: no puedes confiar en nada… más que en la muerte.

—Nosotros no morimos.

—Una razón más para dejar de confiar —volvió a burlarse el mexicano, pero queriendo volver a la plática seria, se dirigió al cubano— ¿qué otras noticias hay?

—No mucho; sólo lo que te he dicho, chico… ah y que Francia se ha retirado de Inglaterra: sugirió terminar con el bloqueo para ahorrar fuerzas mientras nos recuperamos, por otro lado… no salimos nada bien con este ataque: murieron más del 34% de nuestras tropas y sólo conseguimos unos 7,000 prisioneros de guerra.

—¿Y ya trataron de hacer negocios con Smith?, ellos por Matt, no…

—No aceptó; y no nos dijo nada de hecho del estado de Canadá; ni siquiera sabemos si es cierto que fue trasladado a la casa de Alfred —el chofer les indicó que habían llegado y los cuatro bajaron del vehículo.

Entraron a la casa de Jorge Luís, la cual ahora estaba en silencio: tanto Rusia como China seguían dormidos, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Bielorrusia, mas en la sala de estar, los esperaba…

—¡Venezuela! —La joven volteó en cuanto escuchó su nombre.

—¡México!, ¡Es bueno verte! —Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo— ¿cómo estás?, ¿has visto a los demás?, ¿y Colombia? —Hizo todas esas preguntas muy rápidamente, pero el moreno sonrió.

—Bien… sí… preocupada por ti —respondió riendo, mas su hermana hizo lo mismo.

—Vaya, chicos, al pareces sí se olvidaron de sus problemas —comentó el cubano.

—Pero, ¿qué dices?, si no me peleo con ella desde el 27.

—Además es momento de estar bien con los hermanos —agregó ella.

—Sí… toma eso en cuenta y también que soy el único que le puede traer noticias de Colombia y tendrás muy buenas razones —los dos hombres se rieron y ella hizo una mueca antes de sonreír.

—Bien México…, me parece conveniente que nos digas ya a qué has venido —le dijo el norcoreano, esperando no parecer demasiado grosero.

—Sí, sí —dijo el moreno dándose cuenta del tiempo que había perdido. De pronto su voz adquirió un tono serio y formal: de ahí que muchas veces le dijeran que era bipolar— pues, ¿cómo decirlo?… Quiero unirme al Círculo, pelearé con ustedes —sentenció tan bruscamente que alcanzó a decir todo eso antes de que sus anfitriones siquiera interpretaran sus palabras. Así esperó un par de segundos en completa calma, hasta que Cuba le dijo:

—Pues, chico… esto nos toma por sorpresa, en la llamada no mencionaste nada de…

—No: tengo la sensación de que alguien espía mis llamadas, así que prefiero hablarlo aquí y si "alguien" pregunta… bueno, tengo una buena excusa para cubrirme, por lo menos por ahora —sentenció como si con ello acabaran las preocupaciones, pero sus hermanos se miraron.

—Tenía entendido que no querías entrar en la guerra —Venezuela se removió incómoda en el asiento— ¿por qué cambiaste de idea? —Cuestionó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Problemas personales, por lo que refiero también nacionales; no… no me conviene quedarme de brazos cruzados… es peligroso —añadió al ver que los presentes levantaban una ceja.

—Ya veo… pero sabrás que ahora no estamos en posición de atacar a América —sentenció Corea del Norte, que le miraba de perfil.

—Lo estarán pronto —concluyó el mexicano— no olvides que soy… ¿cómo dijiste?, ¡ah, sí!: "el país vecino de América"; una conveniente y destructiva localidad he de decir, pero… —dejó la frase en el aire, pero los otros cuatro la entendieron; Corea del Sur se recostó de cabeza en el sillón y opinó.

—Creo que está bien-daze~; nos conviene a todos… pero hay que esperar que hermano*** se sienta mejor para atacar de nuevo-daze~ —Los otros también coincidían en eso, aunque nadie dijo nada por algunos momentos.

—Aún me parece… no estoy seguro —dijo honestamente el hermano de éste.

—Bueno, si no quieren que les ayude… —El mexicano se puso de pie, haciendo ademán de retirarse.

—¡No, no, no!, espera… —le pidió su hermana— bueno, tampoco es que no la queramos… pero nos falta tiempo para pensarlo —añadió en cuanto vio que su hermano se sentaba— es necesario hablar con todos los del Círculo: no todos están aquí, algunos traman maniobras de bloqueo, otros producen armas en sus casas, tú sabes.

—Sí, lo sé; entonces, ¿lo pensarán? —Sus hermanos y los coreanos asintieron— me parece bien; de cualquier manera aún no estamos listos… no hace mucho que el CPA comenzó a trabajar…

—¿Pusiste a trabajar a tu CPA? —Preguntó Cuba sorprendido, al recibir el asentimiento de su hermano, él hizo un movimiento similar— vaya, chico, te preparas mejor que lo que muchos piensan.

—Es mi arma secreta… —comentó con una sonrisa— por cierto: ¿ustedes no tendrán pruebas del uso de armas químicas por parte de los gringos? —Los cuatro del Círculo intercambiaron miradas tétricas.

—Que si tenemos pruebas… —murmuró el isleño en voz baja— ¿te sirven… los cuerpos rescatados de 67 soldados afectados?

—Más que suficiente…

****o****

**Noviembre, 2040.**

D. F., México.

Los dos últimos meses habían pasado con una calma tan extrema, que cualquiera que no hubiese estado al tanto de lo sucedido ese año, hubiese pensado que el mundo se encontraba en una época de paz y prosperidad, pero no podría haberse encontrado en un error más grande: dentro de los países en conflicto se respiraba una atmósfera de preocupaciones. Los militares iban de allá para acá, reclutando a más gente y entrenándola para el combate, mientras que las grande fábricas de armas no se deban abasto con los pedidos que habían hecho los distintos gobiernos; incluso dentro de Estados Unidos, si bien se había visto poco afectado por la intervención, si se habían producido problemas y había destrucción en algunas ciudades, además con la renuncia de Inglaterra a la guerra, Smith había comenzado a prepararse mejor.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en el mundo, México no había recibido aún respuesta de los del Círculo y, pensando que tanto China como Rusia debían mejorar para dar su opinión y tomar la decisión, se dijo que aún tenía la libertad para hacer lo que tenía que hacer: presentar las pruebas contundentes del uso de Estados Unidos de las armas químicas.

—… _Aus…_ _fain…_ ¡Es suficiente!, ¡Todos los países, siéntense, ahora! —Luego de contar inútilmente hasta diez, Alemania había perdido la paciencia y gritaba para que todos los países presentes se sentaran— ¡Tenemos que comenzar esta reunión, es importante!… ¡Ey!, ¿Quién dejó entrar a mi _bruder_? —Reclamó en cuanto lo vio junto a Austria, molestándolo bajo la cámara implacable de Hungría.

La mayoría de los europeos cuchicheaban ya sea emocionados o preocupados; los asiáticos hacían lo mismo, aunque un par de ellos resentían la ausencia de algunos de sus hermanos. También los oceánicos y africanos que habían ido comentaban entre sí; sólo los latinoamericanos, por extraño que pareciera, estaba calmados, cada uno sentado tranquilamente en el lugar que le correspondía, con los brazos cruzados y apenas intercambiando miradas entre sí: ya México les había advertido de lo que se trataba y su mirada imperiosa y asesina se posaba en todos los que hablaban, al igual que la desaprobatoria de Alemania y Brasil.

—¡QUE CHINGADOS LES PASA!, ¡CÁLLENSE YA! —Los países se quedaron en silencio, hacía por lo menos dos décadas si no es que más, que el mexicano no decía una mala palabra en una reunión y por ahora, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—Bien, eh… _danke***_, México —murmuró Alemania, quien se disponía a presidir la junta— ahora que todos ponemos atención… pasemos de inmediato al tema que nos incumbe: América y su uso de armas químicas dentro de la guerra, ¿alguien desea comentar, preguntar o decir algo antes de exponerlo formalmente?, tiene máximo dos minutos —dijo y se sentó, dio la palabra a Suiza, que no necesitó siquiera uno.

—¿Ya tienen pruebas?

—A eso vamos —respondió el alemán— eh… México, por favor —indicó. Alejandro se puso de pie de inmediato y miró a todos; luego hizo bajar una pantalla blanca para proyectarles lo que quería.

—Aquí tenemos las pruebas —dijo en cuanto las imágenes comenzaron a pasar en la pantalla: fotografías, muchas de ellas grotescas de soldados que habían sido afectados con el gas de Estados Unidos, todos ellos muertos, enfundados en sus aún impecables uniformes.

—¿De dónde conseguiste esas fotos? —Le preguntó Suecia, al finalizar aquella sucesión de gráficos— ¿cómo podemos comprobar que son reales?

—Son fotografías tomadas a los cadáveres recuperados de los soldados al servicio del Círculo de Naciones —les dijo— conseguidas bajo los términos del protocolo necesarios… —agregó cansinamente, a sabiendas de que nadie vería bien que se entrometiera en la guerra fuera de las reglas— pedí permiso a 10 naciones que no estaban en el conflicto y todas ellas me acompañaron a buscar las fotografías —les dijo; las 10 naciones levantaron la mano, ellas eran Alemania, Italia y ocho de sus hermanos.

—Y eso es… —Polonia hizo un gesto de no entender exactamente.

—Según la vigésimo séptima ley del protocolo en el uso de armas químicas, alterado por última vez en 2032, es lo que se debe de hacer en estos casos —resumió el alemán.

—Así es —recalcó México, quien ya había levantado la pantalla— tengo que decir que es necesario que hagamos algo…

—¿Y como qué? —Inglaterra, que al retirarse de la guerra se había convertido automáticamente en un país neutral, estaba presente en la junta— ¿qué podemos hacer contra esa arma?, si es que se puede hacer algo…

—Vaya Inglaterra —le dijo México— primero entras a la guerra, sales de ella como un cobarde y ahora te crees con el derecho de hablar como si lo supieras todo —el latino había llegado a su límite, los que lo conocían bien lo sabían: y en las últimas semanas, había estado muy estresado, por lo que una disputa con el inglés era la manera perfecta para desahogarse.

—¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! —Le respondió Inglaterra, aunque había enrojecido levemente.

—Oh, claro que sí lo tengo, porque siendo aliado de Estados Unidos, seguramente tú sabías del tipo de arma que usaba y no dijiste nada —el resto de los países guardaban silencio.

—Pero si no eres mejor que yo: haces esto simplemente porque le afecta a tus "amiguitos" los del Círculo, ¿o no?

—Perdóname si estoy a favor de que no jueguen sucio contra mis hermanos, pero tampoco estoy a favor de dejar abandonado a alguien de mi familia —dijo estas palabras con toda intención y cargadas de veneno.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?, ¿qué abandoné a mi familia realmente? —Cuestionó el europeo, levantándose.

—¡Pues si te queda el saco, póntelo! —Le gritó el otro, parándose también; Brasil le hizo un gesto a sus hermanos y varios de ellos se levantaron, justo a tiempo para detener al mexicano, que parecía querer abalanzarse contra Arthur. Así mismo Suecia y Alemania detuvieron al inglés.

—¡Basta!, esto no es un antro para que haya este tipo de peleas —les regañó el alemán; el resto de los países asintieron, pues en su rostro sólo se leía furia.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos para que el enojo pasara de los ojos de los países de la pelea, entonces Alejandro asintió.

—Muy bien —dijo y se sacudió de sus hermanos, que decidieron que ya no era peligroso soltarlo— ¡si no quieren ayudar, allá ustedes! —Reclamó como si todos fueran culpables— ¡no pienso seguir aguantando esto! —Gritó y caminó hacia la salida— en cuanto terminen… les pido que abandonen mi casa… —agregó en un murmullo y se retiró con un fuerte portazo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los países abandonaban la sala de reuniones, entre murmullos bajos y miradas poco disimuladas, que esperaban encontrar al mexicano escondido, sin embargo, este no lo estaba: permanecía de pie a la salida del edificio, como si de verdad los hubiera estado esperando para despedirse de ellos; la mayoría de las naciones le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza al retirarse, los latinoamericanos le dieron la mano y le hicieron un extraño gesto sin intercambiar palabra. Poco después se enteró de lo que significaba:

Luego de que pasara Inglaterra junto a él sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada o una expresión desafiante, el moreno escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, aún desde la sala de juntas; por un momento vaciló en ir, pero al darse cuenta de que era el alemán quien lo llamaba, decidió que podía valer la pena.

—_Mexiko_, me alegra que no te hayas ido —le dijo, mientras ordenaba algunos papeles; Italia y su hermano estaban sentados del otro lado de la sala, hablando probablemente de comida.

—Quería asegurarme de que todo terminara en "paz" —Lo comentó con sorna.

—Bueno, sea como sea… el caso es que sí llegamos a un acuerdo: la ONU va a intervenir.

—¿A, sí?, ¿cómo lograron convencer al idiota de Arthur?

—No lo hicimos, él simplemente no participará en esto —Alemania distrajo la mirada, hacia el italiano menor, que parecía ser la victima de las quejas de Romano— pero tengo que admitir, que tenía mucha razón sobre algunos puntos: no tenemos manera de detener a _Amerika_ sin usar la fuerza y por más que tratemos de convencer a Smith, él no dejará de usarlas… y ambos sabemos que lo que dice Smith es una regla para Alfred…

—Sí… ocasiones como esta me hacen desear que las cosas fueran como antes —murmuró el mexicano, aunque sin intención de que Ludwig lo escuchara, este fingió no hacerlo— ¿entonces qué piensan hacer?

—Ultimátum.

—No funciona con Alfred.

—Pero sí con Smith —México levantó las cejas—: lo último que querría es que todas las naciones estén contra ellos: ni Estados Unidos puede con todos nosotros juntos…

****o****

Washington, D.C., E. U. A.

El frío, el silencio y el temor, era lo que reinaba dentro de la casa del norteamericano; Alfred no se atrevía siquiera a subir las escaleras, quizás temiendo que su hermano saliera del cuarto para gritarle todo el mal que había hecho, haciéndolo sentir peor que en esos momentos. Tan sólo el suave golpeteo de las botas militares de los guardias que custodiaban a su hermano le hacían saber que no estaba solo: Robin los había mandado hacía casi tres semanas y aunque estaba seguro de que era lo mejor para él que ellos estuvieran ahí, a veces sentía que su presencia le quitaba valor para ir a hablar con el canadiense… entre otras cosas, porque a veces sentía que ellos no sólo vigilaban a Matthew.

El estadounidense miraba al techo, recostado sobre el sillón. Hacía horas que no comía, pero realmente no quería hacerlo, ni quería levantarse, y se preguntaba si realmente no le gustaría dejar de respirar. Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza igual que las extremidades: las sentía pesadas igual que… que todo lo que cargaba.

—¿Señor? —Alfred levantó la mirada; una joven militar le miraba desde la entrada de la sala, precisamente una de las que había llegado en el tanque de Matthew, por lo que se le hizo muy familiar. La Nación, le hizo un movimiento para que ella hablara— ah… mmh… creo que es hora de que… el prisionero coma: es algo tarde.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó, dando a entender que había perdido la noción del tiempo— entonces… dale algo… podría… no: sólo hazlo —murmuró con cierta incoherencia; la chica asintió y se retiró. Subió las escaleras, hasta la habitación del canadiense, con unos platos; sus compañeros le hicieron algunos gestos de desaprobación cuando pasó junto a ellos, sin embargo, ella los ignoró.

—_Good afternoon…_ —dijo con la voz más dulce que le fue posible, en cuanto entró a aquel lugar: las cortinas estaban cerradas y todas las luces apagadas. El suave y rítmico movimiento de un bulto debajo de las mantas de la cama, era la única señal de que alguien "vivo" estaba ahí— traje la cena: será mejor que te levantes o se enfriará… no se lo digas a nadie, pero preparé unos _hot cakes _—agregó, al ver que el joven no se levantaba. El "bulto" comenzó a moverse con irregularidad, debajo de las cobijas, hasta que surgió el rostro de Canadá, aunque su estado, era apenas mejor que el de China y Rusia a muchos kilómetros de ahí:

Parecía más delgado que aún en sus peores momentos, su piel había adquirido un tono amarillo grisáceo y su cabello estaba enredado y se caía. A pesar de ello, le dirigió una de las sonrisas más sinceras a la joven, que se la devolvió maternalmente.

—_Mercy_ Hanna… —agradeció, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para sentarse sobre la cama; la mujer le puso el plato sobre las piernas y se sentó en el suelo, esperando que él terminara. Canadá engulló con rapidez el alimento, quizás buscando recuperar algo de fuerzas. Le llevó sólo un par de minutos terminar con su cena y luego, se recargó satisfecho en la cabecera de la cama.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó ella sin levantarse.

—_Oui_, _mercy_… de nuevo: si no fuera por ti, mi vida aquí sería peor que un infierno —sentenció él, ella sólo desvió la mirada; su rostro pareció triste en ese momento.

—Quizás si… ¿por qué no hablas con tu hermano? — soltó ella de pronto; Matthew la observó fijamente.

—Alfred ya no es mi hermano y no tengo nada que hablar con él.

—Parecía deprimido hace unos minutos… —dijo ella, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Canadá— y… podrías convencerlo de que acabe con esto; quizás ya no se pueden recuperar las vidas que se perdieron… pero no puedes dejar que las cosas continúen: no si puedes hacer algo —él bajó la vista, como reflexionando.

—Aunque yo hablara con él, —replicó luego de un momento— no puedo hacer nada: Smith es quien tiene el control, no Alfred; y la gente sigue a su presidente, Alfred hará lo mismo. No importa lo que yo le diga y no creo que la gente quiera escuchar a la Nación "que mató a su familia en aquel horrible atentado".

—Bueno, yo te estoy escuchando —Matthew la miró, sorprendido— _yes_, mi familia murió en el ataque. —Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse, pero ella permaneció firme— todos ellos, decidieron ir al festejo… yo estaba haciendo servicio esa noche… no los volví a ver.

—Lo siento… ¿y aún así quieres ayudar?

—Sé que no fuiste tú —cortó de pronto y se levantó; tomó los platos del canadiense. Mas ya cuando estaba en la puerta, le dijo—: avísame si cambias de opinión —salió violentamente, dejando al canadiense algo confundido.

****o****

D.F., México.

Alejandro disfrutaba de una tarde soleada en el Zócalo capitalino. Llevaba el cabello levemente recogido detrás de su pañuelo rojo; ropa ligera y verde, usaba gafas. Lucía exactamente como aquellos _hippies_ modernos, como los solía llamar la gente; había ido así para que, precisamente las personas no lo reconocieran y pudiera pasar una tarde libre. Quizás una de las últimas dentro de un bien tiempo.

Se sentó sobre una de las bancas móviles y la elevó un poco; se recargó hacia atrás, sintiendo un ligero vértigo que más que temor, daba cierto placer en vez de temor. Su rostro estaba precisamente a la altura de los transeúntes, que lo veían igual que a cualquiera de los otros locos que quería olvidar que estaban en el siglo XXI. Cerró los ojos, quería dormir…

—¿Señor Alejandro? —El nombrado abrió los ojos bruscamente; un muchacho moreno y con el cabello en rastras*** lo miraba. Tenía una camisa holgada al igual que sus pantaloncillos— ¿Es usted Alejandro Cuauhtémoc Hernández García?

—Depende, ¿quién quiere saberlo? —Contestó como solía hacerlo hace muchos años, pero el otro hombre le sonrió, entendiendo el mensaje.

—Quien le dio las fotos que usted presentó, me manda —le dijo naturalmente— necesito hablar con usted para… —pero el mexicano se dio la vuelta de un salto y le tapó la boca.

—Aquí no es el lugar para hablar de eso —le susurró en el oído— hay un bar cómodo a dos calles de aquí —dijo en voz alta— ¿quieres acompañarme? —Preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada severa, que sólo él pudo ver.

—… eh… claro, vamos.

Los dos se pusieron de camino, hacia donde el mayor señalaba. De vez en cuando el mexicano miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás, pero al parecer nadie los seguía. Con más confianza, apuraron el paso y entraron a una pequeña y algo lúgubre taberna, de finales del siglo pasado; México pidió una silla, una botella y un par de vasos y se sentaron, fingiendo disfrutar de un buen Tequila.

—Entonces… ¿mi hermano y sus amigos sí me permitirán ir a la fiesta? —Le preguntó, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

—Oh… pues; tuvieron que esperar un poco: no podía haber fiesta hasta que todos… sus amigos se recuperaran: tú sabes, gripe… —rió un momento— pero en fin, al final me dijeron que sí harían fiesta: y por supuesto tú estás invitado; claro que… esperan que no se lo digas a nadie por ahora: hasta que hablen contigo —permanecieron callados algunos minutos, el muchacho se levantó luego de un rato. Asintió con la cabeza y dijo—: tengo que irme… ¡ah, por cierto! —Le tendió un sobre grueso— tu invitación… no creo que puedas ir sin ella…

****o****

—… entonces, ¿estamos oficialmente en guerra? —Una vez más en la oficina de su superiora, México rendía cuentas. Justo había terminado de narrar lo que había pasado hacía menos de un par de horas y tanto Josefina, como Alejandra, su Secretaria de Defensa, parecían escudriñarlo con la mirada.

—Pus… oficialmente no: pero podemos entrar ahora si queremos, ya tenemos el apoyo de los del Círculo. La cuestión es ponernos de acuerdo sin levantar sospechas.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? —Le preguntó Alejandra, que se mordía los labios, nerviosa.

—Ellos lo arreglaron por nosotros —contestó la Nación y les tendió el sobre que le había entregado el joven moreno; Josefina lo tomó y lo abrió con rapidez; dentro había un pequeño aparatito alargado, de color negro y con dos cables a ambos extremos— se conecta con un teléfono, celular o pantalla holográfica y hace que no pueda ser interferido o rastreado… creo que Japón lo desarrolló hace unos meses… sí, me parece que mencionó algo así —comentó, comenzando a divagar.

—Bueno, bueno, ahora no importa quien lo haya inventado, lo importante es, ¿realmente funciona?

—Sí: ellos lo han estado usando desde que lo tienen; dicen que es más útil que los enormes radios sin rastreo —le dijo, recordando la nota que venía con el pequeño paquete.

—Entonces… ¿qué mejor momento para hablar con ellos que ahora? —Se levantó y conectó el aparatito en la caja para la pantalla— vamos… háblales —México "marcó" a la línea de Cuba y esperó; pronto, el rostro de su hermano en proyección azul apareció frente a ellos.

—¡México!, te mueves rápido chico, no esperaba que hoy nos llamaras —Jorge Luis observó que el mexicano no estaba solo, pero éste, al advertir su expresión, dijo:

—¡Ah, sí!, Cuba, ella es mi jefa, Josefina, y ella es mi secretaria de Defensa: Alejandra; Pina, Ale, él es mi hermano Jorge Luis —ellos se saludaron cortésmente: no era muy común que algún jefe de gobierno hablara con la representación de un país que no fuera el suyo— entonces, carnal, al fin se decidieron a aceptarme, ¿no?

—Sí… Rusia y China despertaron ayer mismo: ya están bien… casi se recuperan por completo, pero aún tienen canas —reflexionó un momento, el otro latino lo copió— pero bueno, chico. Lo importante ahora es planear lo que haremos, ¿crees poder poner tus tropas en acción en menos de una semana? —Alejandro miró a su tocaya, ella asintió.

—Por el altar de muertos que tengo en mi casa —prometió divertido.

—Entonces, esto es lo que haremos…

* * *

><p>¡Charán!, ¿comentarios?, espero que sí, jeje (me hacen escribir cuando tengo tiempo en vez de ir a reponer horas de sueño XD)<p>

A decir verdad hice este capítulo pensando en que no había escrito mucha acción para nuestro lindo mexicano, pero ahora ven lo que pasa XDD (explota!) y me gustó la parte en la que se enoja con Iggy (se lo tenía merecido jeje).

Para esta ocasión, agradecimientos a: **Hinata Jagerjaques, The Animanga Girl, yad-12, Youko Saiyo, kiyoyami8, x. Yuee. x, Juan Nikte, Aishiterusama **y **Van der Banck **que me dejaron sus geniales comentarios que hacen sentirse bien n_n

Hasta la otra!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews "Anónimos"<strong>

**Aishiterusama:**

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que te guste la historia; y sobre tu petición… ok, voy a buscar el momento para hacer el USAxMex (quizás no en el capi que sigue, pero trataré de cumplirlo, ¿en un flashback te gustaría?, bueno, de ser así las cosas serían buscar el momento para ponerlo XD) y a servir a la patria que ya viste lo que decidió Alejandro!

Poká!


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás… en este capi, algo de USAxMex, semi-rape?

Priiiiivet!, Ok, esta vez me tardé milenios en traerles un nuevo capi, pero les juro que entre la escuela y la flojera no puedo hacer mucho. Es que lo que no ocupo para la escuela es para descansar. Y bueno, pues quiero agregar que no sé cuanto tardaré en traer el siguiente capi; créanme que me gustaría traérselos pronto, pero necesito un promedio de 95 para el final de mi prepa si quiero una oportunidad en la universidad que quiero (TT_TT moriré antes de llegar a ella), pero bueno, haré mi mayor esfuerzo!

Comentarios al final: espero que les guste.

Por cierto!: a petición de algunas personas… (cofcofmuchascofcof), hay USAxMex en este capi, y es algo… bueno, ya verán!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya.<strong>

_No tenía miedo… el coraje que corría por mis venas, alimentaba al guerrero de mi pasado._

Washington, D. C., E. U. A.

Ventanas cerradas, puertas protegidas con fuertes candados y sistemas de alarma. Las cámaras en toda la casa habían sido instaladas esa misma mañana. En cada una de las estancias, excepto en los dormitorios y baños; micrófonos también se escondían detrás de los jarrones y recuerditos de la casa de Alfred.

Era una noche fría y oscura: las nubes habían tapado las estrellas y la luna. Quizás no fuera tan malo para los jóvenes que salían a divertirse y preferían perderse entre las sombras, de la mano de alguien más, o para los criminales que los asechaban, pero… no era nada buena para Alfred.

Le había costado muchísimo conciliar el sueño y ya cuando lo había hecho, éste se había visto interrumpido por pesadillas, aterradoras imágenes y sobre todo, la culpa, despertándolo cada cuando, para que volviera a temblar bajo las sábanas y tratara de dormir una vez más.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del canadiense, las cosas no podían ir más parecidas: Matthew daba vueltas en su cama; miraba el techo, tratando de dormir y hasta contaba ovejas, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, un presentimiento quizás, el hecho de que sabía que las cosas esa noche estaban un tanto extrañas.

—¿Matthew? —Una voz surgió de la oscuridad, asustando al canadiense, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de su habitación se había abierto y cerrado con cautela— Matthew… —volvió a llamar la voz: era Hanna.

—_Yes_? —Preguntó él, tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche y se las puso; las figuras se volvieron más claras y al fin pudo ver a la chica, que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con una bolsa en las manos— ¿qué sucede?

—Levántate; hoy es… —dijo ella— si tenemos suerte, podríamos sacarte de Washington antes de que alguien se de cuenta… entonces te ocultarás por un tiempo hasta que tenga una forma de sacarte del país… —Se escuchaba muy decidida y con un gesto más severo, indicó al canadiense que se moviera.

—No, Hanna, yo…

—_Come on_, está todo listo, he apagado la corriente en la casa y las cámaras se volverán a encender dentro de 10 minutos —calculó, viendo su reloj— si no nos apuramos, no podremos salir.

—Pero, Hanna…

—_Please_, no es momento para agradecer, hasta que estemos…

—¡Hanna! —Matthew levantó la voz lo más que pudo, para que la mujer lo escuchara— no… no pienso escapar.

—¿Qué?, pe-pero…

—¿De qué serviría?, no tengo gente, no tengo territorio y si logro salir, sólo sería un estorbo.

—Pero no lo entiendes: debes ir a Australia, ahí está tu gente; ellos te necesitan.

—No… ellos necesitan estar seguros: si salgo de aquí le daré un pretexto a Smith para que vaya a buscarme y ataque a Australia… y es lo último que yo quisiera. Agradezco lo que estás haciendo, Hanna, pero… yo me quedo aquí, hasta que acabe esta guerra —la joven bajó la cabeza— quiero que sepas que… pase lo que pase en esta guerra, si está en mis manos… me encargaré de que estés bien… —ella negó.

—No necesitas preocuparte por mí —la luz volvió a la casa, con un sonido similar al que hacen las computadoras al encenderse— siento que hay que preocuparse más por los aliados que por los enemigos —Matthew quiso decirle algo, pero ella salió rápidamente.

La joven se recargó entonces en la puerta de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal: pisadas de varias personas corriendo en el piso de abajo. Murmullos o gritos de ordenes, por un momento pensó que había sido el revuelo ocasionado por apagar la corriente eléctrica, pero pronto comprobó que no era así.

—¡Ford! —Hanna se giró para ver a quien le había llamado por su apellido— ¿dónde demonios estabas?, ¡estamos en alerta roja!

—¡Comandante! —Respondió ella— no se preocupe: en cuanto se presentó el apagón vine de inmediato a revisar si el prisionero seguía aquí y así es —mintió hábilmente.

—¿El apagón?, ¡no hablamos de eso, Ford!, ¡tropas aliadas del Círculo están entrando al país!

—¿Qué? —Saltó ella sorprendida— pero… creí que las costas estaban protegidas: nadie puede entrar por ahí —el comandante quedó unos segundos en silencio, observando al cabo.

—Pero nunca dije que ellos vinieran por las costas…

****o****

—¡Robin! —Alfred abrió violentamente el despacho de Smith en la Casa Blanca, su jefe así como algunas de las personalidades más importantes del país ya estaban ahí— _I'm sorry…_ vine en cuanto pude, pero las calles estaban llenas del militares y es difícil llegar —explicó— ¿qué…

—Alfred, acabo de enviar instrucciones a los soldados que vigilan tu casa con el comandante Blanco —le dijo.

—Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa, Rob?, nadie me dijo que…

—Estamos siendo invadidos —cortó nuevamente el mandatario— desde las 3:00 a.m., tropas enemigas han entrado en el territorio: son las 4:27, según el Secretario de Defensa, ya debieron de tener un avance de más de 100 kilómetros, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? —Preguntó severamente.

—Oh… —la Nación calló por unos segundos— creo que… tenía pesadillas, y no me di cuenta… y cuando me despertaste, estaba asustado y…

—Bien, bien, como sea, el punto es detener el avance de los enemigos y para eso —sacó de su escritorio un viejo uniforme militar, con muchas medallas y una gorra—, ¿podría encargarte esta misión?

Alfred observó con detenimiento su viejo uniforme: el que había usado durante la segunda guerra mundial. Tenía aún todas aquellas insignias que había ganado con verdadero esfuerzo y todos aquellos distintivos que mostraban los escalones que había subido en la pirámide militar, comenzando desde un simple cabo hasta llegar a General de los ejércitos*.

—No sé cómo llegó aquí —mintió Smith, pues él mismo había enviado para que alguien lo trajera— pero en cuanto lo vi me di cuenta de que serías el indicado de para contraatacar —el otro abrió levemente la boca y luego asintió —Me alegro…

—_Yes_! —Gritó con entusiasmo—, ¿y quién estará con Matt mientras no estoy?

—Me encargaré de ello —le aseguró Robin, mientras una sonrisa nada alentadora se dibujaba en su rostro: aprovecharía ese momento para deshacerse de aquel canadiense— _don't worry…_ ¡Ahora, adelante!

—_O. K!_, pero, ¿contra quién?

—Oh, querido Alfred, esa es una cuestión sin importancia…

****o****

El Paso, Texas, E. U. A.

La noche estaba rota: los disparos al aire, los tanques rompiendo el pavimento y los grandes helicópteros de combate destruían todo rastro de tranquilidad. Los civiles corrían asustados tratando de alejarse del peligro, aunque el ejército invasor no tenía permitido hacerles daño y simplemente se divertían con sus nervios.

—_Aquí torre de control, ¿Taco Alfa, me escuchas?_ —Alejandro levantó el radio de su aeronave.

—Aquí "Taco Alfa", te escucho clarito… —dijo, mirando la formación de aviones que iba detrás de él.

—_¿Sabes que te estás metiendo en un problema grande?_

—¡Vamos, carnal!, deja de preocuparte, si ganamos la guerra, todos harán la vista gorda a que no haya declarado la guerra antes de atacar y si perdemos, a nadie le interesa lo que hacen las naciones que pierden!

—_Odio cuando tienes razón en cosas serias_ —la voz de Cuba quería aparentar cansancio, pero no logró disimular una risita, aún del otro lado de la radio— _por cierto, "Taco Alfa"… que nombre tan ridículo elegiste… ¿dónde te encuentras?_

—¡Qué no es ridículo, hombre!, sólo que tiene tanta originalidad que no la alcanzas a entender —rió de su propio comentario y miró el mapa de posicionamiento que tenía— estoy por salir de El Paso, aunque creo que los tanques ya salieron de Texas.

—_Correcto…_ _sí, me parece que sí: tú y tu equipo salieron un poco retrasados, ¿eh?_

—No presiones al talento: ya sabes que produzco los mejores pilotos de todo el mundo —sonrió con orgullo.

—_Bueno, deja ya de presumir, chico y concéntrate. Ahora tengo que verificar el avance de los hermanos coreanos por el lado oeste, nos veremos más tarde._

—De acuerdo, Cuba, adiós.

—"_Cambio y fuera"_

El mexicano bajó de nuevo su radio. Todo rastro de lo que pudiera considerarse como una sonrisa desapareció de su rostro: concentración, aquello que pocos creían que pudiera poseer él, pero así era. Una guerra podía sacar eso de él, podría percibir el olor a tragedia, aún no sabía si propia o ajena…

Elevó el avión unos cientos de metros más, el resto de la formación lo siguió; podía ver mejor todo desde ahí: las ciudades, campos, pueblos y aunque no lo quisiera, cientos y cientos de recuerdos del pasado doloroso se agolparon en su mente. Cerró los ojos un momento… El Paso, Texas, de SU Texas, por más que Alfred dijera lo contrario; fue ahí precisamente, donde todo el conflicto con él había comenzado. Y no pensaba en conflictos nacionales, eran algo más profundo…

—_Es tan simple… sólo firma aquí y todo se acabará —Alfred le tendía un largo documento; Alejandro lo miró, desconfiado— _come on, Mexico_!, tu jefe ya firmó*, sólo necesitamos que tú hagas lo mismo para dejar este asunto por la paz._

—_¡Pero yo no quiero dejarlo!, ¿no me has entendido?, ¡Son mis tierras siempre que me quede un poco de fuerza voy a pelear por ellas! —Le gritó._

_Una vez más, el estadounidense se estaba desesperando, aunque aparentemente el mexicano no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Llevaban horas discutiendo aquella situación, pero no habían avanzado nada: ¿y qué más daba lo que Alejandro dijera?, su jefe ya había firmado, las tierras eran suyas y los lentes de montura cuadrada reposaban sobre su nariz… pero su jefe le había pedido explícitamente que consiguiera la firma de México… y le estaba costando._

—_¡Si no lo haces volveré a invadirte! —Declaró por fin el rubio, que estaba más que enojado._

—_¿Qué?, ¡no puedes hacerlo!, ¡hasta el pinche collón de Santa Anna firmó pa' que no lo hicieras! —Retó el latino, pero en su mirada se veía la duda, una que el estadounidense alcanzó a reconocer, sonrió para sus adentros._

—_¿Ah, no?, yo creo que sí… —murmuró, comenzándose a pasear frente al escritorio donde estaba sentado el latino— y tú no quieres que eso suceda, ¿no es así? —México se mordió el labio; bajó la cabeza y la recargó sobre sus manos._

—"Estúpido Santana" —_pensó para sí—_ "parece que lo único que le importa es su vida" _—la joven nación se preguntó si algún día iba a encontrar a un jefe que valiera la pena— de acuerdo —sentenció luego de pensarlo._

_Se acercó el tintero y mojó la punta de la pluma en él; extendió su mano y sobre la pequeña línea del documento que se presentaba ante sus ojos, dejó escrita su firma._

—_Alejandro Cuahutémoc Hernández García —dijo en un susurro luego de escribirlo, por lo menos el gringo lo había anotado correctamente— ¿y ahora? —Preguntó más para sí que para su vecino, que se le había quedado viendo, como embobado— ¿qué?, ¿se me nota tanto la decepción? —Alfred cerró la boca y miró hacia otro lado; Alejandro volvió a bajar la mirada, se sentía incluso mal consigo mismo, aunque no pudiera hacer nada realmente, o puede que esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba furioso… _

_Miró por la ventana de aquella oficina; no podía creer que sólo unos meses antes, podía aún considerarla como suya. Quizás por ello todo se le hacía más preciado y hermoso. "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", le habían enseñado y bien: era totalmente cierto._

_Por su parte Alfred miraba de reojo a su vecino: como cambiaba de posición sus manos, como miraba, su cabello que de vez en vez bajaba y le cubría los ojos color sangre y una vez más se lo quitaba con una mano. No podía evitar sentirse levemente contrariado por lo que había hecho: menos de un siglo de independencia y México ya había tenido su primer duro golpe y vaya que había sido fuerte. Ahora estaba tan débil…_

—_¿Qué? —Alejandro volvió a preguntar; sin darse cuenta del cómo, Alfred le había puesto la mano sobre el hombro y lo miraba insistentemente— si quieres reírte de mí tan siquiera espera a que me vaya —retó: dando un manotazo para que el estadounidense lo soltara, pero ni bien había levantado el brazo, el rubio lo había detenido en el aire haciéndole ver su debilidad en esos instantes— sí, claro: demuestra que eres poderoso con un país que acaba de ser dividido —se burló— ahora trata de hacer lo mismo con Inglaterra o con Rusia ¡o con alguno de los poderosos europeos! —El rubio frunció el ceño y México sonrió levemente, quizás terminaría pagando caro aquello, pero por ahora disfrutaría el picarle el orgullo a su vecino._

—_¡No te atrevas a decir más, México! —Advirtió. Se notaba que hacía lo posible por contenerse; sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos centellaban de ira._

—_Dime… ¿qué más me puedes hacer? —Preguntó el hispano, más tarde, pensaría que hubiera sido mejor no decir aquello._

_Alfred dio pisotón, que provocó unas pequeñas grietas en el suelo, soltó la muñeca del latino y lo empujó por el estomago, hasta la pared. México se quedó sin habla un segundo, le faltaba el aliento y parecía que se estaba ahogando. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse y aún jadeando, miró recelosamente al otro._

_Un escalofrío lo recorrió en cuanto captó su mirada: de ella había desaparecido todo el enojo anterior, ahora más bien, era una mirada encendida, penetrante, de aquellas que parecería que te pueden desnudar con que sólo te recorran. El mexicano quiso retroceder, pero recordó que estaba precisamente junto a la pared._

—_¿Qué pasa, _Mexico_? —Murmuró Alfred, con un tono que el moreno nunca había escuchado en él— ¿tienes miedo de que te haga… algo más? —A Alejandro le tembló el labio; miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que lo hiciera sentirse más seguro, pero se vio o más bien se sintió solo y completamente desprotegido. Volvió su vista a los ojos del estadounidense: fuese lo que fuese que éste le hiciera, no le daría la satisfacción de verlo asustado— ¡oh!, ya veo que no… eso me alegra —dijo al captar lo que pasaba por la mente del otro._

_Se abalanzó nuevamente contra el moreno, esta vez, sin embargo, no fue para empujarlo, sino para atrapar sus labios en un beso ardiente, que tomó por sorpresa al más bajo, quien no atinó más que a moverse hacia atrás, logrando para su desgracia que Alfred lo tuviera más que aprisionado contra la pared._

—_Si la zona norte es así de hermosa —murmuró Alfred cuando ya se había separado de la boca del otro, para atacar entonces su cuello— no me puedo imaginar como será la capital —bajó una de sus manos para dar un suave apretón en las partes intimas del mexicano. Éste se inclinó hacia delante por la sorpresa; el rubio aprovechó a poner su mano detrás del moreno cuello para volver a besar a Alejandro._

—_N-no… —México trató de liberarse, pero bien sabía lo inútil que era aquello: estaba muy débil aún y aunque pudiera quitárselo de encima, Alfred bien podía atraparlo nuevamente antes de que pudiera salir de ahí._

—Yes…_ —contradijo el rubio, dejando marcas en el cuello expuesto del latino._

_Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Alejandro sintió como era volteado, de frente a la pared. Alfred guió sus manos hacia el frente, desabotonando la camisa, abriéndola hacia los lados… tocando el pecho descubierto…_

_Lamió su nuca lentamente, bajando hasta donde comenzaba la espalda. Dejando que una de sus manos apretara levemente las tetillas del moreno. México había dejado de hablar, pero apretaba los labios fuertemente tratando de no dejar escapar un solo ruido que le indicaba al otro que lo estaba disfrutando._

—My dear Mexico… _¿no te gusta? —Preguntó y al no recibir respuesta, dijo—: quizás esto sí lo haga._

_Bajó una de sus manos hasta los pantalones de México. Con una maestría que dejaba mucho en que pensar, quitó el cinto y metió su mano; lo esperaba el miembro semi-despierto de su acompañante, cálido, palpitante, contradiciendo a su dueño._

—_¿Quién lo diría?, cargas un gran paquete, _Mexico_ —le dijo, acariciando la extensión._

—_¡Cállate!, pe-pendejo… —respondió Alejandro, dándole un codazo fallido al estómago y estremeciéndose cada vez que la mano de Alfred llegaba a la punta y acariciaba._

_Hizo sus caderas hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de aquel contacto, pero en vez de ello, sintió a Estados Unidos pegarse contra él, haciendo fricción entre su trasero y la erección que el otro cargaba y que se sentía aún debajo de los pantalones._

_Alejandro cerró los ojos entonces; a todas luces, no había más que hacer, que no fuera cerrar la boca y esperar a que su orgullo no fuera más pisoteado; Alfred seguía acariciando su pecho y masturbándolo. Sentía también su aliento sobre la nuca y la lengua del más alto recorriéndole la espalda._

—Mexico… —_murmuraba el otro, el rubio disfrutaba el momento; su cuerpo pegado al del moreno, ese cálido aroma llegando a su nariz. Metió su rostro en la mata de cabello negro para apreciarlo mejor… definitivamente delicioso._

_Sin que se lo esperara, una tibia sustancia se derramó sobre su mano. Miró satisfecho lo que había hecho; mordió con suavidad la oreja del latino y sin poder ni querer resistirse, se bajó los pantalones con una sola mano, empujando con, más insistencia al mexicano contra la pared._

_Se miró un momento: estaba completamente excitado; bueno… ¿quién si no el mexicano podía ponerlo así?, desde antes lo deseaba, desde que lo vio tras su independencia, entonces rodeado de los centroamericanos, pero ahora estaba solo… bueno, pero él lo tenía, tenía a México y luego de una espera larga al fin podía hacerlo suyo…_

—_Sólo mío… —murmuró. Alejandro apretó las manos en puños. Se imaginaba el dolor que vendría en unos momentos; la humillación y de nuevo, decepción…_

Alejandro volvió a la realidad de pronto. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía algo cálido sobre las palmas de sus manos: sangre… había apretado los puños tan fuertemente que el líquido vital resbalaba por ellas. Trató de calmarse y alejar cualquier recuerdo doloroso de su mente, pero le era imposible. Agradeció que un insistente ruidito lo desconcentrara: era de la línea normal; se preguntó si debería contestar, pero al ver quien llamaba se decidió a hacerlo.

—_¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?_ —Tono molesto, regañón: México conocía muy bien aquella voz, aunque hacía décadas que no le hablaba de esa manera.

—Guatemala, sabes que no es correcto hablarle así a la gente cuando maneja un avión de guerra —dijo, tratando de sonar serio.

—_¡Deja de decir estupideces!, ¡si estás en ese avión es por tu culpa! —_Sentenció, se escucharon unas voces amortiguadas detrás de los gritos del centroamericano.

—¿Quién más está ahí?... déjame adivinar: han hecho una junta urgente, ¿no? —Por el silencio de Guatemala, asumió que era cierto— me pregunto por qué no llamó Costa Rica: apuesto a que estará preocupado.

—_¡Sí lo está, idiota!_ —Volvió a gritarle Efraín— _¿quién te crees que eres para hacer estas tonterías?_

—Creo que soy miembro del bando ganador —respondió México riendo— ojalá estuvieras aquí: deberías ver mis aviones nuevos, los hice yo mismo en el CPA, ¿no es genial?

—_¿Abriste tu Centro de Producción de Armas?_ —El grito de Efraín fue más fuerte en esta ocasión— _¿pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?, ¿sabes lo que te puede pasar por hacer esto?_

—¿Qué la ONU me regañe?

—_No sólo eso: Estados Unidos la va a tomar contra ti, ¡que no…_

—¡No me digas lo que ya sé!, ¡no necesito que nadie me recuerde contra quién voy! —La voz de Alejandro sonaba enfadada, más de lo que solía mostrarle a sus hermanos; Efraín no volvió a decir nada, en cambio, una voz más grave pero más suave, se escuchó del otro lado.

—_Efraín, dame el teléfono: yo hablaré con él… gracias… México._

—¡Brasil!, un gusto hablar contigo, ¿cómo estás?, ¿y Uruguay?

—_Muy bien los dos_ —respondió cortante—_ ¿pero y tú?, me parece que se te zafó un tornillo: ¿por qué demonios atacas a Estados Unidos?_

—… tenía que hacerlo —México estaba serio.

—_¡No, no tenías!, podías haberlo evitado: evitado entrar en esa guerra sin sentido_ —Alejandro se sorprendió al escuchar ese tono de verdadero dolor en el brasileño— _primero Venezuela, luego Cuba y… y Portugal ¿y ahora tú? _—el norteamericano ahora comprendía.

—Lo siento Brasil… —lo dijo en serio— pero no podía permitirme el quedar de nuevo de brazos cruzados mientras Alfred destruye medio mundo —silencio— te juro que… me gustaría estar en cualquier otra situación, menos en esta…

—… _entonces, que tengas suerte… _—colgó.

México se quedó en silencio, con una vaga sensación de culpabilidad; unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, pero no podía permitirse ese momento de debilidad.

Miró de soslayo el GPS: muy pronto saldrían de Texas y tendría que estar preparado para descender y encontrarse con el resto de las tropas; suspiró profundamente y en su rostro apareció una expresión que desde hace mucho no se veía: la sangre de guerrero comenzó a hervir por sus venas, eso era…

—Te juro, Alfred, por las tierras que me quitaste, que te haré pagar a cualquier costo por todo lo que me has hecho… y al mundo…

****o****

Washington D. C., E. U. A.

—¡Abran ahora! —Exigió Smith, parándose frente a la puerta. Su escolta se apresuró a obedecerlo y la echaron abajo con un simple golpe— vaya… yo esperaba que Alfred tuviera más seguridad para con su casa —murmuró, riendo ligeramente, los militares que lo acompañaban, lo corearon, aduladores— basta de juegos: ¡entren!

Sin esperar un segundo más, la escolta penetró en la casa de Alfred, que en esos momentos estaba claro, sin su dueño, que había ido a reunirse con la tropa que tendría que liderar. Ahora sólo había un puñado de soldados que vigilaban al prisionero; al ver entrar a otros uniformados y al presidente, los militares hicieron posición de firmes, y el comandante dio un paso al frente.

—¡Señor!, ¿viene a hacer una visita de inspección?, encontrará todo en orden y la máxima seguridad en cada sala…

—No vengo a eso comandante: hemos venido a llevar al prisionero de guerra a un establecimiento de máxima seguridad —sonrió internamente— por crímenes en contra del estado.

—P-por supuesto, señor —murmuró sorprendido el comandante— está en… la primera habitación del segundo piso.

—Gracias… —dijo; su escolta se adelantó un poco y él los siguió— no puedo creer que lo tengan en una habitación como la gente normal —susurró con despecho.

El grupo se detuvo frente a la recamara del canadiense; Smith hizo la señal y los demás se apresuraron a abrirle. Por un momento se quedaron parados sin moverse en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Señor presidente! —Aquel grito los trajo de vuelta a la realidad; Hanna que le había traído la comida a Matthew, soltó la bandeja precipitadamente.

—Ford, sal de aquí: el señor presidente tiene asuntos que atender —el comandante le ordenó, desde atrás de la escolta presidencial—: lo llevarán a una prisión de alta seguridad. No tendremos que vigilarlo más.

—¿Qué? —La joven se quedó estática— pero… —miró primero al presidente, a su escolta y a su comandante y después a Canadá, que negó lentamente, observándola con mucha seriedad— pero… —sin embargo, ella parecía no querer moverse o dejar que se lo llevaran, mas la mirada insistente de la nación, hizo que ella asintiera— muy bien. Me retiro.

Salió a paso ligero de la habitación, alejándose de los uniformados y no haciendo caso de sus compañeros que la llamaban, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?, era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza, no podía dejar que se lo llevaran: en prisión y sin gente no podría sobrevivir… y si…

—¡Lo tengo!, —gritó de pronto, echando a correr hacia la sala de comunicaciones.

Mientras tanto; Smith se paseaba descaradamente por la habitación de Matthew, mirando a la nación de vez en cuando, por si ésta hacía o decía algo que pudiera molestarlo; sin embargo, Canadá permanecía sereno, con los ojos cerrados y esperando que Robin hablara.

—¿Sabes por qué estabas aquí? —Preguntó de pronto el mandatario, no esperó respuesta de Canadá y agregó— porque tu hermano insistió demasiado en eso… dijo que… no debíamos tratarte inhumanamente y que no seríamos "los buenos" si lo hacíamos, pero yo… —se plantó frente a la nación— creo que no es así: creo que tu lugar es una prisión, para que convivas con la basura a la que perteneces —le dijo con odio. Matthew entonces abrió los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Y cómo piensa el señor presidente explicárselo a Alfred? —Parecía que el canadiense hacía todo lo posible por contenerse. Una desagradable mueca de superioridad apareció en el rostro del estadounidense.

—Te llevaré por el crimen de haber atacado al presidente… —murmuró.

—¿Y si yo no pienso atacarlo?, Alfred querrá pruebas.

—Yo digo que tendremos esas pruebas —miró de reojo la cámara de la esquina de la habitación, ahora todas las estancias tenían una— observa como cambias de opinión —levantó la mano, dispuesto a golpear a la Nación: no sería muy difícil hacerle defenderse, pensaba Smith.

—¡Señor! —Hanna entró precipitadamente a la recamara, sin siquiera reparar en lo que estaba sucediendo, dijo—: tiene una llamada urgente… de _Mister America_ —agregó.

—¿Qué?, maldita sea… —dijo en voz alta— dame aquí —le arrebató el artefacto a la chica— ¿Alfred?

—_Robin: no viajé hasta aquí sólo para enterarme de que piensas llevarte a mi _bro_ de mi casa—_ dijo: su voz sonaba como pocas veces. Smith se mordió el labio.

—Alfred, ¿pero de donde sacas eso?

—_¿Por qué contestas desde mi casa entonces?_ —Preguntó, astuto.

—Vine a ver a tu hermano, es todo.

—Good_, en ese caso… quiero ver a Matt cuando regrese, y quiero que alguien me llame todos los días para ver como está, _O. K_?_ —por un cortísimo momento pareció que el mandatario mandaría al demonio las peticiones de Alfred, pero luego de ese minúsculo momento, éste contestó.

—Muy bien Alfred, _see you…_ —Smith colgó el teléfono, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguido de su escolta, ya en la puerta, volteó a ver al canadiense, quien seguía con la misma expresión serena— fue mi primer intento, pero no el último. ¡Vámonos! —ordenó.

Matthew permaneció inmóvil, hasta que escuchó ponerse en marcha al lujoso transporte del presidente, entonces, una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—_Mercy, _Hanna, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Pues… —la chica rió— creí que el mejor momento para llamar al señor Alfred era este; salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Vaya que sí —elogió el canadiense; su mirada se perdió hacia la ventana, estaba muy bien informado del destino de su hermano y de quien lo había provocado— "Norteamérica está perdida"

****o****

Oklahoma, E. U. A. 

Alfred azotó con furia el teléfono contra una de las paredes del tanque, despedazándolo por completo. Maldijo en voz alta y miró a su alrededor, furioso; los soldados que lo acompañaban, rehuían cualquier contacto visual.

¿Pero cómo es que a Robin se le había ocurrido algo tan poco heroico como sacar al pobre Matthew de la casa en ese estado?, una parte de él quería creer lo que le había dicho su jefe, pero ni él era tan ingenuo como para esperar que Smith sólo hubiera ido a ver a Canadá.

Quiso alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente, pero le costaba demasiado, si tan sólo…

—Señor —Alfred se giró— acabamos de divisar al enemigo: tanques de fabricación mexicana… aún no sabemos cuantos y… aviones: creemos que más de 20.

—_Good, thank you —_dijo, luego agregó— prepárense todos, vamos a acabar con ellos.

—Sí señor —el joven corrió hacia un rincón, par ponerse en contacto con los demás.

Alfred se acercó a la mesa, sobre ella estaba su vieja chaqueta. La tomó entre sus manos, recordando los viejos momentos: cuando había ganado, cuando toda esa guerra se le había hecho tan sencilla y con tanto sentido, pero más importante… cuando esta seguro de que peleaba en el lado correcto.

Cerró los ojos y se puso la chaqueta: del lado que estuviera, tendría que pelear por su país, eso era lo que le habían enseñado. Abrió la puerta superior del tanque, asomándose al exterior: vio entonces un frente cubierto por completo con grandes tanques; la bandera tricolor con el escudo del águila lucía al costado de todos ellos.

—_Mexico…_

Mientras tanto, arriba en el cielo, cierto moreno veía el frente de tanques estadounidenses, acercarse poco a poco a los suyos propios.

—¿Estás listo, Alfred? —Murmuró, deseando que lo escuchara el estadounidense— porque yo sí…

* * *

><p><strong>General de los Ejércitos: <strong>bueno, en mi búsqueda de los nombramientos más altos que se le pueden dar a alguien en el ejército de Estados Unidos, salió que era General de los Ejércitos; algo así como un General de 5 estrellas; no he logrado comprender exactamente qué funciones desarrolla, pero solamente 5 personas en la historia de EUA lo han recibido, así que díganme ustedes…

**Santa Anna: **creo que no es necesaria mucha información aquí: personaje que estuvo once veces en la silla grande de México, se hacía llamar su Alteza serenísima, hizo que le celebraran un funeral a su pierna perdida… bueno, no se necesita ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que no era el mejor sujeto para encargarse del país en tiempos de guerra México-estadounidense, aunque creo que Ale lo juzgaba un poco mal (ta' bien que fuese un maldito, pero de haberse opuesto los gringos nos invaden por completo y ni nos pagan lo poquito que nos dieron, en caso de que quedara país pa después :S)

* * *

><p>¡Chachán!<p>

La guerra de México está por empezar y con los "recuerditos" que se carga Alejandro en contra de Alfred creo que sí le va a echar ganas *saca la bandera de México*, sinceramente a mí me gustó el nombre de "Taco Alfa" jeje, creo que es algo que sí se pondría él

¿Y qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios (sí, también los que dicen que me tardo mucho en subir XD)

Agradezco a: **Van der Banck, aishiteru-sama, Youko Saiyo, The Animanga Girl, yad-12** (pequeña, creo que tanta presión de tu parte me animó a subir XD)**, Hinata Jagerjaques, Nolimy-kun, Linsa it, Idachi **y **arisawtatsuki **por haber mandado los reviews del capi anterior.

Muchas gracias y hasta la otra!

Poká!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews "anónimos":<strong>

**Arisawtatsuki:**

Claro que México va a demostrar lo que vale!, jeje, gracias por tu comentario, me parece que voy a dejar la elección de Mex-sama pa'l final… aunque será luego de que pase toda esta guerra y haga unas cuantas cosillas que tengo planeadas XDD no diré más; nos vemos!


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás… ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPI CONTIENE ALGUNAS ESCENAS ALGO SANGRIENTAS (es un fic de guerra, ¿qué esperaban?)

¡Privet!

Lo sé, lo sé, tardo milenios enteros en subir los capítulos, pero bueno ¡échenle la culpa a quien me presta los libros de El Legado y El Señor de los Anillos! ¡Por eso ando ocupada! XD Neee… no se crean.

Ah y pues, también andaba algo preocupada por las elecciones ¡nuevo presidente electo! e.e, pero no diré más, no quiero meter cizaña en este fic (no creo que sea el lugar para decir si me pareció bien el resultado de las votaciones o no) claro que si quieren hablar de política… bueno, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo XD.

Por cierto... ¡ya van 200 reviews! (bueno, 201, pero suena bien el número cerrado XD) agradezco a todas las personas buenas que lo hicieron posible TT_TT *feliz y sonrojada* gracias a todas y **Juan Nikte **tu comen fue el 200 *aplaude como loca* gracias a todas!

Y una nota más ¡ya llevo un año (un poco más) con esta historia! Yuju *brinca como loca* bueno, la verdad no sé si decir "que bueno" o decir "mierda, un año y llevo tan poquito", pero ustedes dirán…

Y bueno en este capi anduve algo sádica (además de que narro una guerra, ¿qué otra cosa se podría esperar?) así que, leer a consideración (?) Espero que les guste y más comentarios al final.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya.<strong>

_Terror, dolor, incertidumbre y sufrimiento… vale la pena si el objetivo es la victoria._

—_¿Estás listo, Alfred? —Murmuró, deseando que lo escuchara el estadounidense— porque yo sí…_

Y la batalla comenzó… los tanques estadounidenses fueron los primeros en abrir fuego, aunque no por nada México había estado tan confiado: los suyos era nuevos y modernos, definitivamente esperaba mucho de ellos. Alejandro descendió con el resto del grupo de bombarderos*, haciendo un movimiento tal que por un momento pareció que se iban a estrellar contra el suelo, sin embargo a último momento elevaron el vuelo a pocos metros del suelo y comenzaron con su propio ataque contra los tanques estadounidenses que estaban atrás en su formación.

—¡Arriba de nuevo!, ¡demos la vuelta y regresemos! —Gritó el mexicano a los otros pilotos por el intercomunicador; toda la formación dio una vuelta en el aire, quedando de cabeza por un momento y luego se elevaron con un giro, de manera que llegaron a la parte posterior de la formación de los tanques mexicanos. Todo esto lo hicieron tan rápido que los vehículos contrarios no pudieron siquiera contratacar— ¡Excelente, señores! ¡Una vez más!

Hicieron este mismo movimiento tres veces más antes de que consideraran que sería demasiado predecible y peligroso volverlo a hacer, entonces Alejandro les indicó que bajaran para evaluar si alguno tenía daños y para cargar nuevas bombas. Abajo ya los esperaba un grupo de mecánicos especializados y otro de militares que los protegían; la nación bajó de su avión y un par de hombres entraron y rodearon la nave para revisarla.

—¡Equipo Taco! —Gritó México entonces y los pilotos se apresuraron a acudir en su llamada; la mayoría de ellos parecían muy nerviosos pero satisfechos del trabajo que habían hecho, esta sensación aumentó cuando su país y General les dio a algunos palmaditas en la espalda— bueno caballeros, buen trabajo. Descansen un momento y luego volveremos, ¿de acuerdo? Evitaremos a toda costa cualquier retroceso, ahora… Taco-1, estás a cargo.

Un joven, que parecía el menor de todos ellos aunque también el más tranquilo, abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿No nos dirigirá usted? —Hizo la pregunta que todos los demás tenían en mente.

—¿Recuerdan lo que les hablé del arma química de los gringos? —los muchachos asintieron— ¿Y tienen alguna idea de por qué no la han usado todavía en vez de enviar tanques? —ninguno respondió— es muy simple: hasta ahora no nos consideraron amenaza, seguramente los altos mandos pensaron que al ser sólo tropas mexicanas no serían problema para ellos y en vez de desperdiciar su preciado gas, nos mandaron ofensiva.

»Eso también puede significar otras dos cosas: o que ya no tengan gas o que Alfred venga en uno de los tanques —luego, ante las miradas interrogantes de los pilotos, explicó— Alfred es la representación de Estados Unidos… y por muchas cosas que pueda pensar yo de él, no creo que apruebe que su jefe "rompa las reglas" —suspiró— yo tengo que revisar si está en uno de ellos. Si es así continuaremos la ofensiva y trataremos de tomarlo como rehén, si no, entonces nos retiraremos y tomaremos rehenes de los militares que atrapemos, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, señor! —Respondieron todos, que habían comprendido la delicadeza de la situación.

—Entonces a las naves.

Los aviones, que ya estaban listos y ninguno de ellos había recibido más de un pequeño rasguño, fueron abordados rápidamente y levantaron el vuelo; México permaneció un momento simplemente suspendido, hasta que vio que los demás se perdían entre la formación. Luego él mismo se elevó varios cientos de metros, buscando la formación principal de tanques gringos.

¿Que cómo esperaba encontrar a Alfred si estaba dentro de un tanque?, bueno… nadie más podría ser capaz de disparar con tan buena puntería.

****o****

San Petersburgo, Rusia.

—¡_Nyet_! —Rusia abrió los ojos de pronto, miró a su alrededor, desconcertado.

Se encontraba en su casa de San Petersburgo, precisamente en su habitación y afuera la nieve caía suavemente, llenando el marco de las ventanas; se incorporó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y en todo su cuerpo. Había algo extraño en todo aquello, era como si…

—¡Hermano! —Iván giró inmediatamente, algo asustado al reconocer aquella voz, pero en vez de encontrarse atrapado por Bielorrusia, su hermana menor se acercó a él lentamente— ¡Hermano, despertaste al fin! —dijo, con inmensa alegría en sus palabras.

—¿Al fin… desperté? —Preguntó el ruso, totalmente fuera de lugar— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…

—Algunos meses, hermano —respondió ella.

—¿Qué? —Iván hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama violentamente, pero la joven lo detuvo— ¿y los demás?, ¿Cuba, China, los hermanos Corea, Canadá…

—China sufrió lo mismo que tú, seguramente si es que no ha despertado ya, lo hará dentro de poco; los demás están bien excepto Canadá —Rusia sintió un escalofrío— fue capturado y el país está bajo el mando de América y su jefe.

—¡_Nyet_!, ellos… —de nuevo intentó ponerse de pie, pero Natasha volvió a recostarlo con algo de brusquedad.

—Aún no estás bien, tienes que descansar —la bielorrusa vio que su hermano iba a replicar, así que dijo— además, nuestro nuevo aliado está ahora en acción, creo que la guerra está de nuestra parte por ahora.

—¿Nuevo aliado? —Preguntó Rusia, confuso— ¿quién es?

****o****

Oklahoma, E. U. A.

—_Damn__…_ _What the hell?..._ —un soldado estadounidense golpeó su área de comandos, después de soltar un improperio; llevaba más de 10 minutos tratando de derribar un avión de guerra mexicano que además de él, estaba siendo atacado por lo menos por otros cinco compañeros en tanques distintos. De alguna manera el piloto había logrado salir airoso de todo aquel ataque y además lograba acercarse demasiado a ellos, como si los retara precisamente a que lo derribaran— ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó de nuevo, luego de que el avión se acercó a sólo 30 metros de donde ellos estaban y no sólo lo habían podido hacerle un rasguño, sino que además, el piloto se lucía con difíciles demostraciones aéreas que hasta ese momento ninguno de ellos había visto— ¿Quién es ese? —murmuró, volviendo a recargar el cañón.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —Preguntó otro, quien dirigía el tanque— has disparado cuatro veces y no has logrado tirar ese maldito avión.

—_Sorry_ —se disculpó el hombre— pero el aviador vuela como demente, no sé… no sabía que se pudiese volar así, es como si…

—¿Cómo si llevara más de medio siglo volando? —Preguntó alguien detrás de ellos.

—Sí… sí, _Mr. America_ —respondió el joven sorprendido de tan atinado pensamiento— ¿usted…

—A un lado —el soldado se quitó inmediatamente de los controles de disparo y su Nación rápidamente ocupó su lugar; bajó la mirilla secundaria y de inmediato lo vio:

Un avión mexicano, sobrevolando una parte del frente de los tanques estadounidenses, en ese preciso instante, cuatro proyectiles habían sido lanzados casi al mismo tiempo y con un simple movimiento que casi parecían involuntario, el piloto los había esquivado fácilmente.

—¡_Mexico_! _—_Gritó Alfred; a pesar de todo lo que pasaba en esos momentos, no pudo sino mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado. Tomó los comandos de lanzamiento y esperó unos momentos: contempló la ruta que el avión hacía una y otra vez. A primera vista y para cualquier otra persona, hubieran parecido movimientos aleatorios, pero él descubrió un pequeño fallo en eso— Wilson, que dejen de atacarlo.

—¿Q-qué señor?

—¡Ya me escuchaste!, dile a los demás que dejen de dispararle al avión, yo me encargaré.

Mientras tanto, a unos cien metros sobre los tanques, México se concentraba en dar una vuelta especial en el aire para esquivar los últimos tres proyectiles que habían enviado; al parecer Alfred no estaba ahí y ninguno de los soldados había sido lo suficientemente inteligente o bueno en lo que hacía para hacerle un solo "rayón" a su avión.

—"_Entonces debe de estar en otra zona"_ —pensó, dispuesto a alzar el vuelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de atacarle— ¿eh? —bajó nuevamente, algo confundido y en el momento en que daba una simple vuelta para ascender, la alarma del avión sonó sorpresivamente; miró hacia atrás y apenas le dio tiempo para girar y esquivar el proyectil que venía hacia él, aunque no pudo evitar que este pasara precisamente junto a una de las alas del avión y se la llevara con él— ¡Está aquí! —Se dijo y subió lo más que pudo, haciendo movimientos en espiral y volteretas aleatorias para evitar que se le pudiese apuntar. Sí, debía de ser Alfred, ningún otro soldado estadounidense podría haber encontrado su patrón.

Un nuevo ataque lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, aunque este no fue tan acertado como el anterior y logró girar antes de que lo alcanzara, aunque estuvo cerca. El mexicano subió aún más hasta una distancia prudente; ni siquiera Alfred se atrevería a disparar a esa distancia, aunque era algo difícil mantener la estabilidad ahí.

—"Taco Alfa" a Torre de Control, Torre de Control ¿me escuchan? —Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que la voz desconocida de un militar le contestó.

—_Aquí Torre de Control, "Taco Alfa", te escucho fuerte y claro…_

—_¡Dame eso!, ¡México!, es una surte que hables ahora, porque…_

—Alfred está aquí: en el frente, está peleando con los demás.

—_¿Cómo?, creíamos que Smith lo mantendría en Washington bien vigilado_ —respondió el cubano con sorpresa— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—Me lanzó un proyectil, aunque lo logré esquivar y estoy bien, ¿qué quieren que haga? —Cuba no contestó inmediatamente, sino que pareció que hablaba con otras personas. Su voz se alzaba sobre las demás pero de algún modo sonaba también educada.

—_Atácalo._

—¿Eh?, un ataque con un solo avión no es muy bueno por si no lo recuerdan.

—_Pero hay que tratar de aislarlo; no creo que todos sus hombres sepan que va con ellos, así que si cae, no pasará que intenten no aplastarlo. Tenemos que evitar que se comunique con Smith, por mientras descubrimos por qué lo mandó al frente._

—Ta' bueno, cuenta con ello —respondió Alejandro, sonriendo como hace poco había hecho el estadounidense.

—_Por cierto, creo que sería bueno que regresaras cuando hayas acabado con eso._

—¿Por?, ¿mi trabajo es tan bueno que no necesitan que siga? —Rio el mexicano, mientras se preparaba para bajar de nuevo.

—… _Rusia ya despertó._

**.o.**

—¿Por qué no bajas? —Preguntó Alfred, como si hablara de frente con el mexicano y se estuviera extrañando de que no estaba con él; de pronto, justo cuando la luz del sol salió desde un costado del frente, dando con ello el inicio del amanecer, una veloz sombra bajó en picada hasta casi estrellarse con el vehículo de la Nación.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos pero este acto no logró siquiera ponerle la piel de gallina, no así al resto de los militares, que temblaron al sentir el horrible temblor que hizo el tanque cuando fue casi rozado por el avión; Alfred recargó prontamente sus proyectiles y volvió a disparar. El mexicano volvió a bajar de la misma manera pero esta vez, acercándose un poco más.

—¿Señor? —Preguntó un soldado muy asustado que había tomado su lugar y se había puesto el cinturón, como si esperara que con eso se podría salvar de un ataque; el muchacho empalideció aún más cuando nuevamente un movimiento brusco les indicó que México se había acercado de nuevo.

—"_¿Qué está haciendo?"_ —se preguntó Alfred al ver como con cada caída en picada el mexicano se acercaba aún más; no se le ocurrió nada hasta que el zumbido del aire al ser cortado retumbó con tanta fuerza en el tanque que todos estuvieron seguros que un ala debió pasar a menos de un metro de distancia. Entonces el estadounidense abrió la boca con sorpresa— ¡Salgan todos! —Alcanzó a gritar, pero fue demasiado tarde: algo golpeó el tanque con una fuerza demoledora; hizo temblar todo y luego explotó dejando una "nube" de fuego que se elevó por varios metros.

Alfred sintió punzadas de dolor sobre toda la piel y luego la sonora explosión se escuchó varias veces a su alrededor. Haciendo uso de fuerzas que no sabía de donde provenían, el estadounidense se levantó, mirando a su alrededor: por lo menos 7 cúmulos de metal ardiendo le rodeaban; sus hombres gritaban, gemían y se retorcían adoloridos en el suelo. Se quedó un momento plantado en el suelo, impotente. Se contempló las manos: estaban rojas con pequeños puntos negros y se le habían deformado de una manera ciertamente grotesca, pero ya no le dolían: probablemente se habían quemado los nervios, pero eso ahora no le importaba, tarde o temprano sanarían y volverían a la normalidad.

Levantó la vista en búsqueda de su enemigo y vio el avión mexicano planeando nuevamente sobre ellos; vio el sello del águila real alejarse de ahí. Un odio impulsivo se apoderó de él; se acercó a lo que quedaba del tanque y arrancó una parte superior de éste que se parecía mucho a una bazuca. La levantó en el aire y arregló un par de cosas en la parte posterior con sus manos, de nuevo ardiendo por el contacto con el metal caliente. Jaló de una pequeña palanquita en la parte superior y la sostuvo un momento, apuntando diestramente el avión mexicano.

—No te querrás ir sin un recuerdo, _Mexico…_

**.o.**

Alejandro se elevó, alejándose de ahí a gran velocidad; un sentimiento de realización impregnó su mente: había destruido algunos tanques estadounidenses, incomunicado a Alfred y todo con sólo un pequeño rasguño en su preciado avión ¿qué otra cosa podía pedir? Sonrió ampliamente… justo antes de sentir una explosión en la parte trasera del avión.

Las alertas de la nave comenzaron a sonar de manera estrepitosa, a la vez que el vehículo perdía altura con una velocidad exorbitante; México se sujetó fuertemente del timón, tratando de elevarlo de nuevo, pero pronto le quedó claro que sería imposible y a último momento logró oprimir el botón de emergencia y su asiento salió disparado hacia arriba. Casi de inmediato su avión chocó contra el suelo, explotando muy cerca de los tanques mexicanos.

Mientras tanto Alejandro tomó la pequeña cuerda del paracaídas y tiró de ella; desafortunadamente el paracaídas no se abrió tal y como debía hacerlo. EL vértigo se apoderó del mexicano, que ahora no lograba encontrar la segunda cuerda; el asiento que había sido expulsado comenzó a dar volteretas violentas, ahora que no se había abierto el artefacto de rescate. El duro suelo se presentó ante los ojos del moreno justo cuando éste encontró la cuerda de emergencia y tiró de ella poco antes de caer, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para detener la caída por completo y la Nación impactó poderosamente contra el pavimento.

Alejandro se quedó ahí tumbado, no supo cuanto tiempo, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era tal que cada minuto le parecía una eternidad: nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan terrible directamente hablando, como el impacto que le acababa de ocurrir. Tiempo antes de que saliera el sol, se desmayó.

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas para que México volviera a abrir sus ojos. Seguía en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en el que había caído; el dolor le consumía igual que antes de caer inconsciente, pero esta vez no estaba tan cansado; trató de levantarse de inmediato pero para su desgracia, descubrió que tenía la mayor parte de los huesos rotos. Se sentó con apoyo del antebrazo derecho, que no le dolía, descubriendo que por lo menos no tenía destrozada la columna. Lo que vio le hubiera aterrado si no fuera porque estaba en su propio cuerpo: sus piernas estaban prácticamente despedazadas, unidas hasta sus respectivos pies por sólo delgadas astillas de hueso o tiras de piel; su brazo izquierdo estaba en situaciones muy similares y había perdido la parte inferior del derecho.

Levantó lo que quedaba del brazo derecho y sintió su rostro, al parecer también estaba intacto, salvo por pequeños rasguños que no tardarían mucho en sanar. Sin saber qué hacer miró alrededor, cayendo en la cuenta de porqué no habían ido a recogerlo después de su caía: probablemente no lo habían reconocido y al ver el estado de su cuerpo y la sangre derramada, lo más lógico era pensar que era un cadáver.

Se arrastró dolorosamente hasta sus propios tanques, que habían avanzado sólo algunos metros al encontrarse con el frente estadounidense. Usó las fuerzas que quedaban en cada fibra dolorida de su persona para llegar a uno que estaba más cerca de él que los demás. Un grito prolongado escapó de su garganta cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Al parecer nadie le escuchó, porque el vehículo siguió impasible. Volvió a gritar y cayó al suelo. Nuevamente, nadie acudió a su llamado. Sintió que sus energías mermaban nuevamente, al igual que su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, que en su caso, sólo se le podía dar si se desmayara. Pero no, no podía dejar que eso pasara, por lo menos hasta que alguien lo viera y lo ayudara, no ahora que había hecho explotar muchos tanques estadounidenses, no ahora que los suyos avanzaban temerariamente por territorio enemigo, no ahora que sabía que Rusia lo esperaba…

—¡AYUDA! —Gritó una vez más, con toda la fuerza que podía aplicarle a su voz, que al parecer fue suficiente, porque la puerta del tanque se abrió y por ella salió un soldado, asomando la cabeza desconfiadamente. Alejandro se mordió el labio, a sabiendas que su aspecto le daría un susto mortal— abajo —el cabo dirigió su mirada hacia donde le decían y tal como había previsto la Nación, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su boca se contorsionó en una mueca de terror— no grites… soy yo… soy México… me derribaron…

—S-señor México —tartamudeó el pobre soldado, que no necesitó otra prueba de que era su nación. Eludió la horrible visión y contuvo el mareo— t-traeré algo para cubrirle —entró corriendo al tanque y Alejandro hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Al fin el militar regresó con una manta grande y con un par de militares más que hicieron muecas muy similares en su rostro al ver a la Nación. El soldado cubrió a Alejandro con la manta y al fin pudo descansar de las heridas frente a sus ojos— lo llevaré adentro —le dijo y lo tomó entre brazos. México tuvo deseos de gritar por la falta de delicadeza, pero lo evitó a toda costa y al fin descansó cuando lo pusieron en una camilla adentro.

—¡Señor México! —Una mujer algo mayor que parecía dirigir el movimiento ahí se acercó a él, tratando de sólo mirarle a los ojos— ¿qué le sucedió? —aunque sabía que le quedaba poco para desmayarse, él contestó.

—M-me… derribaron… llama a Cuba… y Ru… —logró decir antes de caer otra vez.

****o****

Mexicali, B. C., México.

—¡¿Cómo que lo derribaron? ¿Quién? —el grito de Venezuela resonó alrededor de toda la Base II, lastimando especialmente los oídos de Cuba— ¡Desaparezco por un tiempo para actividades de espionaje y me encuentro conque recién ingresado nuestro hermano al Círculo y lo han derribado!, ¡Exijo que me digan quién fue!

—Tranquila Venezuela, tranquila… —Cuba se llevó una mano a la cabeza; cerca de una hora antes había recibido una "llamada" desde el centro de ataque mexicano; un general le había explicado todo y él pidió que trasladaran a su hermano hasta donde él estaba lo más pronto posible. En tanto que su hermana venezolana había llegado apenas hacía 10 minutos, después de un viaje "innecesario" desde La Habana.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Allá afuera hay un loco que puede tirar hasta a un aviador como México!, ¡y ya lo hizo! Y no sabemos si se pondrá…

—¡Ya llegó! —El grito de uno de los soldados que hacían guardia distrajo a la joven de su regaño, cosa que fue aprovechada por Jorge Luis, quien salió de la habitación— lo llevaron a la enfermería —dijo el militar que había gritado cuando Cuba llegó a él; parecía un poco perturbado.

El isleño corrió hacia dicho lugar, alcanzado pronto por la otra Nación; se encontraron entonces con la puerta cerrada y unos asustados guardias que parecían a punto de desmayarse. Adentro de la enfermería se escuchaban murmullos entrecortados, como los de un hombre débil y agonizante, y algunos otros susurros apresurados de quienes probablemente eran los doctores. Hizo ademán de entrar, pero uno de los soldados lo detuvo.

—No… eh… n-no creo que deba entrar… eh… Don Alejandro está… eh… mal, y los doctores no…

—No me interesa lo que digan unos doctores —replicó, haciendo que el militar bajara la mirada— yo también soy doctor*, y si hay alguien que pueda curar a una Nación es otra Nación —los guardias lo dejaron entrar sin más problemas; Venezuela le siguió.

Lo que encontraron adentro fue una curiosa —pero no por ello, menos horrible— escena; el mexicano estaba tendido sobre una plancha de cirugía, inconsciente y con decenas de tubos de diferentes grosores conectados al cuerpo. Su cuerpo, casi descompuesto, despedía un olor a sangre, tan penetrante que incluso hizo marear a las dos naciones. Si no hubiera sido porque sabían que era México, podrían haber jurado que era un hombre muerto. Los doctores estaban alrededor de él, todos vestidos y listos para una cirugía; el líder de ellos estaba inclinado sobre lo que parecía una extremidad de la Nación y parecía tener la intención de…

—¡Deténgase! ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? —el doctor en jefe se sobresaltó; el cubano dio unos decididos pasos hacia él y lo apartó de su hermano— ¡No puede amputar!

—¿Por qué no? Las extremidades quedaron completamente inservibles; si no procedemos, entonces no podremos curar correctamente y…

—Porque si lo hace y las heridas cierran, entonces las extremidades tardarán más tiempo en volver a crecer —respondió, alejando al resto de los doctores de la mesa y quitando algunos de los tubos del cuerpo mexicano.

—¿Volver a crecer?, señor… las extremidades no vuelven a crecer…

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —ahora fue Venezuela la que intervino— para una Nación sí, siempre y cuando no sea en un momento crítico. Ahora que él entró la guerra lo mejor es dejar que crezcan lo más rápido posible; un ataque en su estado podría ser fatal… —informó, los doctores estaban asombrados.

—Eso es im…

—No es imposible —interrumpió ella nuevamente— ¿qué no les instruyeron de esto? —Ellos negaron— no puede ser… ¡Van a trabajar con una Nación y ni siquiera saben como tratarla! —Se frotó las sienes; uno de los médicos preguntó tímidamente.

—Y… ¿cuánto tardaría en sanarse el señor México? —Venezuela se mordió el labio.

—Diría que unos cuatro meses, pero… Cuba, tú eres el doctor, ¿qué dices? —El moreno no respondió de inmediato, sino que examinó una pequeña parte del tejido.

—Cuatro meses, en condiciones normales… —concedió a su hermana— con el auge económico que tiene, diría que se reduce a… dos y medio; con los cuidados necesarios, uno y medio, pero… —levantó la vista— con una pequeña "ayuda"… tres semanas.

—Me parece bien —dijo ella— todos ustedes, quiero que preparen una habitación especial para el cuidado de mi hermano; ayuden a Cuba en lo que necesite —ordenó, viendo que Jorge Luis volvía a enfrascarse en el análisis del moreno.

—Disculpe… pero aquí el encargado soy yo —dijo el que había intentado amputar a México— soy el doctor en jefe…

—Sí, pero déjeme decirle que mi hermano lleva practicando la medicina desde antes que nacieran sus abuelos; y mientras México no esté en condiciones para darles ordenes, seguirán lo que yo o mi hermano o cualquiera de las Naciones del Círculo les digamos —él levantó la vista, parecía querer replicar, pero al mirar a los ojos de la Nación, un miedo extraño le recorrió la espina dorsal, como si el peso de cientos de tanques cayera sobre su espalda y miles de sensaciones dolorosas le taladraran la mente. Asintió entonces.

El resto de los doctores salieron de la sala; el último fue el jefe de ellos, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto al final del pasillo; estuvo a punto de tropezar dos veces y antes de salir de la sala, volvió a mirar a las tres Naciones y con un gesto aterrado, desapareció. Cuba, a quien no se le había escapado esto, soltó un bufido desaprobatorio.

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa que no supiera que a la única Nación a la que puede mirar a los ojos es a la suya propia…

****o****

D. F., México.

—Ahora no, capitán —Josefina apartó de su camino a uno de sus capitanes, no estaba en la mejor disposición de escuchar cualquier cosa que él quisiera decirle:

Acababa de estar en una conferencia de prensa y los medios no pudieron comportarse más impertinentes y duros con las decisiones tomadas en los últimos días; en el fondo de sus pensamientos ella sabía que tenían razón, pero…

—"¿No cree que un acto así merezca su destitución del cargo?" —murmuró ella para sus adentros.

—Señora, por favor, necesito hablar con usted.

—Capitán, ya le dije que ahora no, cualquier cosa que tenga que decirme sobre nuestro avance, será cuando llegue al Centro, ¿está bien? Justo ahora no podemos tratar de asuntos oficiales…

—Derribaron al Señor México —la presidente se detuvo en seco. Volteó a ver al militar, que se había puesto rojo, al parecer no había tenido la intención de decírselo de esa manera, pero se había visto orillado.

La mandataria bajó la cabeza y negó; miró por la ventana y deseó por un momento echar a los reporteros que seguían en los jardines de la casa presidencial. El nudo en la garganta se hizo notorio cuando le preguntó al capitán.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—No lo sabemos, señora. Recibimos la llamada de la representación de Cuba hace poco y no nos dio muchos detalles; al parecer él y un grupo de médicos se están encargando del señor México… dicen que está grave, pero se recuperará —guardó silencio después de eso. La mujer apretó los puños y luego le miró.

—Entonces aprovecharemos esta oportunidad; quiero un enlace directo con las tropas que estén disponibles. Avise afuera que no quiero que los reporteros se retiren: daré un anuncio a toda la Nación —el militar asintió, dio el saludo correspondiente y se retiró; Josefina se acercó al escritorio rápidamente, no había mucho tiempo para planear un discurso, pero tenía que asegurarse de que las cosas salieran como esperaba—. Por el bien de todos, es el momento de exaltar el patriotismo.

****o****

Mexicali, B. C., México.

Alejandro abrió los ojos y trató de entornar la mirada, pero no pudo. Veía todo borroso y se sentía mareado; al fin una voz le llamó desde lo que parecía una esquina del lugar donde estaba. Entrecerró los ojos y apenas logró distinguir las paredes blancas de esa habitación, por un momento se sintió asustado.

—¿San Pedro?

—¿Qué? ¡Soy yo, Venezuela! —México al fin pudo concentrarse y las cosas se aclararon: parecía estar en una habitación de hospital, con paredes y sábanas pulcras y blancas; sentía la mente embotada y de hecho, no percibía nada de sí mismo, ni siquiera podía mover la nariz— Cuba te drogó… algo así; dijo que no sería bueno que despertaras con el dolor de las heridas.

—¿Heridas? —El mexicano procesó lo que había escuchado por un momento; ¿qué heridas podría tener?, si lo último que había hecho era…— ¡No! —las cosas acudieron a su mente de golpe y recodó su situación incluso antes de intentar levantarse, lo cual, obviamente, fue en vano.

—No te levantes, es peligroso, tienes decenas de huesos rotos y otros más, perdidos; tienes suerte de que tu cabeza y espalda quedaran intactas —reprochó ella, acercándose y volviéndole a acomodar— Jorge Luis está en la ciudad: lleva más de 10 horas esperando un paquete de su país, para curarte —explicó y luego calló. Miró a su hermano un momento y sonrió de manera curiosa, casi maternal.

Alejandro trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero se encontró conque no sentía algunos músculos de su rostro; su hermana se rio: por lo menos ya tenía la intención de sonreír.

—Tengo que ver si Cuba ya está de regreso —informó ella, sin mirarlo— por cierto, hace unos minutos tu gente se puso a gritar muy emocionada allá afuera —decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta— no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó, pero creo… que tu jefa está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Alejandro se quedó solo en la habitación, sin estar muy seguro de lo que le habían dicho; seguía teniendo la mente embotada y aunque ya percibía bien las cosas, estaba seguro de que incluso Alfred podía entrar y él lo confundiría con cualquier otra persona…

—Maldito Alfred… —murmuró, tratando de acomodarse mejor, sin mucho éxito— ¿cómo demonios logró dispararme? —Dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él poco a poco; las preocupaciones invadían sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, pero las dejaba ir con la idea de que por lo menos por ahora, no podía hacer nada con ellas.

Los sucesos del último par de días terminaron por acomodarse en su cabeza, aunque algunos pequeños detalles aún se escapaban de lo que recordaba… el vuelo de rastreo, Alfred en un tanque, el proyectil, la caída… pero algo faltaba, estaba seguro, algo muy importante, quizás fuera…

—Rusia… —dijo poco antes de caer dormido; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando lo recordó.

—Aquí estoy, _Alexander…_ —el eco de esa voz resonó por toda la habitación, o puede que sólo rebotara una y otra vez en su mente, de cualquier manera, Alejandro dudó si era real o sólo una invención de su drogado subconsciente, sin embargo, antes de decidir si quería o no abrir sus ojos y averiguarlo, el sueño logró vencerle y cayó en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo con la voz del ruso susurrando tiernas canciones eslavas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bombardero: <strong>Un avión de guerra que está diseñado para el ataque a tierra. El avión de caza es el que está diseñado para derribar otras aeronaves.

**Doctor cubano: **Bueno, quizás en esta parte estoy tomando en cuenta mis percepciones de las cosas de cada país. Los doctores cubanos tienen gran fama por ser bastante buenos (experiencia de un familiar mío) de cualquier manera, creo que era necesario ponerle una carrera o más a cada Nación, y claro para el caso de Jorge Luis, me pareció que esta sería la mejor.

* * *

><p>Jeje, el regreso de Rusia, la aparición de Venezuela y el ataque mexicano en un mismo capi (o es que me emocioné o quiero terminar el fic pronto, ustedes supongan XD)<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y tengo que agradecer a: **Van der Banck, The Animanga Girl, yad-12, arisawtatsuki, Youko Saiyo, sakuramar21, Nolimy-kun, Juan Nikte Xoconostle **y** Anon **por dejar sus comentarios

Nos vemos pronto y espero sus reviews.

Poká!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews "anónimos".<strong>

**Arisawtatsuki: **bueno chica, creo que mereces respuesta a tu pregunta (XD seguramente alguien más también se lo estaba preguntando pero tienes el mérito por preguntarlo ) La verdad es que todo surgió en mi caso, no por leer demasiados fics USAMex. Verás, en mi libro de… creo cuarto grado de primaria venía algo que más tarde (con el descubrimiento de el Yaoi y más tarde de Hetalia) me hizo pensar cosas demasiado insanas cofcoffujoshicofcof sobre estos dos; era algo así como "pero después de su independencia, Estados Unidos miraba con codicia los territorios de su vecino, deseando apoderarse de ellos", sí muy extraño, pero es la verdad u.u

**Anon: **ya subí!, espero que te guste éste capi también


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Hetalia que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, sino a Hudekazu Himaruya (gran genio mundial xD) sólo México es mío n_n

**Advertencias: **violencia, guerra, yaoi (varias parejas para Mex O_O [entre las que cuento RuMex, USAMex y… lo demás es sorpresa XD]), dolor y demás…

Bueno, bueno; ahora sé que no tengo perdón del Dios de los fics (iré al infierno snif), pero bueno, entre una cosa y otra no había tenido tiempo para escribir y cuando finalmente lo tuve… se descompuso el teclado de mi compu TT_TT ok, sé que no es excusa, pero me gusta la idea de que por lo menos lo sepan.

Otra cosa: lamento si en este capi no está la acción que alguno de ustedes pudiera esperar, pero… mejor daré la explicación al final, por ahora: ¡espero que lo disfruten de verdad!

* * *

><p><strong>Esta vez la guerra es suya.<strong>

_Las guerras no se ganan con palabras, dijeron algunos, pero yo vi entonces la victoria fuera del campo de batalla…_

Las pesadillas, cargadas de arrepentimientos y recuerdos, los momentos de lucidez, llenos de dolor y agonía, incluso los sueños, con viciosas alucinaciones que le recordaban lo que se sentía estar drogado; y una intranquilidad opresora aún cuando dormía sin soñar. Esas fueron las peores semanas de México desde hacía cerca de un siglo y medio, cuando la Revolución estallaba en el Norte y en el Sur y las dolorosas punzadas de las batallas le atravesaban todo el cuerpo. Apenas había despertado una docena de veces, todas ellas para sentir la propia agonía de la carne, gritar con desesperación al no sentir aún sus extremidades y luego, volver a dormir cuando un doctor se acercaba para ponerlo a soñar; eso y de vez en cuando que era Cuba el que lo atendía era lo único que recordaba, por eso, cuando por fin una mañana despertó, libre de las alucinaciones y con una baja notable en el dolor de los día pasados, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino sentirse desconcertado.

—Hola… hola… hola —dijo luego de tratar de levantarse y ver que no podía— ¿hay alguien…

—¡Ah, ya despertaste! —México entrecerró los ojos, confundido— sí tonto, soy Venezuela; ¿no recuerdas?, llegué aquí el mismo día que tú; cuando empezaron las curaciones te desmayaste de nuevo; Cuba dijo que no sabía cuando despertarías de nuevo, y decidí quedarme hasta que lo hicieras —se acercó a él y sonrió— me alegro que lo hayas hecho. Aquí entre tú y yo —agregó, murmurando— he recibido unas llamadas de nuestros hermanos… también están preocupados, aunque no lo pueden decir, claro.

—Gracias… supongo —replicó él, ahora que lo notaba, sentía la espalda y el cuello agarrotados— ¿qué día es hoy?

—27 de Diciembre.

—¿Qué?, pero si yo…

—Pasaste dormido cerca de cuatro semanas —aclaró— pero no te preocupes, nos ha ido bien… sí, un difícil avance, pero… —dejó la frase en el aire; Alejandro, quien aún no estaba del todo bien giró la cabeza, sin comprender— bueno, dejaré que sea tu jefa la que te lo explique.

—Gracias, creo —México trató de incorporarse una vez más, pero se sentía completamente agarrotado. Por un momento se preguntó si aún sus heridas estarían abiertas y el hecho de no poder moverse fuera la anestesia cubana. Venezuela pareció leer sus pensamientos porque dijo:

—No es lo que piensas; de hecho ya… ¡olvídalo!, ¡velo por ti mismo! —Se acercó a su hermano y suavemente quitó la sábana que tenía encima.

Alejandro dejó escapar una suave exclamación, pues a pesar de lo que había pasado, definitivamente no se esperaba eso: la mayor parte de sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo estaba prácticamente regenerada; el hueso seguramente ya se había logrado unir de nuevo porque no sentía ningún dolor y donde antes estuvieron tiras de músculo destrozadas ahora había trozos completos de carne y piel con apenas algunos cortes leves; en cuanto a su brazo derecho, se le veía ligeramente más pequeño que el izquierdo y la piel era de un color rosado intenso.

—_Cuba… conque en esto había estado trabajando por 25 años…_ —sonrió y con mucha dificultad movió los dedos de los pies, así como los de la mano izquierda; el otro brazo simplemente no respondía.

—Bueno, Jorge Luis dijo que tardaría un poco más que el resto; puede que en unos días más ya puedas usarlo con naturalidad.

—Creo que es fantástico.

—… Sí, claro que lo es —la chica volvió a sonreír— luego vendrá un enfermero para ayudarte a desentumirte —informó— por mientras… creo que te agradará escuchar a alguien —salió resueltamente de ahí, dejando al mexicano a la mar de contento, admirando sus recién regeneradas extremidades.

Alejandro aprovechó el silente rato de soledad para intentar incorporarse; se estiró como mejor pudo y comenzó a doblar las articulaciones que le eran posibles. Al poco fue capaz de levantarlos aunque con cierta torpeza y para cuando Josefina entró a la habitación con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, México ya había logrado sentarse sólo con el apoyo de su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Alejandro! —la mandataria dio un grito entre enojo, sorpresa y alegría y se acercó a su Nación— ¿qué haces?, aún no puedes hacer esfuerzo —amonestó ella.

—Lo sé, lo sé, me lo imaginaba; a uno no le pueden doler tantas cosas sin que algo esté prohibido —contestó, la mueca de seriedad de Josefina se suavizó— ya Pina, estoy bien…

—Me tenías muy preocupada; cuando me avisaron de lo que te había pasado —negó con la cabeza— es afortunado que te hayan encontrado.

—Sí… una vez escuché que dejaron enterrada a una Nación debajo de varios metros de tierra y escombro… tuvo que esperar a que se regeneraran sus piernas para poder salir —rio un poco, el seño de Josefina le señaló que a ella no le parecía demasiado divertido— pero bueno, ¿cómo fue toda la cosa?, me refiero a luego de que yo cayera.

—Verás en cuanto caíste y recibí la notificación envié a Alejandra y a un grupo de estrategas a liderar el avance. Al parecer despejaste una pequeña parte del camino que fue más que suficiente para poder filtrarnos entre las filas y rodear a los primeros tanques; ganamos varios kilómetros en esa área —completó con cierto orgullo— sin embargo… sin embargo Smith envió refuerzos y nos hizo retroceder —suspiró— en fin, nuestras nuevas armas aún no están listas y, cuando creíamos que tendríamos que retroceder todo lo que habíamos avanzado, llegaron las tropas rusas. Justo ahora están junto con las nuestras avanzando hacia el sur, a la costa en Luisiana.

—Me alegro —dijo eufórico; sin embargo lo último le había recordado una cosa, algo que ahora no estaba muy seguro si fue parte de sus sueños locos o de la realidad— por cierto, ¿sabes lo que pasó con la representación de Rusia? Estoy seguro que cuando llegué aquí escuché su voz, vino a verme… —la sonrisa de su líder de pronto se ensombreció y se mordió el labio— no… Josefina, ¿dónde está?

—En el frente —dijo por fin— se fue antes de que yo llegara aquí hace dos semanas; él fue quien llamó su propio ejército.

****o****

Frontera Mississippi-Luisiana, E. U. A.

—… en ese caso, tendríamos que esperar tropas aliadas y nos veríamos expuestos; propongo en cambio ir por el Este; si dejamos parte de las tropas aquí lograríamos llegar a un punto lo suficientemente lejano como para lanzar una ofensiva desde dos puntos, evitando además que barcos de guerra estadounidenses salgan de los puertos —completó la Secretaria de Defensa; el resto de los generales la miraron, impresionados.

—Me parece una excelente estrategia; todos esos años en la milicia no fueron desperdiciados —comentó el mayor de todos, era un anciano ya, pero parecía tener más energía que la mayor parte del resto. La Secretaria pareció complacida y agradeció, el resto de los generales dieron su apoyo también, sin embargo…

—Señor Rusia, ¿qué opina? — Alejandra levantó la vista del gran mapa de Estados Unidos que habían extendido sobre la mesa en la base improvisada, muy cerca del frente. Desde hacía un par de horas que discutía con los generales para lanzar una ofensiva más eficaz ya que la llegada de los rusos les podía permitir un avance aún mayor, y aunque de hecho invitó a Rusia para que les ayudara, la gran nación se había limitado a escucharlos desde un lado de la pequeña carpa.

—… —Iván se concentró en un punto fuera de la carpa, evaluando lo que debería contestar— es una estrategia bastante simple aunque poco usada porque no suele funcionar, es muy difícil de llevar a cabo, _da_… —respondió; los militares bajaron la mirada, avergonzados por haber elogiado un plan que una Nación con tanta experiencia considerara ridícula; sin embargo, Alejandra no bajó la cabeza y esperó sin temor el resto de las críticas. A Iván no se le pasó desapercibido este gesto y sonrió— pero creo que lo lograrán —los generales volvieron a levantar la mirada— sólo la he visto realizarse dos veces con éxito y los resultados lograron cambiar el curso de una guerra— se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de la carpa— usted señora es como la Gran Catalina*, digna de llevar el nombre de _Meksika_, sé que podrá mantener la disciplina…

****o****

Washington D. C., E. U. A.

—¿Cómo que lo dejaste escapar? —El grito de frustración del presidente detuvo a un pobre secretario en la puerta de la oficina, manteniéndolo a fuera por el miedo a que el mandatario la fuera a tomar contra él dado que no podía hacerlo contra la representación de su Nación; el joven decidió quedarse un momento fuera, escuchando y esperando el momento correcto para entrar— ¡es muy grave lo que has hecho! ¿Lo entiendes, Alfred?

—¡No es como si fuera sencillo, Rob! —La voz ligeramente impotente de Estados Unidos se alzó por encima de la de su líder; parecía querer levantarse y golpear algo, probablemente así fuera, pero las vendas que llevaba en las manos se lo impedía— ¡logré derribarlo!, sé que eso no parece mucho a tus ojos, pero es más de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera podido hacer… ¡sufrí quemaduras!, yo…

—¡No me interesa en lo absoluto!, ¡tú eres la representación de América! Es tu responsabilidad hacer más que cualquier otra persona, ¡todos lo entienden así! —Smith se levantó de su asiento y golpeó el escritorio con un puño, Alfred no se inmutó en lo más mínimo pero le dirigió una mirada depresiva.

—Lo sé Rob, pero… no siempre es fácil; México tiene más años que yo y a pesar de que yo le enseñé a volar él ha dedicado más tiempo a practicar —se llevó las manos a la cara— y además… _I don't know, I'm feel…_ —la Nación no sabía cómo expresárselo a su jefe. Era una sensación parecida al arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad, algo que hacía que le ardiera la garganta cuando recordaba en lo que estaba metido y no precisamente por los problemas que tenía— como si todo esto no estuviera bien.

Smith miró a Alfred, aún erguido en posición amenazadora sobre el escritorio; cerró los ojos un momento y sopesó la situación. Suspiró. Alfred bien podía ser fuerte y mucho mayor que él, pero aún no entendía lo que implicaba seguir a sus sentimientos o corazonadas aún siendo una Nación, no es que le importaran demasiado sus discernimientos sobre el bien y el mal, pero si eso obliteraba sus planes… el presidente asintió con la cabeza y dio vuelta al escritorio, puso una mano sobre la espalda de Alfred y dio unas paternales palmaditas sobre ella.

—Lo siento Alfred, creo que me he excedido… pidiéndote cosas que van más allá de tus límites aún como nación… —murmuró, con un deje malicioso— es mi culpa, por esperar demasiado; creí por un momento que la idea de la defensa de tu patria podría hacer más que derribar un simple bombardero.

—No, no Rob, ¡no es eso! —Interrumpió el mayor de inmediato— simplemente a la hora de estar en combate… a pesar de que quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible, no puedo porque…

—¡Señores! —el joven secretario al fin se había animado a abrir la puerta— lamento interrumpir, pero afuera ya está la prensa y… no creo que como está la situación sea bueno dejarlos esperando.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió animadamente Smith— bueno Alfred, me dirás después eso, no creo que sea tan urgente; por ahora es momento de que sonrías y des tu mejor impresión; ya casi te has curado por completo y quiero que todo el país pueda ver cuan grande y fuerte eres ¡quiero que tenga confianza en nosotros!

****o****

Mexicali, B. C., México.

—¡Suéltame!, ¡Te digo que me sueltes! —México dio un codazo a uno de los enfermeros que estaba intentando detenerlo y pisó a otro; los dos lo soltaron adoloridos y el corrió hacia la puerta, sin embargo, ésta se abrió de golpe antes de que llegara a ella y detrás de ella apareció Venezuela; la chica alzó la mano y le tomó por el hombro derecho, le hizo dar la vuelta y lo más suavemente que pudo lo hizo retroceder— Venezuela, no quiero hacerte daño…

—Ni puedes, ¿qué le haces? Cómo estás ahora no podrías hacerle daño ni siquiera a Sealand —se burló ella— ¿qué rayos estabas intentando hacer? —Preguntó enfadada.

—Ir al frente —Josefina, quien se había retirado precavidamente a una esquina de la estancia, se acercó a las dos Naciones— se enteró del paradero de la representación de Rusia y quiso salir corriendo —la venezolana volvió a ver a su hermano, como burlándose de sus acciones, pero la mirada retadora de su hermano le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Ay, México… —el cambio en el gesto de la Nación femenina fue tan drástico que incluso el mexicano pensó que algo extraño había pasado en territorio venezolano— _pareciera que te has olvidado de quienes somos _—las miradas de ambos latinoamericanos se conectaron, mientras ella decía esas palabras.

—_No, nunca… pero no puedo dejar las cosas como están._

—_¡Pero si vas ahora serás un estorbo!_ —Reprendió de nuevo; Alejandro entonces bajó la mirada.

—No espero que lo entiendas.

—No, pues no lo hago; ahora te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras —dijo, antes de salir molesta del lugar.

Alejandro se quedó sentado en la cama; la sangre había comenzado a salir de las heridas y los enfermeros, quienes habían permanecido callados todo ese tiempo, se acercaron para vendarlas; la Nación ni siquiera opuso resistencia y dejó que hicieran su trabajo, para luego salir de ahí como almas que lleva el diablo, asustados de su propio País. Alejandro simplemente volvió a acostarse en la cama, mirando el techo, sintiéndose…

—Alejandro —la presidente se acercó lentamente, quizás con algo de miedo, producto de lo visto antes— yo…

—No lo hago por Rusia… bueno, no sólo por él, de hecho es menos por él —Josefina sin comprender volvió a sentarse junto a él; no había entendido gran parte de lo que Venezuela le había dicho a su Nación, simplemente fue como si algo se interpusiera entre el sonido de sus voces y sus oídos.

—No comprendo, creía que…

—Sí, lo sé; y la verdad es que una parte sí es por él, pero… cuando eres una Nación, realmente no hay espacio para el sacrificio personal. Somos seres creados para ser egoístas, independientemente de si estamos enamorados o no, si queremos a alguien o si en cambio lo odiamos —dijo, con voz profunda y mirada perdida— en el fondo somos más cobardes de lo que parecemos, peleamos porque es lo mejor para nosotros; nos "sacrificamos" porque casi cualquier dolor es mejor que sufrir la agonía de los muertos en la lucha.

—Eso no significa que no sean valientes —Alejandro no hizo demasiado caso, así que ella continuó— no significa que también tomen riesgos, como entrar a una guerra porque consideras que es justo, o luchar contra un gobierno injusto aún sabiendo que será doloroso —afirmó ella con seguridad— te he visto tomar decisiones difíciles, aún sabiendo que lo que decidas no será lo más fácil para ti.

—Nada es tan "valeroso" como lo dices —volvió a refutar— sin la ayuda de gente que sí es valiente es como se logran hacer _esas_ cosas.

—México; no creo poder comprender siquiera una parte de lo que es ser una Nación… pero si hay algo en lo que esto segura —dijo, precisamente enfocando sus ojos en los de México— es que ninguna persona podría haber sufrido tanto por un grupo de personas y aún así seguir teniendo fe en ellas —el silencio que trajeron sus palabras fue denso, pero ella estuvo segura de haber visto el esbozo de una sonrisa sincera en los labios de México— no creo que tus hermanos te dejen ir al frente hasta que estés completamente recuperado, pero… creo que te gustaría ayudar en la otra parte de la guerra…

****o****

Washington D. C., E. U. A.

Afuera la gente gritaba con entusiasmo, los ánimos de una recuperada Nación estadounidense se reflejaban en las amables palabras que le gritaba a su gente; sin embargo, adentro de la Casa Blanca era totalmente diferente. Robin Smith golpeó suavemente el escritorio, luego pasó alrededor de él y preguntó a un hombre que con total serenidad lo observaba desde el sillón.

—Últimamente me he estado preguntando si usted señor Secretario de Defensa, no sabe cual es su trabajo —El hombre sentado se irguió levemente en su asiento; acababa de comprender por qué le había llamado Smith.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Señor —contestó. Smith siguió dando vueltas por su despacho, como si examinara cada uno de los detalles.

—¿Sabe usted por qué no simplemente atacamos a Rusia, China y las dos Coreas con armas de Demelio? —el secretario pensó un poco y respondió.

—Porque después del ataque a Rusia todos ellos han perfeccionado su escudo antimisiles.

—Correcto. ¿Sabe por qué no atacamos a México de la misma manera?

—Porque está muy cerca; si activa un escudo nosotros estamos perdidos.

—Muy bien; es por eso que decidimos asignar a los tanques para hacer retroceder a los mexicanos, ¿qué es lo que se supone que está pasando con ellos? Los mexicanos están avanzando ¡Eso no es lo que esperábamos! ¡Hace menos de una hora —señaló hacia afuera— Alfred me avisó que sentía una intromisión en la costa este!

¿Y quién más sino los mexicanos pueden venir de ese lado? —ahora sí, el Secretario bajó la mirada.

—Le aseguro Señor, que vamos a repeler esa intromisión lo antes posible… y enviaremos refuerzos a nuestros aliados en Europa para que comiencen los ataques directos a Rusia occidental.

—Es lo menos que puedo esperar de su trabajo —replicó Smith— sin embargo, eso no sería del todo suficiente… justo ahora la guerra está entrando a un punto crítico; podemos resistir por supuesto, pero no eternamente; hace un par de días recibimos la llamada de un "informante" que teníamos en Brasil. Al parecer está contra la pared y no podremos acceder al Demelio de Brasil… no por ahora. Sin embargo México tiene unas grandes reservas en el Centro-Norte —se sonrió— no sería para nada fácil entrar por el norte, sin embargo, justo ahora el sur es tan agradable como un parque infantil…

****o****

Costa en Luisiana, a 10km de Nueva Orleans, E. U. A.

—Quiero una formación en V ahora, no podemos llegar a la playa sin antes haberlo logrado —ordenó Alejandra y la orden se transmitió hacia todos los tanques que prontamente se acomodaron.

Los soldados estaban expectantes: no habían encontrado problemas desde su salida de Oklahoma y esa falta de ataque por parte del enemigo los asustaba. Ninguno de ellos había vivido siquiera en la Época Negra del país y el temor permanecía latente en todos ellos. Alejandra y los generales viajaban en un acorazado, justo detrás de los primeros tanques de la formación, mientras que Rusia se había unido a sus tropas y conducía él mismo uno de los grandes tanques.

—_La playa está a la vista_ —murmuró alguien desde la parte frontal y los militares comenzaron a entrar en tensión.

—Pero ¿por qué _Amerika_ no nos ha atacado aún? —Se preguntó Iván, mientras veía las tranquilas olas de la playa ir y venir— Supongo que Alfred sabía que veníamos para acá, pero… —el primer tanque llegó finalmente; se había planeado seguir por toda la costa hasta una base naval por lo que las líneas le siguieron por la arena y hacia la entrada del mar, donde el agua se removió aún más, dejando ver algas y montículos de arena— ¡Montículos de arena! —Gritó Iván— ¡Alto! ¡Minas!

Pero fue tarde, uno de esos pesados vehículos rozó sobre una de las minas y causó un efecto en cadena. La primer explosión abarcó sólo dos tanques pero fue encendiendo las demás antes de que pudieran retroceder, los explosivos al parecer habían sido puestos para funcionar de adelante hacia atrás de las filas del Círculo, porque rápidamente 4 tanques que iban detrás de los primeros volaron en llamas.

—¡Atrás, atrás! —Gritó Iván y él mismo tomó el mando de su vehículo.

Mientras tanto Alejandra y los generales retrocedían también, abriéndose paso entre algunas partes de tanques que se habían separado y caído al suelo en llamas; la mayor parte de los tanques habían logrado ya salir de la zona de peligro y se amontonaban sobre el pavimento, junto a la arena; cuando al fin todos estuvieron fuera de peligro, los generales ordenaron volver a reunirse en V, pero nuevamente, los habían atrapado.

—_Now! —_el sonido de decenas de cañones sorprendió y sobresaltó a los militares. Rusos y mexicanos, todos trataron de buscar un reacomodo, sin embargo la estrategia estaba bien planteada y la dispersión no lograba ayudar de mucho.

—¡Hacia el frente! ¡Hacia el frente, ahora! —Se ordenaba, pero las explosiones y las llamas desconcertaban a los militares.

—Si no hacemos algo nos matarán a todos —reclamó Alejandra, pero al parecer nadie tenía las respuestas. Después de todo ¿quién de todos había estado en una guerra?— Maldición… bien —eso tendría que se decidido bajo su responsabilidad; Rusia ni siquiera contestaba y era probable que su prioridad fuera salvaguardar a sus soldados— ¡Todos!, ¡Ataquemos de frente!

—¿Qué? ¿Está loca? —Gritó uno de sus generales.

—¡No!, ¡Pero no veo que den una idea mejor! —Replicó ella— ¡Hacia el frente los que puedan! —Varias decenas de tanques dieron vuelta y como si fueran una manada de elefantes, siguieron firmemente hacia adelante; dos cañonazos más retumbaron hacia su alrededor, probablemente no eran de Demelio pues después de la primera explosión se extinguían en vez de hacerse más grandes. Los estadounidenses se replegaron en seguida, al ver que el enemigo se acercaba a ellos decididamente— bien, continúen hacia adelante; tomen algunos cañones y destruyan el resto. Sigan al enemigo y que no haya retroceso a menos que encontremos resistencia con aeronaves, los demás…

Pero nadie logró escuchar algo más de lo que decía, un último cañonazo se estrelló precisamente sobre el vehículo blindado en el que iban ella y los generales. Éste rodó más de veinte metros antes de caer sobre la arena, inmóvil y en llamas.

****Dos días después****

D. F., México.

—¿Algo sobre ella? —Preguntó Alejandro, Josefina bajó el teléfono y negó.

—Sigue inconsciente y no podrán salvarle el ojo derecho… es horrible —se sentó en el escritorio y miró el jardín.

México a su vez se afianzó el vendaje del brazo y se acomodó la ropa; dos días, dos días había tardado para que sus hermanos le dejasen partir a la capital, porque si bien no le permitieron volver al campo de batalla, sí le dejaron volver para hablar con su gente. La Nación miró hacia su dirigente.

—No hay razón para que te tortures, ella sabía muy bien el significado de la guerra y lo que traería consigo el ir al frente.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa; es que… desde hace meses, mueren y mueren mexicanos; en Estados Unidos, en Europa y en el mar… ¿cómo me puedo decir su dirigente si permito que vayan a morir? —Se preguntó más a sí misma que a Alejandro.

—Josefina, tú no…

—Es tarde —dijo ella— para ellos, pero no para todos —asintió, tomó su saco y salió de la oficina.

El helicóptero estuvo en el zócalo en minutos; una marea de gente que esperaba por escucharlos se apiñonaba en la gran plancha del zócalo y entre los edificios para poder escuchar. México y Josefina bajaron en el único lugar vacío y libre y fueron conducidos inmediatamente a una tarima, junto al asta.

Alejandro escuchó los gritos; emoción, alegría, entusiasmo… por alguna razón todas aquellas personas estaban así por el simple hecho de verlo. La presidente saludó amigablemente, pero todos querían que Alejandro hiciese lo mismo. La Nación sonrió y una ola de aplausos resonó en el zócalo… no podía sentirse peor para consigo mismo.

—Buenas tardes compatriotas —saludó Josefina desde la tarima cuando todo estuvo listo; la gente aplaudió y el silencio se extendió por la plancha— hace unos meses entramos en guerra. Y quizás no estábamos lo suficientemente preparados, pero sabíamos que era lo correcto —levantó un puño en el aire— ¡lo correcto no sólo por nosotros, sino por la libertad! ¡Por el hecho de que no permitiríamos que alguien más tomara nuestras decisiones! Hoy y siempre, nosotros…

Las palabras de Josefina se perdían en el aire, como polvo, como nada; Alejandro apenas pudo reconocer un par de ellas antes de caer en un ensimismamiento sordo y no la escuchaba… pero la miraba. Miraba el entusiasmo reflejado en su semblante, la pasión con la que le hablaba a la gente, la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros y su puño en alto; fuerte, altiva, segura, patriota, como siempre quiso a un dirigente. La gente parecía conmovida por sus palabras, levantaba las manos y gritaba. Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, pero contuvo el semblante y su voz no se quebró ni un momento, ¿por qué lloraba entonces?

—… no importa entonces lo que tenga que pasar —Alejandro trató de volver a la realidad— ¡haremos lo imposible por proteger a este país que nos dio la vida! ¡Este país que se sacrificó por nosotros tantos años y sufrió por nosotros! ¡Lo prometo! ¡No me rendiré, aunque me cueste la vida! —Y la gente sucumbió ante el entusiasmo. Más aplausos y gritos. Josefina saludó y se secó las lágrimas— creo que… quieren que tú también les digas algo —México asintió.

Arriba del podio todo se veía más grande; la marea de gente. Se sintió pequeño ante su propio pueblo; suspiró. Se sentía tan decepcionado de sí mismo, pero no podía decírselo a ellos, no, ellos…

—Mi gente —comenzó, y el pueblo hizo un silencio aún más pronunciado que el anterior— mi pueblo…

Fue la media hora más terrible que hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo. Aún más que las terribles semanas que pasó inconsciente bajo los cuidados de su hermano y de los doctores. No es que la gente lo hubiera abucheado o que el desprecio se hubiera reflejado en sus rostros morenos. De hecho el aplauso que se hizo al terminar su discurso fue tan atronador que le pareció un pequeño terremoto: les había mentido, ese era el problema, no en que la situación era mala, o en que había ya muertos de su parte, no. Les había mentido sobre sus propios sentimientos y su culpabilidad, se había parado frente a ellos, sonriendo y mostrándose tan entusiasta que no dejó duda de que estaba feliz con su propio trabajo. Josefina notó esto y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ya no… —murmuró él— mañana mismo iré al frente. No morirán más mexicanos si es que puedo estar ahí para evitarlo.

Washington, E. U. A.

Mientras tanto, miles de kilómetros al norte, en una ciudad capital tal espléndida y abarrotada como la Ciudad de México, centenares de personas gritaban y saludaban a un alegre mandatario que sonreía con suficiencia y un carisma irresistible. La personificación de Estados Unidos también saludaba, aunque sin el optimismo de su mandatario. Ambos caminaron por un entarimado largo y cubierto hasta llegar al auto presidencial. Abordaron. Fue entonces cuando Robin le puso la mano en el hombro a Alfred; éste quiso decir algo, pero Smith lo interrumpió.

—Ya no… no quiero más errores. Tu gente no va a sonreír para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Catalina la Grande: <strong>¿Alguien ha escuchado hablar sobre esta mujer? Si es así, estoy muy orgullosa; bueno, pero para los que no sepan, esta mujer fue una de las grandes gobernantes de Rusia (zarina) conocida ahora por ser una "déspota ilustrada", que se refiere a que algunos gobernantes de Europa tomaron medidas de la ilustración para sus gobiernos. Ella promovió las artes y la cultura además que mejoró bastante el estado de Rusia para la fecha y insistió con Voltaire (uno de los más importantes ilustrados y colaborador para la creación de la Enciclopedia) de que le hablara "de hombre a hombre", lo que para ese momento (y bueno, aún para el nuestro en muchos lugares ¬¬) fue increíblemente épico je je.

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo u_u, como dije, no tiene acción como sé que se esperaba, pero realmente lo que quería era demostrar mucho el punto de que durante una guerra es bueno mantener alegre a la gente (sólo miren lo que pasó con Rusia en la primera guerra) y la gran diferencia que hay entre los dos presidentes de mi invención je je. De cualquier manera en el siguiente capítulo (que espero tardar menos en traer) les prometo acción y batallas.<p>

Finalmente quiero agradecer a las geniales personas que me mandan review (y en algunos casos hasta mensajes XD) por insistir en la continuación y sacarme de mi aletargamiento; hasta hicieron que me pusiera a escribir con el teclado en pantalla: **tatsuki. arisaw, Youko Saiyo, The Animanga Girl, aishiteru-sama, Loraxx24-chan, yad-12 **(sempai ya cumplió, pequeña)**, Anon, Nolimy-kun, Itzapapalotl-Iztaxochitl,** **Bloom Medianoche **e** Idachi **(quien me mandó un adorable mensaje para saber de la continuación).

Y ya por último quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza y por si hay algún error en el escrito )no es muy cómodo escribir con el teclado en pantalla, pero creo que no lo hice tan mal :P)

¡Hasta pronto!

**Reviews "anónimos".**

**Anon:** o/o jeje, me siento complacida por los reviews je je; espero que este capi también haya sido de tu gusto y ya para la próxima espera la acción y la sangre que prometí, ¡nos vemos pronto!


	26. Aviso

Aviso importante.

Un saludo a todos aquellos que han seguido mi historia desde el principio. Yo sé que lo que esperarían es que pronto subiera un nuevo capítulo en vez de este aviso (si es que hay alguien a quien aún le interese leer esta historia después de tanto tiempo sin que actualice XD) pero lamento informarles que no seguiré con el fic (o tal vez sí, pero dentro de mucho tiempo y no quería dejar esto pendiente sin informarles antes); me han sucedido muchas cosas últimamente y cuando intenté seguir con la historia me di cuenta de que ya no me atraía demasiado terminarla.

Como sea, pido una disculpa a todos aquellos que de verdad querían un final. No estoy muy segura de volver a escribir fanfics en un tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten, de hecho estaré subiendo traducciones de vez en cuando :) y quizás algunas historias propias aunque cortas.

Saludos y gracias a todos.


End file.
